Kira un combat sans fin
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: L'histoire prend place 5 ans après l'affaire Kira. Ryûk s'ennui et recherche un nouvel humain capable d'égaler Light. Il lâchera de nouveau son death note dans le monde et une nouvelle kira fera son apparition, bien plus sanglante et cruelle. Que va faire Near le nouveau L? Sera t-elle la seule tueuse? Kira un combat sans fin , du temps qu'un death note vivra , un kira apparaîtra.
1. Chp 1 : La découverte

**Bien le bonjour cher lecteur! Voici une suite à Death note que j'ai imaginé. J'ai beaucoup de chapitre d'avance déjà mais elle n'est pas encore terminée. Je suis en cours dessus. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : La découverte

Quand Ryûk regarda dans le monde des humains, il ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Il avait beau rechercher de nouvelles distractions avec les autres dieux de la mort, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient. Oui comme le goût d'une vrai pomme , si juteuse , si croquante, si acide. Les pommes de son monde n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Plus il regardait autour de lui, plus son envie de partir grandissait. Les autres shinigamis étaient occupés à jouer avec des osselets comme à leur habitude. Un passe temps si monotone...

Chaque jour Ryûk le shinigami ce consacrait à la recherche d'un nouveau Light Yagami. Il désirait retrouver un homme aussi talentueux qui lui offrirait une bonne distraction. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que celui-ci était mort emportant avec lui ses rêves de devenir Kira, un Dieu du nouveau monde. C'était une époque fabuleuse où il s'était beaucoup amusé! Voir le combat entre le fameux L et Light , puis ensuite l'arrivée des successeurs Near et Mello. Le shinigami avait pu observer les humains de près et il les trouvait fascinants.

Malgré de nombreuses autres tentatives pour retrouver un génie de la carrure de Kira, il n'avait eu que des déceptions. Ryûk avait même eu un enfant qui après avoir tué ses camarades de classe les avait ressuscités grâce à une gomme spéciale et avait ainsi gâché la moitié de sa vie... Chaque personne qui s'emparait du death note regrettait son geste ou le rejetait... Pourtant le dieu de la mort ne désespérait pas, il avait de toute façon l'éternité devant lui pour retrouver un humain à étudier. Il retenta à nouveau sa chance et lança le livre au hasard attendant que quelqu'un le trouve, que quelqu'un l'utilise pour succéder à Light Yagami alias Kira.

 _[ Japon à Otaru - 25 Février 2015 ]_

Le réveil sonna, encore et encore. Au bout de dix minutes, de colère, une jeune femme le lança contre la porte. A contre cœur elle dut se lever , lasse. La demoiselle se dirigea vers la cuisine et passa devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle se regarda de haut en bas, elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement laide mais pas spécialement belle non plus. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait de différentes manières selon l'occasion. Sa taille était plutôt petite mais élégante , elle faisait 1m60. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient d'un bleu éclatant et sa peau aussi blanche que de la neige. Quelques légères cicatrices dépassaient de sa nuisette qu'elle s'empressa de cacher avec sa main. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

C'est d'une humeur massacrante, comme tous les matins, qu'elle partit se préparer pour les cours. La jeune femme se nommait Aika Sasaki. Agée de 21 ans, celle-ci étudiait un BTS de gestion au lycée de Okuse. Elle devait aller étudier à Sapporo une grande ville voisine à Otaru pour raison financière. Après les cours elle avait aussi l'habitude de se rendre dans un chenil pour s'occuper des animaux en échange d'un peu d'argent. Les animaux c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde car pour elle les humains et surtout les hommes ne valaient rien. Elles les haïssaient de tout son cœur... Après avoir été trahie et humiliée il y a peu de temps, son cœur s'était noirci. Bien que la solitude avait toujours été son lot quotidien.

Une fois prête Aika partit prendre le métro pour se rendre à son lycée. Elle était fatiguée et vraiment pas motivée. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Une famille inexistante , des amies invisibles... Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir son diplôme et fuir sa vie dans son futur travail. Au cours de sa marche jusqu'à la gare elle flâna, regardant le ciel et sa blancheur nuageuse. Il ne faisait pas très beau en cette période de fin d'hiver, les jours se passaient souvent sous la pluie et le froid ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Aika ferma les yeux un instant et s'arrêta juste devant la gare. Elle leva la tête et profita de la fine pluie qui commençait à s'abattre sur Otaru. C'était agréable de sentir les gouttes sur le visage qui rafraîchissaient le corps et l'esprit. Cependant sans s'y attendre celle-ci reçut un coup de cahier en plein sur le visage et jura de tout son corps. Certains passants la dévisagèrent et passèrent leur chemin. Aika saignait du nez et sorti un mouchoir pour stopper le filet de sang. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux elle regarda le cahier tombé à ses pieds. Un cahier noir, simple. Sur sa couverture était uniquement inscrit en lettres blanches " Death Note". Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle mais ne comprit pas d'où il pouvait bien venir. D'un avion?

Regardant par la suite sa montre elle haussa les épaules et rangea le livre dans son sac. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard... Bien que le titre attirait vraiment son attention.

 _[ Japon - Sapporo - lycée Okuse]_

Aika arriva en courant devant les portes de son lycée. Elle était en retard , encore... A peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans son établissement que certains lycéens la regardèrent. Que ce soit des secondes comme des étudiants supérieurs, les moqueries fusaient discrètement mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Récemment son ex petit ami avec qui elle avait passé 9 mois de sa vie , venait de la détruire. Il avait publié des photos d'elle nue un peu partout sur le net et le lycée si bien que sa vie devenait un enfer... Si bien qu'elle ne voulait plus se lever le matin et subir cette humiliation quotidienne...

Arrivée dans sa classe, les réactions furent les mêmes bien que plus réservées. Une personne tout de même la fixa longuement , c'était le meilleur ami à son ex , il se nommait Seigi Yamaro. Celui-ci était le premier de sa classe et un vrai intello. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs à un vrai professeur, les lunettes sur son nez, des cheveux noirs bien brossés et des habits strictement bien soignés jusqu'à la cravate. Seigi n'avait cependant jamais pu encadrer la jeune femme qui le détestait tout autant. Quelques regards de fureur se croisèrent et chacun reprit sa place. Aika fut bien vite rejoint par les deux seules personnes qui osaient encore lui parler, c'était deux femmes , Mana Kitaro et Hanae Shimaki. Deux jeunes demoiselles pas très aimées elles non plus car pas spécialement jolies pour la gente masculine ni populaire. Pourtant leur longs cheveux bruns et leurs yeux bleu-vert n'avaient rien à envier aux autres femmes. Aika s'entendait plutôt bien mais restait distante elle préférait sa solitude.

Une fois le cours commencé l'ennui la gagna alors elle regarda dehors. Soudain elle se souvint de ce livre qui lui avait écrasé le visage. Elle le sortit calmement et l'ouvrit. Son amie de table Hanae ne la regarda pas, trop concentrée dans son cours de droit. Aika n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes ce qui lui donnait toute l'occasion de parcourir ce carnet.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Aika y trouva plusieurs pages noires rédigées en Anglais. L'écriture était vraiment unique et presque surnaturelle. Plus loin s'y trouvaient des pages similaires à un calepin. Cependant énormément de pages avait déjà été utilisées et griffonnées voir même déchirées ou recollées. Il n'y avait que des noms, des noms partout. Et certaines fois des explications sordides parlant de mort, de maladie et de suicide. Elle resta interdite face à cela et commença à déchiffrer les premières pages en noir, oubliant complètement sa classe.

 _" How to Use it:_

 _\- La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt._

 _\- Il faut avoir en tête le visage de la personne dont on écrit le nom, sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. Par conséquent, on ne peut obtenir de résultat sur toutes les personnes de mêmes noms et prénoms en une seule fois._

 _\- À la suite du nom, si l'on écrit la cause de la mort dans un délai de 40 secondes du monde des humains, cela se réalise._

 _\- Si l'on n'écrit pas la cause, la mort est systématiquement due à un arrêt cardiaque._

 _\- Si l'on écrit la cause, on obtient alors un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort."_

Après la lecture de la première page Aika était partagée entre rire de cette farce ou bien s'inquiéter de sa véracité. Ecrire un nom et quelqu'un mourrait? C'était trop facile bien qu'elle pouvait comprendre qu'on créait ce genre de chose. Elle imaginait bien une jeune femme créer ce livre et marquer tous les hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal comme une sorte de liste noire. Quelle imagination!

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire deux trois autres règles, elle rangea le livre dans son sac et resta pensive. D'où pouvait bien venir ce truc? Elle l'avait reçu en pleine figure au beau milieu de la rue sans aucun bâtiment alentour. Etrange...

Les cours se finissant, Aika n'avait cessé de penser à ce livre, il hantait ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne vit pas arriver son ex petit-ami , Naraku Murami en compagnie de Seigi Yamaro. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il était plutôt athlétique et portait des lunettes en demi lune. Ses cheveux brun auburn était remplis de gel, si bien qu'il brillait sous la lumière. Et ses yeux bleus foncés la regardaient sadiquement. Elle voulut passer à côté de lui mais il lui bloqua le passage:

\- Bah alors où elle va la poulette?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

Aika hurlait presque dans ce couloir devenu peu à peu silencieux. Elle ne supportait plus son visage, ni sa voix et encore moins ce sourire moqueur. Il aimait venir la faire souffrir comme il le faisait avec toutes ses ex de son tableau de chasse.

\- Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut être un petit plan cul avec moi? Allez c'est gratuit ce soir!

En rage Aika tourna les talons et prit le couloir dans le sens inverse. Elle fut bien vite rattrapée par Naraku qui bloqua la jeune femme en la collant contre le mur et lui fit un baiser des plus écœurants. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Aika hurla de tout son cœur ce qui attira un professeur. Desserrant son étreinte, Naraku vit sa proie s'enfuir, un sourire au lèvre. Seigi fit mine de rien , il avait l'habitude de voir son ami torturer les gens qu'il n'aimait pas ou qui l'avaient déçu.

En sueur et tremblante, Aika rejoignit les toilettes les plus proches pour se laisser choir sur le sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui , de ces hommes malsains , de ces humains égoïstes. Elle aurait voulu mourir là tout de suite mais elle ne voulait pas en finir comme sa mère avait tenté de le faire après son divorce. Non jamais elle n'y penserait. Ses pensées se clarifiant au rythme de son cœur, elle ouvrit alors son sac pour prendre des mouchoirs quand elle aperçut le death note. Celle-ci le sortit comme un automate et sourit. Si seulement... Se répétait-elle. Finalement elle prit un crayon et écrivit dans le cahier de rage.

 _" Naraku Murami: se taillade les veines, se coupe la langue et se crève les yeux."_

Elle sourit un peu, réconfortée de s'être acharnée sur lui même si ce n'était que fictif. Elle ferma alors le livre , se remit à neuf et rentra chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce monstre. Qu'elle oublie même ce monde pourri.

 _[ Japon - Otaru - Appartement de Aika ]_

Arrivée chez elle , le jeune femme souffla. Encore une journée désastreuse. Comme à son habitude elle ferma les volets, se servit un bol de chips avec un petit verre de vin et alluma la télé dans le noir. C'était son petit moment de détente. Elle regardait souvent les émissions de télé ou les informations pour rager encore plus sur le monde qu'elle détestait tant. Emissions après émissions, Aika sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre ou de sortir.

Son calme arrivé grâce aux effluves du vin repartit cependant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les yeux écarquillées devant son poste de télévision, elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux , répandant le liquide sur le carrelage froid. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable. Elle se bloqua bouche bée devant le poste de télévision. Seules ses oreilles fonctionnaient à plein régime devant la grande nouvelle du jour:

" Un adolescent âgée de 21 ans s'est suicidé aujourd'hui au lycée Okuse à Sapporo. Le jeune homme pris d'une folie passagère s'est infligé nombres de tortures avant de mourir vidé de son sang en plein milieu de la cours du lycée. Son meilleur ami présent reste sous le choc et va être amené à l'hôpital pour des soins psychiatriques. Il a tout vu et ne s'explique pas sur ces faits. Histoire incroyable pour ..."

Aika comprit alors que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pas possible à ce niveau... Un instant elle se sentit très mal mais retint une nausée arrivante. Elle sortit son livre et relut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Aika d'abord choquée et en larmes, commença à sourire tout doucement tenant le livre fermement dans sa main.

\- Incroyable.


	2. Chp 2 : Interrogatoire et rencontre

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture :D**

 **( J'en suis actuellement à 14 chapitres d'écrits ^^ )**

Chapitre 2: Interrogatoire et rencontre

 _[ Japon- Lycée de Okuse - Lundi 2 Mars 2015 ]_

Tous les lycéens et étudiants étaient en effervescence ce matin-là. L'école avait du fermer pour plusieurs jours depuis l'incident du suicide de Naraku Murami et les élèves étaient curieux d'en savoir plus. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui avaient peur de se retrouver dans cette cour, apercevant les banderoles encore accrochées des policiers et de l'autre il y avait les curieux , les excités qui sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour s'approcher du lieu et prendre des photos. Tout le monde en parlait c'était le principal sujet de conversation ce qui n'était vraiment pas surprenant. La grande nouvelle des semaines passées sur les photos nues d'Aika était un lointain souvenir. C'est la directrice qui dût bien vite rétablir l'ordre et remettre les jeunes dans le rang des études.

Cependant, au loin il y avait une personne qui ne correspondait à aucune des catégories d'élèves. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard bleuté observait la scène constatant les fruits de son meurtre indirect. Aika était passée par plusieurs phases durant ces derniers jours. Elle avait commencé par regretter son geste. Passant de l'angoisse à la crise d'hystérie. Mais bien vite, tout cela avait laissé place à un nouveau sentiment. Celui de la protection qu'assurait ce livre et le bonheur de s'être débarrassée d'un être si détestable.

Depuis elle ne s'en était pas encore resservi mais elle avait des projets. Avec ce livre elle voulait se venger du monde en détruisant les personnes qui selon elle méritaient de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. En particulier les violeurs qui pour elle seraient les premiers dont elle se chargerait. La plupart des personnes n'auraient plus désirer s'en servir mais Aika était différente. C'était presque une occasion de faire ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu quand celle-ci regardait la télévision et plus particulièrement les informations. Mais pour le moment elle désirait laisser couler le premier meurtre, sa conscience travaillait toujours.

Quand la cloche sonna, les cours ne débutèrent pas tout de suite. Les policiers qui travaillaient sur ce suicide désiraient en savoir plus et interrogeaient la plupart des élèves que Naraku avait fréquenté. C'est donc un par un que les élèves concernés furent convoqués dans une salle de cours fermée. Vers 10 heures 15 ce fut au tour de Seigi et Aika de se rendre là-bas. Tout deux se levèrent donc et sortirent dans le couloir pour se diriger au lieu de rendez-vous.

Intérieurement Aika jubilait:

\- Je croyais que tu étais à l'hôpital, tu reviens quand même en cours?

Seigi réajusta ses lunettes, impassible, bien qu'il était complètement traumatisé en lui:

\- Je suis le premier de la classe et de toute la promotion du lycée, je ne peux me permettre de prendre des jours de congés. Je ne suis pas comme toi qui a le potentiel mais qui ne fait rien.

Aika soupira lascivement , toujours le même refrain:

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un automate sans intérêt c'est tout. J'ai d'autres ambitions. D'ailleurs parles-moi un peu du suicide, il s'est passé quoi?

Seigi détourna le regard:

\- Tout le monde me pose cette question vous ne pouvez donc pas me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Il s'est suicidé, voila tout.

\- Oui mais pourquoi? Il était pourtant en forme le soir où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

\- ... Je n'en sais rien et ça m'énerve.

Arrivée devant la porte Aika entra la première laissant Seigi à ses réflexions. Pour elle qui savait tout c'était vraiment amusant à voir. Or, devoir mentir à des policiers la mettait un peu sur la défensive. Que dire? il fallait qu'elle soit détachée et neutre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'installa. Un policier lui sourit, lui tendant un petit verre d'eau:

\- Tenez. Je suis désolé de vous avoir convoquée ici en pleine journée mais j'aurais quelques questions de routine à vous poser sur ce suicide. C'est notre travail, voyez-vous?

Aika sourit doucement , un faux sourire si réaliste que tout le monde y crut sans hésiter:

\- Aucun problème si je peux aider la police.

\- Parfait , connaissez-vous bien ce jeune homme?

Le policier lui tendit une photo. Bien entendu Aika dut réprimer toute sa haine et son envie de hurler. Elle hocha la tête doucement:

\- Oui bien entendu nous sommes sortis ensembles pendant quelques mois mais cela s'est terminé début février et depuis je ne le fréquente plus.

\- Bien , et vous a t-il paru bizarre? Des tendances suicidaires? Prenait-il de la drogue en cachette?

Aika réfléchit un instant, et si elle les orientait sur cette piste? Oui ça serait bien ça.

\- Pour tout vous dire il n'était pas du genre à se suicider et il était toujours très extraverti. Par contre... Il aimait beaucoup prendre ce genre de substance illicite. C'est un peu pour ça que nous avons rompu... Mais il se cachait toujours.

Le policier hocha de la tête ne cachant pas son bonheur de trouver une nouvelle piste toute fraîche. Aika dut par la suite raconter ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était avec lui et ce que Naraku avait l'habitude de faire. Cependant la dernière question la désarçonna un instant:

\- Et le soir du suicide l'avez-vous rencontré? Un professeur m'a assuré avoir vu une altercation avec vous.

Aika se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce professeur dise ça ? Il n'allait quand même pas faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui l'ai poussé au suicide , bien que en vérité c'était de sa faute. Mais d'une autre manière... Sachant que Seigi allait raconter la vérité Aika dut se résoudre à raconter les faits qui de toute manière n'étaient pas ce qui aurait poussé cet homme au suicide.

\- Bien je pense que nous en avons fini vous pouvez retourner en cours. Merci de votre coopération.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du jeune Seigi d'être interrogé, lui qui avait tout vu. Il raconta alors son expérience devant des policiers compréhensifs à ses larmes:

\- On marchait tranquillement , on parlait des femmes en général et tout ça... Puis d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui lui as pris, il s'est arrêté. Il était bien pourtant , il riait quelques secondes auparavant... Et là... * renifle* il a pris un couteau qu'il avait toujours dans son sac pour se défendre en cas d'attaque de rue. Et il s'est tailladé les bras...

Le policier lui tendit un mouchoir:

\- Que disait t-il à ce moment-là?

\- ... Rien ... Rien du tout. Il ne hurlait même pas de douleur, il se coupait juste la peau. Mais le pire est à venir! Après ça il s'est coupé la langue devant moi sans sourciller!

Le policier resta interdit:

\- Et vous que faisiez-vous?

\- Moi j'ai... j'ai commencé par tenter de l'arrêter mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai ensuite vomi et tourné de l'œil. Entre temps il a pris son couteau et s'est crevé les yeux l'un après l'autre en hurlant. Puis après je suis tombé dans les pommes et quand je me suis réveillé on m'a informé qu'il était mort... Voilà...

L'interrogatoire dût se stopper là et Seigi rentra chez lui bien contre son gré. Sa place n'était pas au lycée... Pas aujourd'hui. Au loin Aika le regarda s'en aller, elle qui le haïssait était presque au bord de la compassion. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Pas par lui qui la regardait toujours de haut. Qui, quand Naraku passait à l'action regardait la scène un sourire aux lèvres! C'était le pire. Elle avait choisi la voie du mensonge et des ténèbres. Elle ne ferait pas marche arrière.

 _[ Japon - Otaru - Chez Aika ]_

Lorsque Aika rentra chez elle , celle-ci profita de la solitude de son appartement pour s'allonger sur son lit. Elle était épuisée. Mentir , se taire, faire bonne figure devant les policiers était plus éreintant que n'importe quoi. Mais cela était venu assez naturellement. De toute manière, les policiers n'iraient pas plus loin et elle pourrait se consacrer alors à son projet. A l'envie de rendre sa propre justice au monde. De se venger sur tous les êtres infâmes qui pourrissaient la vie des personnes fragiles comme elle l'était avant. Elle avait plein d'idées, ne lui restait plus qu'à fermer définitivement sa conscience. Un meurtre ce n'était pas n'importe quoi il fallait en peser le poids toute sa vie. Mais elle le ferait pour elle et pour les autres.

Dans ses pensées les plus sombres Aika ne vit pas tout de suite la forme noire s'approcher de son lit. Lorsqu'elle ressentit enfin sa présence, elle écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et hurla. Elle sauta ensuite de son matelas et se colla contre sa fenêtre à côté d'un bureau en chêne. Sous le coup de la stupeur devant ce monstre hideux, elle jeta tous les projectiles qu'elle trouvait près d'elle. L'agrafeuse, le dictionnaire et la petite lampe traversèrent alors l'être surnaturel pour s'écraser contre l'armoire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Aika resta par la suite interdite voyant que rien n'atteignait ce monstre. Le silence régna laissant s'écouler le temps au ralenti. Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un moment un rire malsain sortit de la bouche de l'ombre noire. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus de la fenêtre dévoilant son corps à la vue de la demoiselle qui se collait contre la paroi vitrée. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à un fan de métal-gothique. Il était recouvert de noir et de plumes au niveau du cou. Il avait aussi une ceinture et une sacoche sur les hanches. Quant à son visage il avait des airs de joker ou de clown avec une coupe noire en pics, de grands yeux, et une boucle d'oreille chaînée surmonté d'un cœur.

Aika constata donc qu'il n'était aucunement humain. L'être surnaturel leva alors la main et désigna le Death Note sur le bureau en chêne:

\- Je vois que tu as testé le Death Note.

Avalant sa salive au moins trois fois, elle regarda le livre puis le monstre noir:

\- Oui... Vous êtes là pour le livre c'est ça? Vous allez me tuer pour l'avoir utilisé...?

Celui-ci se remit à rire:

\- Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question à chaque fois! Vos morts ne m'intéressent pas, bien au contraire.

La blondinette déglutit:

\- ... Qui êtes-vous? Non qu'est-ce que vous êtes...?

\- Je suis un shinigami , aussi appelé un dieu de la mort. Je me nomme Ryûk. Le Death Note que tu as utilisé est le mien , je l'ai fait tombé par hasard dans le monde des humains. Par conséquent si quelqu'un le récupère il en devient le propriétaire et moi je dois le suivre pour le temps où l'humain possède le cahier de la mort.

Aika rassembla un peu ses idées toujours collée, à la vitre. Ca tenait la route...

\- ... Enchantée euh Ryûk... Vous ne récupérez donc pas le cahier? Que vais-je devoir payer en contre partie? Et d'où vient ce livre?

Les questions se succédaient dans la tête d'Aika. La curiosité prenait la pas sur la peur. Ryûk prit place sur le sol en tailleur:

\- Hé doucement j'arrive pas à suivre * rire*. Les humains sont bien trop pressés, ça doit être dû à leur courte existence dans ce monde.

Il marqua une pause et reprit:

\- Les Shinigamis, pour vivre longtemps, doivent tuer des humains de temps en temps et vivent ainsi pour l'éternité. Tout ça grâce à ce cahier de la mort car nous récupérons le reste de la vie des humains que l'on tue. Mais par égarement, des fois, il tombe dans le monde des humains. Comme tu l'as trouvé , tu en deviens la propriétaire , tu peux en faire ce que tu en veux, tu peux le passer à quelqu'un d'autre si il ne te convient pas , dans ce cas j'effacerais ta mémoire. Tu peux aussi le refuser et me le rendre , les conséquences seront les mêmes. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que toi qui peut me voir à condition que personne d'autre ne touche le death note. C'est un lien entre toi, la propriétaire, et moi, le shinigami rattaché à ce cahier de la mort.

Aika qui avait tout suivi à la lettre s'assit elle aussi, laissant tout de même de la distance entre ce Ryûk et elle:

\- C'est incroyable! Il n'y a aucune conséquence!

\- Non si ce n'est la propre conscience des humains.

Aika soupira:

\- C'est vrai que c'est amplement suffisant... Mais je veux garder ce cahier! Je veux m'en servir encore! Pour me venger de ce monde pourri!

\- *rire* Pourtant tu ne t'en es servi qu'une seule fois. Je pensais que tu ne le garderais pas.

\- J'y vais en douceur , tous les humains ne sont pas pressés comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt.

\- Ah, intéressant. Tu va devenir un dieu et tuer tous les criminels de ce monde? s'exprima Ryûk espérant une réponse positive.

\- Un dieu? Non... Je serais plutôt le diable. Mais il est vrai que ce qui m'intéresse sont les criminels, surtout ceux qui incarnent le mal , les meurtriers , les violeurs et tout ce qui en découle! J'ai la possibilité de le faire alors pourquoi me priver de tuer ceux qui n'ont pas leur place ici bas. Après tout, les shinigamis le font , pourquoi pas moi ? Il faut mettre un terme à la violence gratuite et au malheur du monde! Les guerres , les attentats , les assassins! Le monde devient fou , tous les jours je le vois à la télé! Il faut faire bouger les choses! Le mal par le mal.

Le shinigami souriait , il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant, une humaine fascinante. Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à Light ses idéologies lui plaisaient. Il avait hâte de l'observer. Celle-ci se leva alors et osa enfin s'approcher de Ryûk.

\- Mais... J'y pense. Le fameux Kira qui avait été vaincu par L... c'était un possesseur de Death Note?

\- *rire* Dans le mille et j'étais même son shinigami. Cinq ans et il est toujours présent dans vos mémoires! Fascinant!

Aika écarquilla les yeux. Ca expliquait pas mal de choses! Elle avait suivi de près l'affaire Kira contre L car elle aimait les idéologies de ce pseudo-dieu. Aika avait participé à beaucoup d'événements sur cet affaire comme des émissions télé et même une marche dédiée à Kira qui avait disparu depuis cinq ans plus tôt. Elle se souvient avoir portée une longue cape et avoir déposé une bougie sur une falaise en pleine nuit. La demoiselle n'était pas aussi fanatique que certains mais avait soutenu la cause:

\- Il est donc mort n'est-ce pas? C'est toi qui l'as tué ou L ?

\- Oh il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais au final c'est moi qui l'ai tué comme je le ferais pour toi lorsque ton heure sonnera. Sauf si tu abandonne le Death Note en cours de route bien sûr.

Aika en conclut que tout se passait bien. Elle avait un cahier aux pouvoirs surnaturels dont elle se servirait bientôt. Tout ça gratuitement. Et elle reprenait en quelque sorte le flambeau de Kira. Cela lui plaisait de plus en plus:

\- Kira. J'aime bien ce nom. Je suis un peu comme son successeur. Intéressant.

Au final Ryûk lui expliqua qu'il resterait là 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 ce que la jeune femme n'eut pas trop l'air d'apprécier. Puis il demanda des pommes... D' abord surprise, celle-ci partit en acheter pour lui, restant dans ses pensées.

 _[ Japon - Otaru - Chez Aika- 9 Mars 2015 ]_

Une semaine était passée depuis la rencontre avec Ryûk. Aika avait du mal à se faire à cette présence oppressante mais elle devait bien s'y habituer... Celui-ci la suivait partout, en cours , au magasin , dans les lieux où il ne devrait pas être... Cela étant dit ça l'occupait pendant les cours car le shinigami était du genre curieux et inspectait toujours les salles de classe. Il renversait même certaines choses plusieurs fois comme une poubelle qui resta un mystère pour les autres élèves.

En classe, Seigi venait justement de revenir mais son état n'était pas fameux. Quant aux autres, ils ne parlaient que du suicide sanglant de Naraku Murami. Elle ressentait une telle liberté depuis lors! Mais on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes! Aussitôt rentrée, Aika éteignit les lumières , alluma la télé et se servit son petite verre avec des gâteaux apéritif. Les programmes de la télé se lancèrent. Ryûk aimait beaucoup la télévision et s'asseyait part terre, mangeant des pommes et regardant les stupidités humaines. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait retourner sur terre et s'amuser de nouveau parmi les humains si fascinants et stupides à la fois !

Lorsque les informations arrivèrent, Aika sourit. La frayeur ressentie pour les meurtres s'évaporait déjà, fermant son cœur à double tour. C'est aussi naturellement que possible qu'elle sortit son Death Note et inscrivit quelques noms dont elle entendit parler ou qu'elle se souvenait. La description des meurtres était ce qui l'amusait le plus. Sadique et cruelle , chaque criminel recevait sa peine. Un assassin se donnait autant de coups de couteau qu'il en avait lui-même donné et ainsi de suite. Elle n'en écrivait pas beaucoup juste deux ou trois mais cela la rendait bien! Elle sentait avoir fait son devoir pour le monde et pour les victimes de ces criminels. C'était sa nouvelle habitude.

 _[ États-Unis - Au même instant ]_

La télé tournait, diffusant le programme des informations, il fallait se tenir informé de tout. A terre un jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu jouait avec des fléchettes. Il n'était pas très doué mais se concentrait sur les cinq télévisons allumées dont une attira son attention.

 _" ... pour ce qui est du Japon, deux nouveaux suicides sanglants ont été découverts hier dans un entrepôt de Tokyo. Les hommes en question se seraient mutilés au point qu'on ne peut plus reconnaître leurs visages. L'identification devrait prendre plus d'une bonne semaine._

 _\- C'est incroyable les suicides sont de plus en plus fréquents dans ce pays , répliqua la deuxième animatrice du programme, cela serait-il dû à la crise? Pourtant ces personnes semblaient bien portantes, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences on dirait!_

 _\- Et bien je pense que..."_

Le jeune homme leva un peu la tête pour se replonger par la suite dans son jeu. La fléchette rata sa cible et tomba sur le sol.

\- ...

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça mais préférait ne pas s'avancer sur de fausses hypothèses. Il allait attendre. Attendre de voir si son intuition porterait ces fruits, ce qu'il n'espérait pas au fond de lui.


	3. Chp 3 : Erreur Tragique

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

Chapitre 3 : Erreur tragique

 _[ Japon - Lycée Okuse - Vendredi 20 Mars]_

Un petit vent chaud annonçant l'arrivée du printemps vint soulever les cheveux d'Aika alors qu'elle se rendait vers la salle de sport. Cela faisait presque un mois que la demoiselle était en possession du Death Note. Habituée à la présence de Ryûk elle commençait presque à apprécier sa compagnie. Bien sur elle avait toujours du mal avec le fait qu'il la voyait se changer...

Une fois arrivée au vestiaire Aika rejoignit ses deux seules amies qui la saluèrent joyeusement:

\- Salut Aika-chan comment ça va aujourd'hui!? Moi super j'ai reçu enfin un colis pour mes mangas je suis trop contente! Commença Mana Kitaro.

\- Ca va bien merci, c'est super tout ça!

Aika eu du mal à être enthousiaste car malgré elle pesée le poids des meurtres qu'elle avait commis récemment la mettait un peu sur les nerfs. Elle marquait quasiment deux à trois noms par jour. Bien sur cela lui faisait du bien sur l'instant surtout quand elle voyait ce que les personnes avaient commis mais le contre coup était toujours dur à supporter. Elle avait beau se sentir mal au fond d'elle une lueur de satisfaction l'entourait. " Le monde ne s'en portera pas plus mal" qu'elle se répétait sans cesse.

\- Alors comme ça on va avoir un match de basketball aujourd'hui, réplica t'elle essayant de paraitre joyeuse.

\- Ah oui ça va être trop bien , même si on va se faire ratatiner comme toujours, ria Mana Kitaro.

\- Moi je ne pourrais pas participer j'ai une dispense à cause de mon genou, répliqua son autre amie Hanae Shimaki.

\- Oh c'est dommage ça! S'enquit Aika compatissante.

Une fois changée les deux amies partirent en cours laissant Hanae seule dans les vestiaires. Aika avait beau fermée de plus en plus son cœur seules quelques personnes comme ces amies resteraient des personnes qu'elle aimerait et protégerait toujours.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure Hanae en eu marre. Regarder de loin les match de basket l'ennuyait. Elle voulait y jouer aussi, mais c'était impossible. Passant le temps comme elle le pu elle retourna au vestiaire. Histoire de s'occupée Hanae chercha les mangas que Mana venait d'avoir , cependant celle-ci ne les avait pas prit avec elle... Elle se dit donc qu'il devait y en avoir dans le sac de Aika qui était aussi fan de ces BD japonaise. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sac de son amie, Hanae se mit à fouiller vers le fond où elle pensait y dégotée les livres. Elle tomba alors sur un livre noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle saisit le livre une étrange sensation la parcourut. Elle l'ouvrit alors sans trop comprendre son contenu. Elle n'était pas spécialement douée en anglais et ça ne l'intéressait pas de traduire autant de phrase. Hanae pensa que cela devait être surement un simple carnet à note et déroula les pages jusqu'à la fin. Elle y trouva plusieurs pages déchirés mais aussi des noms inscrit un peu partout. Elle ne prêta pas plus attention c'était un peu trop indiscret de sa part de lire les notes de son amie. Peut être était-ce aussi un journal intime? Elle fut bien vite interrompu par un surveillant:

\- Tu es la dispensée? Tu ne peux pas rester ici, soit tu retourne auprès d'un professeur , soit tu va en salle de permanence!

Prise sur le fait elle fourra le livre dans son sac sans y faire attention et partit pour une salle de permanence, gênée. Arrivée dans la salle Hanae se posa dans un coin en soupirant. " Je m'ennuie tellement" pensait elle. Finalement elle mis la main dans son sac et arracha la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main comme à son habitude. Elle se mis en suite à dessiner dessus.

Un peu au même moment Aika était entrain de faire un match contre une équipe au maillot rouge. Elle même était dans l'équipe des bleus est jouait la défense avec Mana. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement douées et laissait passées encore une fois un panier. Seigi qui était dans leur équipe laissa échapper un soupir sinique:

\- Vraiment c'est lamentable, vous jouez comme des pieds.

Aika lui fit la grimace est repartit lui tournant le dos mais celui-ci la suivit:

\- Alors en plus de ne pas faire d'effort pour les cours tu te traine en sport. On dirait que l'échec te poursuit ma pauvre.

Seigi déversait toute la haine qu'il avait en lui depuis ses dernières semaines et Aika le supportait de moins en moins:

\- Moi au moins j'ai pas passé deux semaines à l'hôpital comme un cancre.

Il serra les poings:

\- Comme c'est petit!

La dispute commença et le prof vint pour les séparer:

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages! Vous avez quel âge? Pas 21 ans en tout cas!

\- Désolé professeur, s'exprima Seigi effectuant une inclination

\- Désolé, enchaina Aika.

\- Je préfère ça donc si vous...

Soudainement le professeur de sport se serra la poitrine. Il avait comme une impression de suffoquer. Aika et Seigi écarquillèrent les yeux quand il s'effondra sur le sol. Au bout d'un petit moment il cessa de bouger. Sous le choc des élèves vinrent le soulever mais ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'il venait de mourir. Voyant cela Seigi ne put s'empêcher de voir son ami décédé Naraku , mort. Il hurla encore plus fort que tout les autres et s'effondra. De son côté Aika ne comprit pas tout de suite. " C'est quoi ce délire!? " pensa elle. Affolé et un peu perdue de voir quelqu'un mourir devant elle , Aika rejoignit Ryuk qui s'était installer sur un arbre.

\- Ryuk c'est toi qui l'as tué!?

Le principal intéressé descendit en riant:

\- Non je n'ai pas touché à mon death note et je ne tue pas quand je suis dans le monde des humains. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Mais... c'est une mort naturelle alors... à moins que...

Comprenant son erreur Aika courut aussi vite que la lumière jusqu'au vestiaire. Personne ne la vit partir trop occupés à appeler les CPE et à parler de cet événement. Quand elle arriva elle vit son sac ouvert et jura. Pourquoi l'avait elle laissé sans surveillance? Ou était le Death note?

\- Mais que je suis conne c'est pas vrai! Marqué un nom provoque une crise cardiaque ça ne peut être que ça, s'exclamât elle à genou sur le sol froid. Je ne le voulais pas... Qui a pu faire ça?

Rassemblant un peu ses idées elle réfléchit à qui passait dans ce vestiaire. Elle pensa aux surveillants d'un premier abord mais fouiller dans un sac... Ou alors peut être un élève qui avait l'habitude de voler dans les sacs? Mais pourquoi que le sien et pendant une heure surveillée par les pions... Ca n'avait aucun sens... Finalement elle retourna avec les autres pour faire acte de présence mais son cœur battait à tout rompre , à l'intérieur elle hurlait " OU EST CE FICHU LIVRE!".

Une fois tout le remue ménage atténué les CPE et autres personnes venues s'occuper du corps prièrent les élèves de rentrer chez eux. Aika à bout de nerf accompagnée de Mana rejoignirent alors Hanae qui sortait de permanence tout juste informée des faits:

\- Mon dieu c'est incroyable! C'est vrai que le prof de sport est mort sous vos yeux!

Hanae était au bord de l'hystérie avec Mana qui en rajoutait une couche d'explication. Aika se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Tout était de sa faute! Un innocent était mort par sa faute... Impardonnable... Quelle erreur stupide! Plus jamais elle ne prendrait le livre avec elle!

\- Ca va ma petite Aika tu est toute pâle , la questionna Hanae.

\- Hein... euh oui ça va... enfin il est mort devant moi quand même...

\- Je comprend, courage ma puce!

Hanae vint la réconforter mais Aika ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée... Soudainement elle pensa que la seule personne à avoir été au vestiaire à ce moment là... c'était peut être...

\- Euh Hanae au fait tu n'aurais pas vu un livre noir par hasard? Je le cherchais mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé , il était dans mon sac...

Son amie se frappa alors le front et ouvrit son sac:

\- Oui j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé j'ai été surprise par un surveillant et je l'ai embarqué avec moi...

Aika fronça les sourcils et s'exprima méchamment sous le coup de l'angoisse:

\- Et qui ta permis d'y toucher! Tu n'avais donc que ça a faire de fouiller dans mon sac! Franchement je te croyais pas comme ça!

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains et regarda à l'intérieur. Une feuille avait été arrachée violement des autres.

\- Et en plus tu arrache une feuille ! Ou est elle?

Hanae ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle était surprise et vexée. Elle sortit alors la feuille en question et lui tendit:

\- Pas la peine d'être si agressive je n'ai pas fait exprès en plus ton carnet il est déjà plein de page arrachée... Mais désolé je pensais pas qu'il était si important sinon je n'y aurais pas touché , promis je t'en rachèterais un!

\- Je m'en contre fiche! Tu sais quoi tu me soule d'accord alors je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi , voleuse. Mana pareil , j'ai besoin d'être seule alors lâcher moi!

Aika courut dans le sens inverse de son arrivé en colère mais aussi déterminé. Elle n'avait pas dis tout cela inconsciemment elle voulait désormais rester seule. Elle ne voulait plus impliquer d'autres personnes. Si Hanae avait su que tout était de sa faute elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Aika allait porter ce poids pour elle et s'éloigner pour leur sécurité. La blonde rejoignit l'arrière de la cours où Ryûk l'attendait. Elle regarda la feuille arrachée des mains de son amie. Dessus il y avait un dessin d'elles trois avec une annotation:

 _"Fais pendant le cours de sport de Monsieur Gikan Sakamoto. Je vous aime les filles. "_

En regardant le dessin de plus près une larme vint s'écraser sur le dessin puis une autre jusqu'à ce que Aika craque s'écroulant au sol. Ses deux amies pensaient que cela était du au choc de la mort du professeur devant ses yeux... Mais la réaction d'Aika restait entier pour elles.

 _[ Japon - Okuse - Lundi 23 Mars ]_

Après un week end déprimant et sans intérêt Aika retourna en cours. Elle fut cependant bien vite interceptée par le psychologue Nikaidou Nishijima qui voulut s'entretenir avec elle. Il lui donna sa carte et lui dit de l'appeler si elle en avait besoin. Il lui inspirait de la sympathie. Puis elle se rendit en salle de cours. Depuis l'incident elle n'avait pas réécrit de nom apeurée de son erreur. Mais ce soir elle s'y remettrait, son âme ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas... Et puis elle se disait que la mort du professeur ce devait d'être compensée par des personnes qui méritaient vraiment de mourir. C'est la seule chose qui la rassurait maintenant que son coeur c'était fermé au bonheur. Ryûk lui avait pourtant dit un jour que ceux qui avait le death note était malheureux et seul. Au point où elle en était elle se dit qu'une fois engagée sur la voie de "kira" il faudra qu'elle continue et y reste jusqu'à la fin , c'était sa détermination.

Elle n'avait bien sur pas prit le cahier avec elle , et avait demandé à Ryûk de l'accompagner de loin. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Hanae l'aperçoit... Lorsqu'elle arriva en cours Aika ne leur adressa même pas un regard et partie s'assoir au fond laissant les deux jeunes femmes ruminé leur frustration. La journée fut longue mais Aika resta dans son monde, loin des autres. Aussitôt les cours terminés elle rentra chez elle pour écrire quelques noms. Elle avait vraiment envie d'écrire un meurtre, elle se sentait plein de haine et se sera un gang de violeur récidiviste vendeur de drogue qui en ferait les frais.

 _[ Etat -Unis , au même instant ]_

Le jeune homme au cheveux blanc était entrain de feuilleter des tonnes de papiers. Il était en pleine affaire et attendait les résultats de son équipe partit en intervention depuis quelques heures. Pour patienter il avait aussi quelques petits bonhommes en plastique où il s'amusait à les détruire un à un. Entre temps il croquait dans une tablette de chocolat , souvenir de son ancien rival mais aussi ami de wammy's house. Near était son nom, c'était le nouveau L, son successeur. Il avait repris les même activités que son prédécesseurs et s'occupait d'affaires compliquées ça et là mais restait au Etats-Unis là où il se sentait bien. Le jeune homme ne sortait jamais. Le monde extérieur n'était pas fait pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes un des ordinateurs se mit à faire du bruit et la télécommunication entre son équipe et lui , L , s'enclencha. Near ne leva pas les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait dans son PC. Cet personne se nommait Gevanni , un de ses fidèles homme de main.

\- L on a un soucis.

Near leva un sourcil:

\- Quoi donc? Impossible que le plan est échoué il était parfait.

Tout en s'exprimant le second L , se tortilla les cheveux.

\- C'est un peu incompréhensible mais ils étaient déjà tous mort quand on est entré dans le local...

Near lâcha sa figurine et fixa l'ordinateur:

\- Ils on été tué par qui? Ils se sont suicidés?

\- ... et bien on n'en sais trop rien en fait , peut être se sont-ils entretués. Mais y a un fait choquant quand même ...

\- Ne me dite rien , ces morts sont atroces et sanglante.

\- Oh. toujours aussi perspicace , comment l'avez vous devinez?

Near se releva les yeux cachés par ses cheveux couleur neige. Il s'adressa toujours de manière impassible bien qu'en lui la colère montait:

\- Je pense que le SPK va devoir reprendre du service. Occupez vous de ses meurtres et faite moi un rapport pour ce soir.

\- Le SPK ? Pourquoi donc? Enfin c'est compris je vais faire ça.

\- Merci.

Il ferma ensuite l'ordinateur portable et se dirigea près d'un bureau. Il sortit alors un dossier avec écrit " KIRA" dessus et l'ouvrit:

\- Je ne suis sur qu'à 40% mais au fond de moi je sens que tu est de retour Kira. Comment est ce possible. Tous ces suicides inexpliqués, tous plus sanglant les uns que les autres. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence je n'y crois pas. L'opération d'aujourd'hui n'avait aucune faille. Je dois faire quelques recherches.

 _[ Japon - Cimetière de Sapporo- Mardi 24 Mars ]_

Aika était seule. Le vent parcourant ses cheveux laissé tel quel. Elle venait déposer une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe du professeur. Elle s'excusa, bien qu'elle savait que cela ne changerait rien. Elle avait beau tuer beaucoup de criminels les remords du professeur ne la lâchait pas. Un innocent à ses yeux n'avait pas du tout la même valeur qu'un criminel. c'était ce que l'ancien Kira lui avait enseigné:

\- Dis moi Ryûk, Kira il lui était déjà arrivé de tuer des innocents? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Comment il était? Et ce L alors il est comment? Il pourrait me rechercher moi aussi tu crois?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne poser qu'une question à la fois. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout ça. Tu est sure de vouloir le savoir je t'ai pourtant dit que c'était une longue histoire compliquée.

\- Je sais mais j'aimerais savoir. Répond moi s'il te plait.

\- Si tu insiste.

Ryûk qui voletait se posa sur une pierre tombale:

\- Son histoire t'intéresse enfin. Prend tu conscience de tes actes? Kira il s'appelait Light Yagami. C'était un homme qui voulait devenir un dieu et juger tout les criminels. Mais à côté de toi c'était autre chose , il écrivait au moins une centaine de nom par jour. Il avait surement détruit ça conscience car cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

\- Ah quand même , mais c'est pour ça qu'il a été repéré aussi. En plus il ne faisait que des crise cardiaque comme mode opératoire.

\- Oui c'est vrai il a été repéré par Interpole puis par L le plus grand détective du monde. Mais il cherchait à être reconnu en tant que Dieu du nouveau monde. Il lui est déjà arrivé de tuer bien plus qu'un innocent. Pour son but rien ne l'arrêtait. Il avait beaucoup plus de détermination que toi.

Aika baissa la tête songeuse et le shinigami repris:

\- Qu'est ce qui te motive toi?

Il la pointa de son gros doigt noir.

\- Lui il s'ennuyait et détestait le monde dans lequel il vivait alors il a décidé de le nettoyer.

\- Ce qui me motive...? C'est ce que je vois tout les jours à la télévision. Une femme a été agresser par un tel ,un autre à tué des enfants qui sortaient de l'école juste par plaisir. Certain autres qui détruisent tout juste par religion ou autres idéologies. Certain qui tue des vielles femmes juste pour 20 euros dans un tiroir... Ca m'insupporte ils doivent être jugé mais il échappe au système bien trop laxiste! Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé moi aussi je tuerais mon agresseur. Mais je n'ai jamais su qui c'était... Enfin voilà ce qui m'anime au fond. Je veux sauver des femmes comme moi encore pure et innocente. C'est tout.

Ryûk se contenta de la réponse en riant:

\- Intéressant. Mais tu sais que Light est mort? N'as tu pas peur de finir comme lui? Il a réussit à avoir L au bout du compte mais un nouveau L est apparut. Le danger est permanent.

Aika se mordit l'ongle:

\- Light est mort comment? Raconte moi tout s'il te plait, de A a Z! De toute façon j'ai déjà commencer à faire comme Kira je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je suis aussi déterminé. Et je resterais discrète! L ne me trouveras pas comme ça car il ne saura pas que j'existe! D'ailleurs je ne tue pas avec des crises cardiaques.

Ryûk ria encore plus fort que d'ordinaire:

\- Tu as affaire à du lourd tu sais. On verra bien si il ne te trouvera pas ce second L.

Le shinigami se mit alors à raconter l'histoire de Light Yagami sous le regard attentive d'Aika. Il fallait qu'elle ai toutes les informations pour ne plus faire d'erreurs. Plus jamais...Que l'histoire avec le professeur ne recommence pas à nouveau et qu'elle reste toujours dans l'ombre...


	4. Chp 4 : Un ennui n'arrive jamais seul

**Voilà la suite! J'oublis souvent de passer sur ce site pour publier , c'est embêtant mdr.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Chapitre 4 : Un ennui n'arrive jamais seul

 _[ Etats-Unis , Samedi 28 Mars ]_

Near était épuisé. Cela faisait une semaine non stop qu'il cherchait toutes sortes d'informations qui pourraient être liées de près ou de loin aux nombreux suicides sanglants commis dans le monde, mais surtout au Japon. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis, tellement son instinct lui dictait ce qu'il craignait le plus. Un retour de Kira. Bien sûr Light étant mort, il se doutait que si une personne rencontrait un shinigami ou un cahier de la mort, elle ne ferait pas les mêmes choix que lui. Cependant, cela ne le rassurait pas car il pourrait être pire que Yagami.

Son assistante Hal Lidner entra dans la sombre pièce où était Near. L'endroit était rempli d'ordinateurs et de feuilles disposées ça et là. Il y avait aussi des caméras de sécurité et des appareils hautement coûteux mais très utiles pour toutes sortes de filatures. Hal s'approcha du jeune détective et lui tendit des papiers:

\- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé, Near. Enfin je veux dire L. Je n'ai trouvé aucun autre suicide de cette envergure avant la date que vous m'avez donné, le 25 février 2015.

Il saisit les documents et commença à les parcourir avec rapidité:

\- Merci Lidner, appelez moi Near si vous le voulez du temps que cela ne sort pas d'ici. Et sinon vous avez fait les recherches sur le suicide de la date que je vous ai donné? Vous pourriez me résumer les faits.

Hal consulta son bloc:

\- Bien sûr. Le 25 février 2015 un jeune homme Naraku Murami s'est suicidé dans la cour de son école d'une façon effroyable. Il s'est tranché les veines puis s'est coupé la langue pour finalement se crever les yeux et mourir d'une perte de sang. Il était accompagné de Seigi Yamaro son meilleur ami. Cependant celui-ci se serait évanoui durant le suicide. Mais d'autres témoins qui ont entendu les cris du jeune homme ont confirmé les faits depuis leurs salles de classes. Hum... la cause du dopage a été réfuté car il n'avait rien dans le sang et qu'il était en parfaite santé. Il est aussi précisé qu'il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire, qu'il était même de bonne humeur le jour là. Un coup de folie selon les policiers et depuis cette affaire est bouclée sans plus de recherches. Ils ont interrogé famille et amis sans rien de plus.

Near se tortilla les cheveux tout en regardant les feuilles présentes sur ses genoux:

\- Je vois, c'est du très bon travail.

Hal se mordilla la lèvre, curieuse:

\- Pourquoi désirez-vous savoir tout cela? Que se passe-t-il depuis une semaine?

Le jeune détective leva un oeil de sa feuille en direction de la blonde. Il évalua la situation et décida de s'expliquer rapidement:

\- J'ai remarqué ce mois-ci un taux très élevé de suicide de part le monde. Enfin surtout au Japon. Mais ce ne sont pas de simples pendaisons, c'est toujours des faits atroces. Coups de couteaux, mutilations internes et externes. De plus, dans une affaire que je suivais de près, les coupables se sont suicidés alors que rien n'y présageait. Je me suis donc dit que quelqu'un devait les contrôler pour qu'ils se suicident. Que ce n'était pas de la volonté des suicidés. Surtout que les principales victimes sont en quelque sorte " des criminels".

\- ... Vous voulez dire... qu'un death note serait sur terre en ce moment?

\- Réfléchissez à ce que vous m'avez dit précédemment. Comment la personne se portait le 25 février?

\- De bonne humeur ce jour là et en parfaite santé...

Hal réprima sa stupéfaction. Near lui fit un sourire en coin:

\- Et ce n'est pas le seul cas que je recense , j'en ai au moins une vingtaine. Bien que les circonstances soient toujours différentes j'y vois un lien se profiler.

\- C'est tout à fait cohérent. Enfin votre instinct ne s'est jamais trompé. Mais pourquoi se concentrer sur le 25 février 2015?

Le second L lâcha le dossier que Hal venait de lui donner et se coucha pour prendre un robot en plastique. Il joua avec tout en parlant:

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucun autre suicide aussi cruel avant cette date sans qu'il n'y ait une raison en 2013-2014. Celui-ci a attiré mon attention car au même endroit il y a eu un professeur qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque le 20 Mars 2015. Puis trois jours après plus rien jusqu'à ce que les personnes que je traquais meurs.

\- Le mode opératoire de Kira? Ca aurait pu être une mort de cause naturelle non?

\- Le professeur était en parfaite santé, il était en plus employé pour le sport. Il participait à beaucoup de compétitions et rien ne laissait présager à une crise cardiaque.

\- ... Vous pensez à quoi?

Near souria tout en se retournant sur le dos:

\- Je pense que selon mes estimations une personne à eu possession d'un death note et en a fait usage la première fois sur quelqu'un qu'elle voulait éliminé. Ou alors c'était une première erreur. Que la personne a trouvé ce cahier génial et la utilisé sur les criminels depuis tout en leur infligeant des tortures. Mais que le 20 Mars elle à tuer un professeur soit par rage soit par inadvertance au vu du mode opératoire. Les crises cardiaques sont rare dans un lycée.

\- C'est un très bon raisonnement vous allez donc enquêter dans la ville où il s'est produit les deux morts là?

\- Je vais faire un peu plus de recherche là dessus et surement me concentrer sur un lycée en particulier.

\- Là ou enseignait le professeur?

\- Oui et ou le premier selon moi est mort.

\- D'accord je vais aussi aller y faire plus de recherche.

Hal Lidner se retourna et partie pour son bureau une fois l'échange terminé. Toutes ses révélations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un nouveau Kira serait en ce moment même quelque part avec un cahier de la mort? Near tenait un trop bon raisonnement pour réfuter cela. Elle savait de toute façon que ce fameux Ryûk, ou autres dieu de la mort, ne resterait pas les bras croisés éternellement.

 _[ Japon, Otaru , Dimanche 29 mars]_

Alors que tout semblait idéal pour faire la grasse matinée, le téléphone sonna réveillant par la même occasion Aika. Décidément, elle détestait les matins. Ne répondant pas aux premières sonneries , celles-ci furent insistantes si bien que la blonde dut se lever de colère pour décrocher.

\- Allô?

 _\- Allô mademoiselle Sasaki Aika?_

\- Oui c'est moi, s'exprima t-elle, grognon.

 _\- Bonjour ici l'hôpital de Kyôto, nous vous appelons car votre mère a une nouvelle fois tenté de se suicider. Si vous pouviez passer remplir quelques papiers , j'ai déjà contacté votre sœur, elle passera également._

Aika s'assit doucement sur le sol, le combiné toujours sur l'oreille:

\- Génial... Je passerais dans la matinée merci de m'avoir informé. Et rassurez moi vous n'avez pas prévenu ses ex-mari?

 _\- Bien sur que non nous connaissons la situation. Je vous attendrais alors._

\- ... Au revoir.

De colère, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Sa mère qui avait tenté de se suicider, ça ne faisait que le cinquième fois en deux ans... Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir cette femme dans un état si déplorable , elle y avait même perdu tout le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour elle. Tout ceci dû à son ex-mari , son ex-père à elle. Un homme qui battait sa mère , qui la touchait étant petite. Le passé n'était pas fabuleux et le jour où Aika avait pris les choses en main en appelant les services sociaux, elle avait condamné le peu de famille qui lui restait. Mariage parti en divorce, mari parti en prison, mère sombrant dans l'alcoolisme... Quant à sa sœur qui adorait sa mère, elle en voulait à Aika d'avoir appelé les services sociaux ce jour-là. Elle avait fui toute relation avec Aika au fil des années. Sa mère, elle , toujours aux alcooliques anonymes ne cessait de faire des bêtises que ses filles devaient encaisser. Récemment, elle avait retrouvé un homme ce qui lui avait fait remonter la pente. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci n'était là que pour lui voler l'argent de son héritage car les Sasaki étaient une famille très connue dans le monde des finances de part l'entreprise de ses grands-parents.

Tout en soupirant, Aika se prépara pour l'hôpital. Ryûk qui avait écouté la conversation, fut surpris de voir cette fille si désintéressée du malheur de sa propre mère:

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très triste de cette nouvelle.

Aika qui mis son manteau se retourna:

\- Non. Elle fait cela pour attirer l'attention, elle a bien trop peur de mourir. Elle est si lâche.

\- *rire* Fascinant. Très loin de la famille de Light Yagami.

\- Ah bon? Moi ma famille est dissoute depuis longtemps. Ma sœur m'a reniée, ma mère a sombré et mon père est un connard dont j'ai écrit le nom dans le death note dès que je l'ai utilisé la seconde fois. Le reste de la famille n'habite pas au japon et ils se fichent bien de nous.

\- Tu l'as poussé au suicide?

Aika ouvrit la porte et partit jusqu'à sa voiture:

\- Non c'est le seul où j'ai testé une méthode différente. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il souffre en tombant gravement malade et qu'il meure d'ici quelques années.

\- Niveau sadisme, tu bats des records!

Aika sourit tristement et referma la portière. Elle prit la direction de l'hôpital, lasse.

Arrivée dans le couloir de l'hôpital , Aika chercha la chambre où avait été placée sa mère. C'est alors qu'elle se cogna contre une personne, les deux basculant à la renverse. L'homme qui était tombé jura puis la regarda de travers:

\- Toi ici!

Aika le fixa:

\- Seigi... Quel bonheur de te revoir.

Le jeune homme était accompagné d'un psychologue, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était celui du lycée. Il aida Aika à se lever:

\- Oh mais c'est mademoiselle Sasaki! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de vous voir. Vous avez toujours ma carte?

\- Oui, je l'ai toujours mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Vous êtes sûre? Vous avez vécu une situation traumatisante tout de même. Et puis votre passé est toujours loin d'être réglé.

Aika sursauta:

\- Comment vous savez cela!?

\- Je sais tout sur vous , j'ai été votre psychologue durant votre enfance, bien qu'après cela vous ayez cessé de venir.

Aika écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvint maintenant avoir vu un psychologue étant jeune. Il avait toujours les cheveux bruns en bataille et des lunettes mal disposées sur le nez. Si bien qu'avec une nouvelle coupe et des lentilles de contact vertes elle ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu. Un peu à l'écart de la conversation, Seigi écoutait attentivement la suite de la conversation:

\- Je vois c'est possible en effet.

\- Je vois toujours votre soeur vous savez, elle me parle de vous des fois. Vous devriez vraiment venir consulter, cela vous apaiserait. J'ai appris que votre mère était encore internée...

Aika était vraiment gênée de la tournure que prenait la conversation, surtout que Ryûk au loin riait sadiquement de tout son cœur:

\- Oui justement je suis un peu pressée, je vous laisse...

Ni une ni deux, Aika se faufila entre les deux homme et retourna à la recherche de la chambre:

\- Tu comptes aller le voir? ria Ryûk

\- Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas une faiblarde. Les traumatismes c'est mon lot quotidien entre mon père, mon passé et mon ex.

Arrivée à la 203, elle ouvrit la porte et entra sans frapper. Sa mère était là, allongée. Son bras droit était retenu par sa sœur Mayu Sasaki telle une scène sortie d'un mauvais mélodrame. Le silence fut de mise dès qu'Aika entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'approcha de sa mère qui la regarda en larmes:

\- Oh Aika mon enfant comme je suis contente de te voir!

Elle tendit la main que Aika ne prit pas:

\- Tu as besoin de combien ce coup-ci pour les frais d'hôpitaux?

Mayu se leva précipitamment renversant sa chaise:

\- Un peu de respect tu es en présence de notre mère! Toujours aussi froide et sans gène! Personne ne t'as demandé de venir!

Aika s'assit sur une chaise sans la regarder:

\- Dur de ne pas venir quand l'hôpital te supplie de venir et que ta mère est ruinée à cause d'un second mari volage.

Mayu lui donna une claque qui ne fit pas réagir Aika:

\- Tais-toi! Je m'occupe de maman, tu peux y aller!

Aika prit les papiers à côté du lit de sa mère et compléta les informations qu'il faillait en silence. Sa mère quant à elle se plaignit à Mayu dans sa comédie habituelle. Sa soeur était trop jeune pour avoir connu les déboires de son père. Et trop jeune pour comprendre à quel point sa mère était une manipulatrice hors pair. En effet, Mayu n'avait que 18 ans et était en pleine crise d'identité. Perdue dans les méandres de la vie.

Une fois les papiers remplis et la somme payée, Aika rentra chez elle pleine de haine et d'amertume. Elle avait hâte de se défouler sur des criminels. Et c'est sans plus attendre qu'elle ouvrit son death note pour noter quelques noms. Au niveau des descriptions celles-ci furent encore plus sadiques que d'ordinaire.

 _[ Japon - Lycée Okuse - Jeudi 2 Mai ]_

Le jeudi matin fût une journée ordinaire au lycée Okuse. Aika arriva en retard, elle se plaça seule au fond et travailla en silence ignorant ses deux amies Hanae et Mana. Histoire de ne pas se faire voir de Hanae, Ryûk avait pour ordre de rester sur le toit. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et allait voir dans les autres classes pour s'occuper.

Une fois l'heure du repas arrivée, Aika partit se mettre dans un coin du terrain de basket et mangea tranquillement son bentô. Le silence et le calme lui faisaient toujours du bien même si l'ennui la prenait quand personne ne lui parlait. Alors que la blonde mangeait son omelette spéciale , Hanae et Mana vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- Aika... On aimerait te parler, s'exclama Mana.

N'ayant aucune réponse elle continua:

\- Ces derniers temps tu nous évites et tout ça depuis l'histoire de ce cahier emprunté... Tu sais, Hanae s'en veuT et c'est bête de se faire la tête pour ça. Je suis sûre que le fait que le professeur soit mort devant toi t'a troublée mais on peut t'aider à aller mieux!

\- Oui tout à fait et je t'ai même racheté un cahier noir , regarde! dit Hanae.

Celle-ci lui tendit le cahier. Aika daigna enfin lever le nez de son repas pour prendre le cahier:

\- Merci pour le livre mais je veux rester seule.

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Aika:

\- Pourquoi? Dirent-elle en cœur. On a fait quelque chose de mal? Rester seule te fera du mal...

Alors que Aika allait répondre, Hanae se mit à hurler. Elle pointa alors Ryûk du doigt, qui voletait insouciamment vers un autre bâtiment. Il adorait se promener partout. Aika fit les gros yeux puis fit mine de rien. La chaleur lui monta au visage, la peur commençait à l'envahir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? s'exclama Mana regardant un peu partout.

\- LA , LA-BAS ! IL Y A UN ... UN ... TRUC VOLANT NOIR!

\- Mais je ne vois rien , lui dit son amie.

\- Tu es aveugle! Il vient de... AH ! Il a traversé le bâtiment de français!

Hanae hurlait à pleins poumons et beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent sur elle. Aika devait agir:

\- Calme-toi Hanae il n'y a rien du tout c'est une hallucination!

Hanae était en nage et courut vers le bâtiment de français suivie de Mana et Aika, rouge de peur. Tôt ou tard, se dit-elle, ça devait arriver:

\- Mana va chercher le psychologue Nikaidou Nishijima et l'infirmière s'il te plaît, je me charge de Hanae.

En panique et dans le flou total, Mana acquiesça et partit en direction des bâtiments de soins. Aika quant à elle tenta de rattraper Hanae qui courrait plutôt vite comparé à d'habitude.

\- Je te jure que je l'ai vu, dit-elle en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

Aika voulait la raisonner:

\- Mais enfin les monstres qui passent dans les murs ça n'existe pas... Hanae reviens!

Son amie monta les escaliers quatre à quatre suivie de Aika à bout de souffle. La course, c'était pas du tout son truc. Arrivé au dernier étage, Ryuk était en train de sortir d'une classe juste devant Hanae qui tomba à la renverse en hurlant. Aika qui arrivait seulement en haut des escaliers fit des signes paniqués à Ryuk pour qu'il monte sur le toit. Le shinigami se mit à rire et traversa le plafond. Hanae resta plantée les yeux exorbités sur le sol. Au fond, Aika ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait eu la même réaction un mois et quelques plus tôt...

Elle attendit le psychologue et l'infirmière qui arrivèrent assez rapidement. Les "médecins" et les trois amies descendirent donc dans le bloc de soins pour allonger Hanae qui ne cessait de répéter l'avoir vu et même touché. L'infirmière la calma un peu et la fit boire. De son côté, Mana partit prévenir les professeurs et les parents de Hanae qui devait rentrer chez elle. Quant à Aika elle se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Nikaidou-sensei le psychologue.

\- Décidément, il se passe beaucoup de choses inexplicables dans ce lycée en ce moment, commença-t-il devant une Aika tendue.

\- En effet...

\- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est la façon dont elle en a fait une description très précise de ce monstre volant. C'est impossible d'imaginer tout cela.

Aika se mordit la lèvre:

\- Vous dites qu'elle a vraiment vu un monstre c'est ça?

\- Non je n'irais pas jusque là mais ça m'intrigue tout de même. Je connais la réaction des gens et la sienne est unique car niveau mental elle n'a aucun souci. J'aimerais faire de plus amples recherches sur son cas!

\- Ouais...

C'était vraiment pas bon du tout ça mais dans un sens à part la prendre pour une folle, les gens ne la croiraient pas... Pauvre Hanae... Aika savait qu'elle aurait du mettre encore plus de distance.

Ryuk lui, arriva derrière Nikaidou comme si de rien était, ce qui fit pâlir Aika. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas touché le cahier bien au chaud chez elle. Le psychologue se retourna à la vue de ce que fixait Aika mais il ne vit rien et reprit:

\- Et sinon un petit rendez-vous avec moi ça ne vous tente toujours pas?

Aika soupira:

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je viendrais quand je le voudrais monsieur...

\- Bien, je n'insiste pas mais n'oublie pas que ma porte est ouverte , je te sens... Tendue.

Il partit en faisant un regard provocateur. Il y avait en lui comme un désir de connaissance et une soif d'étudier de nouveaux spécimens. Comme aux rayons X, il regardait les gens pour les ouvrir et tenter de percer leur secret. C'était effrayant.

Lorsque Aika se retrouva seule elle baissa d'un ton mais exprima son mécontentement à Ryuk qui haussa les épaules:

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me verrait de si loin. Hé hé , je me demande comment tu va te sortir de ça car elle va forcement me revoir.

Aika soupira:

\- Du temps que tu te colles pas derrière moi ça va. Reste toujours loin... Entre ça , ma famille et ce psychologue bizarre je me sens prise dans une situation inextricable...

Une fois les remontrances terminées, la jeune femme retourna en cours et finit sa journée avec Mana qui ne cessait de lui parler de l'incident. Histoire d'en remettre une couche. Etonnamment, Seigi n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas son jour.

Quand les cours prirent fin, Aika et Mana partirent par la cour de l'école passant par-derrière même si cela était interdit en temps normal. Mais le chemin était plus rapide jusqu'à la gare... Au loin, la blonde vit une équipe de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'agiter pour sortir du matériel dans le lycée. Elle y vit également la directrice et des personnes en costume parler sérieusement et vivement. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Des techniciens?

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'était que les techniciens étaient en train de sortir des caméras et du matériel d'enregistrement du camion.


	5. Chp 5: Qui sont les alliés & ennemis?

**Voilà la suite, un double chapitre parce que je prend du retard dans mes publications tellement je suis tête en l'air xD**

Chapitre 5: Qui sont les alliés, qui sont les ennemis?

 _[ Japon - Lycée Okuse - Mardi 7 Avril ]_

Après un long week-end de pâques durant lequel Aika avait dû rendre visite à sa mère et avait pris de son temps pour travailler au chenil de sa ville, celle-ci retourna en cours. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec Ryûk et Hanae... Le shinigami avait seulement pour ordre de ne pas rester derrière Aika mais il voletait insouciamment dans le ciel, avide de voir tout ce que les humains pouvaient faire. De toute manière, la blonde ne pouvait pas le cacher quelque part et Ryûk insistait pour être toujours présent... C'est en soupirant qu'elle se rendit vers sa salle de classe.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, une élève se trouvait bien loin de sa salle de classe. Hanae Shimaki était dans le bureau du psychologue Nikaidou Nishijima depuis son arrivée ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas été en cours le vendredi et avait profité du petit congé pour se reposer. Hanae était en pleine conversation avec le psychologue quand un homme en costume noir entra dans la pièce:

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger. Est ce que je pourrais vous parler?

Nikaidou haussa un sourcil et sourit faussement:

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Monsieur...?

\- Oh, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Stephen Gevanni, je travaille pour une agence qui s'occupe d'une affaire pour l'école. Je ne pourrais vous en dire plus. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser et aussi à mademoiselle * il ouvrit son calepin* Shimaki Hanae.

La principale intéressée sursauta:

\- Je...Je suis là.

\- Ah! Enchanté alors.

\- Quelles sont vos questions, demanda Nikaidou. C'est que j'ai un programme assez chargé et mademoiselle Shimaki ici présente doit aller en classe.

Gevanni acquiesça:

\- Bien sûr je serais bref. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une jeune demoiselle aurait aperçu une sorte de monstre volant dans votre école, j'aimerais avoir plus de détails.

Hanae se raidit sans rien dire et Nikaidou la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se mit à rire doucement:

\- Vous croyez à ces rumeurs, monsieur Gevanni? Un peu de sérieux. Mademoiselle Hanae m'a expliqué que la fatigue l'avait emportée et qu'elle avait vu un gros oiseau sur le toit de l'école. Bien entendu, tout est déformé par les autres élèves et c'en est assez risible, vous ne trouvez pas!?

\- Je vois... Mademoiselle, est-ce vrai? Vous savez, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Hanae sourit faussement:

\- Bien sûr, vous savez la vie n'est pas simple en ce moment et je fais des crises de nerfs pour rien. C'était juste un énorme oiseau je suis sûre de moi. Je l'ai même revu en repartant , une sorte de gros hérons noir et gris.

Gevanni fit une tête frustrée et Nikaidou sourit:

\- Cette élève souffre d'un stress intense mais je m'en occupe, ne vous en faites pas. Je me demande quelle sorte d'organisation peut donc s'occuper de ce genre de détails stupides?

\- ... C'est confidentiel.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Et vous travaillez pour l'école ou vous êtes là de votre propre chef? J'ai entrevu votre arrivée jeudi soir, vous aviez l'air vraiment occupé à installer tout ce matériel d'enregistrement. On dirait presque le FBI.

Gevanni se sentit soudain mal a l'aise en la présence de monsieur Nishijima qui le regardait à travers ses lentilles vert clair:

\- S'il vous plaît, veuillez ne pas ébruiter le fait de notre présence monsieur Nikaidou-dono. De plus, cette élève ne doit pas être au courant, n'avez-vous donc pas reçu un ordre de votre supérieur!

\- Oh excusez ma curiosité maladive. Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hanae ne dira rien n'est-ce pas petite demoiselle?

Hanae hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle regardait les deux hommes se battre psychologiquement entre eux. Gevanni rangea alors son carnet:

\- Bien, si jamais un fait étrange devait intervenir ou si vous voulez parler d'un monstre ou autre, je vous laisse ma carte.

Il donna sa carte à Hanae et au psychologue puis s'excusa en s'inclinant et partit quelque peu frustré.

Une fois seul, le psychologue se tourna vers sa patiente:

\- Tu as très bien fait de ne rien dire ma petite Hanae, tu n'aurais pas voulu être internée et prise pour une folle.

\- Oui... J'ai dit ce que vous m'avez dit de dire, je suis contente que vous soyez la monsieur Nikaidou. Vous êtes le seul à me croire et je ne veux pas qu'on m'enferme comme les fous... Je vous jure que je l'ai vu...

Le psychologue lui caressa la tête:

\- Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas, j'aimerais tellement le voir moi aussi... Si tu le revoies, essaye de m'en faire un dessin ou de me dire où il est! En attendant, tu dois aller en cours petite demoiselle!

Hanae acquiesça et se leva. En partant, elle lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main puis ferma la porte derrière elle. De son côté, monsieur Nishijima se servit un café en souriant. Il ressentait un bonheur immense. Il aimait beaucoup les faits divers, il était curieux de tout et voulait toujours tout savoir. Que faisaient ces hommes en costume ici? Pourquoi placer des caméras? Un monstre existait-il vraiment quelque part et était-ce en rapport avec ces hommes en noir? Un suicide sanglant et une crise cardiaque d'un professeur non malade, était-ce normal?

Toutes ces questions le rendaient fou de bonheur. Il voulait savoir et il saurait! Il garderait rien que pour lui Hanae Shimaki son seul lien entre tout ça et il tenterait de s'approcher encore plus de la vérité mais par où fallait-il passer? Par Seigi et Aika, les deux personnes étant en lien avec le suicide de Naraku et le prof de sport mort?

 _[ Au même instant - Etats-Unis ]_

Near reçut enfin un appel de Gevanni qui lui fit un rapport de sa conversation avec le psychologue de l'école et l'élève qui aurait vu un monstre selon les rumeurs. Une fois qu'il eut tout raconté, Gevanni attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas:

 _\- L ...? Vous en pensez quoi?_

-... Honnêtement, je suis perplexe.

 _\- La jeune fille m'a assuré n'avoir rien vu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun shinigami dans les environs, il suffit de voir une autre piste, continua Stephen Gevanni._

Near qui venait de finir un puzzle, démonta la pièce centrale:

\- C'est possible, oui. Mais il se peut qu'elle ne vous ait pas dit la vérité pour de quelconques raisons. Vous êtes un étranger, après tout. Mais la raison du pourquoi m'échappe, je sens qu'il manque une pièce quelque part.

 _\- Que dois-je faire alors...?_

\- Pour le moment, rien, restez dans les environs. On va maintenant se concentrer sur les caméras. Elles viennent tout juste de se mettre en route.

 _\- Bien, je reste en attente alors._

Near coupa la communication et se tortilla les cheveux devant ses cinquante écrans en marche. Chaque pièce de l'établissement possédait au minimum deux caméras avec micro. Bien entendu certaines pièces était dépourvues de ces caméras car la directrice trouvait que cela allait au-delà du droit privé de chaque élève. Il n'y en avait pas dans les toilettes, dans les vestiaires, dans l'infirmerie, dans les bureaux des enseignants et du corps médical. Or la cantine , les salles de cours, le gymnase , la cour, les couloirs, les escaliers et tout le reste était sous le feu des projecteurs de Near. Bien entendu, le deuxième L avait parcouru tous les dossiers de l'affaire Naraku Murami et de la crise cardiaque du professeur de sport. Il mit donc en écran central la classe où se trouvait le plus de liens possibles avec ces histoires. Soit la classe de Aika, Seigi , Hanae et Mana. La classe de BTS spécialité gestion avec plus de trente-cinq élèves à son actif.

Arrivée en plein cours, Hanae s'aperçut bien vite que la classe était très bruyante. Aujourd'hui était prévu un projet de fin d'année qui sera utilisé pour les examens finaux. Le thème ayant été choisi et les documents distribués, il ne restait plus qu'à former les groupes. Hanae était soulagée d'être arrivée avant cela, sinon avec qui se serait-elle retrouvée! C'est donc pleine de hâte qu'elle s'assit à côté de Mana et Aika qui avaient prit une table de trois:

\- Ouf, j'ai failli louper les choix des groupes! Chuchota-t-elle inutilement vu le bruit des autres élèves.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on t'aurais prise dans l'équipe, s'exprima Mana. En plus Aika s'est excusée et tout alors redevenons le bon trio que nous sommes. Et au fait tu étais où? Ca va?

Aika sourit, écoutant ses deux amies attentivement.

\- J'étais chez le psychologue Nikaidou, faudra que je vous raconte tout ça quand on ira manger! J'ai pleins de trucs à raconter!

\- On a hâte, répliqua Mana.

Le prof haussa le ton et tout le monde se tut:

\- Tout de même un peu de silence. N'oubliez pas que vous aurez une épreuve pratique là-dessus à l'examen en juin. Sinon, pour les équipes je voudrais des équipes de quatre. Une fois que vous y êtes, inscrivez les noms sur les polycopiés et commencez les recherches d'idées.

Mana soupira:

\- Roh ça pouvait pas être de trois... On va devoir se taper un boulet.

\- Je suis d'accord on s'entend tellement mal avec les autres de toute façon personne ne voudra faire équipe avec nous , acquiesça Hanae.

\- Et pourtant moi je vais faire équipe avec vous.

Les trois amies se retournèrent vers Seigi qui rajusta ses lunettes fièrement. Aika fit un regard mauvais:

\- Sauf que nous on ne le veut pas.

\- Tu n'as pas trop le choix, regarde autour de toi, tout le monde est en équipe. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi, Sasaki.

-...

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent de longues secondes sans rien dire. Aika ne le sentait pas du tout. Depuis peu de temps, il ne cessait de la suivre partout , de la regarder, de l'aborder. Mais que voulait-il donc ? A contre-cœur, elle dut accepter et finit les quatre heures de cours à côté de lui. Il la regardait encore plus intensément que les autres fois.

Une fois l'heure des cours du matin terminée, Seigi susurra à Aika qu'il voulait la voir seule à seul ce qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Elle expliqua à Hanae et Mana qu'elle les rejoindrait au centre commercial d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Sur ce, Seigi et Aika s'installèrent sur un banc de l'école, loin de toute agitation mais encore plus proche des caméras de Near:

\- Que me veux-tu encore? Ne me dis pas que tu veux me parler du projet je ne te croirais pas.

Seigi eut un petit rictus:

\- Non en effet, je me fiche bien de ce projet, j'aurais une bonne note de toute façon. Par contre j'aimerais bien parler de Naraku Murami avec toi. Après tout, tu étais son ex et moi son meilleur ami, on devrait au moins pouvoir parler de lui ensembles.

\- ... Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais parler avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas. il ne te manque pas du tout, n'est-ce pas? Au contraire, tu es contente qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire oui. Mais toi tu est toujours là et c'est désespérant. Tu n'a pas prévu un petit suicide pour ces prochains jours?

Seigi rit sans une once d'humour:

\- Non désolé, très peu pour moi. En fait, je suis à la recherche de ce pourquoi il s'est suicidé et je me demande si c'est pas toi la cause.

\- Tu parles. Il se foutait bien de ce que je pouvais faire ou dire je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en serais la cause.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison sur ce point, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée qu'il s'est suicidé sur un coup de folie. Tu n'as aucune idée?

\- Ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête était loin d'être logique pour moi, réprima Aika les cheveux en arrière.

\- C'est pas faux. Même moi j'avais du mal à la comprendre parfois. Mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes quand même, est-ce toi qui l'a t...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Nikaidou Nishijima débarqua en plein milieu du banc. Il sourit et leur proposa une sucette:

\- Ca vous tente?

Les deux jeunes gens qui habituellement se regardaient froidement échangèrent pour une fois un regard complice et interrogateur sur ce fameux psychologue. En un regard, ils se comprirent immédiatement. Et Nikaidou le remarqua aussi:

\- Désolé de vous interrompre en fait je tenais à vous parler avant d'aller manger. Vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau cinq petites minutes!

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'on a pas trop le choix, réprima Seigi en se levant.

Seigi et Aika prirent donc la route du bureau sous l'œil fasciné de Near. Ces trois-là étaient fortement intéressants!

Arrivés dans le bureau, Nikaidou ferma bien les portes et leur servit un peu de thé. Il s'installa sur son siège avec un café en main. Il but une gorgé avant de s'exprimer calmement:

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous en parler mais j'aimerais vous informer d'une chose importante. En revanche, cette information ne sera pas gratuite mais je peux vous jurer que ce serait bête de passer à côté.

Seigi et Aika échangèrent encore un regard puis Seigi prit la parole:

\- En quoi ça nous concerne? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez.

\- Ca concerne l'école entière mais il n'y a que vous deux qui m'intéressez je voudrais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je vous révèle ce qu'il se passe dans cette école en ce moment même et en échange vous revenez consulter chez moi.

Aika se posa mille et une questions en une fraction de seconde. Il se passe un truc dans l'école? Un truc que l'on cache aux élèves? Pourquoi , quand , comment? Est-ce dangereux? Est-ce en rapport avec Murami ou Hanae?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ici personnellement. J'aime pas ne pas savoir... s'exprima Aika à voix haute.

Seigi était septique:

\- La seule chose qui vous intéresse donc c'est qu'on vienne vous voir dans votre bureau pour des consultations? Vous êtes bizarre quand même.

Nikaidou but une autre gorgée, les regardant avec fascination:

\- Récemment, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ce lycée et avec vous. Assister à un suicide, à une mort. Votre amie qui voit des choses, sans parler de vos passés qui ne sont pas fameux. En tant que psychologue, je ne peut laisser passer de telles choses et comme vous ne voulez pas venir en parler, je me vois dans l'obligation de trouver un compromis.

Seigi et Aika y réfléchirent puis ils acceptèrent. Après tout, un rendez vous ou deux avec lui qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire? Mais ce qu'il se passait dans l'école les intéressait. Surtout Aika qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle-même.

\- Parfait alors je vais vous le dire sans détour. Une organisation secrète dont je ne connais pas le but a installé dans cette école des caméras et des micros pour filmer les moindres détails de la vie ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec les derniers incidents ici. Je ne sais pas. Donc si vous voulez parler de choses comme sur le banc tout à l'heure, faites-le plutôt dans les toilettes où il n'y a pas de caméra. Ou alors ici même!

Seigi fut surpris d'apprendre cela et commença à en imaginer les raisons. De son côté, Aika blêmit... Une organisation, des caméras, des micros, son death note, Kira, L... Cela ressemblait fortement à la façon dont le premier L avait commencé à opérer avec Light Yagami l'ancien Kira. L'avait-on trouvé? Comment était-ce possible? Qui était donc ce L ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait tant d'erreurs que cela.

Complètement perdue et désorientée, elle finit par rejoindre Mana et Hanae qui raconta ce qui c'était passé ce matin-là avec Nikaidou. Aika pensa qu'elle venait de se faire arnaquer avec la proposition du psychologue puisque Hanae était au courant aussi... Elle se demandait même si il n'avait pas fait exprès de venir avant que Hanae ne lui en parle...

Quand Aika rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle s'affala sur le canapé. Ryûk s'installa sur le sol, mangeant une pomme, totalement détendu.

\- Dis-moi Ryûk. Ce Near il est si fort que ça?

Le shinigami tourna la tête dans sa direction:

\- Oui aussi fort que l'ancien L ou Light Yagami. Pourquoi cette question?

\- ... Apparemment des caméras ont été installées au lycée et des micros. Il paraît qu'une organisation s'intéresserait à notre lycée. J'ai appris ça par le psy et par mon amie, bien que à la base je ne devrais même pas être au courant... Ca ressemble à la méthode de L tu ne trouves pas...?

Ryûk rit un peu:

\- Oui totalement.

\- Ca voudrait dire qu'il saurait que j'ai un death note? Qu'un autre Kira tue des criminels? Pourtant je ne tue jamais de la même façon et je n'écris pas beaucoup de noms! En plus je ne tue jamais par crise cardiaque...

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour vous comprendre. Par contre avec toutes les informations qu'ils ont sur le death note et les shinigamis, c'est plus facile pour eux de faire les liens avec ce qu'il se passe. C'est différent d'avec Light Yagami.

\- C'est vrai oui... Je dois redoubler d'attention, Ryûk. Je ne dois d'ailleurs plus te parler au lycée bien que de toute façon tu ne dois pas m'approcher. Je dois faire profil bas. Mais c'est dur de savoir quoi faire entre ce psy bizarre , Seigi qui me colle, Hanae qui te voit et qui a utilisé le livre et Mana qui ne comprend rien du tout... Je suis perdue.

\- C'est ça, la lutte pour la survie. C'est vous les humains qui êtes le plus fort à ce jeu. Vas-tu gagner ou L va-t-il te trouver! C'est ça qui est marrant!

Le shinigami se mit à rire sadiquement et Aika soupira:

\- Tu as un drôle d'humour , Ryûk.

 _[ Japon - Hôpital de Kyôto - Mercredi 8 Avril - le soir ]_

Aika venait d'arriver à l'hôpital où sa mère était mise en attende pour sa sortie. Les médecins avaient toujours peur qu'elle se suicide. Comme à son habitude, Aika rentra à l'accueil puis s'annonça. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle en profita pour acheter quelques friandises à manger dans un petit distributeur puis monta les marches des escaliers. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir elle vit le numéro de la chambre de sa mère mais elle aperçut aussi un homme en costume noir en sortir accompagné de Maya sa sœur.

L'homme en question la salua en la remerciant puis partit vers l'ascenseur un bloc-notes à la main. Aika fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Maya:

\- C'était qui lui?

Sa sœur fit un regard fâché:

\- Un bonjour ne t'arracherait pas la langue, tu sais.

\- ... * soupir* Bonjour Maya, dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Qui était cet homme?

La jeune Sasaki pesta et rentra dans la chambre suivie de sa grande sœur:

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui c'était, il a dit s'appeler Gevanni. Il voulait avoir des informations sur notre famille et tout ça. Comme les médecins ont dit que ce n'était pas dangereux, j'ai raconté un peu tout ce que je savais sur nous. Sûrement un gars qui s'occupe des affaires familiales ou de notre père.

Aika se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa rage. Gevanni. C'est le nom que lui avait donné Hanae sur le type qui était venu lui poser des questions. Elle devait donc bien en conclure qu'on était après elle. Et que ce L ou Near peu importe son nom, serait redoutable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se protéger mais comment?


	6. Chp 6 : Approche

Chapitre 6 : Approche

 _[ Japon - Lycée Okuse - Lundi 20 Avril 2015 ]_

Toujours sous pression et sans solution, Aika Sasaki continuait d'aller en cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle écrivait des noms le soir dont elle programmait les heures sur la totalité de la journée. Elle tuait toutes sortes de personnes dont les crimes étaient impardonnables. Dernièrement, elle avait éliminé un professeur qui forçait ses élèves, filles ou garçons, à faire des choses sexuelles contre de meilleures notes et appréciations. La description de sa mort était toujours aussi sadique avec une fin parfaite pour son crime. La jeune blonde y prenait goût. Pendant la journée, Aika se faisait toute petite au lycée. Elle évitait de regarder Ryûk et ne lui parlait pas jusqu'à être enfin seule dans la rue ou chez elle. Elle restait avec Mana et Hanae en se faisant passer pour une élève modèle.

Bien entendu, ce matin-là elle ne put échapper à Nikaidou Nishijima qui la choppa dès son arrivée, comme un faucon fonçant sur sa proie:

\- Mademoiselle Sasaki, comme je suis heureux de vous croiser enfin! On aurait dit que vous cherchiez à m'évitez.

\- Qu'allez-vous donc chercher là, déclara Aika joueuse, je suis simplement une élève qui est occupée.

Le psychologue sourit:

\- Oh je n'en doute pas. Par contre, nous avions un petit accord vous et moi. Vous ne l'avez pas oublié?

\- Bien sûr que non Monsieur Nikaidou. Je suppose que ce matin serait idéal pour un rendez-vous.

\- Exactement, suivez-moi dans mon bureau!

Le psychologue, en arrivant dans son bureau, servit à Aika une tasse de thé vert au caramel. la jeune blonde tripota son verre:

\- Dites-moi Monsieur, comment connaissez-vous mon thé favori ? Et comment savez-vous que je ne bois pas de café?

\- Simple coïncidence!

Aika fit un regard sceptique qui amusa Nikaidou:

\- J'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur vous pour mieux vous cerner. Pour notre entretien c'est important et puis je voulais voir comment la jeune petite Sasaki avait grandi!

\- ... Je vois... J'ai du mal à me souvenir de vous.

\- Ah, la mémoire des enfants. C'est fascinant! Très peu de personnes se souviennent de leur enfance et surtout s'ils vivent des traumatismes.

Aika but une gorgée de thé:

\- Et sinon que teniez-vous tant à savoir sur moi?

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qu'il s'est passée dans votre vie depuis que votre mère vous élevait seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sauf si vous avez autre chose à me dire sur votre vie. Quelque chose dont vous aimeriez partagez le secret ou le besoin?

Aika pensa au Death Note un court instant puis se raidit:

\- Puisque vous tenez à savoir mon passé je vais vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis...

\- Ca vous fera du bien! N'hésitez pas à me parler je suis psychologue je garde tous les secrets.

La jeune blondinette resta interdite face au psychologue. On aurait dit qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle cachait au fond elle. Au final, elle s'autorisa à lui parler du début de son passé, puis se dirigea en cours dès que la cloche sonna. Elle imaginait déjà ce que serait le prochain rendez-vous... Elle n'en avait pas envie... Elle n'aimait pas son passé.

Arrivant en classe de gestion, Aika rejoignit ses deux amies. Elle se plaça sur la table devant les deux jeunes filles:

\- Coucou les filles, ça va?

\- Super bien, répondit Mana avec un magazine de manga à la main.

Hanae ne dit rien , elle regardait par la fenêtre cherchant quoique ce soit d'anormal. Aika la remarqua et sortit ses affaires sans rien dire. Ryûk était, normalement, dans la classe d'à côté. Sur ce le professeur de gestion, un vieil homme aux cheveux bruns et aux habits démodés, entra en classe et réclama le silence. Les élèves se mirent debout devant leur bureau puis saluèrent l'enseignant. Celui-ci les fit s'asseoir.

Alors que le cours devait débuter par l'éternelle phase de présence, le professeur resta debout devant son bureau :

\- Bien le bonjour mes chers élèves. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier car nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre classe. Celui-ci a été transféré récemment et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour l'obtention du BTS et j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

Des petits mots fusèrent entre les élèves sur ce que pourrait donner ce nouvel élève! Homme? Femme? Intello? Nullard? Tout y passait où l'enseignant dut rétablir l'ordre. La porte en bois s'ouvrit alors sur la principale qui amena l'élève transféré.

Celui-ci entra doucement dans la classe se tripotant ses cheveux blancs comme de la neige. Il ne dévoila pas ses yeux qui restaient cachés sous ses mèches rebelles. Il marchait un peu bancalement, tentant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon blanc un peu trop long pour lui. Sa chemise était elle aussi d'un blanc éclatant rendant le tout presque trop lumineux. Le jeune homme se mit sur l'estrade du professeur et resta silencieux. Il leva lentement les yeux pour analyser chaque partie de la pièce. Il se stoppa sur Seigi un moment puis sur Aika, ce qui la rendit perplexe.

Le professeur salua par la suite la principale et le poussa à se présenter. Le silence régna un petit moment avant que le jeune garçon décide enfin à parler:

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mihael Keehl. J'espère que je passerais un bon moment avec vous.

Le jeune Mihael qui était en réalité Near soit Nate River ou L ,regarda fixement Seigi et Aika en souriant. Un sourire à faire peur à n'importe qui. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le professeur le pria de choisir une table. Near ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre juste à côté de Aika devant Mana et Hanae. Lorsqu'il posa son sac tranquillement il s'assit d'une façon peu commune. Aika put le détailler discrètement. Il était... bizarre. Elle se demandait s'il allait supporter le rythme scolaire avec ce corps si frêle. Il avait par-dessus le marché des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Vraiment étrange pour la jeune femme.

Durant le cours, Near ne la regarda pas un seul instant. Il attendait le bon moment pour entrer en contact avec une de ses suspectes. Cela avait surprit toute son équipe qu'il décide de lui-même de sortir de sa cachette.

 _* flashback*_

 _Rester regarda Near avec effroi:_

 _\- Vous...? Vous comptez vraiment entrez en contact avec eux? Et s'ils ont l'œil de la mort!_

 _Le jeune garçon posa ses jouets et le regarda droit dans les yeux:_

 _\- Si je meurs vous pourrez les arrêter, cela voudra dire que c'est une des personnes que j'ai notées sur ce carnet._

 _\- Mais... pourquoi vouloir jouer votre vie? demanda Lidner._

 _Near sourit:_

 _\- Nous sommes sur une nouvelle affaire Kira, on ne doit rien laisser au hasard. Je ne vais pas rester derrière mes écrans éternellement. Avant c'était Mello qui s'occupait d'aller sur le terrain, ça m'aidait beaucoup je l'avoue. L le faisait aussi. Serais-je vraiment le successeur de L si je n'allais pas par moi-même rencontrer un nouveau Kira?_

 _\- ... Oui c'est vrai mais ils devrait y avoir d'autres manières d'agir... répondit Rester._

 _\- Bien sûr. J'ai au moins une dizaine de plans en tête. Mais... Je veux y aller. J'honorerais la lettre que je porte pour mon prédécesseur et pour Mello. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je vais jouer dans le monde réel._

Lorsque le cours se termina, après deux heures de gestion, Near se tourna enfin vers Aika. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant et il en fit de même. Il tendit alors sa main:

\- Je suis Mihael et vous?

Elle lui serra la main:

\- Moi je m'appelle Aika Sasaki, enchanté de te connaître Mihael.

\- De même pour moi. Mais je suis un peu perdu dans ce lycée, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter. C'est possible?

La jeune blonde soupira intérieurement. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais si c'était pour la bonne cause... Elle se leva et il la suivit.

\- Comme tu veux... Tu verras ce lycée n'est pas si grand que ça.

\- Super alors, répondit Near, et ce sont vos amies qui me regardent bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure?

Mana et Hanae regardaient le jeune homme de loin, curieuses de voir Aika partir avec lui.

\- Oui, elles s'appellent Mana Kitaro et Hanae Shimaki. Elles sont un peu timides mais tu devrait bien t'entendre avec elles!

\- ... Et au niveau de la classe vous êtes amie avec d'autres personnes?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas très sociable avec le reste des élèves...

Near se tortilla les cheveux:

\- C'est étonnant, j'ai vu un jeune garçon se retourner pour vous regarder tout le long du cours.

Aika se mordit la lèvre:

\- Je suppose que tu parles d'un homme à lunette. Il me colle beaucoup, ça doit être un admirateur secret, rit-elle faussement.

Par la suite, la jeune femme lui fit visiter les salles principales de classes. Ils n'échangeaient que de simples formalités. Elle lui montra la cour, la cantine, les bureaux administratifs... Near se stoppa cependant devant le bureau des infirmiers et du psychologue de l'école:

\- Et là c'est quoi?

Aika eut, durant un cours instant, un regard de mépris envers le bureau du fond:

\- Là, c'est l'infirmerie avec plusieurs infirmières qui se relaient. Et au fond c'est le bureau du psychologue.

\- Un psychologue? Je n'en avais pas dans mon ancien lycée. Il est bien? Comment s'appelle-t-il? Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le consulter, déclara le jeune homme espiègle.

\- Euh... Il est... Particulier. A fond dans son travail. Il s'appelle Nikaidou Nishijima.

\- Vous avez déjà consulté avec lui?

Aika le trouvait un peu curieux et sans gène. Il attendait toujours une réponse:

\- Possible.

Sur ce la cloche sonna l'heure de la fin des cours de la matinée. Comme sauvée par le gong, elle partit vers la cantine toujours suivie par Near. Décidément, elle était souvent collée par de drôles de personnes. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva Seigi qui la regardait depuis la file d'attente.

\- Ton ami est bien placé on devrait aller manger avec lui.

Aika regarda Near rejoindre Seigi sans attendre son avis. Quel sans gène! De plus elle ne l'avait pas invité à manger... Contrariée mais toujours charitable elle rejoignit les deux lycéens. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de manger avec ses deux amies. Hanae avait un rendez-vous avec Nikaidou et Mana rentrait chez elle pour midi.

A peine arrivé dans la file d'attente, Near tendit la main:

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Mihael Keehl et vous?

Seigi rajusta ses lunettes et lui serra la main fermement:

\- Je suis Seigi Yamaro Le meilleur élève de la classe.

Near sourit sadiquement:

\- Intéressant, je suis plutôt doué dans mon genre je me demande si nous entrerons en compétition.

Seigi ne crut pas une seconde à ses paroles pensant qu'il était le meilleur.

\- Et sinon vous êtes amis depuis longtemps avec Aika, demanda Near à Seigi.

Aika le regarda de travers mais le jeune homme attendait la réponse. Seigi se rangea une mèche de cheveux:

\- Ami c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous avons des intérêts en commun.

\- De quel genre?

Aika commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi était-il si curieux celui là:

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh, excusez ma maladresse, déclara Near se retournant vers Seigi.

Celui-ci ne redit rien mais souriait mystérieusement.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux. Personne n'avait rien à dire et chaque question de Mihael rendait Aika mal à l'aise. Finalement, la jeune femme partie en première suivie de Seigi. Elle partit se détendre sur un banc en lisant un manga. Elle surveillait toujours Ryûk qui avait l'air de s'éclater avec la 3DS d'Aika, une console portable fascinante. Near qui se retrouvait seul, partit vers le bureau de Nikaidou Nishijima. Il frappa à la porte. Une courte attente eut lieu.

Le psychologue lui ouvrit en souriant:

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

De l'autre côté de la porte, se trouvait Hanae Shimaki qui regarda Near avec questionnement. Le détective sentait qu'il s'approchait des bonnes personnes.

\- Je suis nouveau ici et j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous avec vous?

\- Bien sûr mais pour quel sujet? Vous vous sentez perdu?

Near se tortilla les cheveux:

\- J'ai peur des autres. J'ai une phobie scolaire et j'ai du mal à retourner dans un lycée.

Nikaidou hocha de la tête:

\- Je vois. Il n'y a aucun souci, passez me voir dès que vous en aurez besoin! Pour l'instant je suis en rendez-vous, je vous donnerai mes horaires dès que possible. Votre nom et votre classe c'est?

\- Mihael Keehl, classe de BTS de gestion, deuxième année.

Le psychologue le regarda un petit moment. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait dans cette classe... Aika , Hanae, Seigi et maintenant un jeune Mihael. Jamais il n'avait autant eu de sujets sur une même classe.

\- D'accord, je note tout ça. On se revoit prochainement alors.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, déclara le jeune homme en partant nonchalamment.

Near nota tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et continua son enquête dans le lycée.

Le dernier cours arrivant enfin, Aika put souffler un peu. Elle avait supporté Mihael toute la journée et il était du genre collant... Elle n'avait même pas pu le présenter à Mana et Hanae qui avaient peur de rencontrer cet étrange garçon. Même lorsqu'elle se rendit à la gare il la suivait toujours.

Finalement, elle se posa sur un banc avec lui et attendit son bus pour être enfin délivrée. C'est alors que le shinigami arriva:

\- Très amusante ta machine à jeux. Je la garde encore un peu.

Aika ne lui répondit pas mais eut du mal de ne pas regarder droit devant elle, le fixant. Near ne vit rien. Il continuait d'inspecter Seigi au loin. Cependant Ryûk le remarqua:

\- Tu t'es fais un drôle d'ami, Aika. Je le connais lui!

La jeune blonde se mit alors à blêmir, elle voulait lui demander qui il était mais elle ne devait pas lui parler en dehors des cours. Si c'était un inspecteur, elle était mal barrée... Mais ça pourrait expliquer son comportement.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Aika sauta à moitié sur Ryûk:

\- Comment ça, tu le connais!?

Elle l'avait hurlé si fort que sa voix s'était brisée. Ryûk rit:

\- Oui assez bien. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps mais je me souviens de son visage lors de la fin de Light Yagami.

\- Qui est-ce!?

Le shinigami se mit à réfléchir un instant:

\- Je ne préfère pas te le dire. Ce ne serait pas marrant pour moi. A toi de le trouver.

\- Tu te fiches de moi! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien!

Elle lança son sac sur lui qui passa au travers:

\- Fichu shinigami...

Le principal intéressé rit de plus belle:

\- Comment il ta dit qu'il s'appelait?

\- Euh... Mihael Keehl.

\- ... Ca me dit quelque chose ce nom mais ça ne me revient pas, déclara le shinigami songeur. Un pseudonyme intéressant, il faut que je me souvienne d'où je l'ai entendu.

\- Dis-moi plutôt qui il est!

\- Je ne suis qu'un spectateur. C'est toi l'actrice, à toi de jouer ma chère Kira.

La jeune blonde soupira et s'affala sur son lit. Depuis qu'elle avait ce Death Note, les ennuis pleuvaient de plus en plus. Elle aimait pourtant sa tranquillité, sa transparence. Mais elle aimait aussi ce cahier! Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer! Surtout que certains forums parlaient d'un retour de Kira et elle ne se privait pas d'y poster des articles engrangeant encore plus la rumeurs. De toute façon les détectives étaient déjà à ses trousses... Mais sans aucunes preuves ils ne pourraient rien contre elle, et elle comptait bien ne pas en laisser une seule. Ils se lasseraient bien avant elle. Ils ne trouveraient rien du tout. Elle savait se faire transparente quand il le fallait, c'était son don.

 _[ Au même instant , dans une tour japonaise ]_

Near venait de rentrer avec l'aide de Gevanni. A peine arrivé, il se changea puis retourna dans un de ses antres pour lire les notes écrites de la journée. Hal et Rester arrivèrent en trombe:

\- Near est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Lidner.

Le jeune garçon se coucha sur le sol, épuisé:

\- Oui, pour le moment je suis en vie.

\- Espérons que cela continue alors... Car sans vous... L n'est plus.

\- Oh, il y aura toujours des successeurs à la Wammy's house je ne me fais pas de soucis là dessus.

Rester intervint dans la conversation:

\- Et sinon comment ça c'est passé? Vous avez pu rencontrer vos suspects?

\- Oh oui, la journée fut fortement intéressante. Je pensais que Aika , Seigi et le psychologue étaient proches et qu'ils avaient un Death Note à eux trois. Ce n'était que de simples hypothèses partant des faits que j'ai déjà établis. Cependant, je constate que ces trois-là ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Leur relation m'échappe un peu.

\- D'après vous, si un Death Note traîne dans cette école ce ne serait pas eux qui l'auraient? demanda Lidner.

\- Et bien, du moins pas eux trois ensemble. Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment je vais prolonger mon enquête, et surtout regardez bien sur les caméras ce qu'il se passe dans ce lycée. Ce Kira me donne du fil à retordre.

Rester fut surpris:

\- Pourquoi donc? Il a l'air moins doué que Light Yagami.

\- Je dirais que ce n'est pas du tout le même genre. Là ou les personnes qui ont ce Death Note n'ont pas le même objectif que lui. Celui qui le possède ne veut pas s'en servir pour se faire connaître, pour changer le monde, pour faire peur et changer la société. On dirait plutôt qu'il veut s'en servir pour lui-même , pour ses petites convictions de justice ou peut-être une vengeance sur sa propre vie? Nombre de raisons mais toutes sans objectifs mondiaux. En somme, ce Kira est discret. Malgré les quelques erreurs commises, il sait ne pas aller trop loin. Il programme la mort des criminels au hasard sûrement selon son propre code de jugement. Il étale sur toute la journée et il est tranquille. On ne peut pas le localiser plus qu'on ne l'a fait, on ne peut pas savoir pourquoi telle ou telle personne est morte. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la violence des meurtres nous montre que sous cette facette de discrétion et de justice, se cache un monstre sans limite. C'est ce que je pense.

\- Vous avez raison, ce Kira est bien différent... Déclara Lidner.

\- Si nous ne connaissions rien du Death Note et des shinigamis, ce Kira aurait pu vivre sans aucun souci et sans se faire déranger... répliqua Rester.

Near referma son calepin et frappa son poing au sol :

\- Exactement. C'est frustrant car si quelqu'un joue la comédie dans ce lycée, il le fait très bien.

Après ce débriefing de la journée, chaque enquêteur put enfin se reposer convenablement. Seul Near resta debout devant ses écrans. Cinq écrans étaient allumés. Sur chacun d'eux se trouvait une photo et quelques notes importantes. Une photo de Seigi. Une photo de Aika. Une photo de Hanae. Une photo de Mana, et une photo de Nikaidou Nishijima. Devant ses écrans, Near sortit cinq pions rouges qu'il plaça devant lui. Puis il sortit un noir avec écrit " Kira" dessus.

Il susurra lentement:

 _\- Qui es-tu? Qui sont tes complices? et Qui est qui?_


	7. Chp 7 : Enquêtes psychologiques et perte

**Hello, voilà la suite ! Je remercie Lilijane pour ses reviews , ça me fais très plaisir 3 Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que cette fan-fiction est terminée ;) Il y a 19 chp en tout. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 7 : Enquêtes psychologiques et Pertes

 _[ Japon- Vendredi 24 Avril 2015 ]_

 _Anonyme89:_

 _Je suis sûr que Kira est de retour. Hier soir j'ai appris que les agresseurs de mes parents étaient morts! Je suis tellement content, merci à Kira!_

 _Watashiwa_29:_

 _Pour moi Kira n'est jamais parti! Il s'est juste fait plus discret. Kira on t'aime._

 _X-Little-Princess-X:_

 _Je voudrais bien que Kira tue mon beau-père. C'est vraiment un salaud! S'il te plaît occupe-toi de lui "_ _Tetsu Mikaru_ _". Longue vie à Kira!_

 _Anonyme25:_

 _Kira est de nouveau parmi nous! Il parait que la police n'y croit pas mais en fait ça les arrange. Kira tue pour eux les salauds de la société. Watashiwa_29 à raison, il est plus discret, c'est un malin. Dans l'ombre , il va remettre ce monde sur pieds qui était retombé bien bas._

 _Oo-Baka:_

 _Kira notre roi._

 _Deus-machina31:_

 _Je Suis Tellement Content Que Kira Revienne Purifier Ce Monde!_

Aika sourit devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle parcourait l'un des nombreux site qui vantait le retour de Kira. Cela se répandait comme un virus et c'était déjà le centième qu'elle visitait. Au début elle était inquiète que cela alerte la police mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'un détective était dans son lycée... Plus rien ne pouvait la laisser dans l'ombre. Mais elle était si contente de voir des messages comme celui de Anonyme89. C'était son but premier! Qu'elle puisse sauver des personnes ou leur rendre justice comme elle l'aurait voulu par le passé.

En refermant son PC, la jeune blonde se sentit encore plus investie dans sa tâche. Elle programma d'autres morts pour la journée et enferma le livre, comme à son habitude, sous une latte du plancher de sa chambre. Elle soupira lascivement en pensant qu'elle devait retourner en cours... Le fameux Mihael serait là. Ce détective qui avait l'air d'être après elle. De toute manière il fallait paraître naturelle alors Aika allait tout faire pour. Elle prit son sac et sortit en fermant bien la porte à clef. Il était temps d'affronter son ennemi.

Arrivée devant les portes du lycée c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva Mihael accoudé sur la grande grille verte. Dès qu'il la vit il s'approcha:

\- Salut Aika. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

La blonde jura intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et détestait ce vouvoiement:

\- Fatiguée. J'ai besoin de calme ce matin.

\- C'est normal, les examens sont tous proches. Vous révisez au moins? A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres activités?

Aika se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser sa colère des derniers jours.

\- Oui je révise. Et non je n'ai rien de spécial comme activité à part regarder des animés ou dessiner.

Near se tortilla les cheveux en souriant et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte de la classe. Seigi était déjà entré dedans, et se tenait devant une fenêtre. Il se retourna quand les deux élèves entrèrent. Il s'approcha d'Aika et lui bloqua le passage. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait tant l'accoster aujourd'hui? Et pas qu'aujourd'hui...

Il lui tendit la main:

\- Bonjour Aika. Je pourrais te parler seul à seule?

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

Aika allait s'asseoir à sa place mais il lui prit le bras:

\- Tu es sûre? On pourrait aussi parler devant toute la classe ça ne me gène pas mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils trouveraient notre conversation anodine.

La jeune fille se raidit.

\- Bon ok.

Ils se dirigèrent près des toilettes et Aika surveilla la porte. Elle vit que Near était près de celle-ci mais il ne pouvait pas approcher sans que ça soit anormal. Elle attendit que Seigi prenne la parole. Il la regardait, pensif.

\- Dis-moi Aika, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment Naraku est mort?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. N-O-N, épela-t-elle de plus en plus en colère. Tu es bouché.

Seigi sourit et rajusta ses lunettes:

\- Je pense que tu as tord.

\- C'est à dire? Exprime tes pensées une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Et bien ça fais plusieurs jour qu'on ne parle que de Kira dans mon entourage et...

Aika blêmit en entendant le mot Kira. Il continua:

\- La façon dont il tue à distance me fait penser que Kira aurait pu le tuer.

-... Mais il n'est pas mort par crise cardiaque, c'est stupide.

\- Au contraire, bien que notre prof de sport, lui, soit bien mort par une crise cardiaque. Je dirais que Kira a plusieurs façon de tuer.

Aika ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était trop intelligent celui-là... Et bien trop proche de la vérité.

\- Et quel rapport avec moi!? Susurra-t-elle

\- N'aurais tu pas écrit sur le site d'un forum? Pour demander à ce qu'il meure? Kira t'a sûrement répondu à sa manière.

Aika se souvint qu'un jour elle avait écrit sur le forum officiel de Kira pour qu'il tue son ex, son père et une autre personne. Seigi avait dû être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Heureusement pour Aika cette explication lui allait puisqu'elle n'était pas en cause directement.

\- Peut-être, même si ça date. Mais bon, moi je suis passée à autre chose , tu devrais en faire de même.

Aika le planta là pour retrouver ses deux amies. Elle redescendit d'un cran lorsque les filles lui firent tranquillement la conversation. Elle ignora intentionnellement les remarques de Mihael et le regard profond de Seigi. Ils étaient trop proches de son secret.

Juste avant la fin du week-end, Nikaidou Nishijima finissait ses dossiers. Il avait sur sa table une pochette spéciale pour la classe de BTS gestion deuxième année qui ne quittait pas son bureau. A l'intérieur de son dossier se trouvaient plusieurs fiches. Celle de Hanae Shimaki était la première. Dedans se trouvait toutes les explications sur la créature qu'elle seule voyait et avait revue à plusieurs reprise sur le toit du lycée. Elle en avait fait un dessin mais il n'était pas très représentatif de Ryûk. Il y avait aussi des explications sur sa vie et les amies de Hanae dont Mana et Aika. Un bon plein d'informations.

Par la suite se trouvait la fiche d'Aika. Une fiche contenant ce qu'il avait noté par le passé et ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors des deux dernières séances sur sa vie. Il avait hâte qu'elle lui parle du présent et peut-être d'autre chose? Qui sait. Dedans était répertorié tous ce qui reliait Aika au fait étrange du lycée ainsi que les traumatismes qu'elle avait vécus. En-dessous se trouvait la fiche de Seigi avec les explications des deux morts auxquelles il avait assisté. Il y avait aussi des compléments d'informations sur sa vie et ses relations.

Une feuille cependant était encore vierge mais elle était sortie et prête à servir. Nikaidou la regardait avec fascination. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur Mihael Keehl. Comme s'il n'avait eu aucune vie. Il n'avait trouvé, qu'après moultes recherches, qu'un placement en foyer quand il était tout jeune mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait même pas de photo. Il attendait donc le fameux jeune homme de pied ferme qui arriva en frappant doucement à la porte. Nikaidou le fit entrer et lui désigna le siège en face de son bureau:

\- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis ravi de te revoir pour un rendez-vous. Désires-tu boire quelque chose?

Near replia les jambes sur lui:

\- Un chocolat chaud, si possible.

Le psy haussa un sourcil à cette position, et sourit. Il alluma la machine à chocolat.

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui tendit sa commande:

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Le jeune garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. Les deux paires d'yeux se sondèrent. Chacun chercha la vérité dans l'autre:

\- Je viens car j'ai peur des autres personnes. J'ai peur de l'école et j'ai besoin de me sentir mieux en parlant. Par exemple, dans ma classe, je côtoie une certaine Aika et un garçon nommé Seigi. J'ai peur d'être en leur présence ou de les décevoir.

Nikaidou se gratta le menton en réfléchissant. Aika et Seigi. Encore. Il y avait forcement un truc et ce petit homme qui venait d'arriver lui paraissait suspect:

\- Je comprend, c'est difficile quand on a une phobie scolaire. Et ces deux personnes vous font peur? Pourquoi?

Near se tortilla ses boucles blanches en buvant son chocolat. Dans sa gorgée, il pensa à Mello furtivement et se ressaisit:

\- Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup et ils sont assez froids. Vous les connaissez un peu non, Sensei? Vous pensez qu'ils sont toujours ainsi? Vous pensez qu'ils sont amis? Je ne les comprends pas et j'en ai besoin pour me sentir à l'aise.

Le psy se pencha sur le bureau en croisant les doigts. C'était clairement une demande pour qu'il parle de ces deux là. Comme de part hasard. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit un rival dans sa quête de savoir? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

\- Tu sais Mihael, ce qui est important c'est d'apprendre à les connaître par toi même. C'est seulement en affrontant ta peur par toi même que les résultats seront bénéfiques. On ne doit pas te mâcher le travail, ce serait contre productif.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me parler d'eux? M'aider?

\- Non je ne peux pas. De plus, ce que je dis avec eux en séance reste secret.

\- Je vois.

Near sortit son téléphone comme si de rien n'était et appuya sur une touche appel. Nikaidou fut surpris:

\- C'est interdit de téléphoné ici. Surtout en pleine séance.

\- Gevanni, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme en noir que le psy avait déjà rencontré avec Hanae. Il était enfin sûr que ce jeune homme était avec ceux qui installaient les caméras et qui l'avaient déjà interrogé. Il touchait au but de ses recherches c'était certain. L'homme en noir sortit alors sa plaque et son calepin. Near mâchouilla une barre au chocolat:

\- Désolé monsieur mais si vous ne voulez pas coopérer de manière douce, on va la faire autrement.

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Je n'aime pas ce genre de traquenard.

\- Je voudrais que vous me parliez de Aika et Seigi que vous avez en séance avec vous.

\- Non, policier ou pas je reste au secret professionnel!

Near répondit du tac au tac:

\- Il s'agit d'élucider une affaire de meurtre en série. Le secret professionnel n'a aucune valeur comparé à une vie. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à coopérer pour le salut du monde?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir. Franchement vous m'agacez avec vos caméras et votre enquête. On ne sait même pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Si vous me le dites je serais plus enclin à parler.

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions ici, répliqua Gevanni piqué au vif.

Near sentait que cet homme cachait quelque chose:

\- Je vous explique que votre aide nous serait précieuse. Vous pourriez nous aider à coincer un dangereux criminel bien que vous n'en ayez pas conscience, ni vous ni votre entourage. Nous n'en demandons pas beaucoup , j'aimerais simplement savoir tout ce que vous savez sur ces deux personnes.

Nikaidou se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau:

\- Désolé mais tant que je ne sais rien de cette histoire, je ne dirais rien. Je vous demanderais de partir et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans mon bureau.

Discrètement, Near cassa un de ses jouets dans sa poche.

\- Comme vous voudrez mais ne vous plaignez pas si l'un de vos proches meurt sans savoir pourquoi. Par ailleurs, j'attends de vous une certaine discrétion de votre part. Personne ne doit être au courant, suis-je bien clair, monsieur Nishijima?

\- Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Sur ce.

Le psychologue les regarda partir et claqua la porte. Meurtre? Aika et Seigi!? De plus en plus fascinant! De son côté Near avait la lèvre qui tremblait de rage mais ne montra aucune émotion:

\- Gevanni. Mets ce psychologue sur écoute téléphonique et suis-le H24. Relaies-toi avec Rester. Je ne veux pas qu'il influence ce qui pourrait être Kira.

\- Compris! Je me mets tous de suite au travail. Mais ce n'est donc pas lui Kira?

\- Non. Mais il est quand même suspect.

\- Bien.

Gevanni partit rejoindre Rester pour se mettre d'accord. Near qui avait tout un week-end pour réfléchir se mit à rassembler tous les événements récents et les informations recueillies. Il devait trouver un plan pour se rapprocher de ses suspects. Il fallait aussi qu'il parle plus profondément avec Hanae. Une semaine était passée, une semaine lourde en tension psychologique.

 _[ Japon- Lundi 27 Avril 2015 ]_

Ce matin là, après un long Week-end plein de réflexion et de doutes, Aika retourna au lycée sans motivation. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était en possession du Death Note. Et donc deux mois qu'elle était suivie du shinigami. Ryûk toujours sur ses talons, partit se mettre en hauteur pour mieux admirer la bataille silencieuse. Cette bataille dont aucun lycéen n'avait idée. Il remarqua qu'Hanae le scrutait de loin. Il fit semblant de rien, il n'avait pas envie de bouger de toute façon alors ce n'était pas grave si elle le voyait. Il remarqua que Seigi parlait avec elle. Une fois la conversation terminée, le jeune homme regarda Aika au loin et partit dans le sens inverse. Il ressortit par la grille du lycée et descendit la pente.

Hanae, de nouveau seule, retrouva Aika en lui sautant dans les bras joyeusement. Une scène qui aurait pu être si belle et si naturelle dans d'autres circonstances. Elles rejoignirent la petite Mana et passèrent du temps ensembles jusqu'à la sonnerie. Par la suite, elles allèrent en cours d'anglais et prirent place comme à leur habitude. Near se mit à côté de la blonde en tentant de faire la conversation, sans succès. Aika était un vrai mur. Quand le prof arriva il fit l'appel et Aika tiqua:

\- Seigi n'est pas là, chuchota-t-elle.

Near l'entendit:

\- On dirait bien que non.

\- Il doit être malade.

Hanae se gratta la tête:

\- Pourtant je lui ai parlé ce matin, c'est bizarre. Il est peut-être reparti ou a un rendez-vous.

Aika et Near froncèrent des sourcils à l'unisson. Les deux se regardèrent un instant et se comprirent " Pourquoi Seigi était absent alors qu'il était dans la cour ce matin? L'élève modèle qui vient même lorsqu'il voit un meurtre, et qui là, sécherait les cours? Impossible."

Lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du repas, Aika et Near partirent manger ensemble. Aika était obligée de l'accepter avec elle si elle voulait faire bonne figure. Ils parlèrent de l'absence soudaine de Seigi et le jeune homme la questionna de plus belle sur sa vie et les meurtres du lycée. Il était du genre insistant mais Aika resta calme et froide comme un glaçon.

Hanae partie de son côté laissant Mana rentrer chez elle pour manger. La jeune fille chercha Ryûk dans tout le lycée. Aujourd'hui, sur les conseils de Nikaidou, elle allait enfin l'approcher et lui parler. Arrivée sur le toit du bâtiment central, elle l'aperçut en train de manger des pommes comme un glouton. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, son cœur se serra. Ryûk ne la vit pas arrivée et lâcha une de ses pommes lorsque Hanae s'exprima:

\- Bonjour monsieur le monstre...

Le shinigami rit sadiquement:

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi?

La jeune fille déglutit face à lui. Il était impressionnant et... si horrible!

\- N...non. Vous êtes réel, hein...?

\- Aussi réel qu'un arc en ciel par temps de pluie.

Hanae ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle s'approcha encore plus près et toucha son bras qui était d'une consistance inexplicable. Il se mit alors en transparence et elle traversa son bras pour se retrouver le nez au sol.

\- Je n'aime pas être touché par les humains. C'est humiliant, déclara le shinigami en mangeant une nouvelle pomme.

La jeune fille se redressa en tremblant. Elle venait de passer au travers d'un monstre...

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Pourquoi êtes vous toujours dans cette école?

Ryûk ria une nouvelle fois:

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, je ne suis qu'un spectateur. A toi de trouver qui est l'acteur dans ce lycée. Ce n'est pourtant pas si loin de ton nez.

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Oui, les humains sont faibles d'esprit. Si je devais te donner un conseil ce serait de surveiller tes amis. Les secrets sont si simples à cacher.

Sur cette phrase pleine de sens Ryûk s'envola sur un autre bâtiment pour finir son repas en paix. Hanae souffla pour reprendre ses esprits et médita sur les paroles de la bête noire.

Elle ne réussit pas à enlever ses paroles de sa tête. Quand elle se trouva seule à seule avec Aika et Mana sur le chemin des bus, son cœur et son cerveau étaient en ébullition. Le monstre était en lien avec ses amis? Elles lui cachaient quelque chose? Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça sur le cœur:

\- Mana... Aika... J'aimerais vous parlez d'un truc important.

Les deux filles se retournèrent sur elle.

\- Est-ce que vous me cachez quelque chose?

Mana fut grandement surprise:

\- Mais non voyons! Pourquoi on te cacherait un truc! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce!?

Aika garda le silence, contrôlant son désarroi.

\- Vous savez le monstre que j'ai vu... Et bien vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais il est bien réel et j'ai parlé avec lui aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit de surveiller mes amis! Qu'elle auraient un secret. Pourquoi m'aurait-il dit cela...

Aika se mordait la lèvre, signe d'anxiété et de rage. Ryûk lui avait parlé! Ryûk , cet idiot, lui avait parlé! Mon dieu ce qu'elle aurait donné pour l'étrangler celui-là! Ne lui avait-elle pas dit de rester à l'écart. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait fait exprès, le bougre. Mana ne savait plus quoi répondre et Hanae se tourna vers Aika. Elle la trouva bien trop silencieuse. Aika dût trouver une parade:

\- Tout ça c'est dans ta tête... Je pensais que voir Nikaidou te ferait du bien mais ce n'est pas le cas...

La jeune fille fut piquée au vif:

\- Nikaidou il croit en moi, lui! Pas comme vous deux qui me regardez comme une bête de foire! Il m'a même poussée à aller vers le monstre. Et j'ai bien fait.

Mana lui pris les mains:

\- C'est dur d'y croire mais si tu le dis alors j'y crois!

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Aika ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Ecoute. Moi je n'y crois pas et j'aimerais franchement que tu grandisses un peu.

Sur ce, elle les planta là. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait mal au cœur... Les deux seules personnes qu'elle aimait vraiment... Elle ne voulait pas les embarquer dans cette histoire. Mais de quoi se mêlait donc ce fou de psy. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation elle devait en sortir coûte que coûte.

Toujours pleine de rage et de lassitude, Aika hurla sur Ryûk devant la rue de son appartement:

\- Et toi tu lui parle comme si de rien n'était! As-tu la moindre idée de la merde dans laquelle je suis! Entre des détectives , un psy taré, une amitié en vrac et des pots de colle, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de soucis! Et je ne parle même pas de ma famille qui me casse les pieds pour que je paye les visites de ma mère à l'hôpital!

Le shinigami rit, ce qui irrita encore plus la jeune fille.

\- Tu as voulu garder le Death Note, souffla-t-il, il faut le mériter. Même si le monde s'écroule autour de toi, c'est le prix à payer pour garder ta sécurité et ton pouvoir de tuer.

La blonde sentit des larmes monter:

\- Oui je sais mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur à vivre. Je voyais ça différemment...

\- C'est le genre des humains d'idéaliser les choses. Mais si tu veux mon avis, fais comme Light Yagami, et reste seule.

\- ... Après le BTS oui, je resterai seule... Pour le bien de Mana et Hanae...

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre de l'air frais:

\- Je veux garder ce Death Note, je veux accomplir ma justice sur le monde. Je veux redonner espoir à tous ceux qui se connectent sur les forums de Kira. Et je...

Elle se stoppa un moment et remarqua que la porte de son appartement était ouverte. Elle fermait toujours soigneusement à clef en partant.

\- Non... Pas une galère de plus... Par pitié...

Elle entra en claquant la porte et retrouva son appartement sans dessus dessous. Son juron lui échappa violemment:

\- Putain de merde! Je vais liquider celui qui as osé faire ça! Que se soit un détective ou un voleur, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Mon Death Note n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

\- Faut-il encore que tu trouves le nom de celui qui as fait ça, dit Ryûk en voletant dans le salon en fouillis.

\- Ta logique est implacable Ryûk, dit-elle ironiquement en roulant des yeux.

Toute la haine emmagasinée des derniers jours ressortit en un coup. Comme une seconde personnalité elle devint folle de rage:

\- Je vais tous les tuer. Tous. Nikaidou, Mihael, et tous ceux qui seront sur mon chemin. La gentille Aika? C'est fini.

La blonde se dirigea dans sa chambre et donna un coup de pied dans un meuble qui était renversé. Celui-ci se brisa contre le mur. Sans y prêter attention elle se dirigea vers la latte du plancher secret et l'ouvrit de force.

A sa grande stupeur le Death note n'était plus là.


	8. Chp 8 : Retournement de situation

Chapitre 8 : Retournement de situation

 _[ Japon - Mardi 28 Avril - chez Aika ]_

Après une nuit blanche à chercher le Death Note, Aika se résigna. Il n'était plus dans son appartement. On lui avait donc volé et selon son idée cela serait purement intentionnel. Abattue par cette nouvelle, elle rangea peu à peu ses affaires. Ryûk la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres:

\- Ca pour une surprise. On a volé ton Death Note si bien caché. Tu n'as pas été assez rusée pour le protéger.

La jeune blonde ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Il continua:

\- Tu as une idée de qui l'as pris ou tu t'en fiches?

\- J'y réfléchis. Ne crois pas que je suis vaincue pour autant Ryûk. De toute façon il est clair que la personne venue retourner mon appartement était à la recherche de mon livre. Il ou elle ne s'est même pas donné la peine de voler de l'argent ou des bijoux.

\- En effet, rit le shinigami.

Aika se releva avec quelque verres brisés à la main:

\- Mais dis-moi Ryûk, tu ne devrais pas rejoindre ton nouveau propriétaire maintenant? Comme ça au moins je verrais qui c'est.

Le shinigami s'assit au sol:

\- Tu es encore la propriétaire de ce Death Note. Du temps que tu ne renonces pas à lui, que tu ne le donnes pas à quelqu'un de ton bon vouloir ou que tu ne meurs pas, tu en restes la seule et unique propriétaire.

\- De mieux en mieux. Mais par chance, sourit-elle, j'ai gardé quelques feuilles dans un tiroir! Ca peut toujours servir.

La blonde se rassura et ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle réfléchit à qui pourrait être le coupable. Qui connaissait le Death Note? Les détectives? Si c'était le cas elle serait déjà en prison à l'heure qui l'est. Cela devait forcément être quelqu'un qui la côtoyait et qui aurait compris son secret avant ce Mihael. Hanae qui voit Ryûk? Peut-être. Seigi qui la colle tout le temps et qui était absent ce jour là? Encore plus plausible. Nikaidou qui la sonde et cherche la vérité depuis un moment? Tout aussi logique. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que ce serait Mihael, il ne restait donc que ces trois là. Avec une grande résolution elle se prépara à aller en cours. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son Death Note. C'était le sien et c'était son travail de tuer les ordures de ce monde. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé , elle s'en donnait le devoir.

Arrivée au lycée Okuse, Aika monta la pente raide sans Ryûk. Celui-ci partit probablement rejoindre l'autre utilisateur du Death Note car il disparut soudainement. La blonde tomba très vite sur Mihael qui comme à son habitude l'attendait à la grille. Elle soupira mais se sentit plus légère. Après tout il n'était pas accompagné de policiers venu l'arrêter.

\- Bonjour Aika. Comment allez-vous ce matin? Vous avez une petite mine.

Elle bailla:

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Les examens approchent et le stress avec.

Le mensonge lui venait tout naturellement. Near n'en redit rien et la suivit dans la cour. Aika devait se débarrasser de lui pour aller parler à Hanae. Elle pensait que ce serait plus simple de commencer par son amie. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la classe, elle s'approcha d'Hanae qui tournait la tête vers le ciel.

\- Hanae. Je peux te parler un petit moment?

La jeune femme la regarda de travers:

\- Tu veux parler à une gamine comme moi? Tu es sûre?

Aika se souvint de ses dernières paroles. C'était mal parti:

\- S'il te plaît. C'est important.

\- Hmmm. Bon rapidement alors.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans les toilettes ou ni L ni les caméras ne pourraient les atteindre. Aika se pencha en avant:

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. J'ai été trop loin. Et je te crois pour ce monstre.

\- Ne me mens pas... Je sais que tu me prends pour une folle.

\- ... Mais non.

Aika serra les poings, elle n'avancerait jamais à ce rythme là:

\- Je l'ai vu moi aussi.

\- C'est ça oui, rit son amie méchamment.

\- Il est noir, il a des ailes à moitié squelettique. Sa tête fait penser à un clown avec son visage blanc et ses grand yeux jaunes. Il porte aussi une boucle d'oreille en forme de cœur et une ceinture brune avec un crâne dessus. Il fait très gothique et rit bizarrement.

Hanae changea du tout au tout. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent:

\- Toi aussi tu le vois! hurla-t-elle.

\- Chut! Répliqua Aika avec sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Personne d'autre ne doit le savoir!

\- Compris... Mais attends. Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu ne le voyais pas et que je rêvais. Ne me dis pas que tu le voyais à ce moment là?

Aika sourit faussement:

\- Non je ne le vois que depuis que tu m'as forcée à y croire! Je pense que seul les croyants peuvent le voir.

\- Oh! C'est super ça! Je me sens moins seule!

\- Oui...

La blonde attaqua enfin:

\- Mais plus important j'ai un problème. Hier soir, quelqu'un est venu voler dans mon appartement un livre très précieux. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être?

Aika la regarda avec attention. Si jamais c'était Hanae elle le dirait. Sinon elle aurait peut-être des indices?

\- Oh non qui a pu faire ça? Répondit-elle choquée. Franchement je ne sais pas... Mais qui voudrait voler un livre? C'est stupide...

\- C'est celui que tu m'avais pris sans faire exprès, j'y tiens.

\- Ah celui-là! s'exclama son amie. En effet il avait l'air très important même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais fais-moi confiance, ce livre est très important. Je pense que c'est peut être Seigi ou Nikaidou qui me l'a volé. Pourrais-tu essayer d'en apprendre plus avec le psy?

\- Monsieur Nishijima!? Pourquoi!? Il est vraiment gentil!

\- Il est surtout prêt à tout pour se rapprocher de moi. Je peux compter sur toi?

\- Bien... Je te trouvais changée depuis quelques temps. Je pensais que c'était à cause du suicide de ton ex mais... Finalement je pense que tu me caches quelque chose. Je te fais confiance mais j'attends de toi des réponses.

Aika se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait répondre quand Ryûk déboula du plafond.

Aika et Hanae ouvrirent grand la bouche en même temps. Le shinigami arriva comme si de rien n'était et s'assit au sol.

\- Le monstre est là !

\- Oui j'ai vu...

\- Oh vous vous êtes mises sur la même longueur d'onde? demanda le Shinigami sadiquement. Je suis venu après m'être entretenu avec le nouvel utilisateur. Ca promet quelque chose de fascinant.

\- De quoi parles-tu monstre des cieux? Demanda la brunette.

Aika voulut frapper Ryûk en cet instant mais ne redit rien. Il faisait tout pour la mettre au bord du gouffre. On dirait que dans son jeu il aimait pimenter les choses. Tu parles d'un spectateur. Aika soupira lascivement quand la cloche sonna:

\- Hanae. Je dois aller en cours et toi à ton rendez-vous. Laisse ce monstre bizarre dans son délire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

La blonde sortit sous le regard pénétrant de Mihael.

\- Vous sembliez en pleine conversation mouvementée. Vous avez des soucis?

\- Aucun qui t'intéresserait.

Aika croisa le regard de Seigi qui rentra en cours. Celui-ci s'assit comme à son habitude à la première table.

La blonde passa devant lui:

\- Seigi, où étais-tu passé hier?

Le binoclard rajusta sa cravate et sourit:

\- Un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, pourquoi? Oh! je te manquais peut être?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je me demandais juste si tu ne serais pas absent pour toujours.

Elle lui fit la grimace et partit s'asseoir avec Near. Celui-ci comprit que quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. Aika semblait plus tendue que d'ordinaire. Que se passait-il?

Quand Hanae s'assit en face de Nikaidou celui-ci lui décrocha un grand sourire de sympathie. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi il serait méchant.

\- Alors , as tu revu le monstre ce matin?

Hanae hocha de la tête excitée:

\- Oui! Je l'ai revu et en plus mon amie, Aika m'a dit qu'elle le voyait aussi! On l'a croisé ensemble dans les toilettes et on lui a parlé ensemble! C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas folle!

Le psychologue faillit tomber de sa chaise de ravissement.

\- Mademoiselle Aika le voit aussi? Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire pour l'apercevoir.

\- Aika m'a dit qu'il fallait juste y croire! Que c'était ça la clef.

\- Mais j'y crois déjà et je ne peux pas l'entrevoir. C'est étrange comme situation.

Nikaidou regarda sa tasse de café avec profondeur. Aika. C'était sûrement la clef de tout ça. Son ex sadique était mort alors qu'elle le voulait. Le suicide du professeur se passe devant elle. Un monstre la côtoie aussi et son amie le voit. Une histoire surhumaine se cachait par dessous. Il en était enfin convaincu.

\- Oui c'est étrange , répliqua l'élève, mais le plus étrange c'est que mon amie s'est fait cambrioler hier soir et on lui a volé son livre fétiche. Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de la personne qui a fait ça?

Le psy sourit. Décidément c'était sa journée!

\- Aucune idée mais ce livre devait être important pour que quelqu'un aille jusqu'à aller le voler chez elle. C'est fascinant.

Il se sentit tout excité.

\- Pourrais-tu me mener jusqu'à ce monstre?

Hanae fut surprise.

\- Mais vous ne le verrez pas...

\- Alors pourrais-tu lui demander pourquoi je ne le vois pas? S'il te plaît. Il faut que l'on sache le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- D'accord. Je lui demanderais quand je le croiserais.

\- Merci ma petite Hanae.

Elle lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire puis retourna en cours. Nikaidou repéra Gevanni toujours coller devant sa porte puis soupira.

\- Un livre. Serait-ce la clef de tout?

Il se lécha la lèvre en souriant.

 _[ Jeudi 30 Avril - dans le train ]_

Après avoir cherché dans tous les coins, Aika commença à désespérer. De plus elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Hanae lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas Nikaidou qui avait volé le livre. Ce n'était pas non plus elle ni ce Mihael qui semblait plancher de son côté aussi. Restait Seigi mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé... Alors qui? Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas?

Une fois qu'elle arriva à la gare, celle-ci soupira. Ryûk était encore avec l'autre utilisateur on dirait et quoiqu'il arrive il ne voulait pas dire qui c'était. Ce traître. Armée de ses feuilles elle continuait à tuer en faisant bien attention d'économiser le maximum de place. Mais elle retrouverait son livre coûte que coûte. C'était à elle, c'était le sien!

Marchant sur le quai tranquillement elle remarqua un attroupement de personnes qui hurlaient de tous les côtés. Curieuse, elle s'y dirigea pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent comme les pupilles d'un chat en chasse. Impossible. Sur les écrans géants de la gare était diffusée une vidéo de dernière minute. Sur cette vidéo, une personne masquée parlait dans le noir quasi total.

" _\- Je suis toujours en vie. Moi Kira, je continue mon nettoyage sur le monde. Qu'importe qui se met sur ma route, j'arrive toujours à les défier et à m'en sortir. Mes acolytes et moi allons faire en sorte de continuer notre tâche. Et si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à ça , je l'attend de pied ferme._

 _Il marqua une courte pause et rit un peu:_

 _\- Quant à la personne qui se reconnaîtra rapidement, qui souhaitait sûrement rester dans l'ombre. Je lui dis pas de chance. Je t'ai doublée en beauté. Tu n'as pas été assez rusée._ "

La retransmission se termina d'un coup. Les autres reporters s'en donnaient à cœur joie de cette nouvelle qui remua le monde entier. Aika faillit tomber dans les pommes. Mais la rage la tenait debout. Le fumier qui avait volé son Death Note venait de griller toute sa discrétion et de surcroît il l'enfonçait et se moquait d'elle en public. Si elle trouvait qui s'était, ce serait la mort pour lui. Oh oui la mort assurée.

Dans son camion, Near serra les dents. Kira annonçait publiquement qu'il était toujours là et personne ne se doutait que le vrai Kira était mort depuis longtemps. Que celui-ci n'était qu'un imposteur. Lidner soupira:

\- Et bien pour un Kira discret, il se fait enfin remarquer. Il n'a pas résisté à la popularité.

Near craqua un de ses jouets au sol:

\- Ce n'est pas le même Kira que ces derniers jours.

\- Pardon?

\- La fin de son communiqué me fait penser qu'il a volé le cahier au propriétaire qui tuait récemment. Il le nargue et veut se montrer au monde. C'est totalement différent de celui qui voulait être discret.

\- ... Dois-je en conclure qu'il y a deux potentiels Kira maintenant?

\- Oui en quelque sorte. Mais ceci m'aura ouvert les yeux. Je suis quasiment certain que les personnes que je cherche sont celles que j'ai déjà visées au lycée. Est-ce la fille ou le garçon? Est-ce le psy ou l'amie de la fille? Je suis tout proche.

Rester lui donna un sac:

\- Vous devriez très bientôt pouvoir trouver des preuves irréfutables L.

\- Oui. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ce Kira a parlé d'acolyte. L'autre Kira semblait seul mais celui-ci aurait donc des amis? Ca compliquera la tâche si c'est le cas.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être tous vos suspects réunis ensembles ces acolytes? demanda Lidner.

Near enfila un manteau blanc et ouvrit la porte de son fourgon:

\- Très peu probable. Ils ne s'entendent pas.

Il claqua la porte rapidement et se rendit jusqu'à la grille de l'école. Il retrouva Aika qui paraissait toujours plus troublée. Elle tentait de cacher ses sentiments mais cela était encore plus visible. Near sourit. Etait-ce elle la première des Kira récents? Avait-elle perdu son cahier?

Aika lui passa devant sans le calculer. Il tenta de la saluer mais elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers les casiers. Near se tortilla les cheveux en regardant sa proie partir. Il n'allait pas l'avoir dans cet état. Il appela Gevanni:

\- _Oui L_ ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller fouiller chez Aika Sasaki. Et me dire si quelque chose t'interpelle chez elle.

\- _Pas de problème mais quoi comme chose choquante_?

\- Je ne sais pas, le fait qu'elle a déjà été victime d'un vol par exemple. Ensuite tu te rendras chez l'adresse de Nikaidou Nishijima et Seigi Yamaro puis Hanae Shimaki. Je veux que tu cherches le Death Note chez les autres personnes que j'ai cité.

\- _Bien je vais faire ça, je vous recontacte ce soir._

\- Parfait.

Near coupa la communication. La cloche sonna au même instant. Il allait pouvoir observer Aika. Mais celle-ci était loin de tout ça. Elle regardait le mot qui avait été glissé dans son casier.

 _" J'ai fait une jolie vidéo rien que pour toi? Elle t'a plu? Je me doute que ton cahier te manque. Ton shinigami n'est d'ailleurs pas très bavard, ce n'est pas drôle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr que tu as gardé des pages avec toi. Alors je te lance un ultimatum. S'il te viendrait à l'idée de me tuer, si tu me trouves. Sache que j'ai fait un fichier avec ton secret de révélé et que si je meurs, un de mes acolytes se chargera de l'envoyer pour moi._

 _Ne fais pas cette erreur, et peut-être que si tu es sage on alliera nos forces contre le monde. Pour l'instant je reprends ton travail, en mieux. Tu étais loin d'avoir utilisé tout le potentiel de ce Death Note. Alors je vais m'en charger."_

Elle relut le mot une dizaine de fois et le froissa en boule dans son sac. Elle se plaqua contre les casiers avec une haine non dissimulée. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de malheurs et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Elle avait pourtant enfin trouvé quelque chose qui la sortait de sa monotonie et de sa haine sur le monde. Quoiqu'il arrive elle le récupérerait , ce satané Death Note! Même si le voleur avait des acolytes, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Cependant elle eut du mal de concevoir Seigi avec son carnet. Il n'avait pas d'amis... Nikaidou ne devait pas en avoir des tonnes non plus au vu de son caractère. Ce qui était sûr c'est que cette personne la connaissait.

En fin de soirée. Gevanni fit son rapport envers Near qui venait tout juste de se changer et de se coller à ses papiers.

\- Vous aviez encore raison L. L'appartement de Aika ressemble à un vrai foutoir même si on voit que ça a été rangé. Il y a beaucoup de verres brisés dans sa poubelle et des papiers en désordre sur les tables.

Near sourit et sortit un pion noir. Il le posa devant Aika:

\- Nous voilà enfin avec notre premier pion. Je suis sûr à 98% que la Kira que nous pourchassions était Aika. Mais elle vient de se faire devancer par quelqu'un d'autre et a perdu son Death Note.

\- Ca semble logique, surtout que le premier meurtre était quelqu'un qu'elle semblait détester, enchaîna Gevanni. Pour ce qui est des autres maisons je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier malheureusement...

\- C'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant, réplique le jeune détective. Si nous nous basons sur l'hypothèse de la première Kira, le second ne peut être que quelqu'un qui la connaît. Ami, ennemi ou même famille.

Il marqua une pause devant ses fiches:

\- Gevanni. Tu continues de filer Nikaidou Nishijima. Je veux que Rester s'occupe de Seigi et Lidner de Aika. Ce sont les trois plus plausibles suspects. Ils vont bien nous montrer une erreur et une fois fait nous leur tomberons dessus. Je ne peux pas les arrêter sans preuve irréfutable. Ce ne serait pas digne de mon prédécesseur.

\- Bien on s'y met dès ce soir alors, assura Gevanni.

Il laissa Near dans ses réflexions. Il semblait calme mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Le mot " Acolyte".

 _[ Vendredi 1er Mai - Chez Aika ]_

Pendant ce jour de congé, Aika décida de sortir avec Hanae et Mana. Elle voulait se détendre juste un peu avant de reprendre ses recherches. Ryûk était là lui aussi et il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Avec Hanae ça risquait d'être complexe comme situation... En soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle sortit de chez elle en fermant la porte à clef de sa nouvelle serrure.

Marchant jusqu'au bus, elle flânait tranquillement avec son téléphone en main. Ryûk se mit à rire sadiquement. Plusieurs fois. Aika se retourna sur lui. Elle allait lui parler quand elle remarqua que le Shinigami tournait la tête vers l'arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle reprit sa route silencieusement. Avec son téléphone elle ouvrit l'appareil photo. Elle prit rapidement une photo par dessous son bras et regarda ce que ça donnait. La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle remarqua un pied dépasser d'un poteau derrière elle. Super, elle était suivie maintenant... Alors qu'elle n'avait même plus son Death Note ce Mihael ne la lâchait pas. En même temps avec l'annonce d'un pseudo retour de Kira, c'était plus que logique. Ce L devait agir très vite.

Jouant la comédie d'une simple petite lycéenne allant en ville, Aika prit le bus calmement. Elle regarda les passagers monter et repéra une blonde qui se colla juste derrière elle. Cette femme faisait tâche avec les autres passagers. Elle était belle, plantureuse et avec un regard prêt à te fondre dessus. Elle était sûre que c'était la détective qui la suivait. Aika décida de s'amuser de la situation:

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle se retournant, vous n'auriez pas un chewing-gum pour moi?

La blonde pâlit puis sourit. Elle chercha dans sa veste:

\- Je dois bien avoir ça.

Aika la détailla:

\- C'est ma drogue je n'arrive plus à m'en passer de mes chewing-gum. On dit que les personnages sous pression en ont beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Hal sortit un de ses bonbons goût menthe et lui donna. Elle regarda Aika avec réflexion. Si s'était vraiment la Kira numéro un, pourquoi tuait-elle? Elle ne ressemblait pas à une tueuse.

\- Merci. Vous êtes vraiment belle. Vous travaillez dans le domaine de la mode?

\- Non pas du tout. Mais je vous remercie pour ce compliment.

Aika lui sourit. Un sourire que Hal reconnut tout de suite. C'était le même sourire que Mello ou Near avaient quand ils jouaient avec une personne. Finalement Lidner changea d'avis. Cette Aika avait tout pour mentir et se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Arrivée en ville, Aika profita de sa journée avec Hanae et Mana, toujours suivie par une Lidner plus prudente. Quand la blonde arriva elle prit Hanae dans ses bras et la serra fort en susurrant:

\- Je sais que tu veux parler à ce monstre mais fait comme s'il n'était pas là s'il te plaît, nous sommes suivie par les mêmes personnes qui t'ont déjà interrogée au lycée et qui veulent nous enfermer.

Hanae ne redit rien mais lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle dit alors bonjour à Mana et partirent pour une journée shopping. Au final cette journée était plutôt calme, sans trop d'accrocs.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau communiqué parvienne à la télévision. Les grands écrans passèrent une nouvelle vidéo de Kira:

" _Aujourd'hui le monde vient de se purifier de cinquante nouvelles personnes depuis quatre jours. Chaque châtiment a été rendu équitablement par les meurtres ou les affronts commis par les criminels. Je vous donne rendez-vous sur les forums où je lirais vos requêtes avec attention pour mes futures condamnations. Merci de votre attention cher peuple! Nettoyons cette Terre_ "

Aika serra les poings. Celui qui avait volé son Death Note se croyait franchement à l'abri de tout. Mais qu'il profite du temps qu'il l'avait. Ryûk s'en amusa d'ailleurs. Mana était effaré par ce monstre de Kira mais Hanae regardait vers Aika:

\- C'est étonnant que Kira apparaisse de nouveau maintenant.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve que c'est une drôle de coïncidence avec le fait que ce monstre soit ici.

\- Il est là le monstre!? hurla Mana.

Hanae et Aika blêmirent car Hal l'avait forcement entendue. Hanae fit semblant de rire:

\- Mais oui le monstre de foire sera là comme tous les ans! J'ai hâte d'y être moi!

Mana fit un regard d'incompréhension mais elle ne redit rien face à ses amis sur le qui vive.

Quand la journée se termina enfin, Aika rentra chez elle épuisée. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle soupira avec force:

\- Décidément on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- Ha ha, c'est vraiment marrant de vous voir vous torturer les méninges entre vous. Surtout que moi je connais toute l'histoire.

\- Tais-toi donc, ne me donne pas envie de te frapper.

La blonde se servit un bol de chips quand elle remarqua une lettre collée à sa fenêtre. Elle se doutait bien que c'était de nouveau ce Kira qui lui en envoyait une. Elle la déplia.

" _Je vois que tu as compris ma dernière lettre. Je t'en remercie. Si tu veux t'allier à moi je t'ouvrirais grand les bras mais je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance. Je remarque que tu continues quand même de tuer les criminels de ce monde. Alors si tu n'as plus de papier je t'en renverrais de nouveau._

 _Ps: Les détectives sont après nous. Fais attention petite fleur._ "

Aika prit un air septique:

\- Il veut qu'on travaille ensemble. Mais ... Il m'a appelée petite fleur... C'est flippant.

\- Pourquoi? demanda le shinigami sur le canapé.

\- Parce que si ce Kira est amoureux de moi, je vais avoir de gros ennuis. Je le sens. Que faire maintenant? M'allier à lui ou tenter de récupérer mon Death Note en le trouvant?

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et cogita. Si c'était vraiment la personne qu'elle pensait qui avait volé son Death Note, les ennuis seraient loin d'être terminés.


	9. Chp 9 : Croisements surprenants

**Voilà la suite ! Ce fut long à sortir car je ne peux plus upload sur le site je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ma meilleure amie le fait pour moi du coup mdr. Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 9 : Croisements surprenants

 _[ Lundi 4 Mai - Lycée Okuse]_

De retour en salle de cours, Aika chercha une solution à son problème. Elle remarqua l'absence de Seigi ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il n'était pas venu. Encore un rendez-vous? Possible mais ça pouvait aussi bien être lui Kira. Bien qu'être absent serait stupide vis à vis de son comportement habituel. Au final chacun était coincé de son côté. Aika planchait sur son voleur et se protégeait des détectives. L et son équipe ne savaient sur quel pied danser car aucune preuve irréfutable n'était présente.

Mihael venait tous les jours en cours et malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à faire flancher ses cibles. Il avait pourtant fouillé dans leurs casiers , dans leurs dossiers et même dans leurs propres sacs mais rien de concret ne s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait pourtant qu'être sur la bonne piste.

Lors de la pause de midi, Near retourna dans son camion en soupirant:

\- Le terrain ne mènera à rien à ce rythme.

Lidner se stoppa dans son rangement:

\- Vous avez une idée pour pousser Kira ,enfin les Kira à se dévoiler?

\- Nous sommes tous proches, il suffirait de les surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. On va poser des caméras chez eux. Je pense qu'au lycée ce n'est plus nécessaire.

\- Ils l'ont découvert?

\- C'est certain. Je les vois souvent parler dans les toilettes. Même si c'est fréquent des jeunes, je trouve cette coïncidence trop suspecte. Puis ce psychologue était au courant, donc je ne me fie plus aux caméras.

\- C'est logique oui. Je vais appeler Gevanni pour les mettre en place, il est le seul disponible. Par ailleurs voici mon rapport pour la filature d'Aika Sasaki.

Near se saisit du calepin.

\- Pas grand chose à relever, fit-elle. Même si je la trouve bizarre.

\- ... Je vois oui. Des sourires énigmatiques. Des gestes bizarres dans le vide.

\- Je continue à la filer?

\- Oui. Et les autres rapports?

La femme plantureuse lui fila les dossiers des autres suspects. Elle regarda le second L se tortiller les cheveux au sol:

\- Etonnant. Seigi a réussi à filer entre les pattes de Rester. Et il est absent en ce moment... Serait-ce lui le récent Kira? Il cherchait à découvrir la vérité sur le suicide de Naraku, cela l'aurait-il poussé jusqu'au possesseur du Death Note? Intéressant.

Near étala ses théories avec les figurines au sol. Il regarda les autres notes:

\- Nikaidou Nishijima qui vole des documents dans l'hôpital... C'est nouveau ça.

Lidner s'éclaira la gorge:

\- Apparemment il voulait un ancien rapport sur Seigi Yamaro mais il ne l'a pas obtenu, il l'a donc volé mais s'est fait prendre par le chef du personnel.

\- Ah. Je comprend mieux.

Il prit une figurine grise:

\- Ce psychologue s'intéresse à cette histoire mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit l'acteur. Je me demande ce qui l'intéressait sur ce garçon.

\- Aucune idée... Ca parlait juste de son passé.

Il regarda le dossier de Hanae. Il sourit et se roula au sol:

\- Quelle petite menteuse celle-ci!

Lidner s'assit sur une chaise en buvant son café:

\- Oui on dirait qu'elle voit ce shinigami finalement. Elle parle toute seule et court dans tout le lycée pendant les pauses. Je l'ai suivie pendant qu'Aika était à la cantine et je l'ai trouvée en train de parler toute seule. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était finalement pas elle Kira.

Le second L relâcha tous les dossiers au sol. Il bailla et se servit à manger dans le petit frigo mobile:

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le profil pour. Soit elle a touché le cahier soit elle est complice. Il ne faudra pas la lâcher non plus.

Lidner soupira:

\- Donc au final on en revient au même point. Tout nous porte à croire que Kira est dans ce lycée mais rien ne nous montre qui en particulier.

\- Soyez patiente. Oh.

Near se releva et regarda l'écran de données.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a tenté de pirater notre base de données. Ce second Kira a l'air plus à fond dans son rôle. Mais il lui en faudra plus pour me battre.

Le jeune garçon rit étrangement puis prit enfin son repas, au calme. Il était si proche du but.

Pendant ce temps, Aika se précipita pour prendre le premier train qui passait. Ryûk la suivit en riant. Elle le prit juste à temps, en regardant qu'on ne la suivait pas, et il fila à toute allure. La blonde profita du voyage jusqu'à la gare de Shinjuku. De là elle partit en direction d'une toute nouvelle adresse. La maison de Seigi. Après moulte réflexions, elle en venait au fait que cela ne pouvait être que lui le nouveau Kira. C'était le plus suspect. Elle allait donc lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en pénétrant chez lui. Elle avait deux heures avant la reprise des cours pour le faire.

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle trouva une grande maison qui semblait bien seule dans son coin. C'était pour sûr un fils de riche au vu de l'imposante demeure de pierre. Elle soupira en face de celle-ci:

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir passer par-dessus cet énorme grillage...

Le shinigami vola jusqu'au dessus:

\- C'est pourtant si simple.

\- Sadique.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit chez lui, vu qu'il n'est pas à l'école ?

\- Regarde il n'y a rien, pas une voiture, pas un bruit. Soit il est à un rendez-vous, soit il se moque de nous. On verra bien, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses ultimatums, enfin si c'est bien lui.

Ryûk rit et attendit qu'Aika grimpe. Celle-ci regarda de droite à gauche. Personne en vue. Elle prit alors toutes ses forces et se cramponna au grillage en fer. Elle monta sur deux mètres de haut. Une fois tout au-dessus elle prit une pause en reprenant son souffle. Elle avait l'air pathétique ainsi. Puis elle descendit dans l'autre sens. La pauvre perdit un morceau de manche sur la dernière pointe. Elle prit le bout de tissu et le mit dans sa poche de colère.

\- Oh mais décidément! Satané grillage.

Sur ce elle s'avança dans la propriété en douceur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Aika fut choquée quand elle aperçut des chiens. Mais ceux-ci dormaient comme des bébés et ne semblaient pas vouloir se réveiller. Bizarre. Sur la pointe des pieds elle atteignit la première fenêtre. Elle voulut la crocheter pour entrer mais elle était déjà ouverte. En priant pour qu'il n'y ai personne elle entra dans ce qui semblait être un énorme salon. Le feu n'y crépitait pas, c'était déjà bon signe. Doucement, Aika commença à fureter dans la pièce. Elle déballa les tiroirs, les placards, remplis de vieux bibelots et de livres anciens. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le coin. Par ailleurs la pièce était si froide et inhospitalière. La vie de Seigi semblait stricte et monotone.

La blonde partit donc vers une nouvelle pièce. Elle se trouva dans un grand hall avec un escalier central. C'était une énorme propriété.

\- Hmm, chuchota-t-elle, vais-je dans les premiers étages ou est-ce que je continue vers le fond?

Ryûk allait répondre quand un bruit se fit entendre en hauteur. Aika se planqua contre les escaliers. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais personne ne vint. Sasaki décida d'aller voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Elle monta doucement les marches une à une. Arrivée tout en haut elle tendit l'oreille. Un chuchotement provenait de la pièce tout à droite dans le coin gauche. Seigi était-il là? Ravalant sa salive et son souffle, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du son. Elle s'arrêta devant la poignée de la porte. En regardant dans la serrure elle aperçut un homme mais ne sut dire si c'était Seigi ou non. Elle allait clencher quand quelqu'un la prit par derrière en lui tenant la bouche. La personne la tira dans la pièce adjacente. Elle se débattit un moment avant de reconnaître son agresseur. Il la lâcha avec un doigt sur les lèvres. Celle-ci put reprendre son souffle.

Elle regarda son assaillant froidement et chuchota:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous êtes vraiment partout!

\- Je devrais te poser la même question. Tu n'es pas en cours?

Aika dévisagea Nikaidou avec férocité:

\- J'ai deux heures de libre jusqu'à la reprise. Mais plus important, c'est Seigi qui est là bas?

Il secoua la tête négativement:

\- Non. C'est ce Gevanni qui est en train , je crois, de poser des caméras. Fais attention à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas chez toi. Sauf si tu n'as rien à cacher.

\- ... Mon dieu, ils sont partout... Et vous que faites-vous là?

\- Je te répondrais si tu en fais de même.

Aika roula des yeux. A quoi s'attendait-elle avec lui ?

\- D'accord. Commencez.

\- Non après toi!

La blonde devint rouge de colère mais se calma pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle inspecta la porte toujours clause d'en face.

\- Bon. Je suis venue récupérer un livre dont je le soupçonne de me l'avoir dérobé. C'est quelque chose d'important et je pense qu'il l'a volé pendant mon absence de chez moi. Ca vous va?

\- Ah mais je le savais déjà ça. Hanae est très bavarde.

La blonde ne releva pas la remarque. Il reprit:

\- Je pense que nous avions un objectif commun au final. Je cherchais à trouver ce cahier ici. Mais pas seulement, je tenais à savoir si ce que je pense est vrai. Si Seigi ne serait pas ce Kira qu'on voit à la télévision. Où alors serait-ce toi?

Il sourit en la regardant par ses lentilles vertes claires. Elle se crispa, raide:

\- Kira? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ne me la joue pas avec moi. Je pourrais être ton allié tu sais, susurra-t-il en se collant contre la blonde. Un suicide inexpliqué, une crise cardiaque, des agents secrets, un retour de Kira , un monstre surnaturel... Tant de choses qui me font penser que dans ce lycée se cache un être doté de pouvoir surnaturel qui peut tuer à distance. Ai-je tord mademoiselle Sasaki?

Aika ne le regarda pas en face. Il avait compris. Tout comme Mihael le ferait aussi. Il était temps qu'elle récupère son bien et qu'elle se barre à des kilomètres d'ici. Sinon elle serait cuite. Avait-elle fait trop d'erreur? Sûrement. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas sa vie de mensonges. Pas encore. Sur ce elle se retourna vers lui:

\- Je ne vous dirais jamais rien, à vous de voir si vous avez raison ou tord. Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous ne pouvez rien prouver, Monsieur Nikaidou.

Elle épela son prénom lentement et se retourna vers la porte. Il rit sans faire de bruit.

\- Je relève ce défi. Mais sois sans crainte je ne suis pas du côté des policiers.

\- ...

Aika le fixa et le détailla. Il semblait sérieux mais toujours aussi flippant. Finalement elle le prit comme un pseudo allié et ne redit rien de plus. Ils attendirent en silence. Un téléphone sonna sans prévenir. Cela provenait de la pièce de l'inspecteur. Les deux complices se collèrent contre le mur pour écouter.

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Justement je voulais vous appeler, on a un problème de premier ordre._

 _\- Non il n'était pas chez lui mais le plus important c'est qu'il y a déjà des caméras ici. Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis filmé._

 _La pause fut plus longue que les autres. Il reprit:_

 _\- D'accord. Ce sera fait._

Gevanni se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte d'où les deux intrus durent se cacher dans l'autre pièce. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers le hall en reprenant son matériel. Nikaidou se gratta l'arête du nez.

\- On est filmés... Dis coucou à Seigi!

Aika lui fit une grimace mauvaise puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Il a posé des caméras dans sa propre maison! Pour sa sécurité ou...

\- Je pense que c'est surtout pour surveiller sa maison des indésirables de notre genre ou du sien, dit-il en pointant là où se trouvait Gevanni.

La blonde pâlit.

\- Ceci explique cela. C'est bien lui, j'en suis sûre maintenant.

\- Qui a volé ton cahier et qui est de ce fait le nouveau Kira?

\- ... Je n'en dirais pas plus, je rentre maintenant.

\- Attend moi voyons!

Le psychologue la suivit tous sourire ce qui déprima la blonde. Il la colla de près:

\- Je pense qu'il ne reviendra plus ici, ce n'est plus la peine d'y retourner.

\- Vous croyez?

L'air faussement amusé d'Aika colla Nikaidou d'un sourire.

Soudain sans s'y attendre il y eut un énorme coup de feu à l'extérieur. Les deux surpris se collèrent contre le mur, au-dessus des escaliers. Ryûk qui était toujours à l'extérieur pénétra dans le hall en riant. La blonde ne pouvait pas lui parler en présence de Nikaidou, elle fit comme si elle ne voyait rien. D'autres coups de feu retentirent dont une balle passant à travers l'énorme porte d'entrée. D'un réflexe le psychologue protégea Aika en la collant au mur. Elle se laissa faire et attendit. Le calme revint. Ils soupirèrent ensemble.

\- Merci, vous avez de bons réflexes.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton ennemi et mon devoir est de protéger mes élèves.

\- Mouais.

Son scepticisme le fit rire de plus belle. Une fois le silence revenu ils attendirent un peu. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Aika et Nikaidou décidèrent de descendre les marches et de regarder à l'extérieur par les vitres du rez-de-chaussée. Aika pointa son petit nez vers la fenêtre tout à droite. Elle ne voyait rien. L'homme en fit de même à gauche. Même succès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Chuchota la blonde. On sort?

\- Je suis passé par une fenêtre ouverte, allons par là, s'exprima le psychologue.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle était ouverte...

\- Ce Gevanni avait dût l'ouvrir et aussi endormir les chiens. Allons-y.

D'un commun accord les complices se rendirent au grand salon et coururent vers l'ouverture. La fenêtre claquait sous le vent extérieur.

Nikaidou passa la tête par la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas de signe de vie.

\- La voie est libre.

Il passa par la vitre ouverte et aida Aika à descendre. Il allait se rendre vers le grillage quand Aika fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda au loin, une forme noire semblait se tortiller au sol. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et partit dans sa direction.

\- Où vas-tu!? lui hurla Nikaidou.

Il la suivit et fut effaré de voir Gevanni au sol. L'inspecteur était en sang et souffrait le martyr. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre son téléphone qui était tombé plus loin. Apparemment il avait été touché par deux balles dont une bien placée. Gevanni entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui mais ne put pas se retourner. Il grogna de souffrance. Aika sortit son propre téléphone et appela une ambulance à l'adresse de Seigi, en urgence. Gevanni entendit la voix de la jeune femme. Nikaidou qui avait été formé en soins s'approcha par derrière et bloqua la vue de Gevanni:

\- Lâche-moi, hurla ce dernier, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu viens achever le travail c'est ça! Arggggg!

Nikaidou soupira sans parler. Il bloqua d'une main l'effluve de sang provenant de sa poitrine. La douleur ne se clama pas mais Nikaidou ne lâchait rien. Aika vint l'aider en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas voir d'innocents mourir comme son professeur. C'était insoutenable!

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gevanni comprit qu'on l'aidait et il se laissa faire, les yeux cachés.

\- Qui êtes-vous...? Aie...

\- Chut, répliqua Aika en sifflant à moitié.

A deux ils réussirent à stopper l'hémorragie et attendirent l'ambulance. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais se regardèrent en biais. Finalement ce psy était peut-être un fou de recherche mais pas un mauvais homme, se disait la blonde à moitié en panique. Pendant un instant le téléphone de Gevanni sonna au sol, dans la marre de sang. Sur l'écran était affiché un numéro inconnu mais Aika se doutait que c'était L.

Au bout de quinze longues minutes pour le trio, l'ambulance pointa ses phares et sa fidèle musique d'alerte. Nikaidou en profita pour bander les yeux de Gevanni avec un morceau de sa propre veste. Une fois fait il prit Aika qui poussa un cri de surprise puis filèrent. Gevanni entendit ce petit cri de fille puis des pas s'éloigner. Par la suite, il entendit un claquement de porte. Les ambulanciers étaient enfin en face de lui.

Après une course qui sembla durer une éternité, Aika et Nikaidou reprirent leur souffle. Ils avaient du sang sur leurs chemises et leurs mains. La blonde se regarda dans une vitre:

\- Mon dieu, on ne peut pas retourner au lycée comme ça, on va croire qu'on a fait un meurtre!

\- En effet, passons par chez moi, ça sera plus sûr. Mais dis-moi tu tue des gens sans répit mais là tu paniques pour un rien, c'est étonnant.

Aika sentit bien la remarque la poussant à dire qu'elle était une Kira. Elle lui sourit:

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Allons bon... Tu es maligne toi.

Il lui sourit à son tour et il la tira par le bras:

\- On va devoir courir mais par chance j'habite pas très loin. Dans une demi-heure nous y serons.

\- Courir... Je suis maudite.

Son propre téléphone sonna à son tour. C'était Hanae:

\- Allo?

 _\- Aika! Re! Ca va toujours?_

La blonde se regarda et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ryûk qui était derrière en fit de même.

\- En pleine forme. Que me veux-tu?

 _\- Je t'appelle car j'ai reçu une lettre étrange et vu qu'elle te mentionne... Je préfère t'en parler_.

\- Quelle sorte de lettre!?

Elle se mit à suivre Nikaidou en courant.

\- _Une lettre manuscrite... Elle mentionne le fait que j'ai tué le professeur de sport, que je suis une meurtrière d'innocent... Elle me dit aussi que ce serait de ta faute et qu'il faudrait que je m'éloigne de toi à tout prix. A la fin, l'auteur me dit que je suis un otage et que je n'ai le droit d'en parler qu'à toi! J'ai vraiment peur Aika... Mais... Tu cours?_

La blonde respirait à fond:

\- Oui je suis en retard pour mon train. Je suis rentrée manger à la maison pour une fois. Bref, on t'a encore fait une mauvaise blague toi...

 _\- Une blague? Arrête de me prendre pour une pomme Aika, vraiment. Ce monstre étrange qui me dit de me méfier de mes amis, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et puis il se passe trop de choses bizarres autour de nous en ce moment. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi la vérité! Et surtout... Est-ce moi qui ai tué le ... Prof de sport...? Même si c'est...Impossible..._

Elle hoqueta, signe de pleurs. Et mince, comment Kira avait pu lui dire ça... Il avait du le voir dans le cahier où trônait toujours son dessin en feuille volante. C'était un sacré sadique. Pire qu'elle. Plus elle y pensait plus elle se dit que si c'était Seigi, il avait bien caché son jeu. Quand elle voyait les meurtres récents c'était sa même façon d'agir mais il y en avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Sur ce elle soupira:

\- Ok, on en reparlera.

Aika coupa son téléphone avec les larmes aux yeux. Son monde s'écroulait mais comme le disait Ryûk " le Death Note n'apporte que malheur et solitude ". Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle y renoncerait une fois retrouvé. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à vivre de nouveau dans la peur et dans l'ennui total. De plus, elle voulait vraiment rendre la justice. Elle ne pourrait plus voir la télévision autrement maintenant. Nikaidou qui courait rapidement, la rejoignit:

\- Dur dur de mentir à ses amis. Tiens au fait c'est quoi ce monstre invisible?

Ryûk pouffa dans son dos et Aika le snoba:

\- C'est votre imagination ça.

\- ... Je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais.

Il rit et reprit sa route de plus belle, passant entre forêts et pavés isolés. Ils eurent du mal d'échapper aux regards.

Arrivé enfin à la maison de Nikaidou, celui-ci la dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se referma comme une huître.

\- Je ne vais pas te violer Miss, je sais que ton passé a été dur mais fais-moi confiance.

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Et arrêtez de croire tout savoir sur moi!

\- Mais pourtant c'est le cas. Quand tu étais petite, ton père te violentait et te touchait sous les yeux innocents de ta sœur Maya, incrédule. Ta mère se fichait bien de ce qu'il te faisait subir puisqu'elle se droguait tous les jours. Puis une fois sauvée, Maya et ta mère t'en ont voulu d'avoir appelé les services sociaux. Ta vie se brisa de même que tes rêves de bonheur. Plus tard tu t'es faite agresser en pleine rue par des hommes masqués qui t'ont marquées encore plus de blessures. Et enfin alors que tu trouves l'amour, ce n'est qu'un traquenard dont Naraku t'auras fait moisir pendant plusieurs mois et t'auras traité comme un déchet à la fin. Les photos de toi publiées partout on dût achever ta vision du monde. Et malgré tout, tu arrives à survivre dans ce monde. C'est peut-être ce pourquoi tu veux tant le nettoyer.

Aika sentit les larmes monter. Cela faisait si mal à entendre. Elle se retourna et ferma la porte en claquant. Elle se colla contre celle-ci. De l'autre côté le psy se mit contre le mur et attendit. La blonde serra les poings:

\- Merci de me rappeler comme je hais ce monde... Il n'empêche que je vous ai à l'œil. Osez ouvrir cette porte et je vous castre!

Nikaidou rit pour la première fois de bon cœur:

\- Pas de problème! Je suis un savant mais pas un voyeur.

\- Intérêt.

Aika sourit dans son coin et se mit les seins à nu. Elle se lava les mains puis la chemise. Dans un bac neuf elle emprunta une nouvelle chemise blanche, bien trop grande pour elle. Une fois remise à neuf elle sortit.

\- Vous êtes peut-être fin mais vous êtes trop grand!

Il regarda la chemise pendre jusque dans la jupe:

\- Désolé je n'ai que ça chez moi... Je n'ai pas de femme. Peut-être suis-je trop fou pour elles?

Aika pouffa dans sa manche:

\- Je pense que oui!

Nikaidou lui sourit et partit se changer. Par derrière la porte il hurla:

\- Si tu veux entrer n'hésites pas, j'ai un très beau corps.

\- Idiot!

Aika secoua la tête incrédule mais se détendit.

Une fois changé à son tour il sortit et bailla.

\- Que d'émotions, n'est-ce pas?

\- ... Pire. Mais bon on s'en sort pas trop mal. Prise en flagrant délit de pénétration de domicile, ça aurait été le comble. Sans parler des détectives qui nous seraient tombés dessus, déclara Aika en replissant sa jupe.

\- Hmmm ces détectives privés qui cherchent Kira, je suppose.

Aika ne redit rien. Elle regarda dehors puis sa montre.

\- Oh, je vais être en retard... Mihael va se douter de quelque chose.

\- Ce petit malin oui. De toute manière le fait qu'on ne soit pas déjà là bas est suspect. Prenons ma moto.

\- ... Nom de dieu, je ne vous aurais jamais vu en moto...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil:

\- Je cache beaucoup de choses!

Nikaidou lui donna un casque et ils partirent au lycée.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils se séparèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Nikaidou rentra vite fait avec un café dans son bureau. Aika retourna dans sa salle à temps sous le regard perçant d'Hanae. Etrangement Near était absent et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Il ne manquait plus qu'il sache qu'elle et ce psy étaient dans la maison de Seigi quand l'inspecteur s'était fait fusiller. Nikaidou... Aika pensa à lui un petit moment. Elle l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour. Elle avait aussi bien compris ce qu'il voulait. Au final il cherchait juste à savoir la vérité qui se cachait sous son nez, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider les policiers. Allait-elle en faire un allié? Elle hésita un moment. De toute manière, elle devait en premier lieu récupérer son cahier. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore des feuilles.

Plus loin, Near et Rester arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital de Gevanni. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se réveiller et souffrait dans tout son corps. Il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine et une dans la jambe. Le petit blanc s'installa sur un siège en regardant son acolyte. L'inspecteur en question baissa la tête:

\- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, je suis désolé Near...

\- Peu importe. As-tu vu qui t'a tiré dessus?

Il grommela:

\- Non je me suis fait surprendre par derrière... Je venais tout juste de sortir par la fenêtre. Je cogitais sur les caméras que j'ai trouvé dans la maison et le fait que ce Seigi devait bien se marrer derrière ses écrans quand soudain un type est sorti des buissons. Il était plutôt grand et il a pointé directement son arme sur moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir le bout du canon devant mon visage. Je me suis enfui rapidement en évitant la balle. Il m'a coursé et il tenait bien la route. Je pense qu'il était sportif. On a eu un échange de coups de feu puis je me souviens m'être étalé au sol quand il a touché ma jambe. Il avait du bien le faire exprès c'est sûr. Après il m'a tiré dans le dos pour m'achever. Par chance j'avais mon gilet pare-balle sur moi.

Near regarda au plafond en cogitant. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui le chiffonnait:

\- Tu penses que c'était Seigi Yamaro? Déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Gevanni fronça les sourcils:

\- Honnêtement non. Il était trop grand et trop agile. Après je me trompe peut-être.

\- ... Cela ne va pas.

\- Comment ça? C'est peut être ce psy, Nikaidou?

\- J'ai des doutes. Ce psychologue serait aussi agile et rapide que tu le décris? J'arrive à voir les principaux acteurs mais j'ai l'impression que l'équation est fausse.

Gevanni tenta de se relever, sans succès:

\- Il faut que je ... Aie... Que je vous dise. Après l'échange de coups de feu j'ai entendu une fille appeler une ambulance. Avec elle se trouvait un type avec de grandes mains qui m'a soigné et bandé les yeux. C'était bizarre mais j'ai senti deux paires de mains sur mon corps qui bloquaient le sang. Jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, ils ont déguerpit ensuite... Ils...M'ont sauvé la vie!

L regarda Gevanni. Le choc était grand. Qui était présent là bas et qui lui aurait sauvé la vie!? Des alliés étaient dans la propriété? Non ils ne se seraient pas enfuis si c'étaient des alliés mais en outre si c'étaient des ennemis, ils auraient tué Gevanni... C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Near regarda la petite télé allumée sur la chaîne d'informations spéciale Kira. Il regarda la liste des suicides d'aujourd'hui. Il y en avait de plus en plus et surtout des avec moins de pêchés que les autres. Des petits criminels de rue. Cela s'annonçait mal et le retour des fanatiques augmentait de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre de colère, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. De plus si ce nouveau Kira était vraiment Seigi, il ne pourrait peut-être plus l'avoir. Plus maintenant. Au moins Aika , présumée la première Kira et ce psy bizarre étaient encore dans les environs. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant pour trouver des preuves irréfutables contre les Kira? Et que s'était-il donc passé dans cette maison!?


	10. Chp 10 : Vérité et Fuite

Chp 10 : Vérité et fuite

 _[ Lundi 4 Mai - Lycée Okuse - fin d'après midi ]_

La sonnerie du lycée annonça la fin des cours. Aika Sasaki n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures de cela dans la maison de Seigi. Elle avait le regard vague et un air perdu sur le visage. Par chance, Near était encore auprès de Gevanni et de son enquête plutôt que de venir lui parler. Heureusement pour Aika car elle était prête à craquer sous la pression. Son amie Hanae la suivait de près. Une fois seule à seule, la brunette décida d'attaquer de but en blanc:

\- Je n'ai toujours eu aucune réponse depuis mon dernier appel cet après-midi. Par ailleurs je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec une veste d'homme sur toi? Je suis choquée!

Aika sembla reprendre peu à peu place dans le monde réel. Elle regarda la chemise de Nikaidou et rougit en se souvenant qu'elle était habillée ainsi. Ses propres habits ayant été brûlés dans le fond du jardin de son psychologue. Le sang était trop maculé pour les ravoir. Elle pensa soudain à Gevanni qui fut à moitié mort sur le sol quand elle l'avait trouvé. Qui lui avait tiré dessus? Seigi? C'était peu probable.

Hanae s'impatienta en tapant du pied au sol:

\- Alors!?

Aika la regarda dans les yeux:

\- Désolée je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, soupira la blonde.

\- Je vois ça. C'est à propos du mot que j'ai reçu...? Ca m'a retourné aussi surtout que si c'est vrai... J'ai tué le prof de sport!

Elle hurla un peu trop fort au goût d'Aika qui lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça enfin, on ne sait jamais qui traîne dans le coin!

Hanae lui fit un regard noir et croisa les bras:

\- Je me fiche de savoir si l'on m'entend je n'ai rien à cacher moi. Alors vas tu enfin répondre à mes interrogations ou vais-je aller voir la police avec ce mot?

Aika pâlit. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Doucement elle s'assit contre un mur en béton.

\- Veux-tu vraiment savoir la vérité? Si c'est le cas tu seras impliquée dans quelque chose d'horrible qui changera à tout jamais ta vie. Tu ne pourras faire marche arrière. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger.

Son amie déglutit. Elle tremblota:

\- Je veux savoir... Je ferais attention! Mais je n'aime pas être mise à l'écart et de savoir que je suis peut être responsable de la mort d'un de nos professeurs.

Les larmes arrivèrent.

Aika se tut. Elle prit une grand inspiration. Il était temps de dévoiler son secret à quelqu'un. De toute manière si elle restait ainsi elle allait devenir folle et paranoïaque.

\- D'accord tu l'auras voulu. Ryûk tu peux venir s'il te plaît.

Le shinigami qui se cachait derrière un bâtiment sortit du mur devant une Hanae perplexe. Aika connaissait bel et bien cette créature. La Kira continua:

\- Cette créature que tu as vu lors d'une journée quelconque se prénomme Ryûk. C'est un Shinigami, un dieu de la mort. Cet être surnaturel est bel et bien réel. Il me suit car je suis en quelque sorte sa complice. Te souviens-tu du carnet noir que tu as tenu entre les mains le jour où le professeur est mort? Quand je t'ai hurlé dessus alors que tu avais fait un beau dessin. Ce livre qu'on m'a volé récemment. Je t'ai parlé de tout ça.

Hanae avait les yeux grand ouvert, bouche bée:

\- O..Oui je me souviens...

\- Et bien ce livre sert à tuer des gens. Il s'appelle le Death Note. Je m'en sers depuis que je l'ai trouvé un matin de février. Ryûk l'a perdu ce qui en fait de moi sa propriétaire. J'ai tué Naraku, mon ex en premier et bien d'autres par la suite. Tous des criminels qui à mes yeux méritent la mort. Je ne vais pas t'expliquer mon point de vue cela serait trop long. Bref, le mot que tu as reçu est vrai. Tu as tué sans le vouloir le prof de sport car tu as noté son nom et pensé à lui à ce moment là sur une page de Death Note que tu m'as subtilisé sans le vouloir. C'était une erreur tragique dont je m'en veux toujours car j'en prend la responsabilité.

Aika fit une pause calmement et reprit alors qu'Hanae s'écroula au sol, mortifiée.

\- Cependant comme je te l'ai dit on m'a volé mon Death Note. Et le nouveau pseudo propriétaire l'utilise avec des acolytes pour tuer encore plus de monde et remettre Kira au goût du jour alors que moi je voulais être discrète. Car tout ce qui tourne autour de Kira vient de ce cahier de la mort. Du coup ce nouveau proprio t'envoie des mots et moi aussi car je pense qu'il nous connaît. Je pense que c'est Seigi car je suis allée chez lui cet après-midi. Sa maison était surveillée de ses propres caméras et des coups de feu on eu lieux alors que j'étais en compagnie de Nikaidou.

\- Hein!? S'étonna-t-elle fortement, le psy? Mais que vient-il faire la dedans?

\- Euh... En gros il veut tout savoir et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Disons que c'est un allié pour l'instant.

\- J'ai du mal d'y croire, je... Je n'assimile pas que tout ce qui tourne autour de moi depuis février...

Aika sourit un peu:

\- Je me doutes. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là dedans. Surtout que je suis suivie par des enquêteurs. Le Mihael en fait partie. Ce pourquoi j'aimerais que tu gardes le silence et que tu ne dises rien sur ce que je viens de te dire. Je reviens de chez Nikaidou avec sa chemise voilà pourquoi je suis habillée ainsi, il m'a aidé à sauver un flic en sang... Du coup maintenant que tu es au courant, je compte sur ta discrétion.

Hanae avala sa salive et regarda Aika s'en aller:

\- A... Attends! Tu ne vas pas me planter là comme ça! Je... Tu ...

\- Prends ton temps pour assimiler tout cela. J'ai des choses à prévoir maintenant. Par contre, si tu dis quelque chose à la police... Sache que je finirais condamnée à mort. Je compte sur toi.

Aika fila en courant avec Ryûk sur ses talons. Hanae s'écroula et resta au sol un bon moment. Ses révélations faisaient mal, très mal!

 _[ Hôpital de Sapporo - 19h00 ]_

Near regarda son carnet au sol, détruit, déchiqueté. Hal fixa la scène avec inquiétude:

\- Pourquoi avoir détruit votre calepin...?

Le second L continua de se tripoter les cheveux sans un mot.

\- Near?

\- Je suis en pleine réflexion.

\- Oh désolée... Vous semblez contrarié ce qui est rare chez vous.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur la première chaise venue:

\- Je le suis. Quelque chose m'échappe et je déteste cela.

La plantureuse femme ramassa les débris de carnet.

\- C'est a cause de ce qu'a dit Gevanni?

\- Oui. Il a entendu une voix de femme, de jeune femme plutôt. Si c'est Aika ou Hanae , deux de mes suspectes, que faisaient-elles là? Et avec un homme aux grandes mains. Ca ne peut pas être Seigi dans tous les cas, il est frêle et petit. Puis si c'est Kira il l'aurait laissé mourir. Mais surtout qui a tiré sur Gevanni? Toutes mes certitudes deviennent floues. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Le second L se leva pour rentrer dans son QG. Hal comprenait son désarroi. Elle même ne comprenait pas qui étaient vraiment les acteurs de cette affaire. Personne ne se doutait du monde qui était impliqué dans ce problème nommé Kira.

 _[ Le Lendemain, Mardi 5 Mai 2015 ]_

En ce jour semblant ordinaire, le professeur de gestion fut choqué de constater quatre absents dans sa classe. Mana Kitaro ne comprenait pas non plus ce soudain vide alors que les examens de Juin étaient dans un mois. Le professeur soupira en rayant Hanae Shimaki, Aika Sasaki, Mihael Kehl et Seigi Yamaro. C'était leur problème après tout. En classe de BTS on ne se souciait plus des absences, cela ne concernait plus les enseignants.

Les deux jeunes filles le savaient. Ensembles elles se tenaient toutes droites devant la tombe du professeur de sport, Gikan Sakamoto. Les larmes coulaient à flot d'Hanae qui hoquetait en déposant des fleurs:

\- Je suis tellement désolée professeur! Je ne savais pas ...

Aika la prit par les épaules pour la consoler. Elle s'appuya sur elle et la laissa se calmer.

\- Non c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du prendre ce carnet à l'école, j'étais naïve.

\- Oui mais du coup tu te l'es fait voler...

\- C'est pas faux...

Les filles se regardèrent. Hanae essuya ses larmes:

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi Aika... Je crois comprendre ce que tu as tenté de faire avec ce cahier... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je n'y arrive pas. Tu as été honnête avec moi donc je vais l'être aussi. Je ne te dénoncerais pas à la police. De toute manière avec le mot qu'on m'a donné je risquerais ma propre vie. Je ne pourrais jamais cautionner les morts que tu as fait, jamais mais j'accepte au moins de t'aider... Si tu as des problèmes avec ce voleur ou avec la police, je te prêterais main forte. Même si je pense que tu devrais arrêter de faire ce que tu fais. C'est horrible...

Aika ferma les yeux. Un meurtre était horrible en soi mais des centaines, elle devait passer pour un monstre.

Hanae s'accroupit sur la tombe:

\- Je pense que je vais prendre mes distances à présent. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de vivre avec ça sur la conscience...

\- Pas de problème je comprends tout à fait. Je suis déjà ravie d'apprendre que tu ne me dénonceras pas.

Ryûk qui regardait la scène ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça fascinant. Il regarda Hanae se relever pour partir:

\- Tu vas retourner en cours?

Aika lui sourit et hocha négativement de la tête:

\- Je ne peux plus y aller. Ce Mihael est trop proche de moi et j'ai des comptes à régler avec mon voleur.

\- D'accord... A... A la prochaine alors... Hm... Kira.

Hanae serra son sac a main avec douleur puis partit sans un mot de plus. Aika soupira et se détendit un peu. Le cas Hanae était au moins un tant soit peu réglé. Il lui fallait donc passer à l'étape supérieure. Trouver Seigi qu'elle soupçonnait être le nouveau Kira.

Ryûk la regarda faire ses valises. Il jubila:

\- Tu t'en vas de chez toi alors?

\- Oui je ne peux plus rester là maintenant. Je dois me cacher. Surtout si Mihael a toujours prévu d'y mettre des caméras.

\- Oh, alors où allons-nous maintenant!?

\- A l'Hôtel. J'ai pris une chambre. Au moins je ne recevrais plus de mot et je n'aurais plus personne dans les pattes.

\- Astucieux, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il se passera pas la suite, rit le Shinigami plein d'enthousiasme.

Une fois les bagages terminés. Aika fixa son appartement. Elle avait vécu un bon moment ici et de devoir le quitter comme ça, c'était un moment vraiment difficile. Cependant au vu de ce qu'il se passait avec ce Gevanni et le danger de Kira, Aika ne douta pas un seul instant que Mihael serait à ses trousses. Elle sortit et ferma à clef, les larmes aux yeux. Elle reviendrait peut-être un jour.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire pour mes examens, s'exprima la jeune fille en contemplant une dernière fois son appartement. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas les passer... Mais si je fais ça je n'aurais pas la chance d'avoir un travail et donc une future couverture. C'est si compliqué Ryûk.

\- Pense plutôt au moment présent, rit le shinigami. Sinon tu seras sous les verrous avant de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Si tu obtiens perpétuité tu devras me rendre mon Death Note ou alors je te tuerais mais sache que je n'attendrais plus rien de toi.

Cette perspective fit frémir la jeune femme qui se retourna pour partir en courant. Une fois sa grille passée elle tomba sur un homme qui la fit basculer à la renverse. Il l'aida à se relever. Aika crut que c'était un inspecteur, mais il ne dit rien et la fixa de ses yeux sombres.

\- M... Merci.

L'homme eut un sourie énigmatique.

\- De rien. Vous semblez bien pressée.

Aika serra la hanse de sa valise rouge. Elle détailla la personne qui était en face de lui. Un homme très étrange, les cheveux sombres, les yeux sombres. Il semblait fatigué à ses yeux cernés ainsi que sa dégaine décharnée.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge:

\- Oui un peu. Bon j'y vais... Encore merci.

La jeune blonde partit rapidement le laissant derrière elle. Ryûk la suivit en pouffant comme un fou. Aika respira un bon coup une fois seule:

\- Quel drôle de type, je me demande ce qu'il faisait à traîner devant chez moi.

\- Qui sait, s'étrangla le shinigami de rire.

\- Tu as fini de rire comme ça , c'est agaçant!

Ryûk partit de plus belle dans un fou rire inexplicable. La jeune femme soupira lascivement et se dirigea vers les bus. Bientôt elle devrait emménager dans une nouvelle chambre.

 _[ Jeudi 7 Mai 2015- QG de Near ]_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ouvrit son PC portable et alluma la télécommunication qui arrivait. Il vit Hal Lidner se gratter la tête.

 _\- Near... On a un problème sur les bras._

\- Dites-moi tout.

 _\- Aika Sasaki n'est pas chez elle et elle ne vient plus à l'école depuis trois jours. Pareil pour Seigi Yamaro ainsi que Nikaidou Nishijima. Impossible de les trouver pour les interroger. Je crois qu'ils ont prit une longueur d'avance._

Le second L bailla:

\- Je m'en doutais. Au moins je peux désormais affirmer qu'ils sont des complices de Kira au minimum. Pourquoi fuir après tout? A moins de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison de Seigi. Il savaient qu'on viendrait les interroger.

 _\- Vous avez sûrement raison mais ils auraient pu faire profil bas aussi. Sinon il nous reste Hanae de votre liste elle ne s'est absentée qu'un jour. On l'interroge?_

\- Oui si possible j'aimerais que vous l'ameniez au QG. Je vais personnellement m'en charger.

Il marqua une pause:

\- Je suis quasiment certain après ce que vous venez de me dire qu'Aika Sasaki est la première Kira. Qu'on lui a bel et bien volé son Death Note et qu'elle a cherché à le retrouver chez Seigi. Ce qui fait donc de lui le second Kira. Peut-être a-t-il été tenté par ce livre en le trouvant chez sa rivale. En outre dans cette maison se trouvait Gevanni qui a repéré les caméra de Seigi, qui devait sûrement tout voir. Puis Aika est entrée pour trouver son livre accompagnée d'un homme qui sait soigner. Nikaidou? Je pense que c'est lui. Ce qui fait un sacré paquet de rencontres là bas.

Hal approuva tout sourire:

 _\- On est enfin sûrs de ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant! Ne reste qu'à débusquer nos ennemis._

\- Ne te précipite pas si vite. Qui a tiré sur Gevanni?

 _\- Seigi sûrement._

\- Non impossible, le tireur était plus fort et plus grand que Seigi. Il semblait plus agile selon les dires de Gevanni.

 _\- C'est vrai... Un ami à lui alors mais ça ne change pas grand chose._

\- Hmmm. Peut-être. Bon amenez moi Hanae maintenant.

Near referma son ordi sans plus de discussion. Il se roula sur le côté et fixa la fiche d'Aika Sasaki.

\- Si je me fie à mon intuition, tu es celle qui a tout commencé n'est-ce pas. Je te retrouverais ne t'en fais pas. Je te remercierais d'avoir sauvé Gevanni mais il ne changera rien que tu serras arrêtée en tant que Kira. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper.

Le jeune garçon sortit une tablette de chocolat et croqua dedans. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête cette manie mais cela lui rappelait tellement Mello. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Ni lui, ni L , ni la Wammy's house.

Hanae Shimaki se vit contrainte d'être amenée contre son gré. Celle-ci ne pensait pas que les ennuis arriveraient aussitôt en rapport, probablement, avec ce qu'Aika lui avait dit. Elle se retrouva bandée et à moitié kidnappée puis amenée dans un bâtiment inconnu. Une fois qu'elle retrouva la vue, Hal Lidner, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'amena dans une salle à moitié vide. Ne se tenait là qu'une chaise, un bureau et une vitre teintée. Hanae s'assit sans opposer de résistance et avala sa salive avec appréhension.

Elle attendit un moment quand Near se pointa enfin. Elle reconnut tout de suite Mihael et se raidit. C'était un inspecteur coriace d'après Aika. Le jeune garçon lui sourit en se tortillant les cheveux. Il prit place doucement:

\- Bonjour Hanae, comment allez-vous?

\- Ca peut aller, même si je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe...

Near sourit et fixa sa proie avec attention:

\- Savez-vous que votre amie est une tueuse?

\- Pardon? Parut-elle faussement surprise.

Near la détailla. Une vraie surprise ou non, il ne savait le dire.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes vraiment au courant ou non mais on a besoin de votre aide pour coincer Aika Sasaki, soupçonnée d'être Kira numéro 1.

Hanae paniqua en son fort intérieur. C'est vrai qu'il semblait drôlement doué cet inspecteur... Ca ne collait vraiment pas avec son visage de poupon.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi!

Near sortit des tonnes de dossiers devant ses yeux. C'était un sacré travail qu'avait fourni ce jeune garçon. Il sortit également des petits robots de couleur. Puis il posa des portraits devant Hanae.

\- Après une longue enquête de ma part. J'ai découvert que Kira avait de nouveau fait son apparition. je pense que vous connaissez la légende de Kira quand même.

Hanae approuva tout en retenant son souffle d'angoisse.

\- Parfait. Allons vite alors. Le nouveau Kira a tué deux personnes dans votre lycée. Mon choix s'est donc porté sur votre classe et vous cinq plus précisément.

Il montra Aika, Seigi, Nikaidou, Hanae et Mana.

\- Je suis proche du but vous voyez. Pour moi Akia est Kira numéro 1, Seigi Kira numéro 2, Nikaidou un boulet qui entrave notre enquête puis vous une complice qui a vu le shinigami de son amie par hasard. Mauvais hasard par ailleurs. Mana je l'ai déjà interrogée elle est tellement perdue que je ne crois pas en sa culpabilité.

Tout en parlant il plaçait de petit robot devant les fiches, dont deux noirs, devant Aika et Seigi. Un rouge devant son portrait puis un rouge et un blanc devant Nikaidou. Il retira ensuite le portait de Mana. Hanae eut les larmes aux yeux. Near sourit sadiquement en se tortillant les cheveux. Il appela Hal.

\- Veuillez me donner le téléphone d'Hanae s'il vous plaît.

Hal obéit au ordre et tendit le téléphone pris à la jeune fille en arrivant. Celle-ci fut plus pâle que jamais.

\- Hanae, nous avons besoin de votre coopération pour trouver où se cache Aika. Elle est partie de son appartement et est introuvable.

Shimaki baissa les yeux. Elle semblait déterminée.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien, ni ne ferais rien. Je ne crois pas en la culpabilité de mon amie. C'est tout.

Near fut fort contrarié. Il prit le robot rouge devant le portait d'Hanae et commença à le démembrer:

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous retiendrais en otage autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Que vous soyez sa complice ou la nôtre ne change rien, nous vous garderons ici. J'ai déjà prévenu la police japonaise de votre coopération.

\- Mais vous êtes fou, paniqua Hanae. Me retenir prisonnière vous êtes pires que des monstres!

\- Non le monstre c'est Kira, toute personne usant d'un Death Note sans scrupule. Vous n'avez plus le choix. Alors je vais vous tendre le téléphone, vous allez appeler Aika et lui donner rendez-vous à l'adresse que j'ai écrit sur cette feuille.

Hanae se releva pour s'enfuir:

\- Non! Je refuse!

Hal arriva pour la tenir et lui mit les menottes.

\- On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour attraper Kira, dit la plantureuse femme du SPK. Ce genre de monstre doit être éliminé. Alors tenez-vous tranquille!

Elle la rassit sur la chaise en lui tenant les épaules. Near continua de détruire le robot rouge:

\- Vous savez nous sommes des enquêteurs privés approuvés par Interpol alors ce n'est pas un souci de vous garder ici et de vous laisser moisir dans une cellule.

Hanae pleura de toutes ses larmes. Elle ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin. Near se leva:

\- Hal, enfermez-la dans le sous sols numéro deux. Elle sera plus coopérative après un séjour là bas.

\- Bien.

La femme leva Hanae et la tira. Elle l'enferma dans une cellule sans lumière.

\- Une fois que tu seras prête à coopérer , hurle, on t'entendra.

Hal ferma la porte sans un remord et remonta voir Near. Elle retrouva son supérieur en train de regarder la carte du Japon.

\- Que fait-on maintenant?

Le jeune garçon ne lui prêta pas un regard:

\- Attendons que Shimaki soit coopérative. Et lançons un appel au témoin pour nos suspects. Quelqu'un les aura peut-être vus avant qu'ils se terrent quelque part.

\- Je m'en charge.

Hal claqua la porte en partant et se prépara à lancer un appel. Near touchait au but et s'en ravit. Light Yagami alias Kira était mort, ses successeurs allaient bientôt le rejoindre. Ne manquait plus qu'à les débusquer en ramenant une preuve irréfutable.

Aika Sasaki tomba des nues, quand elle reçut un petit mot dans une enveloppe passée sous la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ryûk gloussa:

\- On dirait que ce nouveau Kira connaît déjà ton adresse.

\- Mais comment? dit la jeune femme sceptique. C'est impossible, j'ai du être suivie!

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe noire:

 _" Bonjour petite fleur,_

 _Je vois que tu as quitté ton chez toi ainsi que l'école. C'est bien j'allais te conseiller de le faire. Je t'offre de nouvelles feuilles de Death Note au cas ou tu sois en rupture de stock. Soit dit en passant, n'oublie pas de bien te cacher, depuis l'annonce officielle du retour de Kira je sens que les flics sont de plus en plus agités. J'en profite pour te demander si tu connais le vrai nom de nos poursuivants? Si c'est le cas fais-les moi parvenir à cette adresse qui je te rassure n'est pas la mienne. Je suis sûr que Mihael n'est pas son vrai nom, j'en ai la preuve. Alors faisons de notre mieux._

 _Dans l'attente d'une réponse._

 _Adresse: 50 rue des pins, avenue Sakimi sur le port de Tsu, boite aux lettres brune et abandonnée"_

Aika s'écroula sur son lit d'hôtel. Elle soupira:

\- Petite fleur... Si c'est Seigi je vais vraiment prendre peur. Quoique même si ce n'est pas lui j'ai peur.

Elle se retourna sur elle même tout en regardant les feuilles de Death Note.

\- Quelle agréable attention de sa part.

\- Vous allez travailler à deux alors? Demanda le Shinigami ravi.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop le choix et si je gagne sa confiance peut-être que je pourrais le voir et m'occuper de son cas.

La jeune blonde avait perdu toute lueur dans ses yeux. Son innocence et sa flamme de vie s'étaient éteintes. Elle prit son Death Note et sans une once de conscience elle écrivit des noms et les meurtres du jour. Malgré son état déplorable, Aika n'oublia pas ce qui l'avait conduite là. Le Death Note l'avait consumée mais au moins elle n'en ressentait plus la douleur des mois passés. Elle pouvait tuer sans remord les criminels qui le méritaient. Personne d'autre à part elle et cet autre Kira ne pouvait le faire. Aika se convainquit du bien qu'elle apportait au monde malgré son désespoir. Quand elle terminait son devoir de justice, elle allait sur les forums et de son pseudonyme elle allait voir les commentaires des fanatiques. Son avenir semblait désormais tout tracé. Adieu la vrai vie. Celle de Kira serait la seule envisageable.

Une fois son travail fini entre le Death Note et l'ordi, Aika se coucha et se recroquevilla, fatiguée de tant de pression. Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sursauta, il était quand même trois heures du matin. En fixant son correspondant elle fit les gros yeux, numéro inconnu. Décrocher ou pas?

Elle opta pour la première réponse.

\- Allô? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Ah la la , Aika il ne faut pas laisser son téléphone allumé, on le retrouve facilement.

\- De quoi je me mêle, râla la jeune femme reconnaissant la voix. Il ne peut pas être localisé, la police m'en avait filé un comme ça pour pas que mon ex père me retrouve.

\- Oh astucieux, répliqua le correspondant.

Elle bailla:

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez au beau milieu de la nuit?

Un petit rire taquin parvint à l'autre bout du téléphone:

\- Désolé de te déranger si tôt. En fait, j'ai vu que tu avais quitté ton appartement, j'en ai fait de même du coup on se retrouve comme deux idiots dans des hôtels. Il serait peut-être bon de se rejoindre?

\- Hm... Qu'est ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance?

\- Rien mais je te l'assure. En fait des inspecteurs sont venus chez moi... Je me suis enfui discrètement par les bois mais ils ont trouvé les restes de nos habits brûlés...

\- Quoi! Hurla Aika se réveillant complètement.

Nikaidou Nishijima eut un petit gémissement coupable:

\- Je pensais avoir tout jeté mais il en restait dans un buisson... Et j'ai constaté qu'on me courrait après. Alors j'ai choisi d'opter pour la voie la plus intéressante. Puis-je t'aider dans ta cavale?

Aika jura. Quel idiot.

\- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais Sensei. Retournez à l'école et dites que vous n'êtes en rien au courant de tout ça.

Aika allait raccrocher mais Nikaidou insista.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu étais dans la panade tu sais. Et je suis toujours aussi curieux de comprendre comment une gentille petite Aika a fini par tuer des gens sous le nom de Kira. Ne le nie pas ce n'est plus la peine. Par contre j'aimerais continuer une discussion en face à face je suis sur écoute et donc j'ai jeté mon téléphone pour appeler d'une cabine... Mais le tien ne me semble pas assez sécurisé non plus, tu devrais prendre un jetable. Ne voudrais tu pas d'un allié à tes côtés? Seule tu vas craquer je te connais.

Aika soupira fortement.

\- Votre désir de savoir est flippant vous le savez!? Si vous voulez être dans la merde alors c'est votre problème. Demain je serais au parc de Tsu. Amenez-vous si vous voulez mais si la police est avec vous je resterais cachée. Bye.

De force elle raccrocha, contrariée. Elle éteignit son portable au cas où. Elle était énervée parce qu'il avait raison, elle allait craquer si ça continuait comme ça. Mais fallait-il pour autant lui faire confiance? Cela pouvait très bien être lui Kira numéro deux. Aika tenta de se rendormir , en vain.

Quand Nikaidou raccrocha de la cabine, il plongea les mains dans les poches de son gros imperméable brun. Il remit son chapeau pour passer discrètement dans la rue et sortit une cigarette. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était proche de Kira, celui qui avait tué l'assassin de sa petite sœur morte il y a des années de cela. Depuis le temps qu'il réclamait justice.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fumé. Ne m'en veux pas petite sœur.

Il sourit et s'en tira une bonne lampée. En regardant le ciel il ferma les yeux. Il avait fait un choix sans retour possible et pourtant il ne le regrettait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait l'idéologie de Kira ou parce qu'il voulait vraiment aider Aika? Lui même ne le savait pas mais il ne retournerait pas en arrière. D'un sourire mélancolique il se dirigea vers son propre hôtel. Il fixa un panneau télévisé et regarda les photos qui passaient en appel à témoin. Enfonçant son chapeau il passa doucement sans la rue.

La chasse à l'homme avait commencée.


	11. Chp 11 : Complices et Ultimatum

**Voilà la suite :D En espérant que ça plaise toujours ! :)**

Chapitre 11 : Complices et Ultimatum

 _[ Vendredi 08 Mai 2015 , Parc de Tsu]_

Le parc de Tsu était rempli de monde ce matin là. C'était un lieu fréquenté par des hommes d'affaires qui venaient s'y détendre pendant les pauses, et par des mères de famille qui promenaient leur progéniture. Le lieu était absolument magnifique, recouvert de cerisiers en bourgeon, de buissons taillés et de fleurs à peine ouvertes. Le parc se trouvait à côté du port d'où l'on voyait partir les bateaux de croisière et les chalutiers au travail.

Aika Sasaki arriva à la fraîche, il était à peine huit heures. Elle s'était habillée d'un pantacourt noir et d'un haut rouge et portait une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux. Sur son visage se tenait également des lunettes de soleil teintées et un foulard sur son cou qui montait jusqu'à son nez. Elle croisa une bonne poignée de policiers et dut faire des pieds et des mains pour réussir à les contourner. Apparemment l'appel à témoins avait mis tous les policiers du coin sur l'affaire. Cela amusa énormément Ryûk qui regardait avec intérêt les moindres faits et gestes de la propriétaire du Death Note.

Une fois arrivée près d'une rangée de bancs blancs, Aika remarqua un homme seul qui se cachait derrière un journal. Elle soupira tellement il était visible à quinze kilomètres. S'approchant doucement elle s'assit à côté de lui:

\- Le coup du journal ça vous rend encore plus suspect Nikaidou Sensei.

Il baissa sa revue et lui sourit:

\- Les lunettes , la casquette et le foulard ce n'est guère mieux, gloussa-t-il.

Aika se regarda:

\- J'avais pas mieux pour me cacher... Surtout mes cheveux on les repérerait trop rapidement.

\- C'est bien vrai. Oh au fait j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Nikaidou prit son sac et en sortit quatre téléphones jetables:

\- Tiens je t'ai acheté de quoi faire pour ne pas te faire repérer. Par ailleurs j'espère que tu n'as rien payé avec ta carte de crédit?

Aika se saisit des cellulaires en soupirant:

\- Bien sûr je ne suis pas stupide j'ai retiré du liquide avant de partir. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt, vous êtes bien sûr de vouloir vous engager là dedans? Je suis Kira. Une tueuse.

Nikaidou trépigna:

\- Enfin tu l'avoues, ça fais tellement du bien de l'entendre de ta bouche! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

\- ... Décidément vous êtes flippant.

\- On me le dit souvent, rit-il. Au fait, maintenant que j'en suis sûr je peux te remercier.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu as tué le meurtrier de ma petite sœur. Un sombre drogué qui l'a violée et tuée pendant l'acte en l'étranglant. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à me venger. Ce qui était fait était fait mais je suis soulagé que cet homme soit à son tour parti pour d'autres cieux.

Nikaidou parlait avec son cœur, ce qui rendit Aika moins soucieuse. Elle n'avait presque plus peur d'être en sa compagnie.

\- Je vois. Et bien c'est ce que je cherche à faire avec ce Death Note. Je vais sur les forums, je regarde ceux qui veulent se venger, je prends les noms des criminels et je les tue selon leurs crimes. Ou alors je regarde ceux qui sont bêtement relâchés avant qu'ils ne récidivent.

\- Je pense que tu as bien raison. Si je pouvais je ferais pareil, ils ne méritent que ça et au moins on sait qu'à côté on sauve d'autres potentielles victimes. Mais je me demandais, comment en es-tu arrivée là? Est-ce à cause de ton sombre passé?

Aika renfonça sa casquette quand un couple les dévisagea. Ils passèrent sans rien dire.

\- Quand j'ai eu le cahier en main et que je l'ai utilisé pour me venger inconsciemment de Naraku Murami, mon ex, je me suis sentie libérée d'un poids. Cette sensation de plénitude m'a donné le courage de faire pareil avec mon père, ce sale pédophile incestueux. Puis m'est venu l'idée d'aider les autres victimes de viols. Par la suite en mettant les informations à la télé j'ai vu d'autres crimes puis aussi d'autres personnes qui réclamaient vengeance. Mon cerveau n'a fait qu'un tour et malgré mon cœur qui se détruit au fur et à mesure, je me sens bien de faire ça. Voilà tout.

Nikaidou approuva, il comprit la logique de la chose.

\- En tout cas vous êtes bien le seul à trouver ça bien, rit Aika.

\- Je suis bizarre ne l'oublie pas.

Il lui tira la langue puis il se leva et la bouscula dans un buisson:

\- Une brigade de policiers... Susurra t-il. On doit les semer et retourner à ton hôtel. J'ai mes bagages tout près sur ma moto. Enfin si tu veux bien d'un complice.

Aika réfléchit pendant un bref instant:

\- Pourquoi pas, ça m'éviteras peut-être de commettre d'autres erreurs qui m'ont conduites ici. Mais avant de rentrer je dois aller à la boite aux lettres du port de Tsu.

\- Ok, suis moi.

Nikaidou avait repéré un bon chemin à travers les arbres qui conduisait jusqu'au port. C'était de là qu'il venait. Ensembles ils passèrent à travers les fourrées puis grimpèrent sur un grand mur en pierre pour finir sur le bitume, derrière une cabine téléphonique. Après quelque pas de course et de cache-cache derrière les bâtiments, Aika repéra la boite aux lettres.

\- Bon je vais poster ma lettre et on y va.

\- C'est quoi comme lettre? Questionna le nouveau complice.

\- C'est pour le voleur de mon cahier de la mort. Je lui dis que je suis ravie de collaborer et que je ne sais pas du tout quel est le nom des flics qui nous poursuivent. De toute manière je n'ai pas envie de les tuer.

\- Parce que ce sont des innocents?

\- Oui. Ils ont une vie derrière leur travail. Des familles, des enfants, des rêves... Je ne peux pas leur infliger ça.

\- Même si c'est un peu naïf c'est une belle logique, répondit Nikaidou rêveur.

Aika fila jusqu'à la boite brune puis glissa son enveloppe dedans. Elle se raidit quand un homme blond la fixa de ses yeux sombres. Il lui sourit en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat. Elle fila à toute allure en retrouvant l'ancien psy:

\- Je crois qu'un gars m'a repéré , filons vite d'ici!

\- Entendu!

Le complice fit ronronner sa moto. Il aida Aika à monter puis ils partirent pour le Palace Hôtel.

 _[ 10 Mai 2015 , QG de Near ]_

Rester reposa le combiné de son téléphone en soupirant:

\- Voilà j'ai appelé la police principale japonaise et ils ne savent pas du tout où se cachent les suspects. Je me demande vraiment s'ils servent à quelque chose surtout que je suis tombé en premier lieu sur ce Matsuda. Il n'a pas mûri d'un poil.

Hal Lidner approuva de la tête:

\- Tous des incompétents. Regarde pour la première affaire Kira, ils avaient fait de leur principal suspect leur chef et le nouveau L. Pitoyable.

\- Exactement. Sans le SPK, ils seraient déjà tous condamnés.

Gevanni arriva d'un air fatigué sur le visage. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à Near qui regardait des tonnes d'écrans et de papier. Il cherchait un moyen d'appâter Kira.

\- Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé. Malheureusement les Kira ne se cachent ni dans une résidence secondaire, ni chez leur famille, ni dans un lieu qu'ils aiment ou sont déjà allés.

\- Vous avez fait vite Gevanni.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour arrêter les Kira. Mais ça n'a servi à rien.

\- Au contraire on peut déjà éliminer ces lieux. Puis je me doutais qu'il n'y serait pas, ce serait trop stupide de leur part.

Gevanni fit une grimace mauvaise d'avoir été utilisé pour confirmer qu'au final personne n'était là. Il se retourna en entendant des hurlements de détresse:

\- Hanae Shimaki est toujours enfermée dans le noir?

\- Oui elle semble presque prête à coopérer maintenant.

\- Ok. Et du nouveau sur les Kira pendant mon absence?

Le jeune garçon appuya sur un bouton. Il montra un nouveau communiqué de Kira qui sommait la police de ne cacher aucune information sur les criminels et d'arrêter de le pourchasser. Puis défila une liste de meurtres prémédités à l'avance pour les prochains jours.

\- Et bien, il ne fait rien à moitié ce quatrième Kira. Enfin ce second nouveau disons.

\- Quatrième ce sera plus facile à comprendre, intervint Hal. Mais ça ne nous apprend rien de plus sur où il se cache.

Near sourit en s'asseyant sur un bureau:

\- On sait au moins qu'ils sont toujours au Japon. Il n'y a que là que les forces de police sont de sortie. Les trouver ne sera qu'une question de patience et d'acharnement.

\- C'est vrai mais en attendant beaucoup de personnes meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, répliqua Rester tout en restant stoïque.

\- Si c'est des criminels, ça nettoiera nos prisons, dit Near sans une once de remords.

Personne ne le contredit. Son seul et unique but étant d'arrêter Kira il se fichait un peu de ce qui arrivait aux humains extérieurs.

Soudain, les écrans se brouillèrent et crépitèrent. Gevanni le plus dynamique de la troupe, sauta sur le pc principal pour vérifier les données. Rester et Hal se collèrent derrière lui.

\- C'est une attaque! Déclara Gevanni qui bidouilla sur les touches.

Near fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible que leur système, le plus sécurisé du Japon, soit attaqué? De son souvenir aucun de ses suspects n'avait de compétences aussi poussées en informatique. Les trois membres de l'équipe prirent leur poste et tentèrent de repousser l'invasion. Hal se mordit la lèvre:

\- Il est en train de prendre les données sur Kira! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Supprimez tout, hurla Near en levant le bras. Ne laissez plus aucune trace de ce qu'on a noté.

\- Reçu, répliqua le trio.

Le jeune garçon contint sa colère. Perdre les données ne le gênait pas en soi mais que Kira vienne jusqu'à lui comme ça le rendait fou de rage. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Changeant une nouvelle fois d'hôtel, Aika défit une partie de ses bagages et son pack de nourriture. Nikaidou alluma la télé au même instant pour tomber sur un programme dédié à Kira.

\- Et bien on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour remettre cette émission sur pied. Au moins tu sais que tu es soutenue.

Aika eut un rictus amer:

\- C'est plus pour l'autre Kira qu'est dédiée cette émission. Moi je préfère rester dans l'ombre à tuer tranquillement les personnes qu'on me demande dans les forums.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que les gens suivent les tendances comme des moutons. Kira a été annoncé de retour alors c'est bien vu de le soutenir maintenant et d'en faire des tonnes.

Ryûk arriva et s'interposa dans la conversation:

\- C'est ce qui est marrant avec les humains! Ils sont aveugles et stupides!

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire Ryûk, voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours préféré être seule.

Nikaidou fit les gros yeux:

\- Euh... Sans vouloir paraître bizarre. A qui parles-tu?

Aika sursauta:

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, tu ne le vois pas toi.

\- Est-ce que... C'est le monstre qu'Hanae voyait!?

\- Oui c'est un Shinigami. Attends.

Aika fouilla dans son sac et sortit une feuille de Death Note , remplie à ras bord de noms et de descriptions macabres.

\- Touche-la.

Il s'exécuta puis ouvrit grand les yeux. Il en tomba du lit et hurla. Ryûk ne put que glousser face à cette réaction devenu si habituelle pour lui. Le psy se releva avec difficulté.

\- Nom d'un chien, c'est effrayant de beauté! Quasiment comme le dessin d'Hanae! Je savais que j'avais raison!

Il tapa du poing dans son autre main de joie. Au moins il était content, soupira Aika enfin habituée à ses réactions loufoques.

Aika les regarda se parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'humanité. Sachant que Nikaidou était psychologue et avait fait de la philosophie, ils avaient de quoi converser sur les humains et leur mode de vie.

\- Bon je sors chercher à manger dans la boutique de l'accueil.

\- Ok mais fais attention.

\- Oui, oui.

La jeune blonde roula des yeux et fila avec un petit sac. Elle descendit discrètement dans le hall vide. Elle avait prit un petit hôtel pour être tranquille. Elle se rendit à la boutique et fit ses courses. Fatiguée, elle décida d'aller boire un café. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assise à la petite table en fer à côté de la machine. Elle décida tout de même d'y aller furtivement.

La machine se mit en route et brisa le silence du hall d'entrée. L'homme silencieux tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa. C'était désagréable. L'avait-il reconnue? Une goutte de sueur perla dans son dos. La machine prit son temps pour couler le café. Le liquide coulait au rythme accéléré de son cœur. Quand elle tenta un petit coup d'œil, elle tomba des nues. C'était le même garçon qu'il y avait devant chez elle quand elle avait fui. Beugant littéralement sur place son cerveau se brouilla. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence? Etait-ce un inspecteur?

L'homme lui sourit et fouilla dans son sac. Si c'était une arme, Aika était fichue. Le café se finit et la petite cuillère tomba dans le récipient. La blonde ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle fixa l'inconnu qui sortit une enveloppe de son sac. Il la tint plutôt bizarrement avec deux doigts puis la posa sur la table avec son majeur. D'un petit air malicieux il quitta sa chaise puis partit à l'extérieur sans un mot. Elle n'avait même pas entendu sa voix.

Reprenant ses esprits, Aika prit la lettre posée qui lui était à son humble avis destiné, puis son café et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Nikaidou la vit en panique:

\- Que se passe-t-il!? As-tu été vue?

\- Oui! Mais... Un type louche m'a filé une lettre! Je l'avais déjà vu avant en plus. J'ai peur de comprendre!

Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec férocité puis trouva un petit mot à l'intérieur.

" _Merci de ta réponse ma petite Kira. Je dois dire que je suis triste de voir que tu ne connais pas les noms de nos poursuivants mais ce n'est pas grave on les trouvera tôt ou tard. J'ai déjà tué plusieurs flics qui ont tenté de m'arrêter. Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il meurent plus loin que la zone où ils étaient, je suis tranquille. Je vois que tu t'en sors bien aussi mais quelque chose m'inquiète. Puis-je savoir ce que Nikaidou Nishijima fait à tes cotés? C'est dangereux tu as intérêt à me l'expliquer. Après avoir des acolytes peut apporter du bon. J'en ai trois avec moi, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras les rencontrer, cela voudra dire que tu as gagné une partie de ma confiance._

 _Sur ce, n'oublie pas de tuer les raclures de ce monde. Je te redonne deux feuilles._

 _Ps: Si tu pouvais garder ce Ryûk avec toi, il me sort par les yeux avec ses pommes._

 _Grand Kira_ "

Aika serra la main en broyant le papier:

\- J'en était sûre! C'est un pote de Kira!

Nikaidou gloussa:

\- Grand Kira, il se sent vachement supérieur celui là.

\- Si c'est Seigi ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

\- Oui. Enfin soit rassurée tu n'as pas été vue par quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux ni par un inspecteur, répliqua Nikaidou rassuré.

\- Oui mais... Trois acolytes. Ca complique les choses je trouve. Et qui sont-ils? Je ne connais même pas celui que j'ai rencontré.

\- Peut-être de la famille? Quoique si on part sur la thèse de Seigi il n'a ni famille proche ni amis proche. Ce qui est bien triste par ailleurs.

\- Oui enfin ses états d'âmes je m'en fiche un peu.

Nikaidou lui fit un regard en biais:

\- Tu lui en veux toujours d'avoir soutenu Naraku Murami dans ses attaques contre toi.

La blonde s'assit en fermant les yeux:

\- Bien sûr. Comment oublier son regard perçant alors qu'il me voyait me faire torturer par son meilleur ami. Impossible à omettre.

Nikaidou approuva. Il laissa Aika se reposer avant qu'elle ne se mette de nouveau à tuer des criminels. Il fut admiratif de la façon dont elle assassinait même si cela donnait froid dans le dos.

 _[ 14 Mai 2015 - Dans une petite ruelle ]_

Aika et Nikaidou reprirent leur souffle après cette course poursuite. Les policiers avaient fait une descente dans tous les hôtels du Japon depuis quelques jours et étaient enfin tombés sur le leur. Par chance ils étaient à l'extérieur à ce moment là et avaient pû fuir sans problème. Le seul souci étant que les bagages étaient désormais en possession de la police japonaise.

Le psychologue remit ses cheveux en place:

\- Bon ce n'est pas si grave on a gardé nos sous et tes papiers de Death Note. Le reste c'est que du matériel.

Aika s'assit à court de souffle:

\- Ouais... Mais... J'ai plus de ... Fringues ni rien.

\- Je t'en rachèterais ne t'inquiète pas. Pensons plutôt à un moyen pour avoir un toit sur la tête car les hôtels c'est mort maintenant.

\- J'avais... Remarqué...

Il s'esclaffa devant la dégaine d'Aika qui semblait revenir d'un marathon. Il décida d'aller acheter des boissons dans un des nombreux distributeurs ornant les rues japonaises.

Aika eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. En attendant le retour de Nikaidou elle fixa le panneau publicitaire puis sortit une feuille de Death Note. Elle venait d'entendre une information abominable sur un tueur de prostituée. Certes la prostituée l'avait cherché pour faire ce genre de travail mais tuer restait impardonnable. Tranquillement elle écrivit son nom puis détailla son horrible mort où il devait se couper le sexe. Ecrire sur un mur son crime avant de se jeter du pont où il avait tué sa dernière victime. Elle avait de l'imagination à revendre dans ces moments là.

Soudain le communiqué des informations changea pour laisser place à une lettre unique, L. Aika se releva en panique.

" _Ceci est un communiqué visant le troisième et le quatrième Kira..."_

\- Le troisième et le quatrième Kira, déglutit Aika. Il annonce bien à tous que ce n'est plus les mêmes qu'avant. L est vraiment redoutable...

" . _..Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais que tôt ou tard je vous attraperais. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement. Vous pensez peut-être que le monde est vaste mais il est au contraire plus petit que l'on ne le pense..._ "

Nikaidou arriva en courant:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

\- C'est le second L , chut!

" _... Mais je vous laisse une chance de vous rendre. Si vous venez jusqu'à nous, on vous évitera la peine capitale et vous pourrez vous racheter à nos côtés. Bien entendu ce sera ma seule et unique offre. Par ailleurs, si la troisième Kira tient à une certaine mademoiselle Shimaki, elle devrait se rendre au plus vite. Je crois que bientôt la raison va la quitter. De toute manière à la fin c'est la justice qui l'emportera et non vous, les pires criminels existants._ "

Le communiqué se coupa brusquement. Aika resta bouche bée. Nikaidou se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

\- Il s'en est pris à Hanae, je ne pensais pas que ce L irait aussi loin.

\- Rien ne l'arrête, rit Ryûk. Il est pire que le premier L.

D'un coup de poing dans le mur , Aika se défoula. Un fin filet de sang coula de sa main que Nikaidou s'empressa de soigner:

\- Allons, allons, ne nous emportons pas. Il ne va pas la tuer. Il ne pourra d'ailleurs pas la garder indéfiniment, la police ne le cautionnerait pas.

\- Va savoir, parla Aika les dents serrés. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire.

[ _Au même instant, QG de Near_ ]

\- Pourquoi avoir fait un tel communiqué? Demanda Hal septique. Hanae devait être notre carte maîtresse pour donner rendez-vous à Aika.

Le second L bailla d'ennui:

\- Aika n'aurait jamais accepté, il est trop tard maintenant. De plus ce communiqué sert à inviter les Kira à commettre une erreur et à s'énerver contre nous.

Near s'accroupit et joua à un puzzle:

\- Plus précisément, j'ai parlé d'Hanae pour que la troisième Kira panique voir même se rende. Et j'ai provoqué le quatrième pour qu'il vienne à nous de lui même. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre leur réaction ainsi que celle de leur complice.

 _[ 15 Mai 2015 - Au fond d'un bois]_

Seigi Yamaro eut un rictus amer. Depuis hier il ruminait les paroles de L.

\- Moi, perdre face à ce plouc. Jamais. Je suis le quatrième mais aussi le seul Kira qui va remettre ce monde pourri sur pied! Ils y a trop de criminels , trop d'injustice , trop de morts, je vais le purifier! La justice ce sera moi! L, tu vas comprendre ton erreur maintenant!

Le jeune garçon fila devant ses trois acolytes qui glandaient devant de la nourriture. Ils ne redirent rien ayant l'habitude des crises de folie du nouveau propriétaire du Death Note. Celui-ci prit le cahier et le sentit avec joie. Il adorait ce livre qui avait par ailleurs un peu de parfum d'Aika dessus.

Seigi l'ouvrit en grand puis partit sur le net. Il rentra dans le site qu'un de ses acolytes avaient réussi à lui décrypter de la police Japonaise. Il nota quelques noms sur une feuille normale. Puis il écrivit à son tour un communiqué qu'il envoya à l'émission de Kira. Satisfait il put reprendre son souffle et rit sombrement de son nouveau plan.

 _[ 16 Mai 2015 - 08h00 du matin]_

Alors que le monde se réveillait paisiblement, l'attaque du quatrième Kira se fit comme un coup de massue. L'histoire prit une ampleur phénoménale. Si bien qu'elle fut relayée sur internet en une fraction de seconde. Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça. C'était le point culminant de l'affaire Kira.

Quand Aika se leva après sa grasse matinée sous un temple bouddhiste, Nikaidou n'était pas présent. Elle eut du mal à émerger mais fixa avec joie le soleil qui s'emparait de sa peau rafraîchie de la nuit. Elle s'étira et bailla. Encore une nuit compliquée et frisquette. C'était bien dur de dormir comme une sans domicile fixe. Elle se sentait presque en dehors du monde mais elle se sentait aussi loin de L.

Nikaidou revint un quart d'heure plus tard en sueur et en panique. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si agité.

\- On t'a vu!?

\- Non pire que ça!

\- Hein?

Nikaidou reprit sa respiration, il tremblait:

\- J'ai été cherché le journal pour que tu puisses continuer à tuer les criminels mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça! Lis cet article!

\- Tu me fais peur, asséna la blonde en prenant la revue.

Elle lut d'une voix sombre et agitée:

\- Ce matin nous parvint le terrible communiqué du quatrième Kira qui semble vouloir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec la police Japonaise. Ainsi il demande expressément d'arrêter toute poursuite contre lui et de lui livrer l'organisateur de tout ça, L. Toute personnes sur l'affaire doit désormais se retirer et l'aider en n'entravant pas les noms des criminels donnés dans les médias. Ainsi il explique que jusqu'à la réelle fin des poursuites contre lui il tuera chaque jour un policier. Aujourd'hui mourut tristement un quinquagénaire qui était dans la police depuis plus de trente ans. Kira explique également que les politiciens en feront les frais. La menace pèse donc sur nos forces de l'ordre et sur nos chefs d'état. Pour le moment il n'y a aucune réaction de la part des deux parties en cause. Plus de détails dans le prochain communiqué.

Aika faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Comment le quatrième Kira pouvait faire cela! Tuer des innocents! Ce n'était plus dans les préceptes qu'elle même avait.

\- C'est terrible il faut faire quelque chose! Paniqua Aika

\- Ca va trop loin. Tu devrais tuer Seigi Yamaro. On est à quatre vint pour cent sûrs que c'est lui. On ne peut pas le laisser faire.

\- Je ne peux pas il a un fichier sur moi qui s'enverra à la police si je le tue. Je suis coincée!

\- Mon dieu, mais que pouvons-nous faire pour l'arrêter, c'est abominable! soupira Nikaidou. Ce Kira a perdu la raison.

Aika approuva puis elle serra les dents.

\- On doit le débusquer. Et reprendre le cahier. C'est notre seule et unique solution.

 _[ QG de Near ]_

Le trio fixa Near avec désarroi. Celui-ci ne redit rien mais il savait que son plan pour le pousser à se montrer avait marché. Il y allait même un peu fort en impliquant le monde entier. Mais la haine envers Kira allait monter et bientôt il pourrait agir en toute discrétion pour le débusquer. Il était ravi de son plan. Rester, Gevanni et Hal en étaient un peu plus sceptiques quant à la réaction de ce Kira. Mais cela ne changeait rien. La course contre la montre était lancée.


	12. Chp 12 : Anarchie mondiale

Chapitre 12: Anarchie mondiale

 _[ Japon, QG Near , 26 Mai 1015 ]_

" _... Ainsi se termine le communiqué du premier ministre qui exprime à la fois sa tristesse et son désarroi face à la nouvelle menace mondiale. Malgré son discours de résistance de la semaine passée, il déplore et confirme le retrait de ses troupes sur la nouvelle affaire Kira. Ses excuses envers les autres dirigeants sont prises en grippe par plusieurs pays. Ainsi le Japon se ferme à nouveau dans son autarcie et les tensions augmentent avec son voisin l'Amérique. Le premier ministre sera présent pour l'enterrement des dix policiers et politiciens tués par Kira depuis ces dix derniers jours._

 _Passons maintenant aux manifestations anti-Kira contre pro-Kira qui se déroulent actuellement dans les rues de Tokyo. Les violences s'intensifient entre les deux clans, il semble que des casseurs ait profité des assauts pour s'en prendre aux forces de l'ordre et aux boutiques des grandes rues. L'anarchie se fait ressentir. On retrouve sur place Hinata Seroto pour ..."_

\- Le président a finalement capitulé, commenta Hal Lidner en regardant la télé. Après seulement dix jours.

\- Avec dix morts il ne pouvait pas faire plus, répliqua Rester stoïque. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tout ça irait aussi loin. Notre pays est en danger entre guerre civile et guerre mondiale qui se profile devant nous. Et tout ça à cause d'un lycéen devenu complètement fou.

Near roula sur le côté et se releva. Il feuilletait ses écrits puisqu'ils ne mettaient plus rien sur informatique depuis l'attaque virale. Il se doutait que le quatrième Kira allait faire sensation mais il fut vite dépassé par les événements. Bien qu'il se fichait un peu de la politique et ses enjeux. Si un nouveau premier ministre était élu de force ,cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

Le téléphone sonna. Ce fut Gevanni qui répondit:

\- Oui?

\- _Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à L s'il vous plaît, c'est Aizawa à l'appareil._

Gevanni tendit le combiné à son supérieur.

 _\- Bonjour L, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous de la marche à suivre pour notre avenir. Le président vient de m'ordonner de boucler l'affaire Kira. Il m'a aussi supplié de faire quelque chose pour le SPK. Bien entendu il voudrait surtout que vous régliez l'affaire au plus vite. Ce pourquoi j'aimerais vous aider, en toute discrétion. Personne ne doit apprendre que nous travaillons toujours sur cette affaire. Avec les pro-Kira surtout._

Near sourit:

\- Je m'en doutais oui et je serais ravi de collaborer de nouveau avec vous. Pour tout vous avouer nous savons qui sont les troisièmes et quatrièmes Kira. Le problème est qu'ils sont dans la nature et que nous peinons à les retrouver. Surtout que maintenant l'appel à témoin à été enlevé. Kira numéro quatre est aussi imprudent que rusé.

 _\- Vraiment? C'est du sacré travail! Qui sont-ils?_

Le détective bailla avant de jouer avec un petit robot:

\- Ils s'appellent Aika Sasaki et Seigi Yamaro. La troisième Kira est du genre discrète, subtile et distante. Elle peut commettre des erreurs mais a plus de self contrôle. J'ai eu beau insister sur le fait que je retenais son amie en otage elle n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Et puis je l'ai côtoyée, je peux dire à quel point elle peut se rendre lucide et transparente, ce pourquoi c'était un Kira plus redoutable mais aussi beaucoup moins dangereux. J'aurais largement pu l'avoir si Seigi ne s'en était pas mêlé. J'aurais même pu régler ça pacifiquement.

Aizawa nota ses informations et hocha de la tête.

\- Pour le quatrième c'est là que ça pose problème. Il est intelligent, rusé et semble en proie à de vraies crises de supériorité. Il n'est pas discret du tout et veut au contraire attirer l'attention. Je me demande même si il n'a pas perdu la raison avec le pouvoir de ce carnet. Il semble instable psychologiquement. Je l'ai toujours trouvé bien seul et silencieux.

\- _Je vois, c'est deux Kira bien différents. Même différents de Light Yagami et Misa Amane._

\- Chaque personne a ses propres idéologies et façon d'agir. On n'aura jamais un Kira qui sera similaire à l'autre.

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux mais chacun veut nettoyer la terre des criminels. C'est leur point commun._

Near eut un rictus:

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Aizawa. Je peux concevoir que c'était le but premier de Light Yagami, même si il a sombré dans le pouvoir et la folie. Pour Misa Amane c'était uniquement pour l'amour de Kira qu'elle agissait. Quant aux nouveaux, ils sont loin de tout ça. L'une à repris une idéologie existante qu'est Kira pour ses propres petits critères. Une femme abusée de la vie qui veut se venger des hommes et du monde, je ne pense pas que ça soit si proche que ça de la pensée première de Kira même si la méthode est ressemblante. Elle est plus personnelle dans ses actes et plus extrême dans ses avis sur la criminalités. Je pense qu'elle a une vision très noire du monde et de la vie. Comme beaucoup de jeunes adultes. Quant au dernier, je pense qu'il a simplement voulu imiter Aika qu'il admire de loin. Et qu'il aime le pouvoir ou la supériorité... Quelque chose dans le genre là.

 _\- En somme ce sont tous des imitateurs du premier Kira._

\- Exactement. Sans Light, jamais les trois autre Kira n'auraient agi ainsi avec le cahier de la mort. C'est mon ressenti.

 _\- Je partage votre idée. Tout en revient toujours à Light._

\- Oui ce fut une vraie épine pour le monde et ses successeurs le seront tout autant. Le mythe de Kira ne prendra à mon humble avis jamais fin. Du tant qu'un cahier sera dans notre monde en tout cas.

Aizawa approuva et cogita sur ses paroles. Le monde était-il voué à devenir une lutte entre Kira et L pour l'éternité? Depuis que Light et Lawliet avait lancé les hostilités. Il se doutait que la réponse était oui. Ca serait un combat sans fin. Il ressortit de ses idées quand Near reprit la parole.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Aizawa, votre aide est la bienvenue. Nous travaillons pour le moment sur la recherche des deux personnes citées. Mais aussi sur d'autres profils. L'un connu étant Nikaidou Nishijima, un psychologue un peu trop délirant qui a l'air de partager le point de vue des Kira. Il a disparu lui aussi. Je le soupçonne d'être avec Aika ou Seigi.

 _\- Il pourrait être considéré comme le cinquième Kira?_

\- Je ne saurais le dire, avoua Near tendu. Ceci dit en faisant quelques recherches j'ai appris que sa petite sœur avait été violée et tuée par le passé. Et qu'un nouveau Kira avait tué cet agresseur. Mais Nikaidou avait fait des thérapies et fini par prendre goût à la psychologie et aux discours de philosophie. C'est un être un peu à part de la société.

 _\- D'accord, c'est une épine de plus sur notre route._

\- Oh oui, depuis le début par ailleurs.

 _\- Et pour les autres?_

\- C'est plus complexe. Seigi Yamaro semble avoir des acolytes expérimentés. Je ne sais leur nombre, leur nom ou leur sexe mais je pense que l'un d'eux est doué en informatique. Il a piraté la base de données de police japonaise ainsi que nos propres fichiers. J'ai pourtant la meilleure protection existante.

Aizawa grogna:

 _\- J'avais remarqué oui, les supérieurs sont furieux contre moi mais je n'avais absolument rien vu venir._

\- Pourtant Kira a annoncé son retour il y a maintenant un mois de ça. Le 30 Avril.

Le capitaine de police s'enfonça les mains sur le visage. Il se massa longuement avant de reprendre la parole:

 _\- Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Je pensais que c'était une farce. Et que même si c'était vrai on avait rien à craindre puisque Light était mort..._

\- Vous êtes encore trop naïf alors.

\- _Oui, mais je ne referais plus la même erreur._

Near approuva puis regarda ses écrans. Il réfléchissait à toute allure:

\- Bien alors je vous recontacte quand j'aurais un nouveau plan. D'ici là réfléchissez de votre côté et tenez-moi au courant. Pensez aussi à la manière dont vous devez contrôler les foules des émeutes.

\- _Ce sera fait, merci de votre soutien L._

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

Comme de vieilles connaissances ils sourirent à l'autre bout du combiné avant de raccrocher. C'était presque nostalgique.

[ _Japon, Dans un petit village de campagne ]_

Nikaidou soupira et avala plusieurs litres d'eau d'une rivière. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il marchait avec Aika et n'avait plus rien à se mettre dans le ventre. Il s'étrangla de boire trop vite puis reprit sa respiration:

\- Ca fait un bien fou.

Aika approuva sombrement des feuilles sur ses genoux. Elle notait de nouveaux noms du jour et exprimait son irritabilité dans la description de ses meurtres.

\- Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui? Demanda le psy qui s'affala dans un champ d'herbe désert.

\- Un tueur en série français, un violeur de petite fille américain, un japonais ayant tué ses trois femmes et plusieurs russes ayant organisé des réseaux de prostitution dont plusieurs filles en sont mortes par strangulation ou overdose de drogue.

\- Un beau paquet d'enflures, commenta-t-il sans une once de tristesse.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle enfin en rangeant son stylo.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés:

\- Des nouvelles de Kira quatre et Hanae? Demanda Aika fatiguée de fuir toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas, allons voir si on peut trouver des informations dans le village là.

Il pointa des maisonnettes au loin. Elle approuva et ils partirent en reconnaissance.

Le village était comme tous les petits patelins du Japon, rempli de paysans et à moitié désert. Il ne fut pas bien difficile de voler un journal laissé à l'air libre par un habitant parti aux champs. Le duo prit à manger au passage et fuit dans les bois. Nikaidou ne se fit pas prier pour manger. Aika ouvrit le journal et en lut les premières pages. Elle soupira à la fois de soulagement et de mécontentement.

\- Alors?

\- Le premier ministre et les forces de l'ordre arrêtent de nous pourchasser. Ils ont trop peur que le massacre de policiers et politiciens continue par Kira quatre. On va être plus tranquilles pour traquer Seigi, je suppose que c'est lui, de notre côté. Il faudra juste faire attention au SPK.

\- Ce Kira a bien joué son coup mais je pense que dans l'ombre il restera toujours des forces qui s'acharneront tout comme L.

\- Oui. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est les répercussions que ce Kira a engendré dans le monde entier et surtout à notre pays... C'est l'anarchie...

Nikaidou approuva de la tête:

\- Si tu avais gardé le cahier, tout aurait continué sur cette ligne de discrétion et le monde n'aurait pas été impliqué. Là je dois avouer que c'est la débandade.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer un seul policier. A savoir si je manque ou non de volonté mais je ne peux pas tuer un innocent.

\- C'est ce qui est marrant. Quand tu as vu le policier en sang tu as été le sauver et tu t'en veux toujours pour ton prof de sport Gikan Sakamoto. Tu as bon cœur sous cette couche de haine.

Aika le regarda de travers. Elle n'aimait pas être analysée mais avec lui c'était peine perdue. Elle renifla de mécontentement et se replongea dans les actualités.

Une fois fini elle reposa le journal.

\- Il y a encore eu une énorme émeute à Tokyo, Osaka et Kyoto. J'ai du mal à saisir les pro-Kira qui défendent les méthodes de Seigi.

\- Ce sont des extrémistes, il en existe partout. Les Anti-Kira ne sont pas mieux.

\- Ca peut se comprendre, ils ont peur pour leur famille. Un Kira qui tue sans se soucier des innocents ça fait peur. Surtout qu'ils sont tous au courant que nous sommes les successeurs de Kira un.

Nikaidou termina son sandwich avant de reprendre la parole:

\- Chacun réagit à sa manière. Le monde est en proie à la faiblesse de l'homme mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ça. On doit absolument choisir entre Seigi et Hanae. Que veux-tu faire maintenant?

Aika prit un moment de réflexion. Pendant ces dix derniers jours ils avaient couru un peu partout pour éviter la police insistante et n'avaient pas encore pu faire un choix. Mais maintenant la donne avait changé.

\- Ca va peut être te surprendre mais... On va chercher Kira le voleur de Death Note.

\- Oh? Tu laisses Hanae à son sort?

\- ... Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. Hanae ne craint pas de mourir et Seigi ne peut pas la toucher tant qu'elle est là bas. Même s'il veut la manipuler elle est enfermée. Inutile donc. Puis je ne peux pas m'approcher des flics, à quoi bon se jeter dans la gueule du loup c'est ce que veut ce Mihael. Non je vais poursuivre Seigi. Il est temps de lui demander où il est.

Une fois dit, Aika repartit au village pour aller voler une feuille blanche et écrire à l'autre Kira. Ils avaient convenu dans leur précédent échange d'un nouveau rendez-vous tout près d'ici dans une boite aux lettres noire. Elle écrivit sa demande de rencontre, tout en minaudant comme une alliée potentielle avant de la plier et de se rendre au lieu noté sur une mini carte. Il lui fallut une journée de marche pour l'atteindre avec son allié.

C'était donc le vingt-sept mai au petit matin qu'Aika arriva à la boite aux lettres. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui était présent à côté de celle-ci. Elle s'approcha ce qui surprit le blondinet:

\- Tiens, tu es un allié de Kira non? Donne lui cette lettre de ma part.

L'homme sourit de part ses mèches de cheveux. Il prit le papier et pour la première fois, parla en présence d'Aika:

\- Allié c'est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt un partenaire forcé.

\- Ah...?

Il rit et sortit du chocolat. Il en tendit à Aika qui ne se fit pas prier pour en manger.

\- Tu veux le rencontrer n'est-ce pas?

\- Comment vous le savez? Demanda Aika surprise.

\- Oh c'est mon instinct qui me le dit. Je me demande ce que va faire cet idiot. On se reverra alors.

\- C'est fort possible...

L'homme la regarda intensément. Il s'approcha:

\- Dis-moi si tu récupères le cahier, tu pourras me le donner?

Aika recula d'un pas alors que Nikaidou la tint par les épaules. Il fit une mine protectrice qui ne décontenança pas le moins du monde le blondinet.

\- Non, il est à moi ce Death Note, je ne le partagerais pas.

\- Dommage, je te le piquerais avant alors.

Il haussa les épaules avant de monter sur sa moto et de partir sans un mot de plus. Aika reprit son souffle, cet homme était assez effrayant. Le psy cogita:

\- Drôle d'acolyte. Il a l'air plus intéressé par le livre qu'autre chose.

\- Partenaire forcé, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais ca ne change rien à mes plans.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la trainée de fumée qui disparaissait au loin. Rien que de penser à son regard et à cette énorme cicatrice sur le visage elle en frémissait d'angoisse.

[ _Jeudi 28 Mai, En forêt_ ]

Seigi se saisit de l'enveloppe. Il était fort heureux de voir ce que le monde était devenu à cause de lui. Et de voir que tout se déroulait comme ils l'avaient tous prévu. Les forces de l'ordre se retiraient sous la pression des meurtres d'innocents policiers et politiciens. L'équipe L allait devoir agir dans l'ombre et perdre son soutien. Les fans de Kira affluaient se battant contre les anti-Kira. Le monde sombrait dans le chaos et l'anarchie car LUI, Kira, était aux commandes maintenant. Il pourrait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait. C'était comme s'il était le maitre du monde. Et son seul lien avec l'extérieur était Aika, une jeune fille fort intéressante dans ses actes, qui lui avait amené le chemin qu'il cherchait. Ce Death Note était une bénédiction.

" _Salut Kira 4,_

 _Je te répète pour la cinquième fois que Nikaidou Nishijima est un bon allié et qu'il ne me trahira pas. Essaie donc de me faire un peu confiance ça changera. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire ou à t'entraver. Je continue simplement ce que j'ai toujours fait depuis trois mois. Tuer des criminels. Je sais que tu trouves que j'en fais peu mais c'est mon quota et je préfère rester sur ça. Tu te débrouilles très bien de ton côté de toute façon._

 _Pour en revenir à la confiance, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se rencontre. Je veux partager plus que des mots avec toi. On est des Kira, on devrait être plus proches et s'allier de manière directe. Ce sera à mon humble avis trois fois plus facile comme ça. Surtout avec L près de nous, à nous épier et à jouer avec nous._

 _Dans l'attente d'une réponse,_

 _Kira 3. "_

Seigi sourit malicieusement. Aika était bornée mais il aimait beaucoup ce trait de personnalité. Ca avait toujours été comme ça avec elle. Au départ il n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune femme. En fait il la détestait. C'était sa rivale, et il aurait tout fait pour lui nuire. Elle était belle, intelligente et tête de mule. Et pourtant elle n'écoutait pas en cours, n'usait pas de ses charmes ou de son intelligence pour avancer dans la vie. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne vivait pas, qu'elle n'aimait personne et se laissait couler sur le fleuve de la vie, sans soucis, sans ambition.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça car lui avait toujours été forcé, poussé en avant, bridé par ses parents. Lui qui devait fournir des tonnes d'efforts il la voyait flâner avec tout son potentiel sans en prendre conscience. Oui c'est pour ça qu'il la détestait. Et pourtant cette rivalité avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand ils avaient commencé à jouer. Quand avec le Death Note il avait fait d'elle sa soumise. Il avait le pouvoir sur Aika et il aimait s'en servir. Il la poussait à se dépasser et adorait voir ça. Il l'admirait et l'aimait en même temps maintenant qu'il partageait tous deux un terrible secret.

Seigi convoqua ses trois alliés et expliqua ce qu'Aika avait demandé. Il demanda conseil.

\- Comme tout se passe bien maintenant, que nous sommes proches de la victoire et que le monde est à nos pieds par une anarchie nouvelle. Je me disais que l'on pourrait l'inviter ici, qu'en pensez-vous?

Il y eut un court silence où les trois réfléchirent. L'homme au cheveux bruns courts sembla s'ennuyer:

\- Je pense qu'ensemble vous formeriez une meilleure équipe.

Il fixa intensément la personne en face de lui. Celui-ci possédait des cheveux sombres et un regard fatigué. Il haussa les épaules:

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser sa chance à cette jeune femme. Elle ne pourra rien faire contre nous.

Le blond approuva de toutes ses dents:

\- Moi elle me plait bien cette fille. Je suis pour sa venue ici.

Seigi approuva et partit rédiger son courrier de retour. Il allait l'inviter à son repère en forêt. Ses trois acolytes restèrent seuls entre eux, le brun, le ténébreux et le blondinet.

\- Il va encore me faire coursier, râla le blond, pourquoi c'est jamais toi qui y va.

Il pointa le brun qui le regarda d'un sourire dédaigneux:

\- Parce que moi je suis indispensable. Il a besoin de mon intelligence et de mes conseils pour bien utiliser son poste de Kira. Quoi de plus normal après tout.

Le ténébreux eut un rictus amer. Il mangeait un gâteau et semblait s'ennuyer également.

Le blond croqua rageusement dans du chocolat:

\- Fais chier. J'ai hâte qu'il se casse la gueule pour retrouver ma liberté d'agir. Je prendrais le cahier à l'instant même.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccables et appuya son regard sur le mangeur de chocolat:

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Sache qu'à l'instant même ou j'aurais ce cahier je reprendrais le poste vacant de Kira. Et j'y travaille proprement.

\- Essaye toujours, parla enfin le ténébreux, je serais là pour t'en empêcher. Je sais que tu veux pousser Seigi à se prendre la tête avec le monde entier pour qu'il se fasse attraper plus facilement par Near ou Aika. Mais je serais toujours là, quoique tu fasse, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Un regard de folie passa dans ses yeux, le brun fronça les sourcil de mécontentement et croisa les bras. Il lui fit un rictus de dédain:

\- Tu t'es déjà raté une fois, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Je suis bien supérieur à vous deux.

Le blond lui fit un doigt d'honneur:

\- Cause toujours. Je serais le premier et j'aurais ce cahier avant toi.

\- Humf, encore un perdant qui se la ramène.

\- Ici on est tous perdants, commenta le ténébreux d'un sourire. Tu es dans le même lot que nous.

Las de cette conversation irritante le brun se leva et partit dans une autre pièce. Le ténébreux et le blond échangèrent un regard ravi.

 _[ Japon, QG de Near , 2 Juin ]_

Le jeune L convoqua Aizawa dans son bureau. Une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre et remplie de technologies diverses. Il lui serra la main et tous deux s'assirent dans un fauteuil. Chaque équipe prenant place également.

\- Du nouveau chez vous? Demanda Hal sans détour.

\- Rien malheureusement, on a effectué des recherches dans les aéroports, les ports et les gares mais il semble que les Kira soient restés au Japon. Et les émeutes s'intensifient. Je suis dépassé. Sans parler des manifestations pour la démission du premier ministre actuel...

\- Oui les gens sont stupides et ne réagissent que par la violence, commenta Rester.

\- Et vous de votre côté? Demanda Aizawa.

\- On a effectué des recherches par capture satellite, expliqua Gevanni. On a vu plusieurs fois Aika Sasaki et Nikaidou Nishijima, ce qui nous prouve qu'ils sont ensembles. Mais ils changent de lieu tous les jours et semblent ne pas avoir de destination précise. Le temps qu'on arrive sur place ils sont déjà loin.

Aizawa applaudit tout de même le résultat. C'est alors que Near prit la parole:

\- Nous perdons notre temps avec des recherches dans le vide. Ils peuvent être n'importe où et je suppose que le quatrième Kira ne sort plus de sa cachette. Il doit sûrement envoyer ses acolytes inconnus. Bref, c'est une piste terminée. On part sur autre chose.

\- Un nouveau plan?

\- Oui. Un plan qui devrait nous permettre de trouver Aika Sasaki. Et avec un peu de chance tous les autres qui gravitent autour de l'affaire Kira.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, répliqua Aizawa.

\- Justement vous allez nous aider. Vous serez chargé de suivre en filature une jeune fille du nom d'Hanae Shimaki.

La dénommée Hanae Shimaki était en train de manger un plateau repas dans la pénombre. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle était enfermée dans une cellule sans lumière. Malgré l'acharnement de Near à l'utiliser comme alliée elle avait refusé. Il lui avait promis la richesse, la liberté et tout ce qu'il avait en réserve mais Hanae n'était pas corruptible. Elle avait fait une promesse à Aika et tenait toujours ses serments. Elle ne voulait pas la voir condamnée à vie et elle savait aussi que tôt ou tard ils devraient la relâcher. Ils ne pouvaient pas la garder éternellement. Et elle ne dirait ou ne ferait rien.

Regardant dans le vide, elle perdait parfois conscience et restait ainsi pendant des heures. Sa psychologie en avait pris un coup mais elle se raccrochait à l'espoir d'une liberté puisqu'au final elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et c'est en ce jour béni qu'elle entendit arriver Hal Lidner qui semblait en grande conversation avec Gevanni:

\- Oui c'est ça Aika est probablement près de Kobe. L la tient elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Tant mieux, on pourra enfin l'arrêter ou la neutraliser si nécessaire. Moi je ne me prierais pas pour la tuer. Personne ne la regrettera.

Hanae mit la main sur sa bouche de stupeur. Etait-ce trop tard pour son amie?

\- De même, répliqua Hal froidement. Bon on a un boulot à finir avant que L ne nous donne l'ordre d'aller chercher des traces d'Aika Sasaki.

Hanae vit la porte s'ouvrir et se cacha les yeux qui ne supportèrent pas le rayon de lumière pénétrant dans ses rétines. Le temps d'habituation fut long et Hal entra dans la pièce:

\- Hanae Shimaki, vous êtes libre, on ne peut pas vous garder plus d'un mois. Sachez que je suis très déçue que vous n'ayez pas coopéré avec nous. Une criminelle court dans la nature par votre faute mais ça ne durera plus longtemps. On la tuera dès qu'on la trouvera.

La jeune fille déglutit et ouvrit enfin le regard vers l'extérieur. L'air frais sentait si bon. Hal et Gevanni la conduisirent dehors en lui bandant les yeux. Hanae ne revit donc pas Near et se fit amener en voiture comme à son arrivée. Après plusieurs détours Hal la poussa dehors et retira le bout de tissu noir.

\- Voilà vous êtes libre, et c'est bien dommage, Assomma Hal en refermant la portière.

La voiture noire dérapa et repartit en sens inverse laissant Hanae seule et perdue dans ce monde de lumière. Elle se trouvait dans une route perdue de campagne mais remarqua qu'ils avaient eu la délicatesse de la laisser près d'un téléphone. Ainsi avec un peu d'argent dans sa veste elle put appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Pendant son attente elle cogita. Son cerveau se remettait doucement en route. Elle repensa à ses examens. Elle ne pourrait pas les passer en ayant loupé un mois de cours. Elle pensa à Mana qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Puis elle pensa à Aika...

Elle allait se faire tuer. Mais était-ce vraiment son problème? Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle lui en voulait. Pourtant Hanae se mordait la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, que ça soit au collège ou au lycée. Elle était trop timide et la seule personne à ne l'avoir jamais accepté était Aika. Mana vint plus tard dans leur amitié. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Le fait de savoir qu'Aika allait mourir... C'était trop dur pour elle. Plus dur que d'apprendre la mort de Gikan Sakamoto par une erreur de cahier.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Le chauffeur ouvrit la vitre:

\- Où est-ce que je peux vous amener ma petite demoiselle?

Elle réfléchit. Rentrer chez elle ou prévenir Aika... Le silence fut long mais le chauffeur était gentiment patient. Puis elle serra les poings et une larme coula sur ses joues:

\- A Kobe.

\- Bien, montez alors.

Hanae approuva en tremblant puis monta à l'arrière. La voiture s'éloigna, suivie discrètement par une moto de couleur sombre.


	13. Chp 13 : Repérage et RDV

Chapitre 13 : Repérage et Rendez-vous

 _[ Japon, Vendredi 5 juin 2015]_

La chaleur était omniprésente en cette fin de printemps. Une forte canicule s'était installée sur tout le pays en guerre. Les batailles entre les deux camps de Pro-Kira et Anti-kira faisaient du grabuge dans les grandes rues commerciales. La police faisait tout son possible pour stopper les émeutes sous les ordres du premier ministre japonais, à grande peine. Le peuple était déchainé. Chaque jour un peu plus la haine se faisait ressentir et Kira 4 s'amusait à en jouer. Il envoyait de nombreux communiqués, par le biais de ses acolytes, pour passer des messages à ses fidèles. Les poussant à se rebeller contre le système laxiste et les gêneurs. La liste des morts s'allongeait de jour en jour. Le constat était affligeant.

Le SPK ne pouvait que rester dans l'ombre ce que Near apprécia. Il ne se sentait pas coupable du mouvement qu'il avait crée en provocant le dernier Kira. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de le coincer. De toute manière il n'était pas particulièrement attaché au Japon. Il préférait les Etats-Unis ou l'Angleterre. Il se contenta donc de continuer ses actes avec l'aide d'un petit groupe mené par Aizawa. Bien terré dans la pénombre pour agir en toute tranquillité alors que Kira se sentait à l'abri.

Dans un petit village de province, des disputes éclataient également entre les ruraux qui partageait chacun un avis différent sur la justice. Aika profitait de ces moments pour s'infiltrer dans les magasins et voler quelques provisions. Elle était devenue très douée grâce à son don de discrétion. Une fois son panier rempli elle fila au loin et retrouva Nikaidou qui attendait près de la mer, sur le sable brûlant. Dès qu'elle arriva il lui sauta dessus pour prendre une canette fraiche et la boire d'une traite. La chaleur les tuait sur place.

Aika sourit et ouvrit une bouteille à son tour pour se repaitre de la froideur du liquide coulant dans sa gorge.

\- Ah, c'est si bon, commenta Aika. Cette chaleur est étouffante. Je me demande comment les gens peuvent avoir la motivation de se battre avec cette fournaise.

Le psy approuva en s'essuyant le front. Il savait que l'espèce humaine était stupide, cela ne le choquait pas plus que ça.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle du blond? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un nouveau journal.

\- Non, ça fait deux jours et aucune lettre pour l'instant. Ca ne devrait pas tarder.

La blonde soupira et lut les actualités. Rien de bien nouveau. Des émeutes, une liste de morts tués par eux même et Kira 4, la police qui communiquait son désarroi, des messages du dernier Kira, des politiciens qui faisaient des discours sans queue ni tête... Une vraie anarchie. Elle parcourut le tout en diagonale. Il n'y avait aucune information sur le SPK, L ou autre organisation à sa poursuite. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la course, pas ce Mihael étrange et tenace.

Alors que la chaleur la faisait suer à grosses gouttes, Aika sembla absorbée par un petit article. Elle le relut plusieurs fois avec effarement. Avait-elle bien lu? Elle voulut en parler avec Nikaidou mais celui-ci s'était mis en caleçon et avait été se baigner. D'un soupir las elle se replongea dans le journal.

\- Ton portrait est affiché partout mais tu te balades tranquillement sur une plage?

Aika sursauta en hurlant et se retourna pour tomber dans des prunelles taquines. Elle avait du sable collé sur ses bras qu'elle se débarrassa en grognant:

\- Il n'y a personne dans ce village paumé. La plupart se terrent dans leur maison avec la clim et le reste se débat dans des pubs ventilés. On est pas stupides. On est tranquilles en province. Dis-moi plutôt, tu en as mis du temps pour apporter une nouvelle lettre toi.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents et lui tendit une enveloppe blanchâtre.

\- Quelques soucis pour sortir ces derniers temps, j'évite au max les flics qui trainent sur les routes. Question d'assurance comme le veut Monsieur Kira quatre.

La blonde haussa les épaules et ouvrit la lettre. A sa grande stupeur son interlocuteur ne partit pas cette fois-ci. Il prit une boisson fraiche et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda avec interrogation. Il gloussa:

\- Quoi, je te gêne? Je me fais chier là-bas. Entre les deux psychotiques qui veulent régner sur le monde et l'autre qui fait tout pour les surveiller et les emmerder, ça me soule.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier tes compagnons. Tu es juste avec eux pour prendre le cahier?

L'homme à la cicatrice but une longue gorgée avant de s'allonger sans aucun malaise.

\- C'est plus complexe que ça. Mais rien que le fait d'être en vie me suffit en fait. Ceci dit le cahier m'intéresse ouais. Je l'ai déjà eu entre les mains.

Aika se demanda si Kira ne le menaçait pas de le tuer bien qu'elle ne se doutait pas être totalement hors-sujet.

Nikaidou arriva une fois rafraichi et regarda l'étranger d'un regard noir. Il s'approcha d'Aika pour la protéger. Le blond lui fit une grimace de défi. Mais le troisième Kira se mit soudainement à sourire en lisant sa missive.

\- Enfin, il me propose un rendez-vous! On va pouvoir le voir! s'emporta Aika heureuse d'avancer dans sa recherche.

\- Excellent! Commenta son allié. On va enfin se poser quelque part.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien fait de vouloir rentrer dans ce repère, répliqua le blond d'un sourire sadique. C'est rempli de tarés.

\- Peu m'importe, je veux me rapprocher du cahier.

Aika serra les poings. Elle allait enfin retrouver son livre et Ryûk qui avait disparu avec le nouveau propriétaire, il s'amusait sûrement plus là-bas et c'était tant mieux pour elle.

Le blond sembla les analyser. Nikaidou se colla à Aika qui frissonna de l'eau qui coula sur sa nuque.

\- Vous avez un plan pour reprendre le cahier au moins?

La troisième Kira fronça les sourcils:

\- Hmmmm, non pas vraiment. Ca viendra au feeling. Le principal sera déjà de trouver le fichier que l'autre Kira a sur moi.

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, c'est son acolyte idiote, répliqua le psy en frappant Aika sur la tête.

Elle déglutit mais le blond leur sourit:

\- Non je ne suis pas son acolyte au risque de le répéter je suis un compagnon forcé. De toute façon si j'ai bien une certitude c'est que vous terminerez en prison.

Il se leva et s'étira. Sous le regard perplexe de ses interlocuteurs il reprit:

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à Near. Que ce soit toi ou l'autre Kira, ça finira mal. Ca je peux l'assurer. J'ai même envie de dire ça me coûte de l'admettre mais ce petit con est plus fort que moi. Tsss.

\- Tu le connais? Questionna la blonde.

Pour toute réponse l'homme à la cicatrice sourit mystérieusement puis il tourna les talons.

\- Je vous aurais bien pris sur ma moto mais il n'y a pas la place pour trois. On se reverra là-bas.

L'homme démarra son engin et fila en trombe. Nikaidou se détendit et relâcha Aika qu'il avait mouillé d'eau de mer. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- On va se mettre en route alors? Demanda le psy tentant de l'analyser. Comme il l'a dit c'est peut être une mauvaise idée de le rejoindre. Je ne le sens pas...

Aika se leva et regarda l'horizon, ses cheveux volant au gré du vent chaud.

\- Avant ça j'ai un autre souci. Regarde ce mini article.

Son allié prit le journal et lut en fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Il ne comprenait rien à l'article:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? Tu comprends un traitre mot de cette annonce?

Aika regarda les courtes lignes rédigées dans les annonces des animaux perdus. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête:

\- Elle me connait bien... Elle sait que je lis toujours les pages sur les animaux.

\- ... Hein?

\- Ce charabia c'est un code. Un code qu'Hanae, Mana et moi-même avons mis au point pour communiquer en cours sans que le prof ne comprenne ce qui était écrit dessus au cas où les mots seraient interceptés.

\- Oh! C'est Hanae qui a écrit ça! Et que dit-elle?

\- Elle vient d'être relâchée par L. Elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire, il semble qu'ils aient trouvé où j'étais. Elle dit qu'ils veulent me tuer. Elle voudrait m'aider et me donne rendez-vous à Kobe.

\- Euh, ça serait pas un piège? Commenta Nikaidou. Si elle avait fini par devenir leur alliée à eux et à jouer le jeu de l'espionne qui les conduit à toi.

Aika réfléchit:

\- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance mais en même temps elle a l'air paniquée dans son message. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de sincère. Je vais lui répondre. Je vais lui envoyer un numéro de téléphone par nos codes.

\- Ok ça je pense qu'on ne risque rien.

La blonde approuva avant de se retourner vers les terres:

\- Bon on a de la route avant de se rendre au port. Allons-y.

\- Je suis prêt!

\- Hum, tu pourrais peut être au moins te rhabiller, sourit Aika.

Nikaidou se regarda en caleçon noir avant de partir dans un fou rire.

[ _Japon, Kobe, Lundi 8 juin ]_

Hanae se triturait les mains en attendant dans un hôtel basique. Elle se demandait si Aika avait reçu son message. Elle n'avait eu aucune réponse et personne n'était venu la réclamer dans sa chambre. Aika avait peut-être peur ou alors peut-être avait-elle aussi changé entre temps? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue au cimetière lui semblait être à des années lumières de l'instant présent.

Elle resta allongée sur son lit avant de sortir prendre le petit-déjeuner et d'acheter le journal. Sans trop de soucis elle l'ouvrit et commença par lire les débordements du jour dans le centre de Kyoto. Non loin d'elle Aizawa se cachait derrière ses propres feuilles. Il reçut un coup de fil au même instant:

\- _Alors, du nouveau? Demanda L sans détour._

\- Non, pour l'instant la jeune fille attend dans l'hôtel. Aika ne viendra peut-être pas.

 _\- Elle a sûrement flairé le piège._

Near semblait contrarié. Aizawa soupira:

\- C'est normal, elle se méfie mais je pense qu'Hanae va continuer de la chercher et de trouver un moyen de la contacter. On a dit que l'on tuerait sa meilleure amie sans sommation, elle va forcement aller la prévenir.

 _\- J'ai tout misé là dessus et sur la gentillesse naïve d'Hanae. Elle n'a pas craqué en un mois d'enfermement , elle a un mental d'acier quand il s'agit de choses qui lui tiennent à cœur. Je garde espoir._

L raccrocha au nez d'Aizawa qui avait l'habitude. Il reprit sa fausse lecture avant de voir Hanae sourire. C'était bon signe ça. La jeune brunette regarda de tous les côtés pour être sûre d'être tranquille. Le policier joua son rôle à la perfection et remarqua qu'elle partit sans finir son déjeuner. Il envoya un sms rapide à L.

 _[ Sur un bateau, en plein après-midi ]_

Aika déglutit alors qu'elle sentait la nausée lui prendre aux tripes. Enfermée dans une cale avec le psy elle se sentait ballotée de droite à gauche avec le paquebot de marchandise dont des caisses l'accompagnaient en glissant.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de transport maritime? Rit le psy qui allait merveilleusement bien.

\- Si une fois mais j'aime pas, ça tangue trop...

Il pouffa en la voyant blanche comme une morte. Il la prit contre lui et la rassura. Elle voulut se dégager mais n'en avait même pas la force.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que Kira quatre avait fuit sur l'île d'Okushiri. Il n'était pas si loin que ça de Sapporo et Okuse.

\- Ouais... Il a dû partir le jour même où il a fait son annonce d'un retour de Kira. Personne ne surveillait encore les ports à ce moment là. Alors que nous on a dû faire des pieds et des mains pour monter sur un paquebot de marchandises... Burp...

Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche. Le psy lui frotta le dos pour la calmer. Etonnamment cela la rassura. Pourquoi était-il si différent des autres celui-là? Comment pouvait-il accepter le fait qu'elle tue sans remord? Et aussi pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien avec lui? Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas être proche de n'importe quel homme qui soit et pourtant avec Nikaidou elle se sentait à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur avec ses faiblesses, ses folies et son passé torturé. Elle n'aurait su le dire mais en cet instant elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de faire une erreur. Ceci dit, sans Nikaidou jamais elle n'aurait survécu à cette chasse à l'homme... Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Le psy se mit à chantonner sans aucun complexe. Il caressa les cheveux d'Aika sans qu'elle ne redise rien. Elle s'assoupit d'une traite lorsque son ventre se calma. Elle se mit à rêver. Un étrange songe où elle était sur une plage chaude avec Hanae, Nikaidou et l'étrange homme blond. En face Mihael l'assommait de questions avec Seigi. Il y avait également un étrange homme pâle qui lui souriait sans rien dire. Son regard la hantait. Puis Mana arriva avec des mangas et tout le monde se mit à en lire. Un bruit la dérangea. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait.

Se relevant brusquement, Nikaidou se prit un violent coup de tête sur le nez. Il saigna:

\- Oh pardon.. Je suis désolé...

\- Bas de broblème...

Nikaidou retint le sang alors qu'Aika se précipita sur son portable. Elle se doutait du correspondant. Il lui fallut une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et décrocher.

\- Allo?

 _\- Oh Aika! C'est toi! Comme tu m'as manqué, sanglota Hanae._

Aika soupira, toujours la même. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Tu as bien reçu mon message. Nos mots codés nous auront servi à quelque chose que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé...

 _\- Ca c'est clair... Heum... Je comprend que tu aies peur que je sois une espionne mais je te jure que je ne suis rien de tout ça. Ils m'ont juste libéré car le délai de détention était passé._

\- Je veux bien te croire mais ça m'étonne que Mihael en reste là... Tu n'as pas été suivie?

 _\- Je ne pense pas mais je vais faire attention si il faut... Je voudrais te revoir, tu me manques tellement et je veux t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Aika. J'ai réfléchi pendant ce long mois et ... Je ne pourrais plus vivre comme avant. Déjà parce que j'ai tué Gikan Sakamoto et aussi parce que je tiens à toi et Mana. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi être ta complice..._

Aika renifla fortement. La nausée reprenait:

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis! Tu serais en grand danger et tu n'aimes pas la violence. Non Je suis contre Hanae. Tu peux me tenir au courant si tu veux par téléphone mais je refuse que tu me rejoignes.

 _\- Aika... Seule tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir..._

\- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec Nikaidou Nishijima.

 _\- Sérieux? Je croyais que tu avais peur des hommes..._

\- Oui mais lui... Je sais pas c'est différent.

Le principal intéressé ouvrit grand les yeux en se tenant le nez avec un mouchoir. Il avait bien compris ce qu'Aika venait de dire ou?

Aika déglutit à nouveau prise de maux de ventre.

 _\- Aika...? Tu es malade?_

\- Ouais je supporte pas le bateau...

Elle regretta amèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _\- Un bateau!? Tu es en mer? Dis-moi où tu es! S'il te plait..._

\- Hanae, soupira Aika d'un sourire. Je vais... bien. Ecoute je vais sur l'île d'Okushiri et c'est tout ce que tu sauras. Ne t'avise d'ailleurs pas d'y débarquer, je peux te faire confiance hein? Au nom de notre amitié tu me le promets?

Hanae soupira de soulagement et approuva:

 _\- Ok je te promets de ne pas venir te rejoindre mais promets-moi de faire attention. Je te tiendrais au courant au maximum. Par téléphone._

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça.

Il y eu une courte pause. Aika se coucha sur le dos:

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu te reparler. Tu me manque aussi Hanae, j'ai pris conscience d'à quel point je tiens à toi... Merci pour ce que tu fais.

 _\- Soyons fortes ensembles Aika, je ne te laisserais pas tomber._

Après de longs au revoir, Aika raccrocha. Elle posa un main sur le front. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué que son monde n'était pas si mal. Juste elle, Hanae et Mana. Elle aurait pu vivre simplement en oubliant son passé... Mais non elle n'y arrivait pas et avait choisi une sombre voie. C'était peut-être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais une fois lancée, elle ne pourrait maintenant plus s'arrêter...

Near sourit en se tortillant les cheveux, il était si heureux qu'il lança une fléchette en réussissant à toucher sa cible du premier coup. Hal, Rester et Gevanni le félicitèrent. Le second L se laissa aller en se couchant sur le sol et ferma les yeux:

\- Voilà enfin une vraie piste. La filature aura porté ses fruits, je le sentais bien. L'île d'Okushiri. J'aurais dû me douter que le dernier Kira se cachait loin de tout et surtout loin de la police. Les îles ont leur propre régime et vivent en dehors du temps. Mais je les tiens ils ne pourront plus s'enfuir.

\- C'est fini pour eux, commenta Hal.

\- Ce Aizawa a fait du bon boulot en piratant l'écoute des téléphones de l'hôtel. C'était pourtant un pari risqué, enchaina Rester.

\- Il sait y faire quand il veut, répliqua Gevanni. Il est le plus censé de l'ancienne équipe contre Kira.

L roula sur le côté:

\- C'est si facile de manipuler quelqu'un quand on connait son profil et son caractère, répliqua t-il vis à vis d'Hanae et Aika. Je les tiens et j'espère qu'elles vont me conduire à Seigi Yamaro. Je n'ai jamais autant eu de mal pour localiser quelqu'un. Depuis le début de cette affaire ils m'auront vraiment mis des bâtons dans les roues ceux-là.

\- C'est ce qui rend les affaires Kira palpitante non? Répliqua Gevanni.

Near sourit et lui montra le pouce:

\- Vous avez raison! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que depuis le retour du cahier ici bas. Depuis Light il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire aussi complexe et inextricable. On y prend goût.

L'équipe se congratula oubliant complètement qu'à chaque fois le monde était impliqué et finissait en miette. Tant que le puzzle les amusait...

Seule Hal garda un peu les pieds sur terre.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi pour les attraper?

L se leva:

\- Vous allez fermer toutes les transactions avec l'île. Plus aucun bateau ne doit venir là-bas. Ni aucun autre moyen de transport, avions, hélicoptères. On va enfermer l'île de tout moyen de fuite.

\- Ca va prendre du temps mais ce sera fait, répliqua Rester.

\- Bien dès que ça sera fait on se rendra là bas en hélicoptère. Et on les ferrera comme des renards bloqués dans leur terrier.

Il sourit et se délecta de sa réussite. Il était si proche du but et pourtant une inconnue restait toujours dans ses paramètres. Les acolytes.

 _[ Ile d'Okushiri au soir]_

Le duo eut du mal à débarquer sans être vu. Ils se firent repérer par un transporteur qui leur courut après. Nikaidou dut tirer Aika par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Elle était encore faible de son voyage. Mais l'espoir de revoir enfin son Death Note la hantait. Elle ne cessait d'y penser comme une accro en manque. Les feuilles ne lui convenaient pas, elle voulait son précieux livre.

Après une longue course entre les fourrés et les routes de terre, ils reprirent leur souffle dans un hôtel de plage. Ils prirent une chambre sans que personne ne les questionne sur leur identité. Sur cette partie de l'île, tout le monde se fichait de Kira et du problème sur la justice. Ils vivaient en dehors de la société, comme un petit paradis sur terre. C'est ce que Seigi leur avait dit dans la lettre et ce pourquoi il était passé par ce côté là précisément. Il semblait que dans les coins moins ruraux, l'histoire était connue et faisait aussi débat.

Epuisées, Aika et Nikaidou s'endormirent dans un même lit. Ils n'avaient presque plus d'argent et avaient juste pris une petite chambre avec une douche , un lit et une table. Au départ Aika s'était raidie puis elle avait abdiqué et avait complètement oublié qu'elle dormait avec un homme. Son traumatisme commençait à se refermer doucement même si d'autres prenaient forme avec Kira.

Le lendemain matin, le duo régla la note et prit route vers le lieu indiqué sur une petite carte. C'était en pleine forêt, dans un coin reculé de l'île et difficile d'accès. Le chemin allait être ardu. Aika comprit enfin pourquoi l'acolyte blond mettait autant de temps à venir lui apporter des lettres. Il devait souvent faire le voyage en bateau de surcroit ça ne devait pas être facile.

Nikaidou lui tendit une bouteille d'eau alors qu'ils grimpaient une longue pente boisée.

\- On peut dire que Kira aura su trouver une planque idéale. Je me demande comment il y a pensé.

\- Il était peut-être déjà venu ici, répliqua le psychologue en buvant une bonne gorgée.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Oh j'étais son psychologue je te le rappelle. Je le connais depuis bien longtemps tout comme moi.

Aika souffla un coup et reprit la marche:

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, ni de lui ni de toi. Comment était Seigi avant et pourquoi il est devenu comme ça? Tu as une idée toi qui étais son psy.

\- C'est pas faux.

Nikaidou ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit.

\- Puisqu'on a encore des bonnes heures de marches devant nous autant s'occuper, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire nostalgique. Je pense que tu auras compris, comme je te l'ai dit ma petite sœur est morte après avoir été violée. Tu as tué son tueur. Mais avant tout ça, ça m'a fortement perturbé. J'ai eu des idées noires. J'ai consulté des psychothérapeutes de partout. Comme quoi hein.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, elle pouffa.

\- J'ai fini par développer un esprit philosophique. Je suis devenu, d'après le monde entier, bizarre. Mais je m'en fichais bien. La réflexion et la vérité étaient des choses qui me fascinaient. Je me suis alors dirigé vers la carrière toute prête de psychologue où j'ai trouvé une véritable passion. Analyser les gens, comprendre leur comportement, apprendre des choses extraordinaires, aider des personnes atteintes du même mal que moi par le passé. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était ma voie. Et je dois dire que l'affaire Kira aura réveillé en moi une quête de savoir sans nom. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans problème. Toutes mes conclusions étaient bonnes en plus!

Aika le fixa, à fond dans son élément il parlait comme un passionné, un fou. Mais elle ne prit pas peur , elle comprenait mieux ce mystérieux Nikaidou Nishijima qui la harcelait au lycée quelques mois avant.

\- Seigi, je l'ai connu étant jeune. Ses parents s'inquiétaient car il ne parlait jamais. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était la faute de ses propres parents s'il était aussi perturbé. Ils le bridaient et le forçaient à travailler plus que de raison. En primaire il était déjà premier de la classe mais il n'était pas heureux et ne semblait pas se sociabiliser. Je n'ai jamais pu l'aider et il ne me parlait pas beaucoup pendant les séances. Ses parents ont abandonné et l'ont laissé dans son monde tant qu'il travaillait dur. Son père était un grand physicien et sa mère une professeur de renom. Autant dire qu'ils étaient en plus de tout ça très riches.

\- Vous en savez des choses dites-moi.

\- J'ai fouillé dans son passé, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire sadique. Même si je me suis fait prendre à l'hosto j'ai eu le temps de lire son dossier en détails.

\- Je vois, ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui tira la langue et reprit:

\- Enfin voilà, Seigi à toujours eu une vie étriquée où il travaillait et était seul. Aucun amour dans le cocon familial. C'était déjà un garçon très perturbé et bipolaire. Je pensais qu'il finirait par craquer un jour mais pas à ce point. Le pire c'est qu'il est très intelligent.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, commenta Aika surprise. Je le voyais juste comme un intello lambda.

\- Oh non loin de là. Les gens savent cacher leur plus profond secret au fond d'eux. Il savait porter son masque.

\- Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, comment il a pu sympathiser avec quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti que ... mon ex?

\- Je pense que Naraku Murami avait besoin de lui pour ses études. Et comme Seigi n'avait pas d'ami il restait collé avec lui. C'était du donnant-donnant. Tu as déjà vu Seigi trainer avec quelqu'un? Parler ouvertement de ses sentiments ou hurler de colère? Non il a toujours eu son masque, seul.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé...

\- Il faut voir au delà des apparences, au fond il était malheureux. La possession de ce livre l'aura enfin réveillée. La bête de haine, de colère et de supériorité qui brûlait en lui. Plus les traumatisme de voir son seul ami mourir devant lui ainsi que son prof de sport...

Quand le psy se tut, Aika réfléchit un instant. C'est elle qui avait détruit sa vie au final. Plutôt que de tenter de le comprendre, ou de lui laisser un chance de réussir à s'en sortir elle l'avait condamné. De part ses actes elle avait fait de Seigi le monstre qu'il était devenu. Elle s'en voulut mais ne put rien y faire, il était trop tard pour lui. Le psy lui prit les épaules pour la rassurer:

\- Tout est de la faute de ce shinigami et du cahier, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Chacun a ses propres problèmes. Et occupe toi déjà des tiens.

Aika approuva tout en restant pensive. Le monde et les humains étaient fort compliqués.

[ _Mercredi 10 juin 2015, sur un bateau ]_

Le dernier bateau en partance pour Okushiri démarra en une dernière trainée de couleur bleue et blanche. Certains passagers se plaignaient d'apprendre que leur île allait fermer pour quelques jours sans en connaitre la cause. Ce pourquoi tous les résidents d'Okushiri s'étaient regroupés sur ce dernier paquebot qui les ramènerait chez eux. Parmi les résidents, une jeune fille s'était tranquillement infiltrée. Elle portait une tenue légère et regardait l'horizon accoudée à la barrière. Elle sourit:

\- Aika on va enfin bientôt se revoir. Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de ce pétrin je te le promets.

Hanae sourit et regarda le ciel bleu dont les oiseaux entamaient un balai aérien. Se sentant à l'abri elle ne se douta pas un seul instant que la SPK était proche. Et que l'affaire Kira allait prendre un tournant décisif sur Okushiri.


	14. Chp 14 : La grande réunion

**Hello! Voilà la suite *-* Bonne lecture! L'action va bientôt être au rendez-vous pour ne plus finir !**

Chapitre 14: La Grande réunion des révélations

 _[ Ile Okushiri , 11 Juin 2015 ]_

Seigi Yamaro tournait en rond ce matin là. Il attendait avec impatience sa réunion avec Aika Sasaki qui se faisait désirer. Voilà trois jours qu'elle avait débarqué sur l'île et il n'avait eu aucune autre nouvelle depuis. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas prévu un piège ou si elle ne lui ferait pas faux bon. C'était inquiétant. Il ne cessa de penser à une embuscade avant que son acolyte l'interpelle:

\- Si Aika avait prévenu la police elle savait qu'elle perdrait son cahier. Il faut juste attendre, elle viendra.

Seigi se stoppa en fixant le brun à l'air amusé.

\- Tu n'as pas tord mais ça commence à faire long.

Le quatrième Kira reprit sa marche sous l'air blasé de son interlocuteur.

La délivrance n'arriva que plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Seigi perdait son sang-froid, son acolyte blond lui assura qu'il venait d'apercevoir deux silhouettes par la fenêtre. Il se précipita donc au carreau et vit avancer lassement Aika et Nikaidou. Ils semblaient essoufflés. D'un ordre il envoya le blond les chercher. Celui-ci lui fit un doigt d'honneur en maugréant, puis claqua la porte en partant. Il accueillit les deux invités:

\- On ne vous attendait plus. Le chemin a été dur?

Aika reprit son souffle:

\- Plus que ça, c'est quoi cette forêt sans fin. On s'est perdu plusieurs fois sans carte ni repère.

\- Et sans moto, enchaina Nikaidou.

L'acolyte approuva et les conduisit à l'intérieur d'une maison en bois dont la taille était plutôt impressionnante. Perdue dans la forêt elle restait pourtant invisible et bien à l'abri des regards. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un énorme chalet à étages avec un toit en chaume.

Une fois le palier passé, l'homme les amena dans une pièce au fond d'un couloir qui donna sur une énorme salle à manger dégagée remplie de paperasses et technologies diverses. Le contraste entre nature et ordinateur était frappant. Comme contre nature sur cette partie d'île sauvage. Dans la pièce se trouvaient trois personnes assises qui attendaient leur venue. Aika repéra immédiatement Seigi Yamaro et le Death Note devant lui. Elle resta plantée dessus comme une accro sur une dose d'héroïne. Elle oublia presque la présence de Kira quatre avant qu'il ne l'invite à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Les yeux épris par la forme noire et lisse du livre de la mort. Nikaidou ne se fit pas prier pour se placer directement à côté de sa complice ce que Seigi sembla désapprouver. Il ne lui faisait toujours aucunement confiance, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas un espion à la solde de ce Mihael. En face d'eux s'assit le blond et ses deux autres acolytes qui attendirent sans parler. Le regard fixe.

Le silence dura un moment avant que Seigi ne leur sourit:

\- Bienvenue dans ma demeure mes chers comparses. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté mon rendez-vous. Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance, Aika.

Il fixa Nikaidou qui soutint son regard. Ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Aika décrocha enfin les yeux de son précieux Death Note.

\- Moi je suis contente de voir que j'avais raison. C'est bien toi qui a volé mon cahier dans mon propre appartement que tu as saccagé.

Seigi fit son regard sadique:

\- Oui sous la latte de plancher. Classique même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir. Mais après tout toi aussi tu as violé mon intimité en entrant chez moi.

\- Pour récupérer mon bien, ce n'était que justice. J'espère que tu as trouvé ça drôle de me voir par tes caméras. Toi qui avais déjà fui ici bas.

\- Très. C'était pour voir qui me courrait après et j'ai bien eu raison de le faire.

Le silence revint, les deux camps se jaugeant. Aika croisa les bras et reprit la parole fermement:

\- En parlant de ça, qui a tiré sur le flic devant chez toi?

\- Ah ça c'était moi, commenta le blond d'un sourire terrifiant.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser mourir, ça aurait fait un gêneur de moi, enchaina Seigi.

\- Non, je ne tue pas d'innocents.

Aika et Seigi se fixèrent comme par le passé. Leur regard de défiance fixés l'un sur l'autre. Seigi adorait ça.

\- Tu es trop faible Aika. Le jour où Mihael viendra te débusquer tu ne viendras pas pleurer. Moi je le tuerais tout de suite, sans hésiter.

\- Faut-il encore que tu saches son nom.

\- Je le saurais rien qu'en le regardant.

\- C'est-à-dire?

Seigi pouffa et tendit la tête vers Ryûk qu'elle n'avait pas repéré jusqu'à maintenant. Il était derrière l'acolyte brun ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Pourquoi il ne se mettait pas derrière Seigi plutôt? Ce qui était sûr c'est que le shinigami s'amusait comme un fou au vu de sa tête rieuse.

\- Aika, je suis content de te revoir, déclara le dieu de la mort. On peut dire que tu m'auras vraiment bien amusé avec ton ami. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux depuis cinq ans.

Le brun émit un rire approbateur. Seigi également. Aika lui sourit:

\- Au moins je ne t'ai pas eu dans les pattes pendant un moment, ça m'a fait des vacances. Ceci dit j'aimerais bien une réponse à ma question.

\- Oui c'est vrai je ne t'en ai pas parlé, commenta le Shinigami. Mais tu ne semblais pas intéressée.

-... Je ne comprend rien.

\- Ce que Ryûk veut te faire comprendre, répliqua Seigi fier de savoir quelque chose, c'est que tu ne connais rien du potentiel du Death Note. Il existe d'autres choses qui permettent de mieux l'utiliser. Deux choses essentielles.

Aika fronça les sourcils.

\- Il existe une possibilité de connaître le nom d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant. Là, Aika Sasaki, je le vois au-dessus de ta tête. Je peux aussi voir les lignes de vie sauf pour toi car tu es une détentrice de Death Note. Je ne peux voir que sur ceux qui n'en possèdent pas.

\- Impossible...

\- Il suffit pour ça de passer un pacte avec le shinigami et il t'offrira des yeux de dieu de la mort. Des yeux capables de connaître le nom et la durée de vie de ta victime. N'est-ce pas fabuleux!

Aika regarda Nikaidou, les deux échangeant un air surpris. Puis elle se tourna vers Ryûk:

\- Et si je voulais moi aussi en avoir! Tu aurais dû m'en parler!

Le Shinigami pouffa, le brun également.

\- Ca peut toujours se faire, sourit l'être surnaturel. Si tu le veux. Il te suffira de donner la moitié du restant de ta vie.

\- Quoi?!

Aika se tourna vers Seigi:

\- Tu as donné la moitié du restant de ta vie à Ryûk? Tu es fou!?

\- C'était nécessaire pour ma quête, répliqua-t-il. Les yeux de la mort sont fabuleux, je peux voir l'espérance de vie de tout le monde ainsi que leur nom! Je me fiche du prix à payer je suis devenu un être supérieur, je suis un dieu! JE SUIS KIRA !

La blonde le regarda avec effroi. Il avait le regard fou et un rire démoniaque. Mais surtout ses yeux, il étaient rouges comme injectés de sang avec quelques concours dorés. C'était les yeux de Shinigami. Elle déglutit. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce marché. Ryûk était très intelligent en son genre , il avait cerné sa personnalité. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Alors que quand il avait vu Seigi, il avait sûrement trouvé une opportunité de le faire et de s'amuser encore plus. Voilà qui était Ryûk. Un shinigami rusé, malin et joueur.

Aika venait de comprendre comment toute cette situation en était venu ainsi. Le shinigami n'avait pas lâché son Death Note par inadvertance, il voulait vraiment retrouver un Light Yagami et mettre le boxon dans le monde des humains. C'était effrayant de génie.

\- Et pour ce qui est de l'autre chose essentielle? Demanda Nikaidou toujours concentré et ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde pour la vie réduite de Kira quatre.

Seigi se reprit et se tut. Il se tourna vers le psychologue d'une grimace puis vers Aika:

\- Oui bien sûr l'autre chose importante. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas non plus, le Death Eraser.

Aika baissa la tête comme prise en faute. Ryûk ne lui avait rien dit non plus, c'était encore quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de prendre.

\- J'en étais sûr. C'est parce que c'est moi l'élu. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, s'emporta Seigi sous un rictus de son acolyte brun qui ne semblait pas d'accord.

\- Elle n'en avait pas utilité, répliqua le dieu de la mort. Toi tu me l'as demandé alors je t'ai répondu tout ce que tu voulais savoir sur comment tuer plus facilement une personne et avoir des alliés. C'est pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ces deux choses là. Light n'était même pas au courant pour le Death Eraser.

Ryûk partit dans un rire sadique quand le brun le dévisagea d'un air mauvais. Seigi fit un air de dédain et se retourna vers Aika, toujours perdue.

\- Ceci est le Death Eraser, s'expliqua-t-il en tendant une simple gomme blanche devant elle.

\- Une.. Une gomme.

Aika haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Avec ce petit bijou tu peux ramener quelqu'un à la vie en effaçant le nom de la personne tuée sur une Death Note. N'est-ce pas fort utile ?!

\- Sérieux!

Aika ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle venait de renverser sa chaise et de se relever mais Seigi retira la gomme de sous son nez.

\- Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'en servir? Tu sais il faut payer dix pourcent de ta vie à chaque fois que tu gommes un nom. Moi je m'en suis servi déjà trois fois.

Aika tomba des nues. Bien sur que ce n'était pas gratuit. Elle pensait à Gikan Sakamoto, le prof de sport. Elle avait encore la feuille et pourrait gommer son nom pour expier sa plus grosse erreur.

\- Donne la moi je vais l'utiliser. Juste une fois.

\- Non non pas encore, j'attends d'avoir plus confiance en toi.

La blonde lui fit un regard noir, féroce. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle obtienne cette gomme. A ses côtés Nikaidou sembla pensif:

\- Mais si je comprend bien, tu as donné quatre-vingt pour cent de vie qu'il te reste? Entre les yeux et les trois gommages. Il ne te reste plus grand chose.

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres. Seigi fronça les sourcils en sa direction.

\- En effet, j'ai usé de ma vie pour pouvoir accomplir mon but ultime. Peu importe les conséquences, je ferais ce que je veux de ce monde maintenant que je suis devenu un dieu. J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur n'importe qui. Je peux voir les noms et la vie de tous. Je peux tuer et ressusciter qui je veux!

La folie de Seigi atteignit son paroxysme ce que Nikaidou sembla trouver amusant. Surtout que s'il ne lui restait pas énormément de temps à vivre, il serait moins problématique de l'avoir un jour ou l'autre. Aika resta interdite et se rassit en relevant sa chaise. Elle était perdue entre le Death Eraser, la vie de Seigi perdue et le cahier qu'elle zieutait depuis le début. Puis elle pensa aux trois gommages et regarda Seigi droit dans les yeux:

\- C'est eux que tu as ressuscité? Tu as foutu trente pourcents de ta vie en l'air pour ces trois machins là?

Elle les pointa du doigt. Le blond s'offusqua mais les deux autres semblaient ne pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

\- Bien sûr, sans eux je n'en serais pas là. Ils m'ont protégé, m'ont aidé à m'enfuir et à devenir le meilleur des Kira. Ils m'ont guidé, t'ont épié et sont très intelligents, malgré leur apparence. J'ai ainsi pût défier le monde entier, faire reculer le second L et même pirater ses fichiers. C'était nécessaire que de rester seul à réfléchir. Mieux vaut quatre cerveaux qu'un dans ce genre de duel.

\- Je vois... Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça t'es venu à l'esprit.

\- Ryûk voyons, répliqua Seigi. Il m'a appris la vérité derrière le premier Kira et ses poursuivants. Quoi de mieux que de ramener à la vie les plus intelligents de la première affaire pour m'en sortir? C'est du pur génie.

Le quatrième Kira se congratula avant qu'Aika ne saisisse enfin ses paroles:

\- De la première affaire... Attends mais c'est...

\- Tout juste. Je te présente Light Yagami le premier Kira ainsi que le vrai L et Mihael Keehl, un ancien pote à cet autre détective qui nous collait. Enfin on l'appelle Mello ici. J'aurais bien voulu ressusciter la seconde Kira mais elle est morte par voie naturelle l'année dernière après avoir bouffé toute sa vie dans le Death Note et ses échanges.

Nikaidou et Aika se bloquèrent face à cette révélation inattendue et complètement démente. C'était tout simplement impensable. Mais si, le premier Kira était face à eux, droit comme un i et le regard taquin. Ses cheveux bruns impeccablement collés sur sa tête. A ses côtés le vrai L, qui avait l'air décharné, les yeux sombres et prenants ainsi que le fameux Mello et ses cheveux blonds dont une longue cicatrice trônait sur son œil gauche.

\- A... Attends il n'y a rien de logique dans ton histoire là! Déjà si L et Mello étaient détectives qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient avec toi? Ils sont contre Kira! Et comment tu aurais pût effacer leurs noms? Ryûk m'a raconté que les Death Note avaient été brûlés par le second L. Pareil pour les bouts de papier en feuilles volantes et j'en passe. C'est absurde...!

\- Il y a toujours une explication à tout, répliqua Lawliet qui parla pour la première fois en présence d'Aika.

Elle sursauta à cette voix profonde.

\- Ryûk, explique lui, ordonna Light.

Le Shinigami obéit immédiatement à sa voix. Ils étaient plus que proches ces deux là.

\- Les Death Note sont indestructibles, dit-il sans détour en pointant le livre du doigt. S'il est endommagé ou brûlé dans le monde des humains il disparait et revient à son propriétaire. Il en va de même pour les feuilles. Comme il y a un Death Note par shinigami, il revient donc à celui qui l'a fait naitre ou le possède. Car c'est lorsqu'un shinigami apparait qu'un Death Note est crée. Donc le mien m'est revenu quand je suis retourné dans mon monde. En entier avec les feuilles qui avaient disparues en miettes. Pareil pour celui de Rem. Vu qu'elle est morte je l'ai gardé, j'en ai donc trois. Deux sur moi et un à vous. Les deux étant en ma possession depuis longtemps et le dernier étant celui de Rem une shinigami morte actuellement.

Nikaidou croisa les bras d'un air songeur:

\- Donc si je comprend bien, une fois brûlés les deux Death Note te sont revenus avec les pages arrachées dont les noms de ces trois là étaient écrits dessus?

\- Non, reprit Light. Celui de L était sur le livre de Rem. Mon nom * _Il grommela_ * était sur son propre Death note qu'il n'enlève jamais de sa bandoulière et celui de Mello était sur une feuille du mien qui avait été brûlé lors d'un incendie.

Aika avala les révélations en faisant le lien avec ce que Ryûk lui avait raconté. Tout se tenait. Mais Nikaidou continua sur sa lancée:

\- Et pourquoi ils t'obéissent? Pour voler le carnet? Il y a encore une inconnue que je ne comprend pas. Et je veux tout savoir.

Il sourit a cette phrase dont Aika opina de la tête.

\- Ca part contre ça me fait chier, beugla Mello qui installa ses pieds bottés sur la table. On est obligés de lui obéir. Cette stupide gomme est une plaie.

\- Moi j'aime bien cette situation. Voir Light enchainé pour toujours est très plaisant à voir, sourit Lawliet sadiquement.

Le premier Kira le regarda de travers. Ils se détestaient cordialement. Seigi soupira d'un rire:

\- Oui je peux les forcer à m'obéir car lorsqu'on efface un nom du Death Note on peut contrôler la personne d'un ordre de la voix. C'est le lien entre le sauveur et le sauvé. Ce sont mes marionnettes et c'était assez cher payé d'un bout de ma vie.

Le silence revint et Aika soupira en lançant sa tête en arrière de sa chaise:

\- J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque en effet. J'aurais pu sauver Gikan Sakamoto.

\- Tu aurais aussi pu le contrôler pour mettre Mihael, enfin Near, sur une fausse piste, répondit Seigi sans une once de scrupule.

\- Tu as bien fait de préserver ta vie, s'interposa Nikaidou. Peu importe ce prof, Ryûk a bien fait de ne rien te dire pour cette gomme.

Le shinigami gloussa:

\- Il suffisait de me le demander Aika mais tu ne m'as jamais apprécié ni sollicité d'aide ou de questions. C'est toi qui est dans l'erreur pour ne rien avoir tenté et m'avoir repoussé. Seigi a su y faire.

\- Ah silence.

Aika se prit la tête dans les mains. Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle commis des erreurs depuis qu'elle était Kira? C'était insoutenable. Le dieu de la mort s'emporta dans un rire profond. Il s'amusait énormément.

Alors que tout semblait résolu, Mello prit de nouveau la parole:

\- Moi j'ai encore un truc qui me chiffonne depuis mon retour.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'il croquait dans une nouvelle tablette de chocolat.

\- C'est à propos de Near. Pourquoi il ne voit pas Ryûk? Il a déjà touché le cahier, pareil pour les autres. Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

\- Très bonne réflexion en effet, assura Seigi tout autant sceptique. J'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Alors, Shinigami? Demanda Mello de son regard perçant. Explique-nous ce phénomène vu que tu es bien lancé.

\- D'abord je veux des pommes. J'ai faim.

L'assemblée grogna et Seigi ordonna à Mello d'aller chercher les fruits. Il semblait adorer se servir de lui comme d'un serviteur à tout faire. Sûrement parce que le blond était toujours en train de l'insulter. Une vengeance comme une autre.

Mello lança les pommes par terre et regarda Ryûk se servir avec joie. Il en mangea deux ou trois.

\- Alors?! S'impatienta t-il.

Le shinigami pouffa sans retenue et s'assit en tailleur:

\- Encore une règle que vous ne connaissez pas et qui apparait dans le code des Shinigami.

\- Ah parce qu'ils ont un code? Interrompit Mello.

\- Oui, une longue liste de règles à suivre dans le monde des humains et des shinigamis. Et cette règle stipule que lorsqu'un shinigami remonte dans son monde il doit effacer la mémoire de ceux qui ont renoncé au Death Note et doit redevenir invisible aux yeux de tous ceux qui ont touché le carnet avant que celui-ci ne retourne sur la terre des Shinigami. C'est tout.

\- Intéressant, commenta Nikaidou ayant enfin eu sa dose de révélations. Finalement le monde des shinigamis est bien organisé et codifié.

\- Oui, Dit Ryûk en avalant de nouvelles pommes bien juteuses. C'est notre roi qui les a mis en place.

\- Un roi de la mort? Il y a combien d'autres shinigamis? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le psy.

Le dieu de la mort lança un trognon de pomme par terre avant de reprendre:

\- Voyons, réfléchit-il, si j'enlève Jealous et Rem ont est maintenant onze plus le roi. Et moi je suis de rang divin 6. Car nous ne sommes pas tous pareils, il y a comme les humains des plus intelligents que d'autre. _Nu_ est la plus intelligente d'entre nous avec son rang 1. Enfin après peu d'entre eux s'intéressent à ce monde à part moi.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Si on avait onze cahiers dans notre monde je n'imagine même pas l'anarchie qui en régnerait, commenta Lawliet.

\- Non il ne peut y avoir que six cahiers qui fonctionnent en même temps dans le monde des humains. Encore une autre règle.

\- C'est déjà bien assez.

\- Fascinant, s'emporta Nikaidou au bord de l'extase. Je veux en savoir plus sur ces règles et ...

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, coupa Seigi. Si vous voulez en savoir plus ça attendra la fin de cette réunion. On a d'autres choses plus importantes à voir que ce que les shinigamis ont le droit de faire ou non dans ce monde.

Nikaidou renifla, déçu:

\- Je me demande quand même ce que ça donnerait avec six cahiers en même temps dans le monde des humains. C'est excitant.

\- Ca arrivera peut-être un jour, enchaina Aika. Si les autres shinigamis se bougent ça serait vite le bordel.

\- Oh ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver , expliqua Ryûk. Ils sont tous flemmards et ennuyeux. Ils ont vécu trop longtemps pour se souvenir de ce que peut procurer ce monde. Après si je peux les convaincre de venir, ça serait amusant.

\- Non ça ira, on en a assez d'un, s'exprima Light fermement.

\- Héhé, moi ça m'amuserait.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas.

\- Bref! Tonna Seigi qui se sentait à part. Si on pouvait se concentrer sur le présent et ce que l'on prévoit pour la suite.

Ryûk pouffa. Il essayerait quand même de les convaincre un jour. Même si cela prenait mille ans il y arriverait bien et ça pourrait être plus que plaisant. Le reste se tut et attendit que Seigi se calme. Il reprit alors:

\- Revenons à nos moutons. Aika. Je vais te redonner ton cahier.

\- Sérieux? Sursauta-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui j'ai deux moyens de pression sur toi maintenant alors ça me suffit. Ryûk va me donner l'autre qu'il possède de la fameuse Rem. Comme ça on pourra collaborer plus facilement qu'avec des feuilles.

\- Deux moyens de pression? Demanda Aika surprise.

\- Bien sûr, le Death Eraser déjà. Si tu gagnes ma confiance je te le prêterais. Et autre chose...

\- Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, grogna-t-elle.

Seigi claqua des doigts et Mello ronchonna en se levant pour partir dans l'autre pièce.

\- C'est une petite surprise que je t'ai gardé. Au cas où. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit.

Le blond revient en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui se débattait. Aika blêmit. Elle se leva et frappa ses mains sur la table:

\- Non! Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire! Relâche-la immédiatement!

\- N'y compte pas. C'est mon otage. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit en contradiction avec mon avis. Ou en prévenant la police. Je la tue devant tes yeux. Est-ce bien clair?

L'ultimatum lancé Aika se précipita sur Seigi. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sentit le poing de la blonde s'écraser sur sa joue droite et s'étaler sur le sol. La troisième Kira le roua de coups de pied.

\- Arrêtez-là! C'est un ordre!

Mello, Light et Lawliet se levèrent d'un bon sans réfléchir et attrapèrent Aika par la taille. Il la reculèrent et la tinrent par les bras.

Le quatrième Kira cracha du sang sur le sol.

\- Sale garce... On ne peut vraiment pas se relâcher avec toi...

\- Pourriture, beugla Aika en lui crachant dessus.

\- Calme-toi, s'exprima Nikaidou qui la prit par la taille. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Les trois autres la relâchèrent et elle respira par à-coups. Seigi en profita pour se relever et pointer son otage du doigt.

\- Quoi que tu fasses Aika, si tu oses encore me porter affront je la tue tu m'entends, alors tiens-toi tranquille ou je te tue pour te ramener à la vie et te commander comme les autres. Je n'aimerais pas en venir à cette extrémité.

\- Pourtant ca serait cool tu crèverais encore plus vite, balança le psy d'un regard noir.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Aika abdiqua et posa les genoux au sol:

\- Je suis tellement désolée Mana... Tellement désolée...

La jeune Mana Kitaro tremblait en regardant la scène sans comprendre. Elle avait été enlevée de chez elle par Mello et était enfermée dans l'autre pièce depuis. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle fixa Seigi qui riait:

\- Tu as un point faible Aika. Tu es trop sentimentale! Mana Kitaro, Hanae Shimaki et Nikaidou Nishijima sont des otages de choix pour moi. Alors que toi tu n'a aucun moyen de pression, je suis sans attache. Même si tu tues froidement avec sadisme tu n'en restes pas moins humaine, c'est ton énorme défaut.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, lança-t-elle d'un regard froid. Mais un jour ça se retournera contre toi. Je préfère rester à moitié humaine que de devenir un monstre comme toi.

\- Un dieu tu veux dire.

\- Que tu crois. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un malade mental.

La lèvre de Seigi tressauta. Il se souvint furtivement de son passé où on le prenait pour un psychotique névrosé. Il la pointa du doigt:

\- Enfermez-la moi dans la pièce d'à côté avec Mana. Ca la fera réfléchir.

\- Je viens avec elle, assura Nikaidou le regard dur.

\- Si tu veux, ça m'arrange.

Le jeune homme prit le Death Note et le lança à la blonde qui se faisait tirer par Mello.

\- Tiens ton cahier. Fais gaffe à ce que tu en fais. Je te laisse une télé avec les informations pour que tu continues à tuer ceux que j'oublis toujours comme les violeurs, tes proies de choix. Maintenant du balai. Tu me déçois Aika Sasaki.

\- Oh on est deux!

La porte se referma sur les trois exclus. Seigi choisit de s'entretenir sur la suite des opérations avec Light. Lawliet et Mello se firent ordonner de tenter un nouveau piratage du QG de Near. Mana, Aika et Nikaidou se retrouvèrent à trois dans une pièce sombre avec un poste de télévision et un lit. Quand la blonde se calma elle s'assit et expliqua la situation à la jeune fille complètement perdue. Cela lui prit un bon moment mais quand elle se tut Mana sembla apeurée.

\- C'est un mensonge, tout ça n'existe pas... Non... Je ne te crois pas!

Aika lui fit toucher son cahier. Quand Mana aperçut Ryûk elle hurla et se colla contre le mur du fond.

\- Désolée... Comme Hanae je voulais te garder dans l'innocence mais on dirait que Seigi et Light ont tout prévu. Ils me connaissent bien... Je... Pardonne-moi...

Aika lâcha quelques larmes mais Mana continua de tous les regarder avec peur. En quelques jours son monde avait basculé dans l'horreur sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle ne retint qu'une chose et cela acheva Aika:

\- Alors depuis tout ce temps tu m'as menti... Tu as même fait passer Hanae pour une folle et tué d'innombrables personnes sans une once de remords. Tu es vraiment un monstre... Tu me dégoutes...

Le regard assassin, Mana se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla. Aika ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues avant de partir à l'autre bout de la pièce et de contempler son Death Note. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux avec lui dans les mains. Comme si elle avait enfin eu sa dose. La pièce pleine de ressentiment , Nikaidou resta au milieu à les regarder toutes les deux.

La réunion des deux Kira s'était plus que mal passée. Mais il était impossible de réunir ces deux caractères différents. Et cela allait sûrement continuer à mal se passer tant que l'un des deux Kira resterait en vie. Sachant que ni Aika ni Seigi n'abandonnerait le cahier, leur avenir était compromis. Nikaidou le sentait, un drame allait sûrement devoir se produire pour qu'une résolution soit possible un jour.


	15. Chp 15 : Préparatifs

Chp 15: Préparatifs

 _[ Ile Okushiri, 12 Juin 2015 ]_

Hanae Shimaki avait débarqué sur l'île la veille au soir. Elle était restée quelque temps sur les quais à se repérer puis était partie au village le plus proche. La brunette avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans un petit hôtel et s'était immédiatement endormie.

Le matin Hanae se réveilla aux aurores. Elle avait mal dormi entre la chaleur insistante de ce mois de juin et les moustiques qui lui dévoraient la peau. Elle n'avait pas de chance d'avoir une chambre où une rivière passait en dessous ramenant toute l'humidité et les insectes qui allaient avec. D'un soupir las la brune se leva et prit une douche de fortune. Elle devait réfléchir à comment retrouver Aika pour l'avoir enfin en face à face. Pour la protéger.

Maintenant elle y était prête. Au début elle avait eu peur, puis avait choisi de prendre ses distances pour réfléchir. Mais après cette réflexion et ce temps passé seule loin de sa meilleure amie, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir éternellement de cette situation. Elle allait l'affronter de face. Que Aika soit Kira, qu'elle tue. Qu'elle même soit responsable de la mort du professeur. Cela la hantait toutes les nuits. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à sa fin en directe.

Hanae secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Elle avait prit sa décision, ce n'était pas le moment de reculer. La jeune femme prit donc son sac d'affaires et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle commanda et fixa une carte de l'île. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et de forme ovale. Il y avait une partie ville à droite et plus boisée à gauche. Au centre se trouvaient des monuments connus ainsi qu'un grand massif de montagne. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Aika et Seigi avaient choisi de fuir dans les zones rurales ou carrément se cacher en plein centre ville.

Son bol lui fut servi et elle se délecta du chocolat chaud ce qui ne l'aida pas à supporter la chaleur déjà prenante du matin. Elle se reconcentra sur sa carte mais une impression étrange la titilla. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis sa liberté qu'elle se sentait comme ça mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation bizarre. Elle pensait que sa captivité l'avait rendue folle et paranoïaque mais elle se demanda quand même si elle n'avait pas vraiment raison de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Prenant une grande respiration Hanae se calma puis leva furtivement les yeux autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans ce petit hôtel miteux. Une vieille femme avec son chien et un homme qui semblait lire un petit livret. Comme à chaque fois personne ne la regardait ou attendait pour lui fondre dessus alors pourquoi cette impression? Prise d'une brillante idée soudaine Hanae sortit son téléphone et ouvrit l'appareil photo. Elle se plaça de manière à voir la vieille dame et l'homme. Prenant un air nonchalant elle fit semblant d'écrire un SMS en jouant sur les expressions faciales de concentration.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle prit une photo sans bruit avant de regarder de plus prêt ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. L'homme avec son carnet avait posé les yeux sur elle quelques secondes, un petit appareil à la main et griffonnait à présent sur son carnet. Non elle ne rêvait pas. Est-ce que c'était un ... inspecteur? Prise d'une panique sans nom elle serra les poings pour se calmer. Puis elle envoya un SMS à Aika.

 _" Aika je dois t'informer d'un problème de taille. Un inspecteur semble me suivre et j'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre échange bien que je ne pense pas cela possible puisque j'étais dans ma chambre et que je parlais très bas. Mais fais attention à toi. Bisous."_

Après cette constatation, Hanae reprit son petit déjeuner tout en fixant l'homme de temps à autre qu'elle repéra plusieurs fois la regarder. Oh elle était bien stupide d'avoir cru être tranquille quand ils l'avait libéré. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'enjeu, du moins maintenant elle saisissait le problème. Elle se dépêcha d'en finir et partit aussi vite que possible. Maline elle choisit de ne pas prendre la route en terre mais de s'enfoncer dans la verdure pour perdre son suiveur en cours de route ce qui porta rapidement ses fruits.

Near sentit des secousses lui parcourir le ventre. Il déglutit et fut ravit de sentir l'hélicoptère s'arrêter. Il n'aimait déjà pas sortir en temps normal mais en plus il ne supportait pas ce genre de moyen de transport. Quand le moteur se coupa sur l'aire d'atterrissage le second L reprit sa respiration. Hal l'aida à se lever et le fit descendre sur le sol. Il était si petit que sa tête atteignait seulement la porte de l'engin. Gevanni en eut un court rictus qu'il réprima. Lui qui était enfin entièrement rétabli de son congé à l'hôpital.

Le jeune garçon respira l'air pur de l'île et remarqua que le cadre était idyllique. Bien que cela lui importait peu il admira tout de même la vue. C'était rare pour lui. Il sembla apercevoir une silhouette familière qui l'obnubila. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. Il détourna les yeux et la seconde d'après il avait disparu. Il secoua la tête:

\- Oui?

\- _Ici Aizawa à l'appareil. Je viens vous informer que j'ai perdu la trace d'Hanae Shimaki._

\- C'est à dire?

 _\- Elle a dû s'apercevoir que je la suivais et a couru dans les bois. Elle m'a semé le temps que je me rende compte qu'elle m'avait repéré. Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'elle m'amènerait à Aika._

\- Oui c'est bien dommage mais elle nous aura bien servi. De toute façon Aika ne lui a pas donné de rendez-vous, m'avez-vous dit? Donc elle ne sait surement pas où elle se trouve. Ce n'était qu'un joker.

 _\- Je pense oui... Enfin je vais voir si je peux la retrouver. Je pense que c'est notre meilleure piste._

\- Si ça vous amuse.

L raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie ce qui irrita Aizawa. A choisir il préférait largement l'ancien L à ce Near mais il n'avait pas le choix que de collaborer. Avec sa petite équipe il leur donna rendez-vous où il se trouvait pour une fouille des environs. Il n'abandonnerait pas sa piste.

Near renfonça son portable dans la poche alors qu'Hal, Rester et Gevanni le regardaient.

\- Et maintenant chef, on fait quoi? Demanda Gevanni impatient de retourner sur le terrain.

Le blanc se tournicota les cheveux en pleine réflexion. Le plus dur dans cette affaire n'était pas de connaitre l'identité des Kira mais bien de les débusquer et ils étaient du genre furtif. Sûrement avec l'aide des acolytes anonymes.

\- On va faire des descentes de police dans tous les immeubles du coin. On commence par rayer la ville de nos plans pour mieux se concentrer sur la campagne après. Je les vois mal se terrer sur les terres bondées de monde mais au cas où éliminons d'emblée ce terrain.

\- Bien on s'y met tout de suite!

Gevanni entraina Hal pour préparer des hommes de terrains à une intervention rapide et efficace.

Rester resta avec son supérieur qu'il conduisit en voiture vers une maison qu'ils avaient achetée avec l'argent colossal de Near. Un QG tout prêt pour que le second L puisse continuer à potasser. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées à l'arrière de la banquette.

\- Il y a un problème L?

Le jeune homme soupira en tripotant une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche. Il repensait à cette silhouette:

\- Il me manque toujours une pièce de puzzle et je sens que ça joue en notre défaveur.

\- Les acolytes?

\- Oui. J'espère que ce ne sont que des simples hommes de main faciles à neutraliser. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est autre chose.

\- J'espère que vous vous trompez alors.

\- Moi aussi. Le problème c'est que ça ne m'arrive jamais.

Rester déglutit en fixant l'inquiétude et la franchise de Near. Il cogita à son tour sur ces anonymes personnes qui représentaient un danger. Cela pourrait bien changer le cours de leurs interventions. Entre échec et réussite il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Rester serra les mains sur le volant, il devait garder la foi en son supérieur:

\- Quand on les aura débusqués, que fera-t-on exactement? Il faudra trouver une preuve irréfutable non?

S'allongeant un peu plus sur la banquette, le blanc regarda le ciel.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, on trouvera un death note sur place ce sera amplement suffisant. Mais je tenterais de les faire avouer, de les pousser à bout et de les confronter avec leur méfait.

\- Comme avec Yagami.

\- En quelque sorte oui. Puis on les arrêtera et on pourra retourner à nos affaires habituelles. Rien de plus.

Rester approuva. En espérant que tout soit aussi simple ce qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment possible avec des Kira comme ennemis.

Arrivé au QG il inspecta les lieux avec son arme pour être sûr. Une fois fait il laissa Near entrer qui se dirigea immédiatement sur un sofa pour cogiter. Il semblait vraiment prendre cette histoire d'acolyte à cœur ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Rester.

 _[ 13 juin au matin ]_

Aika Sasaki soupira en relisant son SMS.

 _" Désolé du retard mon téléphone était en rade et j'ai eu du mal à avoir un chargeur où je suis. En tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenue, ils sont tenaces ces inspecteurs mais n'aies crainte je suis sûre que je m'en sortirais car je ne suis pas seule et il y a beaucoup d'alliés intelligents parmi nous. Quoi qu'il en soit tu devrais vraiment ne plus te soucier de moi et reprendre les cours. Le BTS doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine non? J'espère que ça ira pour toi. Biz "_

Après l'envoi elle expira en posant sa tête contre le mur. Nikaidou la regarda avec compassion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien pour elle. Tant qu'elle continue de vivre normalement et à surmonter la mort de Gikan Sakamoto.

Mana renifla avec haine en face d'eux. Elle semblait toujours en colère et dépressive.

\- Moi je ne pourrais pas passer mes examens alors que j'avais travaillé dur.

Aika la regarda et baissa la tête. Son amie avait raison, sans ses actes jamais Mana n'aurait fini ici en otage et à se retrouver dans un conflit qui la dépassait.

\- Allons, rien n'est perdu tu pourras le repasser l'année prochaine ou en session de rattrapage. Je crois que c'est en septembre non?

\- Mouais.

Elle fit mine de rien puis sanglota:

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là. Moi je rêve d'une vie simple avec un travail, un mari, des enfants et une belle maison. Comment on peut en arriver à des horreurs pareilles! Vouloir tuer des personnes, criminels ou pas. Ce sont des êtres humains, c'est juste affreux!

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec rage alors qu'Aika ne semblait pas atteinte. Elle avait déjà perdu la lumière dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Chacun a sa vision des choses et la mienne ne changera pas. Les criminels doivent payer et la justice ne fait rien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte?! Ca ne change rien à ta vie! Hurla Mana.

\- La satisfaction du devoir accompli. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre tu n'as pas mon vécu. Je suis sûre que je sauve d'autres personnes quand je tue leur futur agresseur récidiviste ou quand leur âme réclame vengeance depuis chez eux. Tu devrais voir les forums sont remplis de ce genre de demande.

\- Malgré tout c'est mal... La justice. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'es qu'une tueuse en série qui se base sur tes propres critères. C'est ce que font les tueurs sauf qu'eux ont une cause moins... nobles dirons-nous.

Aika se renfrogna.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. On ne se comprendra jamais sur ce point. Tu es trop étriquée dans ce que tu appelles le bien. Il faut parfois agir avec fermeté quand on veut que la paix règne.

Mana eut un rictus amer:

\- Tu parles comme un dictateur. Limite on dirait un discours de Staline.

\- Pardon? C'est quoi cette comparaison pourrie!

\- Regarde tes paroles et ose me contredire. Kira est un culte, une secte, ce n'est pas bien différent de ce que certains ont tenté d'instauré partout dans le monde!

Pour la première fois en cinq mois, Aika se mit à réfléchir au Death Note et à ses actes. Mana avait-elle raison? Ou est-ce qu'elle était simplement une idéaliste naïve? Elle n'aurait su le dire et se colla inconsciemment contre Nikaidou qui la soutenait quoi qu'elle choisisse de faire. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Pour lui n'importe quel être humain avait sa propre justice et sa vision des choses ce qui créait toujours des conflits. Donc cela ne changeait rien qu'Aika ait choisi cette voie. C'était son ressenti.

La porte s'ouvrit et Seigi regarda Aika en fronçant les sourcils. Il la vit dans les bras de Nikaidou ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Décidément il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Le psy se délecta de la situation avant qu'Aika ne se relève:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On va enfin avoir le droit de sortir de là?

\- Oui, suivez-moi, tous les trois.

Aika se leva suivie du psy mais Mana Kitaro resta au sol. Elle semblait terrorisée de sortir. Mello arriva pour la tirer par le bras ce qui lui fit pousser un cri. Elle se débattit mais fut contrainte de s'asseoir avec les autres. Elle regarda la tablée en tremblant. Assise entre Aika et Lawliet elle se sentait toute petite. En face Mello la regarda avec un rictus de même pour Light. Seigi et Nikaidou se tenait tout deux en bout de table. Le psy à côté d'Aika et du blond puis Seigi entre le premier L et Light.

Il prit une grande inspiration alors que Ryûk entrait dans la pièce avec une pomme à la main:

\- Bien j'ouvre une nouvelle réunion qu'y j'espère sera sur de meilleures bases.

Il se tourna vers la seule femme présente et se toucha un pansement sur sa joue:

\- Ca va tu t'es calmée toi?

\- Oui, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Bon parfait. On a justement une urgence.

\- Ah?

Aika se redressa sur son siège.

\- Le second L est sur l'île. Je ne sais pas si il a réussi à le trouver tout seul ou s'il a suivi la piste d'Aika mais Mello m'assure l'avoir vu.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi elle pressentait que c'était encore de sa faute. Quand allait-elle arrêter de commettre des erreurs...?

\- Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, commenta Light. Near est intelligent. Mais ça va devenir compliqué à partir de maintenant. Je pense qu'on entre dans la dernière ligne droite. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de les tuer. Une fois fait il n'y aura plus une seule menace.

\- Tu as raison, enchaina Seigi. Et avec mon œil de la mort ça devrait être simple. Le problème va être de les avoir avant qu'ils ne nous aient.

\- Wow, attendez, vous voulez une confrontation directe? On est pas prêts pour ça! répliqua la troisième Kira. On vient à peine de choisir de collaborer!

\- De quoi tu as peur, il suffit que je vois le visage de Near et c'est joué.

\- Tu me fais rire toi, tu crois qu'il va se balader la tête à l'air alors qu'il est prudent et avisé.

\- Aika a raison, répliqua Light. Lui tendre une embuscade sera compliqué. Et il ne sera pas forcement présent.

Mana regarda l'échange avec effroi. Ils parlaient de tuer sans une once de remord. Aucun d'entre eux ne songeait à dire, " _non on ne tue pas_ ". Même Aika... C'était effrayant.

\- Mais on a deux Death Note, ça devrait jouer en notre faveur non? Dit Aika pensive.

\- Sûrement il faut réfléchir à un bon plan. La confrontation sera inévitable et même nécessaire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, dit Light.

L et Mello suivaient la conversation sans intérêt particulier.

\- Alors on devrait les attirer ici et les faire tomber dans un piège, je ne vois que ça, s'exprima Seigi.

Light approuva:

\- Essayons de mettre au point un plan infaillible.

\- Oui ce que Near fera aussi de son côté, répliqua L d'un sourire.

\- C'est sûr, il faut aussi penser à ce que prépare l'ennemi, enchaina Aika. C'est compliqué.

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'en acceptant le Death Note tu allais te tourner les pouces à tuer tranquillement dans ton coin, dit Light d'un air suffisant.

\- Je l'ai espéré, grommela Aika.

\- Naïveté.

La blonde le dévisagea mais ne le contredit pas. Il n'avait pas tord, en acceptant le Death Note Ryûk l'avait prévenue des conséquences, elle n'avait juste pas écouté.

\- Bon écoutez-moi, je vous propose ceci, dit Light. On va...

Hanae arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau sur la plage. Elle reprit sa respiration car son genou et son coccyx lui faisaient mal. Elle avait échappé à plusieurs inspecteurs qui tournaient dans le coin. Elle les avait reconnus vu comme ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Elle ne se ferait plus avoir par eux et elle allait définitivement aller prévenir Aika.

Pour ça la jeune fille se remit en route rapidement vers les fourrés. Elle avait plus de chance de les trouver dans un coin perdu qu'en ville, elle en mettrait sa main au feu. Mais le message d'Aika l'avait rassurée. Si elle était bien entourée ça devrait aller. Sur ce elle déploya sa carte et partit dans une direction au hasard. Avec son sac de provisions sur le dos elle partit d'un regard plein d'espoir.

 _[ 15 juin 2015 ]_

Gevanni rentra au nouveau QG et trouva Near en grande conversation avec Hal Lidner. Il les interrompit:

\- On a fouillé le centre ville , les hôtels, les bars et les temples, il n'y a pas de signe des Kira et de leurs alliés. On peut donc en déduire qu'ils sont dans la partie champêtre de l'île.

Near approuva de la tête:

\- Laissez des policiers tourner dans la ville au cas où. Ils sont malins.

\- Bien.

\- Et nous on fait quoi? Demanda Hal. Si cette information est vraie on devrait pourvoir rapidement les localiser.

\- Une info?

Gevanni s'avança plein d'espoir. Rester sembla sourire:

\- Oui, Aizawa, qui continue sa recherche sans intérêt, est tombé sur des vieilles femmes qui auraient aperçu Seigi Yamaro en compagnie d'Aika Sasaki dans un coin de forêt peu fréquenté. Précisément tout près du mont Kamui. Là où il y a la base militaire. Elles seraient formelles dans leur description et comme ils parlaient à quelqu'un d'invisible cela les a interpellées.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous?! Sursauta Gevanni. Il faut s'y rendre immédiatement!

Near ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvrit il avait toujours sur son visage un air tendu.

\- Ca sent le piège.

\- Vous croyez? Demanda Hal. C'est fort probable mais c'est peut-être aussi une simple erreur de débutant. Ils ne sont pas du niveau de Light Yagami vous l'avez dit vous même.

\- Ceci dit ils ont d'autres dons, il ne faut pas l'oublier, la preuve on planche depuis cinq mois sur l'affaire, répliqua Rester à sa collègue.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais ne pas user de cette informations serait stupide. Même si c'est un piège ils sont forcement encore dans le coin des vieilles femmes. On peut tenter quelque chose.

Near joua avec ses cheveux en regardant dehors, il aura été vu à son arrivée sûrement. Mais par qui? Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu cette silhouette...

\- Hum, je n'aime pas ça. Mais Hal a raison, on doit tenter quelque chose. S'ils veulent qu'on vienne alors on viendra. Mais on va se préparer.

\- Je propose déjà des casques pour cacher nos visages, on ne sait jamais si entre temps ils ont pris l'œil de la mort, s'exprima Rester.

\- Cela va sans dire mais ça ils s'en douteront il faut voir plus loin. On doit se préparer mieux que ça et aller à leur rencontre. Puisqu'il nous invite, autant faire acte de présence.

Near sourit en coin sentant un plan se dessiner dans sa tête. Restait à savoir qui du sien ou du leur allait marcher. Mais c'était une chance unique d'enfin se confronter à ses ennemis. Ils ne lui laisseraient pas deux fois cette opportunité.

\- Bien on se retrouve dans la pièce fermée, j'ai un plan à vous soumettre.

Les inspecteurs approuvèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble au deuxième étage.

Hanae qui retenait sa respiration se relâcha alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle tremblait et n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle qui inspectait toutes les maisons depuis deux jours, elle ne pensait pas tomber sur Mihael. Le hasard était parfois étrange. Même si à la base ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle avait enfin un lieu où chercher pour prévenir Aika. Elle aurait voulu entendre le plan mais c'était trop risqué. Et envoyer un Sms à Aika alors qu'elle n'était pas censée être sur l'île pourrait être problématique. Non elle la préviendrait de vive voix.

Reprenant son souffle plusieurs fois elle se leva discrètement et partit en courant dans les bois. Elle regarda sa carte puis en l'air, le mont Kamui était visible depuis là. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Elle serra les poings, remonta son sac sur le dos et fila à toute allure malgré la douleur dans ses genoux qui la lançait. Elle y était presque. Bientôt elle reverrait Aika. Oui Bientôt.

Aika s'accroupit dans l'herbe avec Nikaidou. Elle scrutait l'horizon.

\- Fichu flic, il va ruiner nos plans à se ramener tout seul comme ça.

\- Il s'appelle Aizawa d'après Lawliet, commenta le psy.

\- Certes, je m'en fous un peu.

\- Oh tu es tendue toi.

\- Comment ne pas l'être on s'apprête à affronter Near et sa bande! Je ne m'attendais pas à me confronter à lui si tôt.

\- C'était pourtant inévitable.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu es vraiment prête à le tuer?

\- ... Je... S'il le faut vraiment...

\- Si tu hésites c'est cuit tu sais.

\- Mais c'est un innocent...

\- Vu ses méthodes je pense que tu ne peux pas le compter comme un innocent. Au pire tu le ramèneras à la vie pour le contrôler, ce serait très pratique. Ou alors tu laisses Seigi agir. A toi de voir mais je pense que tu devras agir avant lui. Sinon il sera encore plus fort. Il prendra Near avec lui c'est sûr.

Aika sera les poings:

\- Tu as raison, je dois en finir la première si je veux me débarrasser de Seigi. Tuer sera ma seule option.

\- Tout à fait.

Le psy sourit d'un air satisfait tout en caressant le dos d'Aika pour la calmer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle depuis sa rencontre avec Seigi. Ceci dit ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire dorloter. Elle ne disait pas non. Mais seulement si c'était lui.

\- Aizawa se rapproche de la planque on fait quoi? Les préparatifs sont prêts mais pas que pour lui, on doit avoir Near et tous les autres. Ou alors on le capture?

\- Mauvaise idée, s'il est en contact avec le second L il pourrait les prévenir rien qu'à son silence que c'est un piège.

\- Alors quoi on sert les fesses et ont prie pour qu'il se goure de chemin?

\- On pourrait le mettre sur une mauvaise piste?

Aika le regarda avec une vraie révélation:

\- J'ai une idée! Oh la la tu es un génie!

\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, gloussa le psy.

Aika roula des yeux puis le tira:

\- Viens suis-moi.

Après quelques mètres Aika regarda la terre sèche et trouva enfin un petit point d'eau.

\- Ouf il en reste encore. Je vais mettre de jolies empreintes de pieds tournés dans la direction inverse.

\- Oh bonne idée, attends j'en mets à côté de toi.

S'amusant et se tenant par la taille les deux complices marchèrent dans la boue et créèrent quelque pas sur un mètre de long avant que la terre ne redevienne complètement sèche et craquelée.

\- Ca ira comme ça, maintenant on l'attire par là.

\- Ok.

Nikaidou se rapprocha d'Aizawa et lança une pierre dans les arbres qui fit un bruit de feuillage. L'inspecteur se retourna vivement et entendit des bruits de pas. Ni une ni deux il se précipita dans la mauvaise direction. Le psy s'allongea par terre dans un buisson où la troisième Kira se trouvait. Ils retinrent leur respiration et virent passer les chaussures noires d'Aizawa. Celui-ci s'arrêta aux traces de pas. Il semblait satisfait et partit vers le pied de la montagne de Kamui.

Une fois hors de portée Aika et Nikaidou sourirent de leur réussite et repartirent au chalet:

\- Une bonne chose de faite, s'étira-t-elle. On devrait être tranquilles jusqu'à l'arrivée de Near.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs, tenons-nous tous prêts.

\- Oui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'ailleurs.

\- On est deux.

Ils se fixèrent avec appréhension. Nikaidou la prit par les épaules:

\- Faisons de notre mieux. On ne peut plus reculer maintenant, on a été trop loin.

Elle approuva de la tête. Il fallait en finir avec tout ça. Elle espéra de tout cœur que leur plan marcherait mais au fond elle se doutait que le propre plan de Near serait redoutable.

En proie à sa propre angoisse elle prit la main de Nikaidou sur le chemin et la serra dans la sienne. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire s'il venait à mourir, lui, ou Mana. Ce qui risquait d'arriver en cas d'échec. Le psy resserra sa poigne alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur le lieu du futur combat. Seigi les regardait par la fenêtre, sa lèvre tremblait de rage. Il fallait qu'il fasse tuer Nikaidou Nishijima pendant l'assaut. Et il ferait son maximum.


	16. Chp 16 : Confrontation Haletante

**Hello :D Voilà l'avant dernier post ( chp 16 - 17). Le prochain sera le final avec toujours deux chapitres à la clef ^^**

 **J'espère que cette tournure vous plairas . L'action sera non-stop!**

 **Qui de la team Kira ou Near vaincra?**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

Chapitre 16: Confrontation haletante

 _[ Chambre des représentants du Japon - 16 juin 2015 ]_

\- Monsieur, je pense qu'il serait temps de passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre... Le pays n'est plus sous contrôle, il faut une nouvelle tête voir même s'allier avec l'Europe ou les Etats-Unis. On ne peut plus rien faire tant que ce Kira sera caché au Japon...

Shizuô Abe, l'actuel premier ministre, regarda son intendant avec ferveur.

\- Non! Je ne céderai pas ma place. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin! Kira n'est qu'un tueur en série. Une fois arrêté la paix reviendra.

\- L'arrêter? Mais je vous signale qu'il n'y a personne après lui! Vous même avez empêché la police d'agir à cause de sa menace. C'est...

\- Si il y a encore une force qui agis dans l'ombre. L et son SPK.

\- ... Vous croyez encore à cette étrange force inconnue venue des Etats-Unis?

\- Oui. L est à sa tête, je suis confiant. C'est lui qui à résolu la première affaire.

L'intendant soupira:

\- Certes mais depuis un mois et demi nous n'avons plus de nouvelle. Depuis le temps qu'il les chasse il aurait déjà dû les trouver. L est peut-être mort.

\- C'est une possibilité mais notre capitaine Aizawa nous a confirmé partir avec le SPK récemment. Je suis sûr qu'une lutte acharnée se cache sous le nez de tout le monde. Une dure bataille que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est attendre et canaliser les attentats ainsi que les émeutes de pro-Kira.

\- Attendre...Attendre... Je vous signale que nous avons en tout et pour tout depuis quatre mois plus de quinze mille morts sur les bras dans des conditions sordides. Au moins une centaine par jour. Combien il en faut encore avant de succomber à la folie? Même le premier Kira n'avait pas fait cela en si peu de temps.

Le premier ministre frappa sur son bureau se qui fit trembler son intendant. Il parla d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Certes le bilan est grave, l'heure est à l'anarchie et la guerre menace d'exploser tant en interne qu'en externe. Cependant, il faut rester confiant et ne pas céder à la panique. Le SPK a déjà fait ses preuves par le passé et m'a assuré que même si L meurt un autre prendra sa place et ce jusqu'à la mort de tous les Kira potentiels. Alors reprenez votre sang froid que diable. Je vais mettre en place de nouvelles lois pour contrôler les émeutes et protéger les citoyens. Je vais aussi aller parlementer avec les autres pays. Faîtes-moi confiance. Je suis en fonction depuis 2012, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Comme cloué sur place, son intendant et sa troupe de costume-cravate n'osa piper mot. Remis à leur place et rassurés ils regardèrent le fier premier ministre partir pour son lourd travail. Celui-ci retourna à son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Il se mit à prier. A prier les dieux que L réussisse à nouveau à mettre fin à cette dictature Kira avant que le monde n'éclate. C'était une vraie course contre la montre.

 _[ Okushiri ]_

Au même instant, loin du monde normal et de la civilisation, la guerre secrète allait commencer. C'était en pleine forêt que Near commença à déployer ses troupes venues sur l'île avant sa fermeture. Le second L savait que le temps n'était plus à la réflexion mais à l'action. Les Kira lui avaient ouvert une porte et il allait la passer avant que le monde ne se détruise tout seul. Bien que lui tout ce qui l'importait c'était de gagner la partie. Il ne supportait pas de perdre, tout comme son prédécesseur. Il ne voulait pas devenir un perdant. Surtout avec ces Kira qui se moquaient de lui depuis le début et jouaient avec ses nerfs pourtant si calmes. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser...

 _\- L, je suis en place au Nord, répliqua Gevanni dans son micro de tête._

 _\- Idem au Sud, s'exprima Hal._

\- Parfait resserrez bien la prise petit à petit.

Rester regarda Near se tortiller les cheveux d'un sourire devant six écrans dans une voiture mobile. On n'aurait pas dit que le sort du monde se jouait entre ses mains.

\- Vous pensez que cela fonctionnera?

\- Il y a de fortes chances mais rien n'est jamais comme on le prévoit Rester. C'est ce qui fait toute la beauté du jeu. Un peu comme les échecs.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison.

Il y avait six équipes de deux personnes qui s'avançaient en cercle autour du chalet. Soit dix forces spéciales aux compétences hors-normes en plus de Gevanni et Hal qui commandaient tous deux cinq personnes chacun. Tous étant vêtus de lourdes combinaisons vertes dont leur visage était bien caché par un casque imposant avec un micro planté à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une petite caméra extérieure. Near pouvait donc suivre en direct la vue de ses soldats et ce qu'ils se disaient. Celui-ci était également accoutré d'une combinaison, tout comme Rester au cas où.

Le cercle se referma peu à peu dans un silence angoissant. Near n'entendait que le bruit de respirations des soldats qui haletaient dans leurs lourds vêtements. Armes en main ils aperçurent de plus en plus le toit du chalet en bois qui semblait désert. Ils ralentirent. Gevanni entendait uniquement des craquements de branche de ses propres troupes et regardait de droite à gauche tel un faucon en chasse. Il avait son arme à feu standard en avant, tenant sa main droite pour mieux viser. Il avait hâte d'en découdre avec tout ce petit monde et d'enfin comprendre qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il ne l'oubliait pas et avait toujours mal au dos.

Hal resta concentré sur un point inexistant en face d'elle. Son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer dans sa tenue. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus souple mais si quelqu'un était capable de tirer depuis le chalet il ne fallait pas lésiner sur la protection. De son arme basse et ses yeux aguerris elle chercha signe de toute trace de vie. Near ne pouvait pas se tromper de lieu ce pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance sans se poser de questions. Ils étaient forcement là.

Atteignant la lisière de la forêt, les troupes se stoppèrent, se mirent à genou et regardèrent de tous les cotés.

 _\- Rien en vue. On dirait qu'ils se terrent à l'intérieur. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà partis, dit Gevanni._

\- J'en doute fort, j'ai fait surveiller les alentours depuis hier. Personne n'est passé. Ils nous attendent c'est sûr. A voir qui dégainera le premier.

 _\- Compris._

Near frappa plusieurs fois de son doigt sur le tableau de bord. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de voir enfin ce que lui réservait l'ennemi. Même si un sentiment inexplicable lui parcourait toujours l'échine.

Après une longue inspection, un duo s'avança en première ligne sur le côté Est. La distance entre la forêt et la maison parut une éternité comme si le temps avait ralenti. C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit faisant reculer les autres troupes. Une fumée s'éleva un moment avant de retomber. Near regarda un des hommes exploser en mille morceaux et l'autre avec une jambe en moins qui hurlait de douleur.

\- Des mines... Hum. Ce sera plus complexe que prévu.

\- Où ont-ils pu dénicher de telles armes? Commenta Rester abasourdi.

\- Sûrement dans le camp militaire qui se situe près du mont Kamui.

\- On a affaire à une vraie forteresse alors.

\- Oui c'était prévu même si des mines, c'est plus que ce que j'imaginais. Ils laissent vraiment traîner n'importe quoi dans les terrains désaffectés.

Hal reprit sa respiration avec douleur, une nausée la prenant elle se contint. Elle devait être forte, même si l'amas de chair se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Gevanni se trouvant plus loin, il regarda avec une longue vue:

\- Quels sont vos ordres Near? Pour la discrétion on repassera.

\- _Pas de soucis ils savaient qu'on venait. C'était dans mes possibilités. Allumez votre appareil dans la poche droite. Elle indiquera le son de métal dans le sol. On n'a pas le temps de déminer le terrain._

Stephen Gevanni déglutit. C'était un peu du suicide mais il fallait rester confiant. Hal et lui allumèrent leur appareil en synchro qui émit des sons de fréquence radio. A peine eurent-ils avancé que le son s'intensifia. Ils avaient miné tout le bord de la zone en priorité.

Hal Lidner fit des pieds et des mains pour réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'homme à la jambe en moins. Elle le fit rapatrier dans la bordure de forêt où on lui fit un garrot. Il n'y eut toujours aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur et Lidner sentait qu'ils devaient bien rire par leur fenêtre. Elle serra son arme et reprit le chemin de la maison en bois. Les sons devenaient vraiment contraignants mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'y porter attention en suivant sa troupe de maintenant trois hommes. Une fois arrivés ils se plaquèrent tous contre les murs. Gevanni donna des signes de main pour s'approcher des portes.

C'est alors que sans prévenir les fenêtres du deuxième étage s'ouvrirent d'où se déversa des litres d'eau sur les soldats. Chacun rebroussa à moitié chemin en voyant les vitres se refermer.

\- Faîtes attention, commenta L, ils prévoient d'utiliser un courant électrique.

A peine eut-il parlé que des fils électriques alimentés tombèrent au sol. Gevanni et Hal réagirent rapidement en enlevant leur première couche de vêtement prévu par Near et en reculant loin de l'eau. Les autres suivirent le mouvement mais un militaire du groupe de Stephen ne fut pas assez rapide et tomba au sol alors qu'un courant l'assaillit de toutes parts depuis son imposante tenue verte à moitié en ferraille. En une minute il ne bougea plus et une fumée s'échappa de sa combinaison.

\- Pas assez rapide, commenta tristement Gevanni. Ils sont malins.

- _Oui, ils se doutaient que l'on viendrait bien habillé mais n'avaient pas prévu que l'on prendrait tant de précautions. Bien, Rester va faire éteindre le courant de cette zone. Attendez quelques instants._

\- Compris.

Après dix minutes, le courant se stoppa à l'intérieur de la maison et par les câbles coupés. Pendant ce temps Near se demandait comment ils avaient eu autant de brillantes idées en si peu de temps. Comment pouvait-ils si bien connaitre les tenues conductibles et le fait que Near n'usait jamais de déminage? Il avait un énorme doute qui s'insinua en lui. Quelqu'un le connaissait fort bien.

La chasse reprit. Les membres, un peu plus légers, se mouvèrent en faisant attention à leurs pas. Il reprirent leur place en pointant les fenêtres de leurs armes à feu. Prêts à tout. Puis deux soldats s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée arrière en se faisant des signes approbatifs. Gevanni les regarda poser une bombe et reculer. Elle explosa en une seconde ce qui fit voler la porte en éclats de bois. La fumée s'envola en l'air alors que la poussière retomba. Un premier commando entra dans la maison les armes pointées de toutes part. Hurlant leur ordre ils se mirent en place un à un. Il en fut de même pour la troupe de Hal à l'entrée principale.

Toujours aucun signe de vie ce qui était mauvais signe. Quels autres pièges avaient-ils prévu? Ayant été formés chez les militaires les soldats s'assurèrent de plusieurs vérifications d'usage et avancèrent dans ce qui semblait être un énorme salon ouvert entre l'arrière et l'avant.

\- Et si ils s'échappent pendant que le commando est à l'intérieur? Demanda Rester poliment.

\- Pas de problème j'ai assuré les arrières avec des filets impossibles à gravir.

\- Ah c'était ça les drôles de filets de pèche vert. Je me demandais à quoi ça servait.

\- Et bien vous voilà au courant, sourit Near.

 _\- ARRRRRG !_

L regarda ses écrans. Un des soldats hurlait de douleur et il en chercha la cause mais ses images furent brouillées ainsi que le son qui grésilla. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- Un brouilleur! Ils sont fort bien préparés!

Il se sentit de nouveau en colère en tentant de rétablir la communication.

Pendant ce temps Gevanni était au sol alors qu'un de ses hommes l'avait poussé pour le protéger. Une énorme lame s'était plantée dans son corps traversant son ventre. Celle-ci avait déboulé du plafond sans prévenir. L'homme succomba rapidement.

\- C'est une vrai maison de l'horreur ici, grogna Hal alors que sa nausée revenait. On a déjà perdu quatre hommes.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, tonna Gevanni. On doit rester concentrés. Ils sont au deuxième étage. Une fois qu'on les aura en joue ça sera gagné.

\- Espérons.

Le cœur palpitant comme jamais le duo se plaça en arrière laissant le commando déjouer les pièges qui tombaient du plafond. Une paire de lame se planta dans la main d'un allié qui grogna en la retirant. Il se banda la main et continua son travail. Tous ayant à cœur d'arrêter les Kira. Après une latte de plancher truffée d'une mine qui explosa au contact d'un débris lancé par un soldat. Ils atteignirent tous le grand escalier central qui donnait sur le pavillon du haut.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut enfin une personne munie de mitraillettes. Ils sourit derrière son casque et sa cicatrice puis tira sur la petite foule qui se cacha derrière des meubles et des pans de mur.

\- On en a enfin déniché un! L ! L ? Zut la communication est brouillée, hurla Gevanni.

Hal grogna. La mitraillette fit des ravages mais Mello fit en sorte de ne pas toucher au mur porteur histoire de ne pas détruire complètement la maison.

\- Les voilà! Hurla Seigi. Ils sont à la lisière de la forêt.

La petite troupe se retourna et regarda par les fenêtres teintées.

\- On peut lancer le plan maintenant. Faire un maximum de dégâts avant que notre Joker ne gagne. Light tout est prêt?

\- Oui. C'est un plan sans faille. Même si Near s'est bien préparé, il ne s'en sortira pas. Parce qu'il ne nous connait pas, il ne nous a pas mis dans ses plans. C'est notre atout pour cette guerre.

Aika approuva avec Nikaidou. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant si ce n'est attendre et travailler en symbiose avec Mello. Celui-ci semblait ravi de pouvoir jouer avec des armes à feu. Il les caressait en regardant les ennemis approcher. Un sourire sur le visage. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait trouvé tout un coffre de munitions sur l'ancienne base militaire du mont Kamui un peu plus tôt dans le mois. Il avait tout emporté avec plaisir, c'était son domaine les armes. Ce qui aujourd'hui servait grandement aux Kira.

 _*BOUM*_

\- Oh oh celui-là il a bien volé, commenta-t-il.

Aika se détourna de la vitre rapidement. Une mine avait explosé sur un pauvre soldat. Mais elle ne pouvait rien en redire, c'était lui ou elle. Un combat pour la survie.

\- Ca ne te fait rien de voir des gens mourir toi? Demanda Nikaidou au blond.

\- J'étais chef de la mafia, tu crois vraiment que j'ai ce genre de problème.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le psy sourit et regarda l'amas de chair qui se tenait à côté d'un homme avec une jambe en moins. Il était fasciné par le corps humain ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

La seule personne en panique fut Mana Kitaro qui était attachée par une paire de menottes et se tenait au sol, accroupie. Elle tremblait alors qu'elle comprit que des hommes venaient d'exploser sur une mine. Une image se forma dans sa tête qu'elle réprima en se balançant. Light lorgna un instant sur le Death Note de Seigi qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour agir.

Aika attendit un moment et vit les soldats s'approcher. Son cœur s'accéléra. Si un jour elle avait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation...

\- Tiens toi prête on va leur jouer un autre tour.

\- Ok.

Aika suivit Mello qui s'approcha d'une fenêtre au Nord de la pièce. Il lui tendit un énorme fil jaune qui provenait d'un réservoir rempli d'une quantité d'eau impressionnante.

\- Dire qu'on l'a volé au château d'eau des habitants..., marmonna Aika peu enthousiaste.

\- C'est la guerre mon général, sourit Mello qui se prépara à ouvrir la fenêtre.

Nikaidou se tenait avec eux puis le signal fut lancé. Ils dégagèrent les vitres rapidement et ouvrirent les vannes alors que l'eau se déversa par litre sans voir vraiment où ils visaient.

Mello profita de la cohue pour détacher les câbles déjà coupés qui se tenaient en hauteur puis referma la vitre en la claquant. Aika ne regarda pas mais entendit un soldat mourir de souffrance électrocuté. Mello et Nikaidou semblaient fascinés par le spectacle.

\- Et un de moins, sourit Light. On en a déjà éliminé trois mais ne restons pas sur cette victoire. Les pièges à l'intérieur de la maison ne seront pas efficaces longtemps. Mello ce sera à toi de jouer.

Le blond grommela en direction de l'ancien Kira. Seigi approuva et donna ses ordres qu'il ne put réprimer. Il se sentait invincible dans sa forteresse.

\- Nikaidou je veux que tu l'accompagnes.

\- Quoi? S'insurgea Aika.

\- Si il est aussi fidèle qu'il le prétend cela ne devrait pas le gêner.

\- M'enfin ce n'est pas un combattant il...

\- Laisse Aika, j'y vais avec joie.

Nikaidou lui sourit et passa devant Seigi avec un regard de défi. Il savait ce que voulait le quatrième Kira mais le psy ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne mourrait pas si facilement.

Quand Mello fut à court de munitions il se planqua derrière le mur droit alors que Nikaidou se tenait sur le gauche avec une arme à feu. Chacun avec une grenade ils attendirent que les soldats sortent de leur cachette.

\- Sans L c'est compliqué d'agir avec discernement, Répliqua Hal. Il n'y a qu'un escalier pour atteindre le second étage.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas madame on a déjà été envoyés sur des missions similaires. On va suivre la procédure d'usage. Ils sont en haut, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Après plusieurs gestes les six soldats pointèrent leurs pistolets sur le plafond puis tirèrent une salve conséquente sur les lattes de bois.

Aika sursauta et empoigna Mana pour se blottir contre un mur. Seigi en fit de même suivi par Light Yagami. Les Kira et l'otage attendirent que les balles cessent de passer par le sol avant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent en retrait. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Après avoir vidé un chargeur chacun, les troupes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en tirant quelques balles au hasard. Mello et Nikaidou se firent un signe de tête puis lancèrent leur grenade qui fit reculer à nouveau l'escadron. Deux d'entre eux furent propulsés en arrière, perdant leur casque au passage qui furent détruits par l'impact. Ils cachèrent leurs visages derrière un foulard avant de repartir en arrière laissant quatre autres prendre le relais de la première ligne.

\- Ils sont bien organisés , dit Gevanni tendu.

\- Oui ils ont même des grenades.

\- Non je parlais de notre groupe.

\- Ah. Oui aussi, Near ne les a pas choisis au hasard.

Hal osa un regard vers l'escalier dont la fumée montait en hauteur après la grenade.

De nouveaux signaux eurent lieux et Hal comprit que la seconde phase du plan allait avoir lieu. La blonde respira un bon moment avant de rejoindre les deux soldats sans casque. Profitant de l'écran de fumée ils s'installèrent derrière d'énormes boucliers noirs pare-balles au bas de l'escalier. Gevanni lui souhaita bonne chance puis partit avec les quatre autres soldats dont celui à la main blessée qui tenait son arme d'une main. L'attention était détournée sur le groupe de Lidner, son acolyte sortit à l'extérieur et regarda les soldats se mettre en place. Ils sortirent un gros calibre des buissons en oubliant pas de faire attention aux mines.

Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau. Mello et Nikaidou tiraient sur les boucliers et tentaient de toucher leur ennemi. Ils lancèrent d'autres grenades sans grand succès. Les assaillants tirèrent à leur tour dont le duo se retrancha à nouveau derrière les murs. Le duel servit de diversion pendant que la seconde phase du plan de Near se mit en place. Gevanni se boucha les oreilles alors qu'un énorme missile fonça droit sur le deuxième étage et explosa le mur de bois. La maison trembla de toutes parts prête à s'effondrer. Mello et Nikaidou vacillèrent se tenant du mieux qu'ils le purent. Les troupes de l'intérieur se planquèrent sous les boucliers où Hal fut en sécurité des débris qui s'écroulèrent.

Aika hurla de stupeur quand elle vit le mur exploser puis une échelle qui se colla contre le trou ouvert.

\- On se replie dans la dernière pièce! Cria Seigi. Les salauds, ils n'y vont pas de main morte!

\- On devrait y arriver, bientôt.

Light suivit Seigi puis Aika lui emboita le pas en tirant sur une Mana transie de panique. Seigi ouvrit la dernière salle et referma la porte blindée qu'il avait fait installer dès son arrivée au cas où. Le quatuor attendit le souffle haletant alors que Light lorgnait toujours sur les Death Note en main. Aika le vit et serra le sien contre lui. Il lui fit un sourire mauvais.

C'est alors que Seigi reçut un SMS:

\- Il l'a! C'est bon on peut filer d'ici! Commenta Seigi au bord de l'extase.

\- Parfait, asséna Aika prête à décamper. Allons chercher Nik' et Mello.

\- Non ils se débrouillent, répliqua sadiquement le quatrième Kira. Ils nous serviront de couverture.

\- Je refuse! Hurla Aika rouge de colère. C'est ça que tu avais prévu hein! Tu voulais le tuer!

\- C'est une triste coïncidence!

\- Menteur!

Alors que la dispute s'envenimait, la porte fut assenée de coups. Ils étaient juste derrière.

\- On y est presque, s'exprima Gevanni avec son arme à la main, continuez!

Les soldats préparèrent une nouvelle dose de dynamite.

\- On a plus le temps! S'écria Seigi alors que Mana pleurait. Soit tu viens soit tu meurs, à toi de choisir!

Aika serra les poings.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais je ne pars pas sans Nik'!

\- Bien.

Light avait ouvert les fenêtres pour fuir mais les referma en grognant alors qu'une balle passait au plafond:

\- On est coincés!

\- Quoi?

\- Deux soldats se tiennent sous la vitre!

\- Saloperie de Near il avait déjà tout prévu, Haleta Seigi. Même si il ne peut pas donner d'ordres il avait déjà donné ses instructions à l'avance. Comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'on s'enfuirait pas là?!

Light soupira et reprit ses esprits:

\- Il a dû se douter qu'une pièce nous servirait d'échappatoire. Il aura dit à ses hommes de se scinder en deux pour nous prendre en tenaille. C'est notre chance.

\- Ah?

Seigi le regarda en biais alors qu'Aika tenait un pistolet en joue près de la porte avec une Mana au comble de l'apoplexie.

\- Tiens-toi prêt avec ton œil de la mort, répliqua Light. On va passer au plan d'extrême urgence.

\- Ok...

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte n'explose à nouveau et tombe sur ses gonds. Deux soldats entèrent les armes en avant alors que la fumée recouvrait la pièce. Les volets étaient fermés. Ils durent allumer les lampes torches. Ce qui fut le mauvais geste à faire car une explosion retentit. Aika, Mana, Les soldats, Gevanni, Light et Seigi se firent propulser dans l'autre pièce alors qu'un incendie démarra à moitié. Dans son plan le premier Kira avait libéré un peu de gaz pour provoquer une explosion à la moindre étincelle. Cela était risqué autant pour eux que pour les ennemis mais c'était le seul moyen de souffler les casques et de sortir de la pièce.

Seigi se releva aussitôt et prit son carnet de la mort, il avait les deux noms. Gevanni avait atterri plus loin et toussait dans son cache nez. D'un moment de folie Seigi écrivit rapidement les deux soldats sur son carnet. Après quarante seconde ceux-ci suffoquèrent et moururent d'une crise cardiaque alors qu'ils allaient se relever pour attaquer.

\- Plus un geste! Hurla Gevanni son arme tendue en face de lui.

\- Encore lui, s'exprima Seigi. Je savais que tu aurais dû le laisser mourir Aika. Tu es stupide et voilà où te mènent tes erreurs.

Stephen resta un moment surpris de cette nouvelle avant de pointer Seigi en priorité puis d'enfin voir la vérité en face.

\- Non! C'est impossible! LI...LIGHT YAGAMI ! Tu es mort!

Le premier Kira sourit de toutes ses dents:

\- On ne peut pas tuer un dieu. Vous avez cru à ma mort mais je suis bel et bien toujours là.

\- C'est... Non!

Gevanni se bloqua comme perdu. Il se sentait hors du temps, son esprit était en proie à l'incompréhension totale. Ce qui suffit à Seigi et Light pour partir en trombe derrière Aika et l'utiliser comme bouclier. Gevanni se ressaisit et pointa la jeune blonde du révolver qui releva Mana en face d'elle:

\- J'ai un otage! Si tu la tues, Near sera furieux!

\- Mana Kitaro! Rugit Gevanni. Combien y-a-t-il de personnes qui ne devraient pas se trouver ici ?!

Il hésita mais ne put se résoudre à tirer sur une Mana supplicative qui regardait Aika avec horreur. Sa meilleure amie, la menaçait carrément de son arme.

Aika recula pas à pas et fila avec Mana alors que Gevanni les suivait en joue. Il ne comprenait pas et n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand dans les escaliers il aperçut Mello qui tira sur lui. Stephen se coucha de justesse pour éviter la balle.

La maison partait en lambeaux et commençait à s'effondrer. Profitant de cet instant, Aika tira Mana vers Mello et Nikaidou qui partirent par un autre couloir de droite suivant les pas de Light et Seigi. La troupe défonça un mur et sauta au sol alors que deux soldats arrivaient en leur direction. Des échanges eurent lieu entre eux, Mello, Nikaidou et Aika. Seigi grogna de voir le psy en vie et courut dans la forêt avec Light. En évitant les mines dont ils savaient leur emplacement, les Kira fuirent par les bois avant de rencontrer un énorme filet vert.

\- Non ! On est coincés, Râla Seigi au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Par ici! Hurla une voix.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Hanae Shimaki qui leur faisait signe par un grand trou du filet. Aika tomba des nues mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Hal Lidner courrait à leur poursuite avec les quatre soldats restants. Elle soupira et continua de tirer Mana dans les bois. Hanae leur montra la voie et tous partirent pour le mont Kamui à fond dans la course.

Après une courte course Hal se stoppa. Elle fut rejoint par Gevanni:

\- On a échoué, gronda-t-elle à son collègue. Ils étaient plus malins que nous!

\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça. Il y avait bien une inconnue dans l'équation. Near avait raison de se méfier... Light Yagami et Mello sont vivants! Et ils sont alliés aux Kira!

Hal le regarda sans comprendre. Elle qui était proche de Mello par l'ancien temps elle dut s'accouder contre un arbre:

\- C'est pas vrai... Comment est-ce possible?

\- Et ce n'est pas tout il y a aussi Mana Kitaro en otage. Il semble qu'Aika Sasaki soit définitivement tombée dans les ténèbres. Malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie la dernière fois.

Lidner imprima les informations dans son esprit. C'est alors que le coup de grâce l'assomma pour de bon. Le téléphone sonna. Gevanni répondit et mit le haut parleur. C'était Anthony Rester.

\- Désolé... J'ai fait tout mon possible mais... Near a été kidnappé. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par l'ancien L. Il... est toujours en vie!

Gevanni fit tomber son téléphone au sol. Regardant Hal avec le même regard de stupeur. Est-ce que c'était la fin?


	17. Chp 17 : Face à face mortel

Chapitre 17: Face à face mortel

 _[ Durant l'attaque ]_

\- Rester, pouvez-vous rétablir le contact? Demanda Near avec ardeur.

Celui-ci tenta de se tortiller les cheveux avant de se souvenir qu'il était en combinaison. Il grogna et pianota sur ses claviers pour tenter d'atteindre ses hommes. Il se sentait toujours sceptique. Il manquait quelque chose. Un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui l'horripilait depuis un moment.

Son garde du corps se pencha dans une caisse pour chercher comment reprendre la ligne que les brouilleurs l'empêchaient d'avoir. Il fouilla un moment, le dos à la porte. Celle-ci, s'ouvrit à une vitesse ahurissante. Le loquet brisé s'écroula au sol avant qu'un homme entre en furie et s'attaque à Rester qui n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Il roula et tenta de frapper son assaillant masqué. L'ennemi donnait des coups de pieds en bougeant gracieusement. Near se décolla de l'écran et recula jusqu'au fond du camion. Il avait la haine de voir ses cinq pourcents de probabilité confirmés sur le fait que quelqu'un le trouve.

Malgré les vaillants efforts et la force d'Anthony Rester, l'assaillant réussit à le maîtriser. Il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci lança un grand coup de jambe par dessus sa tête et l'assomma d'une traite. C'était un style de combat peu commun. Une fois le garde au sol, Near se retrouva seul sous sa combinaison. L'ennemi reprit son souffle, sans l'effet de surprise il aurait largement perdu contre ce monstre de Rester. Il referma doucement la porte se retrouvant en tête à tête avec le jeune garçon.

Le blanc resta silencieux et se contenta d'attendre. Il se demandait furtivement si la personne en face de lui avait l'œil de la mort. Un petit reniflement coupa le silence pesant dont l'assaillant retira son masque pour respirer et se montrer. C'est à ce moment que Near bougea enfin, il émit un cri de stupeur comme jamais il n'en avait fait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était choqué. Ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche tressautant. L se trouvait devant lui. Le vrai, l'unique, le meilleur de tous. Son mentor, son modèle. L'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Celui là même qui s'approcha de lui et lui retira son masque sans qu'il ne bronche.

L détailla son successeur avec un sourire mystérieux. Les yeux sombres posés sur lui. Il en profita pour lui ligoter les mains.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas, bégaya enfin le petit homme.

\- Je me doute oui. Mais tu devrais vite deviner de quoi il en retourne.

lui fit un sourire en finissant de l'attacher. Near plongea son regard dans son maître y trouvant un regain d'énergie. Son cerveau se remit en marche alors que le ténébreux ligotait Rester.

\- Le Death Note. Il existe une autre règle inconnue c'est ça?

\- J'ai pour ordre de me taire à ce sujet et je ne peux désobéir.

Near détailla ses paroles.

\- Donc une règle qui force un revenant à exécuter des ordres. Comme lorsque l'on manipule la mort de quelqu'un. Qui soumet à la volonté du Death Note dans certaines circonstances. Une façon de faire revenir un mort... à la vie. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Si on peut tuer on peut faire l'inverse.

Lawliet élargit son sourire en ouvrant la porte:

\- Tu n'es pas mon successeur pour rien. Tu as fait du bon travail en mon absence Near. Je suis fier de toi.

Le petit bonhomme sembla ému l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre. Il fronça les sourcils comme saisi d'une illumination. L le tira à l'extérieur.

\- Alors c'est ça... Ce qui me tiraille depuis des mois. Cette inconnue qui a fait échouer mes plans. Ses acolytes... Combien y-en-a-t-il donc?! Ce fichu cahier est toujours aussi surprenant.

\- C'est vrai que moi même je suis stupéfait. Je ne pensais pas me réveiller dans une pièce inconnue et croiser le regard de celui qui m'a avoué être Kira de son sourire sadique juste avant que je ne meurs. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire.

Near sursauta, il comprit le message.

\- Light Yagami! Pas encore lui, grinça-t-il dans ses dents alors que L le força à avancer.

L ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. C'est alors que Near se stoppa.

\- Mello! Est-ce que Mello est vivant?

Un regain d'espoir passa dans ses yeux. L haussa les épaules.

Ils reprirent leur marche forcée pendant que Near réfléchissait. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime:

\- Si bien sûr, le coup de feu sur Gevanni, l'adresse au combat! Bien sûr qu'il est là!

\- Tu sauras tout lorsque l'on sera arrivés. A moins que tu aies prévu autre chose?

Le regard en coin, L l'incita enfin à se débattre. Son successeur comprit.

\- Quels ordres as-tu reçus? Tu peux m'en parler?

\- J'ai pour ordre de tout mettre en jeu pour trouver et ligoter Near mon successeur. De le ramener de force sans lui parler de ce qui concerne le Death Note. Ayant interdiction de le laisser filer ou de l'aider à gagner.

\- Je vois... Je commence enfin à comprendre. Alors j'aurais une dernière question. Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver?

\- Une fois les ordres reçus j'ai creusé un trou dans le sol que j'ai recouvert d'un filet de plantes. J'y suis resté une journée entière avant d'entendre l'attaque. Dès que l'appât était en place par les autres je suis sorti de ma planque et j'ai cherché un fourgon. Comme prévu que tu ne sortais jamais au combat, c'était le seul moyen de t'attraper. J'ai eu quelques leurres à assommer avant de trouver la vraie planque où tu étais. C'était astucieux de mettre plusieurs fourgons mais pas assez pour moi.

\- Vous ne me connaissez que trop bien. Ce pourquoi j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment... Hum... Tu as pour ordre de ramener le second L c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- Aucune autre précision.

\- Aucune.

Near sourit en même temps que L. Ils se comprirent sans un mot. Rien n'était terminé. Pas tant que les Kira seraient libres.

Plus tard, Seigi, Light, Mello, Nikaidou, Aika, Hanae et Mana coururent jusqu'à la base militaire abandonnée. Une fois entrés dans le grand hangar, ils reprirent leur souffle, les filles s'écroulant au sol. Seigi referma son Death Note qu'il venait d'utiliser en cours de route. Il avait le visage ravi. Light émit un sourire en coin et se colla contre un mur sans rien dire. Il semblait confiant. C'était pour bientôt. Enfin!

Seul le souffle de leurs respirations résonnait dans l'énorme entrepôt en métal avant qu'Hanae ne se relève:

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi Mana est là? Pourquoi des gens ont... explosé?!

Elle haleta. Aika serra les poings:

\- Et toi, tu m'as promis de ne pas venir ici? Depuis quand es-tu là?!

\- Ca... Ca fait depuis la fermeture de l'île.

\- Bon dieu.

\- Je voulais t'aider et te protéger Aika! Hurla-t-elle. Quand j'ai trouvé Near sans le faire exprès je suis venue à ton secours! Mais il était déjà trop tard et je n'ai pas pu passer le filet! Alors j'ai coupé les fibres jusqu'à réussir à faire un trou! Et le temps que je comprenne quoi que ce soit tu arrivais en courant avec tout ce monde et ... Et Mana! Je ne comprends plus rien Aika! Des gens sont morts pas loin de moi... Je...

Nikaidou se précipita sur la jeune fille qu'il retint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

La troisième Kira soupira longuement. Que c'était compliqué tout ça. Surtout que de loin, Ryûk semblait s'éclaffer comme jamais. Il avait assisté à la bataille avec délectation. Il s'amusait plus que de raison le bougre.

\- Elle m'a prise en otage! Beugla Mana qui se fit retenir par Mello. Aide-moi, elle a voulu me tuer en plantant un pistolet sous ma gorge!

\- Qu...?!

Hanae se tourna vers Aika qui déglutit.

\- Tu... as osé prendre Mana en otage? Mais qui es-tu devenue Aika!? Depuis qu'on s'est quittées tu as...tellement changé.

La blonde se prit la tête dans ses mains sous le regard amusé de Light. Bientôt. Bientôt.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis Hanae! Kira? Aika? Un dieu? Un Diable? Tout en revient au même... Mais peu importe je veux survivre à tout ça! Tu ne comprends pas que le monde est corrompu. Que la justice est nulle et que sans Kira, ce serait l'anarchie! Regarde quand le premier Kira est mort, tout a repris son cours en pire! On ne peut plus laisser un monde sans le soutien de Kira!

Light approuva silencieusement. Pour une fois elle avait entièrement raison. Seigi était loin de ses idéaux et voulait simplement gouverner le monde pour son profit personnel. Ce pourquoi Light l'avait en horreur. Mais une fois éliminé, Aika serait malléable et son entreprise serait de nouveau complète. Il ne manquait plus qu'à tuer Near et les revenants. Son règne reviendrait.

Hanae recula contre le mur:

\- Tu serais capable de me tuer pour ton but?

Aika se tut. Elle ne put répondre. Ce qu'Hanae prit pour une grande offense.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que j'aurais dû te dénoncer à Near...

\- Tu savais tout? Intervint Mana. Attends, tu étais complice?!

Mello contempla l'échange avec moquerie. Il attendait de voir Near, rien que sa tête surprise le rendrait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- C'est plus complexe que ça Mana...

\- Vous êtes folles! Asséna-t-elle. Tous ceux qui sont ici sont des tarés!

Light ne releva pas en souriant. Mello sourit à pleines dents. Nikaidou se plaça près d'Aika pour la soutenir alors qu'elle asséna un regard noir à ses ex-amies.

Seigi lança un rire tonitruant.

\- On est pas des fous mais des êtres supérieurs! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre toi qui es une relique de déchet humain. Naïve et stupide. Je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens comme toi pouvaient vivre comme ça. Ca me dégoute.

\- Tu es simplement jaloux, répliqua Hanae pour Mana. Parce que tu n'as jamais connu ça.

\- Toi, si tu la ramènes je te tue!

Les deux regards se croisèrent. Aika sembla perdue et se serra contre Nikaidou. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Lui qui la comprenait et l'aidait. Hanae choisit de protéger Mana et de la prendre dans ses bras. Pendant que Seigi regardait le psy d'une envie assassine. Et si il le tuait? Oui là maintenant! C'était le moment idéal! Et il pourrait dominer le monde avec Aika!

Il ouvrit son Death Note avant que Mello ne se lève.

\- Ils arrivent.

Seigi se stoppa et regarda la porte où des pas arrivaient. Un moment de stress oppressa ce petit monde avant que L frappe trois fois. La lourde entrée en fer s'ouvrit en grinçant alors que la nuit tombait dans ses prémices. Chacun fixa les deux silhouettes qui entrèrent dans le bâtiment en claquant la porte. Seigi poussa tout le monde pour filer en avant:

\- Le voilà ! Le voilà ! Le fameux Mihael Keehl, Near , L !

\- Eh! Ca c'est mon vrai prénom! Beugla Mello surpris.

\- Il a pris ce pseudo comme couverture, il est malin, commenta Light aussi impatient qu'excité.

Seigi s'approcha en poussant Lawliet. Il prit Near par le menton:

\- Tu n'as jamais été très impressionnant. Même à l'école tu étais petit, laid et faible. Un coup de vent t'emporterais! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me défier. Ni moi, ni ma Aika!

Le petit bonhomme trembla de peur. Il semblait en panique. Seigi sourit de toutes ses dents en contemplant sa victoire. Il serait libre très bientôt de gouverner le monde. Il menacerait les présidents et régnerait en seul maître avec Aika qu'il ferait femme. Oui c'était une idée brillante! Il se congratulait mentalement.

Il redescendit de son nuage lorsque Mello s'approcha. Le blond le regarda de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- Pffft. C'est pas marrant.

\- Quoi? Tonna Seigi se sentant insulté.

\- Oh rien rien. Si ce n'est que ce n'est absolument pas Near. Il n'est pas poltron comme ça. Regarde-moi cette chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Seigi regarda le garçon attentivement. Il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille cachant des yeux sombres avec des cernes. Un pantalon tout de blanc dans une moitié de combinaison.

\- C'est Near, je le reconnaitrais entre mille!

Mello se mit à rire avant de croquer dans une tablette de chocolat.

\- Pitié, tu ne le connais même pas. C'est pathétique. C'est mon rival depuis... depuis toujours. Je le connais par cœur. Il n'a jamais tremblé. Il n'a jamais montré d'émotion plus qu'un demi sourire en signe de victoire. Tu t'es fais avoir couillon.

Seigi regarda une nouvelle fois le faux Near avant d'hurler en se prenant les cheveux. Il faisait peur à voir et les filles plus le psy se reculèrent.

\- Tu m'as dupé!

Il s'emporta et agrippa Lawliet contre le mur.

\- C'était le plan! On faisait le leurre pour faire sortir les troupes et tu devais ramener le second L! ESPECE DE CONNARD!

Seigi voulut lui asséner un coup de poing mais L se baissa. Kira quatre se prit le mur en hurlant alors que le ténébreux fit une toupie pour le faire tomber au sol.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me toucher comme ça.

Lawliet s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir avant de marcher vers Light:

\- C'est dommage, je n'ai pas pris le bon Near. Je me suis trompé avec un de ses leurre.

\- Humpf, dis plutôt que tu l'as fait exprès, s'exprima Light d'un regard de défi. Seigi n'a pas été assez précis dans son ordre et tu as pu passer dans les mailles du filet n'est-ce pas? Tu as fais exprès de prendre un leurre. Ou même tu as échangé le vrai Near avec un leurre pour le mettre en sécurité. Pour qu'il gagne. Je suis sûr qu'il est en route pour en finir avec nous. C'est malin. Mais tu ne gagneras pas ce match. Pas contre moi. Jamais.

Lawliet le regarda avec profondeur avant de sourire en coin:

\- On verra. Peut-être que ça finira en un partout.

Seigi se releva avec le nez en sang. Il hurlait toujours. Il avait cru en son pouvoir sur l'ancien L mais jamais il n'avait pensé se faire trahir de cette manière. Il était trop dépendant du Death Note et de la gomme.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi alors? Répliqua Mello haut et fort. On entame le deuxième round ou on se barre à nouveau? C'est à MONSIEUR de choisir.

Mello caressa sa mitraillette avec joie il s'amusait beaucoup aujourd'hui et n'avait qu'une hâte. Voir le vrai Near alors que le leurre tremblait contre le mur du fond. Si il avait pu il aurait tué Seigi, depuis longtemps, mais le quatrième Kira avait donné ordre à tous les trois de ne pas le faire. Ce pourquoi personne n'avait jamais pu en finir avec lui. Ca aurait été trop facile.

Le psychotique Kira quatre, en pleine crise folie, tourna en rond. Il devait éclaircir ses idées. Il était si proche de faire échec et mat. Aika sembla réfléchir à son tour. Toujours collée au psychologue qui regarda Hanae et Mana chuchoter pour leur future fuite.

\- Oh mon dieu Near! Hurla Gevanni en accourant.

Le jeune garçon s'assit au sol, exténué d'avoir couru.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous seriez tué! Comment avez-vous pu en réchapper?!

\- Ne l'étouffe pas! Ordonna Lidner, soulagée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir après mon impardonnable erreur d'inattention, répliqua Rester confus avec un bandage sur la tête.

\- Tu as fais ton maximum, enchaina Hal.

Near sourit doucement sans le montrer. Il était soulagé d'enfin tout comprendre. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Plus question d'hésiter. Il fallait en finir. Cette histoire traînait depuis trop longtemps.

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à L, l'ancien L. Il est en vie.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que c'était à lui que vous parliez quant j'étais à moitié conscient... Je ne réalise pas avoir rencontré le grand L. Enfin le premier je veux dire...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua Near.

\- Il y a aussi Mello, susurra Hal.

\- Et Light Yagami! Dit Gevanni.

\- Oui je sais. Je n'ai pas d'explication quant à leur retour mais on s'en fiche un peu du pourquoi et du comment. Ils sont un vie un point c'est tout. Ils sont contrôlés par Kira quatre. Ce sont eux les fameux acolytes qu'il nous as rabâché depuis son retour. L a réussi à contourner son ordre de me ramener en prenant un leurre que j'avais placé trait pour trait dans un des autres fourgons. Il avait tout prévu, jusqu'à ma fuite. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras. On va contre-attaquer. Et on va faire échec au roi.

Seigi s'arrêta:

\- Light, une idée?

\- Non aucune.

\- Tu te moques de moi!

Le premier Kira haussa les épaules d'un regard narquois. Seigi se précipita sur lui:

\- Tu vas me trahir toi aussi hein?!

\- A ce que je sache personne dans cette pièce n'a jamais été d'accord pour être ton allié. Depuis le départ tu es tout seul. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est le cahier, et je l'aurais fais-moi confiance.

Le rictus de Light emplit la pièce d'une sombre atmosphère. Seigi se retourna plusieurs fois. Il fixait Lawliet et Mello qui sans ses ordres seraient déjà en train de l'arrêter pour l'un et le tué pour l'autre. Il se tourna vers Aika et le psy, leur regard était empli d'une haine étrange pour lui. Ne désirant que se débarrasser de ce boulet qui avait mis le boxon à un point inimaginable dans la vie du monde entier. Sans lui, rien n'aurait dérivé si loin. Puis il regarda Hanae et Mana, leur regard accusateur et prêtes à tout pour s'enfuir. Oui, il était seul. Une solitude cruelle et violente.

Le quatrième Kira sera les dents. Sa folie atteignant son paroxysme. Il sera son Death Note contre lui, son seul ami. Son pouvoir. Lui l'être supérieur.

\- Que tout le monde me suive! Tonna-t-il.

Les trois revenants obéirent dans la seconde. Seigi sortit alors un pistolet qu'il pointa sur les autres.

\- Allez en avant! On va se battre. On va gentiment tuer Near et les trois-quatre pignoufs qui sont encore en vie. Puis on assoiera ma supériorité sur le monde et tout ira pour le mieux. Oui c'est ça. Oui on va faire ça.

\- Seigi, je crois que tu ...

\- Oh toi ta gueule le psy! J'aimerais te tuer là tout de suite mais je dois encore me servir de ta vie pour qu'Aika m'obéisse. Je m'en fous de ton analyse, je m'en fous de ton opinion, tu la ferme et tu nous suis!

Nikaidou abdiqua. Il le savait c'était trop tard pour son cas, il s'était enfoncé trop loin. Ca se retournerait contre lui. Il se contenta d'avancer avec Aika à sa suite. Puis Seigi pointa Mana de son pistolet qui trembla de frayeur alors qu'Hanae l'aida à avancer. La jeune fille pensait à ce qu'Aika était devenue. A ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour elle ou Mana. Ses options étaient limitées. Elle regarda le psy comme une aide mentale. Et sa réponse fut sans appel. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il ne voyait plus comment aider Aika. S'il avait su il aurait convaincu la blonde de ne pas rejoindre Seigi. De le laisser dans son jus... Tout virait au cauchemar.

Marchant dans le grand entrepôt, Seigi donna ses ordres et força tout le monde à bouger comme il le voulait. Il se planqua à son tour et caressa son Death Note contre lui. Il le renifla alors que Ryûk se plaça près de lui:

\- On joue à cache-cache?

\- Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille toi.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre des humains, pouffa le Shinigami. Je voulais juste te dire que je m'amuse comme un fou. Tu es un humain vraiment drôle. Au début je trouvais Aika fascinante et j'adorais sa bataille psychologique contre Near. Mais depuis ton arrivée ce fut encore plus divertissant. Revoir Light m'a fait plaisir, je suis satisfait.

\- Stupide dieu de la mort. Tu m'as proposé Light juste pour ton bon plaisir. Et tu te réjouis de nos malheurs. Tsss.

Le Shinigami pouffa de plus belle.

\- Oui je suis venu ici pour ça. Voir les humains se battre stupidement entre eux et apprécier leur duel.

\- Tant mieux pour toi alors, grogna Seigi impuissant.

\- Par contre je devrais peut-être te prévenir. Si tu te fais arrêter je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire. Tu devras renoncer au Death Note ou je te tuerais. Garde bien ça en tête, je viens de prévenir Aika également.

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'envola en hauteur pour admirer la vue de ce qui semblait être un nouveau Round, et peut-être même le dernier. Seigi rumina, jamais il ne laisserait ce trésor partir, jamais!

Aika resta pantoise. Le silence revenu était oppressant.

\- Si tout tourne mal. Tu devrais abandonner le Death Note, conseilla Nikaidou. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir comme ça... Même si tu vas en prison... Je serai là aussi.

La blonde eut un frisson. Finir en prison à vie? Mourir? S'en sortir? Elle espérait que la troisième option serait la bonne.

\- Honnêtement je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste...

\- Oui je sais mais essaye de l'envisager.

\- Et toi? Ca te va de finir en prison par ma faute?

\- Oh là je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai fait mes propres choix. Je suis prêt à assumer mes actes. Parce que tout ça était très intéressant. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu de nouveau. De revivre. Ne t'en fais pas.

Aika sourit:

\- Tu es vraiment étrange.

\- Désolé, c'est tout moi ça.

\- J'aime bien ce toi.

Il lui sourit à son tour et ils se regardèrent un moment. Aika sentait les larmes monter. Pour une raison inconnue elle avait l'impression que tout allait mal finir.

Lawliet regarda le faux Near mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le pauvre garçon avait choisi de lui même de devenir un leurre pour la bonne cause mais finir ainsi était triste. Seigi n'avait aucune pitié. Ce qui le rendait le plus dangereux.

Mello astiqua son arme et attendit en mâchant un chewing-gum Il était avec Hanae et Mana.

\- Tu penses qu'Aika m'aurait tué? Demanda Mana en se calmant dans ce court répit avant la tempête.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je voudrais croire que non. Mais malgré tout je tiens à elle. C'est ma meilleure amie...

\- Je ne sais plus quoi en penser, honnêtement.

\- C'est normal mais ça viendra. Je suis sûre qu'un moment ou un autre tu trouveras ta réponse.

\- J'espère... Et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu sais j'aimerais retourner en cours. Passer mon diplôme. Puis après j'irais monter ma petite boite et on pourra aller prendre un verre sur ma terrasse de café...

\- C'est une belle idée.

\- Chut, taisez-vous, ils arrivent! Ordonna Mello.

Les filles blêmirent.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Des ombres humaines arrivèrent. Mello n'hésita pas et tira dessus. Seigi le suivit avec Light et Nikaidou. Quand les bangs et la fumée s'arrêtèrent, ils remarquèrent que les ombres n'étaient autre que des soldats en fer qui marchaient automatiquement agrandis par la lumière de la lune naissante. Seigi grogna le regard à l'affût alors que les autres admirèrent la supercherie. Il y eut par la suite une poignée de fumigène qui brouilla leur vue. Chacun regarda de droite à gauche bien collé dans les cachettes. Ils visaient la première chose qui bougeait. A chaque mouvement l'un d'entre eux tirait. Mais ce qu'il visait n'étaient que des déchets lancés en l'air.

\- Ils veulent nous embrouiller, on doit tenir bon, hurla Seigi.

Le tout continua quelques minutes avant qu'une énorme explosion provienne du toit. Toutes les vitres se brisèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils hurlèrent alors que huit personnes pénétraient avec des cordages sur les cibles qu'ils avaient repéré grâce à leur tir. Surpris, la plupart n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Seul Mello tira sur la première personne qu'il eut en viseur. Le sang gicla mais une autre personne tomba à côté de lui une fois repéré. Arme contre arme, Mello n'osa tirer. Il regardait les yeux profond d'Hal Lidner le fixer:

\- Tu ne me tues pas Mello?

\- ... Tu n'as pas changée toi, toujours aussi revêche.

\- Toi non plus. Toujours aussi impulsif et doué en arme à feu. Mais je suis contente de te revoir en vie.

\- Ouais, pareil.

Le combat pris de l'ampleur entre tir et corps-à-corps. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Les coups de feu cessèrent puis chacun regarda de tous les côtés pour le résultat des courses. A sa grande surprise, Mello constata qu'ils étaient presque gagnant. Ils ne pensaient pas que Near serait à nouveau mis en échec et pourtant il se tenait au milieu de tous, masqué, et protégé par Rester. Le petit blanc semblait comprendre l'étendue de la force des personnes présentes. Tant Aika que Nikaidou ou Seigi. Il ne pensait pas perdre dans un face à face et pourtant ses hommes survivants de l'autres batailles étaient presque tous mort hormis son trio, Gevanni, Hal et Rester, tenant des couteaux. Ils étaient encerclés. En face chaque personne avait également perdu leurs armes et se tenait au sol. Seul Mello avait toujours son revolver et se tenait en joue avec Hal.

C'était une égalité parfaite. Seigi en profita pour partir dans un rire tonitruant:

\- Vous avez encore voulu nous défier mais c'est raté! On est plus nombreux et plus forts que vous!

\- Je reconnais une certaine supériorité, avoua Near. Mais rien n'est jamais perdu. Je crois en ma victoire. Surtout que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Les deux leaders se jaugèrent.

\- Seigi Yamaro, tu n'as aucun avenir avec ce cahier de la mort. Tu devrais te rendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Oh je suis sûr que tu as appelé des renforts. Ils ne devraient pas tarder n'est-ce pas? Mais on en aura fini avant!

\- Oh, tu as l'air bien confiant. Sache que nous sommes de force égale. Quoique non, sans tes pantins, tu serais perdant depuis longtemps. Mais je tenais à cette confrontation en face à face. Je voulais voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller pour changer. Et jusqu'où la folie t'avais mené. Il n'y a plus de solution pour vous. On sait qui vous êtes, toutes les polices du monde entier sont au courant. Ils suffirait de vous rendre et nous serions cléments.

\- Foutaises. Le monde a besoin de moi! Hurla Seigi hors de lui. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'arrêteras. Bien au contraire j'ai une petite surprise pour toi! Je sors mon Joker!

\- Tu veux me tuer? Je suis masqué tu n'auras ni mon nom ni ceux de mes alliés.

\- Ah ah tu vois trop petit, Near ! Sois témoin de ta fin! Et de ma future gloire! Notre duel se termine ! ADIEU !

Seigi se tourna vers Light:

\- Je t'ordonne de tirer sur ceux qui gênent au nouveau monde!

Light sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il sourit, un sourire machiavélique. Enfin! OUI ENFIN ! Son heure était arrivée!

Rester se planta droit devant Near pour le protéger avec Gevanni. Light sortit une arme de sous sa veste puis visa droit devant lui:

\- Ahhhh depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

Puis il tira. La plupart fermèrent les yeux. Near grinça des dents. Il s'attendait à voir ses deux acolytes tomber devant lui. Et pourtant il écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur ratant un battement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant, oui pourtant il regarda un corps s'effondrer sur le sol. Surpris de ce retournement de situation, il regarda Light rire comme à l'époque avant de récupérer le cahier de la mort.

Seigi Yamaro hurla de douleur alors que du sang giclait de son dos. Light venait de lui tirer dessus:

\- T...TRAITRE! Je... T'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas me tuer! C...Comment as-tu détourné la règle?!

\- Tu es encore vivant que je sache, je ne t'ai pas tué mais tiré dessus. Tu m'as ordonné de tirer sur ceux qui gênent au nouveau monde. Tu es le premier sur ma liste. Je me doutais que tu attendrais ce moment précis. Après que Near ait tenté son plan, réussite ou non. J'étais ton joker après tout. Quel idiot tu fais, tu ne comprends rien à rien et tu ne mérites pas ce cahier, je suis le seul et unique Dieu du nouveau monde!

Seigi grogna alors que le sang se répandait sur le sol. Nikaidou voulut bouger pour le soigner, réflexe de médecin mais Light le pointa de l'arme. Aika se mit devant lui, aussi surprise par son acte que par sa détermination.

Light pouffa de plus belle:

\- Allons bon, voilà la troisième qui m'invite à la tuer, je vais devoir y répondre. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu c'est tellement facile avec vous.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un pion! Beugla Seigi les yeux exorbités. Un simple pion !

\- Non j'étais le roi déguisé. Tu t'es pris pour un dieu mais tu n'étais qu'une pâle copie. Je t'ai manipulé si facilement dans tout tes actes. A chaque fois que tu me demandais conseils. Vraiment je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si crédule. Même L et Mello ont tenté de te le dire mais tu n'as rien compris. Et maintenant que j'ai repris mon poste je vais pouvoir tuer tout ceux qui me gênent. Tu m'en as donné l'ordre après tout.

Une fois dit Light, le seul armé hormis Mello et Hal, pointa son canon sur Aika. Near allait répliquer mais Rester et Gevanni le poussèrent vers une caisse en fer pour se réfugier derrière et penser à la suite des événements. Rien n'était jamais perdu tant que le roi n'était pas tombé. Même si le face à face avait donné sur une égalité, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Hanae, Mana, Nikaidou et Aika hurlèrent alors qu'une nouvelle détention retentit. La balle fila droit dans la poitrine. Mello et Hal ne purent que regarder la scène sans savoir quoi faire entre se conflit interne de Kira. Ils virent toute la scène au ralentit. La balle pénétrer dans la chair, le hurlement strident d'une personne en larmes. Le corps s'effondrer dans des bras tremblants. Et le sang se répandre comme une rivière sur le sol. Les hurlements déchirants se répercutant dans la nuit, brisant à jamais le monde de lumière.


	18. Chp 18 : Une victoire amère

Chapitre 18 : Une victoire amère

 _[ La nuit du 16 juin, entrepôt militaire abandonné, mont Kamui ]_

Le hurlement strident résonna dans la grande pièce en fer. Incessant, piquant et désespéré. Ce cri qui paralysa l'assemblée. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant le temps sembla se figer. Depuis le moment où le lourd poids du corps se logea dans les bras de son amie. Plus un geste ne se fit. Les respirations se coupèrent.

Nikaidou Nishijima fut le premier à réagir. Il se courba et ouvrit la veste de la jeune Mana Kitaro pour regarder la plaie alors que le sang jaillissait en fontaine. La balle avait touché une artère du cœur. C'était fini. Aika la tenait dans les bras. C'était comme si la scène se passait en boucle dans sa tête. L'arme pointée sur elle, le tir dirigé sur son corps et les cheveux de Mana volant devant ses yeux. Faisant barrage de son corps, la protégeant du tir. Et s'effondrant dans ses bras.

Aika hurlait et pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Mana tremblait.

\- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tu m'as protégée! Tu me détestes!

Mana leva le menton et sembla sourire.

\- Je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un mourir... Et malgré tout j'aime toujours l'ancienne Aika... Je...voudrais...tellement la revoir...

\- Je suis là, juste là! Je...Je vais changer. Je deviendrais meilleure mais reste avec moi...

Mana tenta de lever sa main. Sans succès. Elle haleta:

\- Je voudrais... bien avoir...mon BTS...

Aika ouvrit grand les yeux, remplie de sanglots.

\- Tu l'auras. Et tu auras ton fameux café manga. Puis aussi un petit ami et... et on sera toutes les deux là avec Hanae...

Les sanglots lui coupèrent la parole alors que Mana souriait comme jamais:

\- J'aime bien, c'est une bonne idée... Sans Kira...

\- Sans Kira.

Aika soutint son regard alors que Mana semblait fatiguée. Ses yeux descendirent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse son dernier soupir. Hanae se tenait derrière elles, atterrés. Alors que Mana avait une joie de vivre sans faille, elle n'était plus. Alors qu'elle était une innocente sans lien avec l'affaire, elle y perdait la vie. Cela la dégouta.

Les personnes présentes ressurgirent lorsque Mana ne bougea plus. Lorsque la grande faucheuse fut passée sous les gloussements de Ryûk. Comme si le temps reprenait enfin son cours. Mello et Hal baissèrent leur arme, ne sachant plus trop vers qui se tourner. Le blond espéra qu'avec ça il était de nouveau libre d'agir mais Seigi vivait toujours. Hal le comprit ce pourquoi elle se faufila dans l'ombre pour se faire oublier avec lui. Un duo de choc. Lawliet en fit de même. Du côté de Near, il cogitait à plein régime ne se souciant pas du tout de ce qu'il venait de ce passer devant lui. Quelle importance? Une mort c'est tout, une perdante, une faible. Gevanni et Rester restèrent au aguets avec leur poignard en fixant Light.

Le grand Kira, toujours arme en main, s'avança vers Seigi et l'écrasa de son pied:

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être soumis? Ce n'est pas agréable hein?! Je vais te montrer ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Seigi cracha du sang. Light avait fait exprès de ne pas toucher un point vital.

\- Je vais te laisser deux options maintenant. Soit tu meurs comme ce que tu es, un déchet. Soit tu me laisses t'utiliser. J'ai besoin de tes yeux de la mort pour en finir avec la vermine qui traîne.

Le jeune garçon, le regard empli de folie, eut du mal de réfléchir. Son dos le lancinant. Il était perdu. Psychologiquement perdu. C'est alors que son regard se planta sur Aika Sasaki. Celle-ci les larmes aux yeux semblait anéantie mais aussi déterminée. Prête à combattre de sa vie.

Seigi la regarda intensément alors que la jeune blonde fermait les yeux de Mana et la couchait sur le sol d'une douceur sans égale. Light insista en appuyant sur sa blessure. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- D'accord. Je te suis si tu me promets la vie. Et si tu laisses Aika tranquille.

Le premier Kira haussa son regard, surpris de la demande.

\- Tu crois que tu es en position de négocier? Je la tuerais si elle me gène mais si elle se tient tranquille il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Tu as besoin de mes yeux, ça sera mes conditions.

Yeux dans les yeux, Yagami abdiqua d'un reniflement mécontent. Il le tira et le releva en le traînant. Tenant tout le monde en joue il s'effaça dans l'ombre pour rejoindre les escaliers et le second étage.

Near se releva avec ses deux acolytes. Il s'avança vers Aika Sasaki qui resta au sol avec Hanae dans les bras. Cela lui sembla être une éternité la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et fréquentée au lycée d'Okuse. Cherchant à tout prix une preuve pour la faire condamner et reprendre le cahier. Là sous ses yeux se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Aika, un Death Note dépassant de sous son T-shirt , avec du sang sur les mains.

\- Je crois que la course s'arrête ici pour vous, répliqua Near sans une once de tristesse.

Aika tourna ses yeux humides, le regard furieux:

\- Non, rien n'est terminé. Il reste Light Yagami à avoir! Ne dîtes pas que tous est fini!

\- Pour toi en tout cas ça l'est.

Nikaidou ramassa un pistolet au sol et pointa Near en une rapidité qui déconcerta tout le monde:

\- NON! Laissez-là tranquille! Elle ne mérite pas ça! Je prendrais à sa place mais elle, ne la punissez pas!

\- Allons bon, ne se démonta pas le blanc, elle a tué des centaines de personnes et elle devrait vivre libre? C'est une bonne blague monsieur Nishijima. Vous aussi, vous serez en prison ne vous en faîtes donc pas.

\- C'était des criminels ils le méritaient!

\- Personne ne mérite de mourir. C'est à la justice de s'en charger.

\- La justice ne sert à rien! Sans Aika ma sœur n'aurait pas été vengée par exemple! Et imaginez tous les meurtriers qui auraient tué ou récidivé sans son intervention! Hein!

Near soupira:

-Vous tenez tous le même discours c'est déprimant. Tout ça fait partie de la vie, il faut l'accepter. Si on veut en faire un monde meilleur alors autant travailler en tant que policier, détective ou militaire que sais-je. Utiliser cette méthode radicale ne fait de vous que des meurtriers ni plus ni moins. Des êtres égaux à ceux que vous assassinez.

\- TAIS-TOI! Hurla Aika la tête dans ses mains. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus!

Near la détailla enfin pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. La blonde si froide et distante par le passé lui semblait bien humaine. Etait-ce sa carapace qui avait fondue? Il réfléchit un moment toujours sous le joue de Nikaidou qui ne semblait pas vouloir tirer. C'est alors que Gevanni s'avança:

\- Ecoutez. Est-ce possible de vous résonner?

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

\- La mort de Mana est tragique mais on doit agir avant que Light ne mette au point un moyen d'en finir avec nous tous. Il vous tuera aussi ne vous faîtes pas de souci là dessus. Il veut régner seul. Et je pense que Seigi mourra avant l'arrivée des secours du continent que Near a appelé il y a maintenant une demi-heure. Il veut en finir maintenant et nous aussi. Alors je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose. Seriez-vous prêt à collaborer?

Near fronça les sourcils:

\- Ah ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas donné l'ordre de les recruter. Tu outrepasses tes fonctions.

\- Avec tout mon respect, second L, cela va encore finir sur une égalité vu les deux personnes que l'on a en face de nous. Or ceux-là, ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils ont des convictions différentes. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs sauvé la vie. Je ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. On devrait pouvoir leur promettre une remise de peine non? Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Rester approuva à ses cotés. Mello, Lawliet et Hal également, revenant de l'ombre. Near sourit dans son coin:

\- Je vois, pourquoi pas.

Nikaidou baissa son arme alors qu'Aika se releva avec Hanae. Near la regarda profondément:

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Je sens qu'elle va me trahir une fois la bataille terminée. Elle veut aussi devenir une Kira unique. Comme avant. Pour pouvoir juger tranquillement ceux qu'elle trouve nuisibles car elle n'a trouvé que ça pour faire ressortir sa colère envers ce monde corrompu et son passé tortueux. Ai-je tord mademoiselle Sasaki?

La blonde serra les poings:

\- Non vous avez raison. Sur toute la ligne.

\- Voyez. Elle recule déjà pour prendre la fuite avec son cahier. Elle est accro.

\- Il suffira de la mettre en cure de desintox alors, intervint Gevanni sur un ton humoristique. Je suis désolé d'insister mais je tiens à rembourser mes dettes. Une vie pour une vie. Tel est mon crédo.

Aika regarda son livre puis Gevanni. Nikaidou posa sa main sur son épaule. Hanae regarda l'échange avec un stress intense. La blonde prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'un éclair de génie traversa Aika. Elle se tourna vers Ryûk:

\- J'aimerais quelques précisions sur le Death Eraser. Peux-tu m'en parler?

Tout le monde sursauta. La Kira avait reprit du poil de la bête. Et elle avait une idée en tête. Peut-être était-ce la seule solution pour en finir avec tout ça. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était la mort de Light et la fin de Seigi. Oui, pour Mana. Pour Mana elle changerait.

Seigi haleta alors qu'il venait d'être pansé. Le sang se stoppa momentanément. Light pointa son arme sur lui:

\- Bien maintenant je vais me servir de tes yeux pour gagner. La première personne que tu verras tu me dicteras son nom et je l'écrirais dans le Death Note. Ils viendront à nous.

\- Et s'ils reviennent avec des armes à feu?

\- Il ne pourront pas les utiliser ici. J'ai allumé le gaz, ça se sent.

\- Comme tout à l'heure tu veux faire exploser la pièce?!

\- Elle n'explosera pas. Ils ne sont pas fous. C'est la fin, NON LE DEBUT! Le recommencement de mon ère!

Son regard fou roula dans ses yeux de rire. Seigi aurait tout donné pour lui sauter dessus et voler le cahier mais il ne le pourrait pas. Peut-être pourrait-il manipuler Lawliet ou Mello pour le faire?

 _*cling, cling, cling*_

Le bruit de pas sur les marches indiqua à Light et Seigi qu'ils montaient. Préparé, le duo attendait derrière une plaque de métal arrivant jusqu'à leur cou. Apparut alors doucement Rester en première ligne. Il avait un masque en tissu sur le nez cachant une partie de son visage. Il en fut de même pour Hal, Gevanni et Near arrivant en dernier. Tous à nouveau armés.

Sans plus de concession, Gevanni s'avança en premier et s'accroupit derrière une caisse. Il allait tirer quand Near l'arrêta d'une main.

\- Du Gaz.

\- Encore...

Light rirait fortement assis tranquillement sur un ancien fauteuil derrière sa plaque. Il savoura de les voir tous poser les armes au sol.

\- L et Mello! Attaquez-les ! Hurla Seigi aux pieds de Light. Enlevez leur masque!

Obéissant sans résister, le duo arriva des escaliers et s'en prit à la team de Near. Mello donna de grands coups de poings à Rester qui lutta de toutes ses forces, concentré. Lawliet joua de son agilité et de ses pieds pour repousser Hal qui tentait d'user de ses techniques d'art martiaux. Gevanni resta en retrait avec Near.

Aika regarda la scène avec Nikaidou et Hanae depuis les escaliers. Le souffle court. C'était un plan complètement fou. A part avoir confiance en Ryûk et prier pour que tout soit vrai... Il fallait absolument réussir. Pour que toute cette tragédie se termine.

\- Mana...

Aika se serra contre le mur alors que Nikaidou lui caressait la tête. Hanae se colla à eux deux, entendant les bruits de combat. Pleurant silencieusement pour la mort de son amie. Elle voulait vraiment que tout se termine... Elle pria.

La lutte dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que Lawliet ne repousse Hal au sol et lui retire son masque. Mello profita de l'inattention de Rester pour le repousser violemment contre le mur, lui faisant rouvrir sa plaie à la tête puis il retira lui aussi sa protection au visage. Les deux se jetèrent ensuite sur Near et Gevanni sous le regard victorieux de Light. Assis sur son trône il leva la main en avant et Seigi ouvrit grand ses yeux devenus rouge sang et jaune doré. Il tremblait d'excitation. Yagami était vraiment doué pour finir ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir depuis des mois...

Il sourit et désigna Lidner:

\- Halle Bullook !

Light sentit son sourire s'élargir tout seul. Un petit rire parcourant le creux de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit alors son précieux livre noir sous les yeux malicieux du Shinigami. Savourant son jeu maudit. Sortant un stylo il commença à noter.

\- Anthony Carter ( Rester) ! Stephen Loud ( Gevanni ) ! Et...ET ! NATE RIVER! Le voilà ! Ce fameux nom maudit! NATE RIVER, HAHAHAHAHA!

Seigi tremblait de toutes parts tellement il était heureux. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant. Il était différent dans son souvenir bien sûr mais c'était jouissif. Enfin il l'avait ! Lui le détective infaillible! Le second L ! Light était également en état de psychose alors que les quatre du SPK attendirent en regardant Lawliet et Mello. Aika se sentit serrée au plus fort par Hanae et se colla contre Nikaidou. Tout se jouait là. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre les fameuses quarante secondes.

 _* Tic, Tac , Tic , Tac *_

Le temps tourna à nouveau au ralenti. Light sur son trône triomphant, Near à ses pieds haletant. C'était comme par le passé sauf que ce coup-ci il gagnerait, sa victoire ne pouvait qu'être assurée! Il regarda sa montre où l'aiguille était bien lente. C'est dans les derniers mouvements de celle-ci qu'il douta. Une goutte de sueur perla dans son cou. Near ne résistait pas. Il se savait condamné ou? Non il n'y avait pas de faille. C'était impossible. C'était son vrai nom, inscrit sur le Death Note. Il s'en rappelait maintenant. Et pourtant, pourtant...

 _* clac *_

Light regarda ses cibles. Il avait écrit tout le monde, même Aika et ses comparses. Mello, Lawliet et Seigi. Pourtant, là, son regard si triomphant si beau et lumineux se ferma. Doucement ses yeux se froncèrent. Non...

\- NON ! Hurla ce dernier en se relevant. Je vous ai tous notés dans le carnet! C'est vos vrais noms et vous êtes là devant moi! COMMENT?!

Il perdait pied en même temps qu'un Seigi se sentant de plus en plus mal vis à vis de son dos.

\- TOI, TU ES AUSSI INUTILE QUE MIKAMI! ILS SONT TOUS INCOMPETENTS !

\- Je...J'ai dit les vrais noms! Je ne me suis pas trompé, déglutit ce dernier alors qu'il tombait au sol, en sueur.

C'est à ce moment que Near sortit son sourire victorieux. Il tournicota ses cheveux, soulagé et certain. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire maintenant. La bataille aura été longue, rude et pesante mais la fin était enfin à ses pieds. Et quoi de mieux que de finir de cette façon? Ce sourire rendit Light hors de lui:

\- COMMENT!? REPONDS-MOI !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules:

\- Je suis un peu déçu car ce n'est pas moi qui en ait fini cette fois-ci, mais bon, on peut dire que mes hommes ont de bonnes initiatives. Et que certains ont encore de quoi m'épater malgré tout. Moi être surpris c'est rare alors que ça m'es arrivé deux fois ce soir. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Les grognements de Light signifiaient qu'il s'impatientait plus que de raison.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est ton erreur cette fois-ci?

\- ...

\- Tu es comme moi Light. Tu avais une inconnue dans tes paramètres et je m'en suis servi. Toi tu as joué avec moi par le biais de Seigi et en jouant sur le coup des revenants. Oh j'étais fort choqué tu peux me croire. Je le reconnais. Mais toi aussi tu as une faute dans tes données. Tu ne connais pas bien le Death Eraser. Cet objet qui t'auras été utile s'est retourné contre toi.

Le premier Kira jura:

\- Même si vous êtes mort et ramené à la vie vous pouvez être tué par le Death Note une seconde fois! Je n'y crois pas! En plus c'est moi qui ai la gomme!

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est tout simple pourtant.

Light ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de déglutir. Il se recula en tremblant:

\- Non! Comment... ai-je pu ne pas l'envisager?

\- Sûrement car tu pensais que je n'accepterais jamais une telle offre? Tu ne me voyais pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas faux ceci dit mais j'ai quand même choisi de l'approuver.

Le regard noir Light se colla contre le mur du fond, il ne voulait pas encore perdre. Pas comme ça!

\- Tu t'es allié à Kira, tu n'es plus qu'un moins que rien Near, bava Light. En fait tu n'as aucune fierté comparé à l'ancien L!

Le blanc sourit:

\- Je n'en suis pas fier crois-moi. J'aurais voulu gagner seul mais j'admets votre supériorité à tous. C'est déjà une sorte de victoire pour vous non?

Light serra les poings mais les autres semblèrent plutôt satisfaits de ce que venait de dire le second L. Un beau compliment de sa part.

\- Maintenant Light Yagami alias premier Kira. Tu vas te rendre et redonner le carnet. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire pour toi ou pour les autres. C'est fini. Tout nos noms sont écrits sur le Death Note d'Aika. C'était un gros pari mais maintenant personne d'autre ne peut nous tuer par cahier car ça s'annule. Si tout va bien j'ai donc un mois devant moi avant de mourir. A moins bien sûr, que je récupère la gomme.

\- Tssssssss, AIKA! Tu vas bousiller ta vie comme ce stupide Seigi qui n'avait quasiment plus rien à offrir. C'est idiot, complètement IDIOT!

La jeune blonde se montra, le cahier en main avec Ryûk derrière elle qui tenait une pomme dans la main, sa dernière à manger. Son regard était dur, coiffé de sa tresse et de son chemisier bleu.

\- Light. Tu as tué Mana. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Je préfère m'allier avec l'ennemi que de te voir gagner. Tu as fais un mauvais choix en la touchant. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Ryûk m'a expliqué que gommer une personne avant sa mort ne coutait rien du tout. Je ne suis pas folle, je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon.

Comme abattu Light se colla contre le mur la tête basse. Combien de fois devrait-il les abattre pour être tranquille? Lawliet, Mello , Near, Seigi, Aika ... Tous les autres. C'est alors qu'il hurla. Un cri strident qui résonna:

\- RIEN N'EST FINI, JE NE L'ACCEPTE PAS ! JE SUIS LE DIEU DU NOUVEAU MONDE ! L'UNIQUE!

Dans son délire, Light se saisit de son revolver. Tous ne comprirent que trop tard ce qui allait se passer. D'un gloussement le grand Kira tira. La soufflante explosa avec le gaz ouvert et des flammes de l'enfer recouvrirent le bâtiment entier qui explosa. Soufflée dans l'explosion, Aika bascula en arrière dans les escaliers avec Hanae et Nikaidou. La blonde se cogna la tête et vit double alors que la fumée commençait à arriver après les flammes. Nikaidou lui frappa plusieurs fois le visage en toussant mais elle ne réagit que peu. Hanae réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes en crachant ses poumons. Les trois se trouvant au rez-de-chaussé.

Near, léger, se retrouva projeté par la seule fenêtre du bâtiment. Il retomba plus bas dans un bruit assourdissant. Gevanni hurla mais se retrouva plaqué contre Rester dans un coin de la pièce avec des éclats de verre qui se plantèrent sur eux. Hal Lidner , la plus proche, se sentit brûler vive collée au sol en hurlant. C'est Mello qui à moitié dénudé, arrêtant ses propres flammes, lutta pour la sauver avec une veste en étouffant le feu. Lawliet fut le seul à se rattraper et tenta d'attraper Light qui se releva contre son siège, il avait également le visage rouge et ses habits déchirés. Mais il avait su se protéger comme il le fallait.

Seigi, le malheureux, fut marché dessus par Lawliet qui se demanda si l'explosion l'avait tué ou non. Le duel reprit entre Light et Lawliet. Un combat qui n'avait jamais l'air de prendre fin entre eux. Coups de poings, coups de pieds. Un petit coup de nostalgie survint lorsqu'ils se frappèrent l'un l'autre. C'était une nouvelle égalité parfaite avant que Light n'utilise une nouvelle arme. Il sortit un couteau de militaire et poignarda son grand rival lorsque celui-ci fini sa prise. En plein dans le ventre il appuya sur la plaie dont L cracha du sang. Il le regarda de près, son sourire fou:

\- Tu ne me battras jamais, je te l'ai pourtant dit et redit.

L sourit:

\- Qui sait.

Light le relâcha et le laissa tomber au sol.

L'abri trembla et commençait à s'effondrer. Light n'hésita pas un instant et fila vers les escaliers. Il devait partir, il n'avait pas le temps de les finir, ils mourraient tous seuls. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches avant de trébucher sur Aika. Son nez se brisa et il hurla avec son revolver en main. Il se releva difficilement et croisa les regards d'Hanae et Nikaidou en fureur. Les deux semblaient éprouver une haine sans fin envers lui. Light ne s'éternisa pas et partit en avant mais d'un accord de tête les deux autres le suivirent:

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! Pas avant l'arrivée des flics! Hurla le psy. Pour Aika !

\- Et pour Mana!

Hanae saisit une pierre et la lança en direction du Light boitillant qui s'écroula en fixant la sortie dont les flammes se propageaient vers la forêt.

Elle ne lâcherait rien et Nikaidou non plus. Mais Light ne se laissa pas faire. Il sortit son revolver, le chargea de nouvelles balles et tira pour les éloigner alors qu'ils courraient vers lui. Il rata sa cible deux fois avant de faire mouche. Aika hurla au loin lorsqu'elle vi Nikaidou s'effondrer. Mana morte puis Nikaidou et bientôt Hanae! Non elle ne le voulait pas. Elle tenta de se relever avec peine. Hanae ne s'arrêta pas en chemin et sauta au-dessus du psy avant de se lancer en avant sur Light Yagami qui tenta de la dégager. Elle tint le pistolet et le dévia dont plusieurs coups partirent dans le vide.

\- HANAE ! ARRETE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE TOI AUSSI!

Aika se traîna pour avancer alors que sa tête la lançait affreusement. La brunette continua sans sourciller ni se retourner. Elle protègerait Aika. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue sur l'île et pour en finir avec cette histoire de Kira. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Mana ni Nikaidou mais elle donnerait le maximum pour que la moindre vie soit maintenant préservée.

Son courage fit mouche et elle réussit à lui faire lâcher son arme. Il tenta de la mordre et de lui arracher les cheveux par désespoir mais elle garda prise. Ryûk regarda la scène en se marrant. Jamais il n'avait autant prit son pied à voir ce spectacle désobligeant de l'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. A la fois pathétique et irrécupérable.

Light repoussa la jeune fille après une dure bataille et la balança au sol poussiéreux de fumée. Le toit commença à s'effondrer dont une barre tomba sur Hanae qui hurla de douleur. Nikaidou cracha du sang en tentant de porter secours à la jeune fille mais il n'arrivait absolument plus à bouger à part un bras et une jambe. Il se sentait mal, si mal. C'est alors qu'il sentit un coup de vent.

Il regarda la scène, surpris. Aika Sasaki s'était relevée. Elle les dépassa et poussa Light dans sa vitesse pour le faire tomber devant la porte de sortie.

\- Leurs efforts à tous ne seront pas vains. Je ne comprends tout que trop tard mais peu importe. Kira n'existera plus...!

\- JAMAIS! Kira est éternel !

Light regarda son Death Note qui était tombé lors de la percution. Il tendit la main vers lui d'un grand sourire. Aika lui tint la jambe pour qu'il n'aille pas le chercher. Il la massacra de coups:

\- LACHE-MOI! PARASYTE!

\- NON ! Ce cahier est maudit! Il tue trop de personnes! Il nous enlève ceux qu'on aime et notre âme!

\- Je n'aime personne, assomma-t-il. Je veux le livre, je veux purifier le monde!

Aika lâcha prise de douleur :

\- Il t'a rendu fou, ce pouvoir t'a rendu fou! Comme moi ! Mais il faut... Il... C'est trop tard hein...

Elle pleura. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais eu ce cahier Mana serait vivante, Hanae, Nikaidou... Le monde serait en paix... Pourtant Ryûk l'avait prévenue! Encore et encore!

\- Dire que je t'admirais par le passé allant jusqu'à déposer des bougies en ton honneur... Dire que j'ai commis tant d'erreurs avant de voir la vérité...

Light ne la regarda pas et saisit enfin son livre qui commençait à brûler. Les doigts en feu il sourit et le serra contre lui. Les flammes s'éprirent alors de sa veste puis de son corps mais il resta là à rire. Son cahier en main, sans une force, il riait simplement. Comme un diable fou dans son enfer. Simplement Heureux.

Aika regarda sa fin avec une pointe de regret. Ca aurait très bien put être elle si personne n'avait été à ses côtés. Mana... Hanae... Nik'. Et peut-être même les autres. Elle ferma les yeux puis sortit son propre Death Note.

\- R...yuk... Que se passera-t-il si je le brûle?

Le shinigami vola jusqu'à elle. Il sembla triste:

\- Ah c'est déjà fini... Je m'amusais tellement bien. Ca aura quand même été une des meilleures escapades que j'ai eu après la première affaire. J'espère un jour en retrouver une nouvelle. Et j'y veillerais.

Aika fit la grimace.

\- Ce ne sera pas moi.

\- Dommage, tu avais du potentiel, tout comme Seigi. Mais tu as tenu très longtemps, je te remercie pour ce moment. Pour en revenir à ta question si tu brûle le Death il disparaitra et réapparaîtra dans le monde des shinigami. Je disparaitrais de ta vue mais tu ne perdras pas tes souvenirs. Enfin si tu survis.

\- Tu ...devrais le savoir... en voyant sur ma tête.

Ryûk pouffa :

\- Tu as raison, je le sais mais je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

\- Sacré Ryûk.

Le dieu de la mort se mit à réfléchir un instant puis il fouilla dans sa trousse noire et sortit une gomme. Le Death Eraser.

\- Pour ce merveilleux combat je t'offre un cadeau de départ. Tu peux t'en servir mais tu devras me la rendre après.

Aika ouvrit grand les yeux devant la blancheur de la gomme. Elle se mit à sourire. Les shinigami étaient plus humains que les hommes eux même, c'était triste à voir. Elle prit l'objet:

\- Merci Ryûk, ce sera nos adieux.

\- Tu regrettes le Death Note?

Aika ouvrit son livre alors que le plafond s'écroula de plus en plus dans les flammes dévorantes.

-Oui et non. J'aurais quand même fait des rencontres surprenantes. Ca aura réussi à me faire mûrir et changer de regard sur le monde, sur la vie. Puis... J'ai réappris à aimer. C'est peut-être le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu gagner en l'utilisant. Même si à contrario j'ai trop perdu.

\- C'est un triste destin d'utilisateur. Je suppose.

Aika sourit et effaça le nom de Gikan Sakamoto, le professeur de sport, en donnant dix pour cent de sa vie:

\- Voilà pour toi Hanae. Tu es libre à nouveau, sanglota-t-elle doucement. Enfin tu aurais pu l'être...

Elle tourna sur les dernières pages puis effaça Nate River et tous les autres noms qui ne lui couteraient rien si ce n'est l'espérance que quelqu'un survivrait à cet enfer de flammes et de désespoir. Elle referma alors le livre pour la dernière fois. Elle contempla la couverture qui luisait sous la danse des flammes meurtrières. Puis elle le lança là où le corps de Light était. Peu à peu il se fit ronger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une flamme noire. Les deux Death Note avaient péri.

Ryûk déploya ses ailes:

\- Bon et bien, adieu. Ce fut très intéressant mais tout a une fin. Tu auras été très amusante à suivre. Aika Sasaki.

La blonde roula sur le dos et regarda l'ombre noire disparaître dans le ciel nocturne.

\- Merci pour ton Death Note. Je pense m'être retrouvée grâce à toi bien qu'il fut trop tard. Bye Bye Ryukuu...

La blonde ferma à moitié les yeux. Elle contempla le trou dans le deuxième étage et le toit donc le ciel se montrait presque rassurant. Elle admirait les flammes danser. C'était beau. Très beau. Elle sourit. Son dernier sourire pensa-t-elle d'une larme. Mais pourtant son seul et vrai sourire. Comme jamais elle n'en avait fait un dans sa vie de douleur et de mensonge. Malgré la faucheuse proche de venir la chercher elle se sentait légère et apaisée. Etonnant dans cette situation, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

Ses paupières furent de plus en plus lourdes. Son souffle se ralentit. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres elle usa de dernières paroles avant qu'un voile ne la traverse:

\- Merci Hanae. Et merci Nik'... Je ne te l'aurais... pas dit...mais je crois que... je t'aime vraiment... Ahhhh, merci de m'avoir soigné, sale fou de psy... Adieu.

Sa tête retomba sur le côté. Les corps dansants dans les flammes, perdus au milieu de nulle part, la victoire avait été remportée contre les Kira. Mais le résultat en était bien amer.


	19. Épilogue: Kira un combat sans fin

**Voilà la fin de la suite que j'ai imaginé pour Death Note :) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire les points qui vous on plu ou déplu. Je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives ^^ En tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir sortie de ma tête xD**

Epilogue : Kira, un combat sans fin

 _[ 17 juin 2015 ]_

A l'aube de ce nouveau jour, un bruit sans précédent se fit entendre sur la partie rurale si calme d'Okushiri. Des hélicoptères par dizaines survolaient le ciel pour éteindre le plus grand incendie jamais déclaré au mont Kamui. La forêt se fit si rapidement engloutir par les flammes que la plupart des habitants durent fuir dans l'autre partie de l'île. Par chance la mer à proximité permit aux secouristes de remplir rapidement leurs réservoirs pour déverser des litres d'eau sur les flammes de l'enfer.

Quand le travail fut terminé, une équipe spécialisée ordonna la recherche de victimes dans un entrepôt militaire. C'est à leur grande surprise qu'ils trouvèrent des corps inertes disséminés ça et là. Plongés dans les ténèbres de la fumée noire et recouverts de cendres chaudes. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un à sauver dans cet antre de la mort?

Quelques jours plus tard, le premier ministre déclara avec soulagement la fin des personnes à l'origine de la relance de l'affaire Kira. Ces criminels désormais hors d'état de nuire, furent révélés au monde entier. Ce fut comme un coup de massue sur un peuple déjà divisé. Les anti-Kira clamèrent leur joie alors que les pro-Kira redoublèrent de violence.

\- On dirait qu'il ne sont pas prêts à se calmer, soupira l'intendant en charge des émeutes. Et le capitaine Aizawa qui a disparu... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Ca va se calmer, commenta le premier ministre confiant. Maintenant que les nouveaux Kira ne sont plus, la menace de centaine de morts par jour ne plane plus sur nos têtes. C'est un grand soulagement pour le monde entier. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à calmer les ardeurs des autres pays même s'ils veulent toujours nous mettre à l'écart et en état d'alerte maximum. Il faudra du temps pour que le monde se remette de cette deuxième affaire.

\- Oui en espérant qu'il s'en remette un jour.

\- Il faut avoir confiance. Tout comme j'ai bien fait de croire au SPK et à L.

\- Je vous l'accorde, ils sont vraiment forts. Par ailleurs on a des nouvelles d'eux? Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'équipe en charge de les rapparier à Tokyo a déclaré que les Kira étaient morts mais pour le reste...

\- Aucune idée je vous l'avoue mais cela ne nous concerne pas. Ils aiment garder leur travail et leur apparence pour secret. C'est à eux de gérer. Je suis sûr qu'il vont bien. Après tout on nous a déclaré que même si L mourrait il y en aurait un autre. C'est une section secrète qui n'aura jamais de fin. C'est ce qui est bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je ne peux le nier. Sans eux, le monde serait perdu.

Le premier ministre sourit à cette réponse avant de retourner à ses papiers. Il avait encore du pain sur la planche...

Shuichi Aizawa s'étira et se leva après plusieurs jours de demi-sommeil. Il avait bien du mal à se remettre de tout ça. Il se souvint de tout. Il courait vers le mont Kamui avant d'entendre des explosions. Rebroussant chemin il tomba sur ses cibles qu'il évita de justesse dans les fourrés. Il se souvint très bien du regard d'Aika Sasaki à ce moment là. Elle l'avait vu et lui avait fait signe de se taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Nikaidou lui avait sourit et toute la troupe l'avait dépassé sans qu'il ne finisse par mourir. Il avait été grandement sonné. Choisissant de se rallier à Near il les avait trouvés en état de fatigue avancée mais prêts à agir pour un second round. C'est à ce moment qu'on l'avait envoyé chercher des renforts au plus vite.

Confiant il avait couru comme jamais pour atteindre la ville et appeler la côte. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer telle scène d'horreur lorsqu'il avait posé le pied à l'entrepôt de la mort. Fixant un véritable massacre entre sang, fumée et corps recouverts de suie. Jamais son regard n'avait porté sur une telle tragédie qui l'avait contraint à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre avant de se reprendre. Cette vision d'horreur il ne l'oublierait jamais. Surtout celle d'un Light Yagami brûlé mais avec un sourire criant de vérité sur sa fin. C'était un souvenir qui le hantait et le hanterait pour longtemps.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains il soupira et se donna de grandes claques. Il fallait passer à autre chose et retourner au travail... Ses quelques jours cachés chez lui, lui avaient fait du bien mais il fallait reprendre vie avant de finir par perdre la raison. C'est sur cette conviction qu'il se lava, s'habilla et partit pour l'hôpital le plus réputé de Kyoto. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant d'aller au travail.

Arrivé dans l'antre blanc à l'odeur chirurgicale, Aizawa s'annonça et demanda la chambre des fameux arrivants du dix sept juin. Il montra sa plaque et la jeune femme le dirigea vers le bon étage. Celui des blessures graves et/ou mortels. Le capitaine la remercia et fit le reste du chemin seul. Il ne savait même pas qui avait survécu à ce massacre. Il avait bien peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. Le visage de Light revint en son esprit. Il réprima une nausée et s'arrêta devant la porte secrète au fond d'un long couloir sans vie. Il resta plusieurs minutes devant la poignée de la porte, incertain. Il regarda un garde lui sourire, il le connaissait c'était un ami de la police.

Après une grande inspiration il ouvrit enfin la porte et tomba dans une pièce plus lumineuse qu'il ne le crut. Ce qu'il vit lui fit réprimer un cri de stupeur. Mais aussi de soulagement. Il se détendit et s'avança vers les personnes présentes:

\- Je suis content de voir que vous avez survécu... C'était inespéré. Par contre je suis toujours aussi surpris par la présence de certaines personnes.

La plupart sourirent. Aizawa les fixa un à un. Ils avaient l'air de sortir d'un véritable enfer il n'y avait pas de doute.

\- Alors, c'est enfin la fin de la nouvelle ère Kira? Après tout ces mois d'enquête?

\- Normalement oui.

Le regard fugace de Nate River tomba sur Aika Sasaki qui dormait paisiblement. Elle était menottée avec un bandage sur la tête et des traces de brûlures sur tous son corps. Near avait eu la chance d'avoir été expulsé des flammes dès le début, il n'avait rien à part une réhabilitation de son dos et des ses bras qui avaient souffert de la chute. Par chance il avait pu ramper pour se mettre à l'abri et attendre les secours en paix.

\- Vous allez en faire quoi? Prison à vie?

\- Ce serait le plus logique mais... J'ai d'autres projets.

\- Ah?

\- On verra à son réveil. Pour l'instant son traumatisme crânien la laisse dans le coma. Il se peut qu'elle ne refasse jamais surface.

\- Moi j'ai confiance, je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra, déclara Nikaidou avec ferveur.

\- C'est... Son allié c'est ça?

Near approuva:

\- Oui monsieur Nikaidou Nishijima qui se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas, assassina Near.

Le psychologue gloussa fier de cette remarque:

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça mais j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui.

\- Comme on dit la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Nikaidou approuva de la tête. Il avait malheureusement perdu tout son côté gauche en terme de mobilité. Il était paralysé à cause de la balle logée sur un nerf. Il fut tout de même content d'être en vie, de pouvoir bouger du côté droit et d'avoir entendu les dernières paroles d'Aika. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait entendu de sa vie et il n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'elle se réveille pour l'enlacer.

Aizawa détailla les autres blessés.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes de retour. C'est surprenant de vous revoir.

Lawliet et Mello mangeaient tranquillement des friandises.

\- On a le droit à une seconde chance apparemment, commenta Lawliet.

Celui-ci avait un bandage sur le ventre, il avait été bien ouvert et ne pouvait pas encore s'asseoir. Il avait des traces de brûlures tout comme Mello qui râlait d'avoir encore plus de cicatrices qu'avant. Celui-ci s'en sortait plutôt bien.

\- Ca me fait bizarre d'être encore en vie mais c'est ma revanche sur Kira, je suis content, s'emporta Mello. Surtout que je peux voler la vedette à Near de nouveau.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer en tout cas.

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent avec un sourire plus tendre que l'auraient cru les autres patients. Ils semblaient heureux de se retrouver tout comme Lawliet qui avait une prestance énorme sur tout le monde. Dès qu'il parlait c'était à la limite de la parole d'évangile et tout le monde se taisait. Après tout sans lui le premier Kira n'aurait jamais été arrêté donc cette seconde affaire aurait fini encore plus mal également.

Plus silencieux dans un coin Gevanni et Rester lisaient le journal sans s'intéresser à la conversation. Ils avaient tous deux le corps grêlé par des cicatrices dues aux bouts de verre et des éternels brûles. Ils l'avaient échappé belle comme les autres. Un peu plus tard et ils finissaient brûlés vifs puis intoxiqués. Heureusement qu'Aizawa avait été rapide.

Au final il ne manquait que deux personnes dans une autre pièce. Hal Lidner et Hanae Shimaki étaient toujours entre la vie et la mort. L'une brûlée à cinquante pour cent et l'autre écrasée par une barre en fer. C'était du cinquante-cinquante. Sur ce Aizawa se leva , prêt à reprendre le travail:

\- Je reviendrais prendre des nouvelles. En tout cas on peut dire que cette victoire aura été bien triste.

\- C'est les risques du métier, répliqua Gevanni.

\- J'espère que Ryûk se tiendra tranquille désormais.

\- Ca c'est moins sûr, s'incrusta Nikaidou. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il reviendrait.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne retrouvera pas des candidats aussi doués que Light et compagnie alors.

La plupart approuvèrent puis retournèrent à leurs activités. Aizawa passa à la morgue pour constater la mort de Mana Kitaro par balle et Seigi Yamaro par balle et hémorragie sanguine. Le premier, le second et le quatrième Kira étaient bels et biens morts. C'était rassurant mais il restait toujours la troisième. Ceci dit sans le livre cela ne risquait plus grand chose. L'inspecteur adressa une prière à la pauvre Mana et aux autres inspecteurs présents aux interventions ainsi que la doublure de Near qui était bien jeune pour partir.

Le monde allait enfin pouvoir retourner à la normale, en espérant que plus aucun Death Note ne retomberait sur Terre et surtout pas au Japon comme Ryûk aimait si bien le faire.

Un mois passa. L'été était présent sous la chaleur incessante et le chant des cigales. C'est en un jour de grand soleil que la tête d'Aika se remit en marche correctement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant. La lumière lui brûla la rétine. Elle eut bien du mal à y voir quelque chose , perdue. Elle était morte? En enfer? Au Paradis? Non cela n'existait pas d'après Ryûk. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien présente.

Gémissant de sa tête douloureuse, Aika commença à voir des formes floues. Elle remarqua une tâche qui se précisait. Oh elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce regard taquin, ses lentilles d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnant un charme fou et surtout cette douceur dans son visage. Un sentiment réconfortant et calme d'un psychothérapeute accompli.

Aika ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis de pleurer. Nikaidou lui prit la main et s'assit à ses côtés:

\- Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendue! Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous, j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Il lâcha des larmes. Aika serra fortement sa main offerte.

\- Je... suis en...vie, eut-elle du mal à articuler avec sa mâchoire endormie. Je... n'en re..viens pas.

\- Moi non plus. Mais on a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu. D'après Near on en avait pour pas très longtemps si Aizawa n'avait pas appelé des renforts aussi vite.

La jeune blonde agrandit ses yeux. Elle se souvint avoir vu Aizawa en courant vers l'entrepôt et l'avoir sauvé de la mort de Seigi. Tout comme elle avait sauvé Gevanni ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir sa rédemption à l'entrepôt. Etait-ce pour cela qu'on lui avait permis de survivre? Etait-ce un choix du destin que de récompenser les bonnes actions? C'est ce qu'elle pensa, tout comme Nikaidou.

\- Tu sais, maintenant tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de tes blessures qui te faisaient tant honte. A cause des frappes continuelles de ton père et de ton viol. Au moins maintenant ce sont des cicatrices qui prouvent que tu es en vie et que tu as bien agi. Moi je les aime beaucoup. Elles me rappellent ce que j'ai fait en bien comme en mal. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

La blonde se mit à rire sous les yeux perplexe de Nik'.

\- D...ésolé mais... tu me fait...t...oujours des leçons... Et le pire... c'est ...que j'a...dore ça.

L'homme rit de plus belle. C'est alors qu'Aika constata qu'il avait un côté du visage un peu plus crispé que la normale.

\- Tu...

Elle se racla la gorge pour mieux parler:

\- Tu vas bien ...toi?

Le Psy ferma les yeux un instant:

\- Je suis paralysé du côté gauche et je dois marcher avec une canne... C'est très gênant mais ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Oh... Désolée.

Elle émit une pression sur sa main en signe de soutien. Nikaidou ne put tenir d'avantage:

\- Dis-moi, ce que tu as évoqué à l'entrepôt, avant de tomber dans les pommes... Tu le pensais? Parce que je suis un fardeau maintenant avec ma paralysie et je me dis que tu ne voudras peut-être pas continuer à ...

Aika le coupa d'un geste de la main. Elle était rouge tomate.

\- Nikaidou, que tu sois paralysé ou pas je m'en fiche complètement. Je te le dis tout de suite et je serais même ravie de m'occuper de toi en retour à ton soutien.

Pour la première fois en sa présence l'homme se sentit tendu et rougissant.

\- Ce que j'ai dit... à l'entrepôt je... Oui je le pense sincèrement. A vrai dire c'est ce qui me fais ne pas regretter toute cette aventure. Tu m'as soigné de ma peur des hommes. De ma peur des autres et de ma non-confiance en moi. Alors vraiment je t'en remercie. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé tout ça et d'en survivre pour le comprendre!

Nikaidou lui sourit, un regard tendre et passionné. Il était vraiment heureux. Il s'avança vers Aika et la prit dans ses bras. Auparavant la jeune fille aurait hurlé et repoussé mais maintenant elle le serra avec amour.

\- Aika, souffla Nik' à son oreille. Je t'aime. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu voulais bien que l'on entame... une histoire.

La blonde réfléchit un instant, logée dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Nishijima. Elle devait avancer. Elle devait changer pour la pauvre Mana Kitaro.

\- J'en serais ravie.

Nikaidou la relâcha avec enthousiasme. Elle rougit un peu puis tendit ses lèvres. Pris de court le psychologue resta interdit avant de s'avancer et de l'embrasser passionnément. La main dans ses cheveux il la caressa plus protecteur que jamais.

Une autre surprise arriva lorsqu'Aika put se remettre assisse. Elle remarqua Hanae Shimaki qui était réveillée et regardait la scène avec un sourire sans précédent. Elle pleura de nouveau et Hanae aussi. Se forçant et avec l'aide de son nouveau petit ami, Aika se déplaça jusqu'à son lit pour l'enlacer comme jamais:

\- Merci pour tout Hanae! Sans toi je me serais perdue! Je suis désolée pour tout!

Elle pleura par torrents en même temps que son amie. La jeune brunette sourit en même temps:

\- Je serais toujours là pour te conduire sur le droit chemin. Tout ça m'aura aussi fait grandir tu sais et je vois le monde différemment maintenant. Puis surtout, j'ai appris que Gikan Sakamoto était en vie... Merci infiniment!

\- C'est bien normal!

Elles se sourirent avant de poser leur tête sur leur front. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elles repensèrent un instant à Mana. Elles devraient vivre pour elle. Avancer, et affronter ce qui les attendraient. A trois ils allaient bien réussir à supporter la prison après tout.

Hanae fit un grand sourire à Nikaidou puis le pointa du doigt:

\- Et tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin d'Aika! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

\- C'est juré! Sur la tête de Mana!

\- Ah bah tu devras doublement tenir ta promesse alors!

Aika pouffa devant ses deux amis. Ses deux piliers pour sa nouvelle vie.

C'est alors que Near entra avec ses alliés, tous avec des marques de leur dernières aventures. Il était temps d'affronter les conséquences de leur actes, que ce soit en tant que Kira la tueuse de centaines de personnes ou alliés de Kira.

Le monde reprit son chemin. Etonnement, après ce grand massacre de masse, les criminels se firent plus rare. Comparé à la première affaire ils semblaient que certains avaient pris à cœur le déchirement de ce pays et son résultat désastreux. La paix était revenue. Oh pas entièrement bien sûr. Le monde ne cesse de tourner. Il y aura toujours des tueurs, des violeurs et des victimes. Mais par chance ce fut une ère calme qu'Aizawa trouva reposante après son traumatisme.

L'histoire Kira ne cessa pas d'alimenter les forums. Beaucoup revendiquaient d'en être un mais ces imposteurs ne faisaient pas long feu. D'autres le priaient avec ferveur et consacraient des sites entiers que les policiers du net avaient bien du mal à faire fermer. Ce qui était sûr c'est que le mythe de Kira ne prendrait jamais fin. Bien au contraire. Un peu comme une légende urbaine il s'envenimait dans les conversations et sur le web. Le premier et second Kira avaient établi une base et ses successeurs avaient engrangé une fanbase pareille à une secte qui regroupait plus de participants que certains l'imaginaient. Parlant ensembles du monde et des criminels, espérant qu'un nouveau Kira viendrait pour purifier la Terre à chaque nouvelle ère de chaos.

C'était ce qu'apporta cette nouvelle affaire sur le monde et ses conséquences sur ses protagonistes. Malgré la terreur qu'infligea cette ère, il y avait aussi un espoir d'une terre plus belle et plus propre aux crimes. C'était ce que souhaitaient Light et Aika, après tout.

 _\- 8 ans plus tard -_

travaillait tranquillement dans son hôtel. Il lisait ses notes sur une affaire inextricable comme il aimait énormément en résoudre. Assis en deux dans son fauteuil il regarda furtivement sa cicatrice au ventre avant de ce recentrer sur son travail pour Interpol. Il était au Japon, c'était le seul endroit qu'il aimait vraiment bien après l'Angleterre. C'est alors qu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Une jeune femme, aux très longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, aux yeux bleu cyan et à la peau remplie de petites cicatrices arriva. Elle avait une belle robe prune et un regard assuré.

\- Bonjour L, je viens pour vous donner mon rapport sur notre affaire.

\- Merci bien Aika Nishijima. Je vais le regarder tout de suite.

La jeune fille s'assit et se servit un café. Elle se mit deux sucres et se demanda combien L en avait mis pour que son café soit si blanc.

\- Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder à venir avec la suite.

L approuva pendant qu'Aika se mit à l'aise. Elle dégusta des gâteaux toujours présents chez lui. Elle pensa qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de travailler sous surveillance pour l'état sous les ordres de L , Near ou Mello. Elle avait voyagé partout dans le monde en tant qu'espionne ou inspectrice. Elle avait résolu nombre d'affaires avec son mari et sa meilleure amie. C'était très étonnant à vivre comme situation alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé finir comptable. Mais finalement elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie, et ce, sans Death Note. C'était peut-être la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était toujours posé sur quoi faire de sa vie?

Hanae et Nikaidou en étaient venus aux mêmes constatations. Ce pourquoi, on les avaient graciés exceptionnellement et offert une place dans les forces secrètes à condition d'être surveillés. Tout le monde avait le droit à sa deuxième chance.

L posa les papiers il avait déjà tout lu:

\- Parfait, vous faîtes du bon travail. Je...

La porte frappa à nouveau. Hanae entra:

\- Aika! Contente de te revoir après tout ce temps passé en France!

\- Oh Hanae!

Elle se firent un câlin. L attendit avant que la brunette donne également les instructions qu'elle avait reçue de Mello:

\- C'est ce qu'il voulait que je vous apporte.

\- Merci, il est en France en ce moment?

\- Non il est reparti aux Etats-Unis avec Near, Hal et Rester. Ils travaillent sur une lourde affaire de drogue apparemment.

\- Je vois. Ils travaillent bien.

L repartit dans ses papiers alors qu'Aika s'assit avec sa meilleure amie:

\- Alors, comment c'était la France?!

\- EXCELLENT! J'ai été voir la tour Effel! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si haut, j'avais le vertige dès le premier étage!

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, rit la blonde.

\- Et tu sais quoi...? On m'a demandé en mariage au pied de celle-ci! S'excita Hanae.

\- NON ! ENFIN ! Il se bouge! Il était temps!

\- J'avoue j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Fiou je n'aurais pas cru mais il m'a sorti le grand jeu!

\- Sacré Gevanni!

\- Tu sais que son vrai nom c'est Stephen Loud?

\- Je préfère Gevanni , j'ai trop l'habitude...

\- Ah la la.

\- Alors tu va devenir Madame Hanae Loud?

\- Ouiii ! Mais pas maintenant on va se marier l'année prochaine.

\- C'est vraiment génial!

Heureuses les filles se firent la causette devant un L blasé. Chacune raconta quoi de nouveau dans sa vie. Le travail auprès des trois grands L , M , N était passionnant. Puis leur vie de famille aussi, toutes les deux un mari et qui sait peut-être des enfants un jour. Mais c'était un travail trop dangereux pour y songer maintenant. Nikaidou était d'accord avec ça. Une vie pleine et entière comme jamais Aika et Hanae ne l'avaient été. Elle n'avaient plus aucun souci en tête. Non plus aucun.. à moins que...

La porte claqua sans que quelqu'un ait frappé. Les filles sursautèrent alors que L posa ses yeux sur l'arrivant. Nikaidou était en sueur. Il claudiqua jusqu'à eux.

\- Chéri...? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- C'EST TERRIBLE! ABSOLUMENT TERRIBLE!

\- Qu... Quoi? S'inquiéta Hanae.

Il était rare de voir Nikaidou paniquer.

\- K...KIRA ! IL EST DE RETOUR.

\- QUOI?!

Tous se levèrent, même L. Ils allumèrent alors la télévision.

 _" ...Je suis là pour continuer le travail de mes prédécesseurs et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en chemin. J'ai toujours été fan de leur travail. Maintenant que j'ai le moyen de continuer leur œuvre je vais le faire pour vous. Les crimes sont en hausses depuis deux ans, tout le monde à oublié Kira! C'est intolérable! Je vais commencer mon entreprise dès maintenant , alors n'ayez crainte gens du peuple! Vous serez toujours en sécurité avec moi. "_

\- Encore un nouveau style de Kira, commenta L sans être impressionné.

\- RYUK, répliqua Aika en serrant les dents. Il est revenu!

\- Je m'en doutais un peu mais je ne voulais pas y croire , déglutit Hanae.

\- Le problème n'est pas là, répliqua Nikaidou encore plus affolé. Vous vous souvenez quand il parlait de plusieurs cahiers. J'ai entendu parler d'autres styles de morts de gens honnêtes par crises cardiaques ou autres faits étranges... Je crois que Ryûk est venu avec des amis.

\- Le saligaud!

Nikaidou prit sa femme par la taille pour se rassurer lui même. Hanae regarda Aika dans les yeux et opina de la tête. Puis L sourit et se retourna vers le trio:

\- Je crois que l'on a du pain sur la planche. Il va falloir remettre le SPK sur pied.

\- On va contacter Near.

\- Et moi Mello et Stephen, Assura Hanae.

Comme pris dans le feu de l'action chacun s'activa dans tous les sens.

 _Kira, un combat sans fin. Du tant qu'un Death Note vivra un Kira apparaitra. Et du tant qu'un Kira apparaitra le SPK sera là ~_


End file.
